It All Seemed Okay
by advancedeevee
Summary: Will this new young ambitious friend named Kaitlin cause some problems for Ash and his friends? Or will they come to find that she isn't a threat to May in the Grand Festival or the field of...love. Will Cilan, Dawn, Brock, May, Misty, Ash, Kaitlin, and Iris survive when Drew, Harley, and Solidad come in town to stir the pot?
1. Chapter 1

As the sun rose and quickly creeped into a small bedroom, the young red headed girl named Kaitlin, found herself struggling to stay asleep. She finally stopped fighting and opened up her eyes revealing their piercing green color.

She then let out a big yawn and stretched as she walked over to the window and opened up the blinds to reveal the bright Pallet Town sky. She then heard a small coo coming from her bed and she turned around to notice her trusty Poochyena waking up.

"Well it took you long enough Poochyena." She giggled and walked over to the bed and started to scratch the little Pokemon behind her ears. "Today is the big day, we're leaving for the Sinnoh Grand Festival." The young coordinator smiled as she pulled out her ribbon case and opened it. _"All of our work has finally payed off." _She thought to herself.

As she put her case back into her orange backpack, she smiled at her pokemon. "I can't wait to bring home my second Ribbon Cup." She smiled to herself recalling her win in the Hoenn Grandfestival about three years ago. " After the two losses at Kanto and Johto, I have this new found confidence that we are going to win this one Poochyena." Her small pokemon turned to her and let out a soft coo of happiness as it jumped into her arms.

While Kaitlin got lost in thought she hadn't noticed the clock. She just smiled at her pokemon until she finally came back to the real world. When the red headed girl looked up she saw the time said 11:00am. "Oh no Poochyena I must have slept right through my alarm, I set it for 10:00am. I'm going to be late for the train." She frantically placed her Pokemon onto her bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

Poochyena just looked at her and started to worry as she saw how concerned her trainer was.

When Kaitlin got out of the bathroom she was in her usual attire, which consisted of a baby blue sleeveless dress, that fell down to her middle thigh. She then slid on her black knee high socks and her light brown boots. She grabbed her backpack which was fully packed and she waited for Poochyena to climb onto her head, when she did they ran out of her room and downstairs.

When she got downstairs she saw her family and she smiled. Kaitlin quickly grabbed a banana and gave her mother and little sister hugs. "I have to go guys, I love you all." She gave them a small wave as she ran out the door to the station.

* * *

><p>As she got to the entrance of the train station she was relieved to see that the train hadn't left yet so she let out a deep breath of relief. The green eyed girl then showed the man at the entrance her ticket and she walked into the train landing and sat down on the bench for a second to see if she ad everything. But quicker than she thought the train started to move, she hadn't noticed until her Poochyena grabbed her backpack and ran towards the train.<p>

"Poochyena what was that f..." But before she could finish she saw that the train had started, she quickly ran after her pokemon and bag. When Kaitlin reached them she grabbed her bag and Poochyena. The train than started to pick up speed and Kaitlin found herself falling behind. "Wait for me please!" She started to pick up the pace, but when she thought all was lost she noticed a young raven-haired boy stuck out her hand from the door. He gave her a smile and spoke, "Need a hand there?"

Kaitlin smiled at him and put Poochyena on her head and quickly grabbed onto his hand and she pulled him inside. She then tripped as she got in which made her and this young boy lean against the wall. They both than let out a small blush. Kaitlin quickly spoke as she backed away from him into the dining cart, "Oh wow I am so sorry," she scratched the back of her head as she gave the boy an embarrassed smile. "Oh thanks again for helping me onto the train, that was my last chance to get to the Sinnoh Grand Festival."

"Oh it's really okay, I'm just that you're okay." He gave her smile back and she could tell he was just as embarrassed as she was which made her relax.

"Well thank you, I'm Kaitlin from Pallet Town." She extended her hand towards him and looked up to him.

"I'm Ash Ketchum" He looked at her, "Wait you're from Pallet Town too, that's awesome." He gave a soft smile and shook her hand.

"It's great to meet you," She broke the hand shake and looked at your Pikachu. "Well that is the absolute cutest Pikachu I've ever seen." She leaned towards the pokemon and scratched it under it's chin which made the pokemon smile and coo in happiness.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu was surprised at how he let this new person pet him so quickly, but he was very happy that he did.

"Well thank you Kaitlin, I know Pikachu appreciates that comment." Ash and Kaitlin smiled at each other, and he noticed a small Poochyena perched on top of Kaitlin's head. "Wow, your Poochyena looks so strong for such a small pokemon." This made both Poochyena and her trainer smile. Poochyena then jumped onto Ash's head and rubbed her cheek against him.

"Pooch poochyena." She cooed as she continued to easily warm up to this new trainer, this made Kaitlin look confused.

"Wow Poochyena usually takes awhile to warm up to someone other than me and my sister, but I guess it's a good thing to see her like this." The green eyed girl smiled and Ash's Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder, she then started to scratch his chin again.

"Well I can tell she is a great pokemon, who was raised very well." The raven-haired boy continued to smile as the gray pokemon rubbed against him.

"Since Poochyena was my first Pokemon I would hope she would be raised well." The red headed girl let out a small chuckle. "I guess we should go sit down." Kaitlin turned to Ash who was now holding Poochyena.

"Yeah sounds great." They both walked over to a table filled with a few of new faces for Kaitlin, but old and friendly faces to Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I know it may seem a little short but trust me more will happen as the chapters go on. This is an Advanceshipping fanfic so just keep that in mind. Okay well thanks for reading, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ash smiled as he walked up to the table with his newly made friend, Kaitlin. "Hey guys this is my new friend Kaitlin, she's from Pallet Town just like me. But weirdly we've never met before. She will be going against May in the Sinnoh Grand Festival" He chuckles as he looks over at Kaitlin.

"Hey there Kaitlin, I'm Dawn." A young blue haired coordinator spoke to the new friend while holding her Piplup against her chest. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Well it's very nice to make your acquaintance Kaitlin, my name is Cilan." The young green-haired boy smiled at her.

"Hi there, I'm Iris. It's very nice to meet you Kaitlin." She smiled as her dragon pokemon, Axew poked its head out of the young girl's purple hair. Iris noticed the pokemon and she smiled. "Oh and this is my faithful companion, Axew." The small green pokemon gave a soft smile to Kaitlin.

Suddenly a tall spiky brown-haired boy cam over to Kaitlin and grabbed her hands. She looked at him and noticed his eyes were now the shapes of hearts.

"Well hello there beautiful, my name is Brock and I have a feeling that we will get along. A name Kaitlin is just as beautiful as the girl it's meant for." The tall boy continued to stare at the red-haired girl until Ash finally yanked his ear.

"I guess since neither Max nor Croagunk are here, I guess this is my job now." He pulled Brock away and laughed as he looked back at Kaitlin who still had a shocked look on her face. "Sorry about him Kaitlin, he just well, I don't really know how to describe Brock."

"Yeah he is insane." A young orange-haired girl carrying an Azurill smiled as she spoke. "I'm Misty and it's a pleasure to meet you." Misty then noticed how the young girl was holding Pikachu in her arms. "Well another good thing is that I see Pikachu has taken a liking to you." Misty smiled up at Kaitlin."

The young red-haired coordinator smiled down at the pokemon. "Yeah I guess so, not to mention my Poochyena seems to have taken a liking into Ash." She chuckled when she looked at the young raven-haired boy petting her pokemon. Kaitlin than looked over at all the people sitting at the table. "It's very nice to meet all of you, Ash just has some of the nicest friends." She gave a soft smile as she sat down next to Misty at the table. Pikachu than curled up onto Kaitlin's lap as she looked at her newly made friends. "Well I'd really love to hear more about all of you." The green-eyed coordinator turned to face them.

The blue haired girl spoke, "Well I'll start first I guess. As you know I'm Dawn, this here in my lap is Piplup, she was my starter pokemon. I am a coordinator as well as you Kaitlin but I've only been to the Sinnoh Grand Festival last year, sadly I didn't win." Dawn smiled at Kaitlin.

"Wow that is still so amazing Dawn, and not to mention your Piplup is in tip top shape, I'm very impressed." She smiled at Dawn reassuring her.

"Wow thank you Kaitlin that really means a lot, I know Piplup enjoyed hearing that." Dawn giggled as she started to pet her started pokemon.

"I'm next I see." The green haired boy smiled. "Lets see, I have a Pansage who has been my partner for as long as I can remember. I am a gym leader with my brothers, Chili and Chess. And I am also a Connoisseur."

"Wow that's so cool, I'd love to meet your Pansage sometime." Kaitlin smiled across the table at Cilan.

"Well Kaitlin, you have already met my partner Axew, so that's that. And seeing that Axew is a dragon-type Pokemon, I specialize in Dragon-type Pokemon. I did grow up in the "Village of Dragons" my whole life."

"You specialize in dragon-types? That's so cool, I hear they are very strong and tricky pokemon." Kaitlin looked over at Iris in astonishment seeing that Iris was so young and small.

"I know I don't look like much, but don't let my looks deceive you, I am pretty strong." The purple haired girl chuckled.

"I don't doubt that for a minute." The green eyed girl smiled at Iris.

"Well now that we know Iris is big and strong, I'll tell you some things about myself." Misty looked over at Kaitlin. "I am the gym leader at the Cerulean gym here in Kanto, and this here is my partner Azurill. At my gym I specialize in water type Pokemon." The orange haired girl rubbed the fur on her blue ball pokemon's head.

"Wow you and Cilan are both gym leaders! That is truly amazing." Kaitlin chuckled as she started to scratch behind Pikachu's ear.

Then a voice from behind Kaitlin spoke. "Not only that but I am the gym leader at the Pewter City Gym." Kaitlin turned to see that it was Brock speaking and she smiled at him. "Yes when I was at the gym I specialized with rock and ground type pokemon. But now after traveling with Ash for a few years, I'm pursuing to become the world's best Pokemon breeder." The brown haired teen was very happy that he saw a smile form on Kaitlin's face.

"Wow Brock that is truly amazing, I'm sure you'd make a great Pokemon breeder." The red-haired girl smiled at him and turned to face the rest of the group as Brock and Ash pulled up two chairs and joined everyone else.

"I guess I should go too then." The raven-haired boy chuckled as he took Poochyena off of his head and held her in his arms. "Well let's see, I am training to become the world's greatest Pokemon master!" He laughed as he said that and saw the amazed look Kaitlin had on her face. "I also finished and won the Battle Frontier in Hoenn, and I've competed in the Kanto, Orange Islands, Hoenn, and Sinnoh leagues."

Kaitlin just stared at him with her jaw dropped. "That's so awesome ash! That's really all I can say, I know for sure you can become a Pokemon master. You seem very determined." She smiled at the boy which made a small tint of pink appear on his cheeks.

"Thanks Kaitlin, that really means a lot." Ash quickly brushed away the color on his face. "Now it's your turn to tell us some things about yourself."

Everyone than turned to face Kaitlin who looked around the table at everyone and smiled.

"Well let's see, I don't know how to start." The young girl chuckled as she scratched behind Pikachu's ear continuously. "Well I am a pokemon coordinator, that Poochyena Ash is holding is my partner and my longest friend." She looked over at her pokemon that burrowed itself into Ash's arms, she then turned her gaze back to her friends. "I have competed in three Grand Festivals so far, and my first Grand Festival in Hoenn, I won." She smiled widely and proudly. "But ever since that I kind of started to slip. Than finally last year I had to stop everything I was doing to take care of my very sick Magenium, so I spent almost a whole year taking care of her. Then when I got back on my feet I got my five Sinnoh ribbons then came back home to Pallet to train until the Grand Festival." When Kaitlin finished speaking she saw everyone had such astonished looks on their faces.

After a long pause Dawn finally spoke up, "Wait so you're telling me that right at this moment I'm talking to a top coordinator! I am so honored Kaitlin, I had no idea."

Brock than turned to Kaitlin, "Yes that is very impressive, but what really caught my attention was when you said you actually stopped what you were doing and took care of your Magenium for a whole year! That right there is what we call love and dedication. I'm very impressed." Brock sat back in his chair and smiled.

"Not to mention that it must have been hard to leave everything and just stop for a little while, that takes a lot of patience and determination." Cilan smiled at the red-haired girl. "You remind me of Ash."

Kaitlin smiled at everyone's remarks. "Well thank you guys that really means a lot to me. But really don't think that taking care of Magenium was a burden. It really gave me time to think and actually helped me become a great coordinator again because I really bonded with my pokemon." She blushed as she thought of her times with her pokemon. "I was wondering if I could show you guys my Pokemon in one of the other rooms of the train. I'd love to hear your inputs. Especially ones of gym leaders, a coordinator, a breeder, a dragon expert, and a top notch trainer."

The raven-haired boy holding the Poochyena smiled at his friend. "Well of course we could all go now and we could show you our pokemon too."

Kaitlin looked around at the table and saw everyone smiling and nodding so she gave them a small smile. "Well that's awesome thank you all so much, I can't wait to meet your Pokemon as well."

* * *

><p>With that everyone stood up and walked into a different room which was very open and was set up like a battle field that was meant for training while traveling on the train.<p>

"Well this seems like the perfect place to show off my pokemon." The red headed girl smiled and pulled out her pokeballs and twirled around and through them up into the air. With each of the five pokeballs opening a white light came out from all of them. Following the white light was an Absol, a Furret, an Umbreon, a Swablu, and a Magenium quickly pooped out and all landed on the floor in poses. Kaitlin than took a bow as she smiled at her pokemon. "So what do you guys think?"

Misty looked at her pokemon and admired them, "They are some of the best groomed and best trained looking pokemon I've ever seen Kaitlin. Congrats!" The orange haired gym leader bent over and started to stroke the head of Kaitlin's Swablu who enjoyed it very much.

"Yeah Kaitlin they are so cute!" Iris and Dawn said in unison and ran over to Kaitlin's Magenium and started to pet it, which made Magenium smile.

"Magenium, Magen!" The grass pokemon quickly rubbed it's cheek against Iris'.

"They are all tip top shape my friend." Cilan smiled as he walked over to Umbreon and started to stroke its ears. "I'm very impressed in Umbreon."

"Not just Umbreon is impressive! Your Absol looks like the strongest one I have ever seen. It takes a great trainer to tame this one." The brown hair breeder smiled as he ran his fingers through the fur on Absol's head.

"All of your pokemon are just amazing Kaitlin, I can see that you have put so much time into training them." The raven haired boy smiled as he walked around Kaitlin's pokemon still holding onto Poochyena.

"You guys really are the nicest people, Thank you so much! Your words mean so much to me." The bright red haired girl smiled. "I'd really love to see your pokemon now, if that's okay."

All of the other trainers in the room smiled as they looked at each other than to Kaitlin. They all than threw up their pokemon. Kaitlin's face quickly lit up as she looked up at the immense of pokemon.

After all of the pokemon met and Kaitlin met all of them, the trainers realized that it was late and they all returned their pokemon and looked at each other.

"We should all be heading to sleep I guess, it's getting late." The orange haired girl said to her friends. "Kaitlin you can bunk with Dawn, Iris and I." All of the girls quickly smiled and said goodnight to the boys and walked into the sleeping carts on the train and went to bed. Soon after the guys did the same.

Tomorrow would be a good day for training because the day after was when they got to Sinnoh.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the second chapter, I hope it's a little more interesting than the first. Don't worry with the next chapter it won't mainly be on the train, we will see May in the next Chapter so don't worry, it will happen in Sinnoh. Oh and also please review because they are appreciated. And from now on I will try and update the story as much as possible most likely during the week. Anyway thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The night quickly passed as the train continued on its path to Sinnoh. As the night slowly went away a thin strong of sunlight peaked through the girls window and it focused on the eyes of a sleeping purple-haired dragon expert. Iris struggled as she tried to stay asleep but then gave in to the light from outside. "Ugh." The young girl rolled over to see that Misty, Kaitlin, and Dawn were still asleep so she decided to wake them up seeing that it was 9:30am.

The girl and her dragon pokemon walked over to the orange haired water expert and shook her. "Hey Misty. It's time to get up, time to start your day." Iris continued to shake Misty until she finally saw her eyes open, Iris was then satisfied, so she walked over to Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin, let's wake up. The day has just begun, come on and get up." Iris noticed that Kaitlin was harder to wake up so she backed away for a moment and grabbed Misty. She then whispered to the orange-haired girl. "Okay on three Misty. 1...2...3!"

Misty and Iris yelled in unison, "KAITLIN GET UP AND START YOUR DAY!" This caught the bright red-haired girl's attention as she was flung off of the bed. When the green-eyed coordinator hit the floor she started to rub the back of her head.

"Well that was uncalled for." When the red-haired girl spoke she noticed Dawn just woke up too from the loud noise.

"Hey guys, that was a lousy way to wake us up." The blue-haired coordinator rubbed her eyes as she walked over to Kaitlin and extended her hand to help her up. When Kaitlin and Dawn were both standing they faced Misty and iris with angry looks.

"Sorry but that was the best way to wake you up." Misty giggled as her and Iris walked away.

"Whatever." Kaitlin couldn't help but laugh because she knew they didn't mean it in a bad way. "Well just for that I get to shower first, and then Dawn." She chuckled and grabbed a towel and ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her as she started the shower.

"That girl is unpredictable." The blue-haired teen laughed as she picked up her Piplup and started to stroke its head. At that moment Kaitlin's Poochyena woke up and stretched on the bed as it looked at the other girls with a smile.

"Such a cutie." The dragon expert smiled as she picked up Poochyena and started to scratch behind its ears. "I love this Pokemon."

Misty ignored the comment and looked to Dawn and iris. "So what do you think of Kaitlin?" She put her hands on her hips as she looked at her friends.

"I really like her, she promised to give me tips on coordinating. Not only that but she is funny and I love her Pokemon." Dawn giggled as she sat down on her bed.

"I get what you mean Dawn, I really like her too. I know for sure that Axew likes her too. Don't you Axew?" The purple-haired teen smiled as she pet her dragon pokemon.

"Axew axe!" The pokemon smiled at its trainer and nodded.

Iris and Dawn than turned to Misty with concerned looks on their faces when they saw that she looked angry. The dragon expert spoke, "What do you think of her Misty?"

Misty took a few moments to think as she stood looking at her friends. "There's something about her I just don't like. She spells bad news to me. I mean she has to be lying about not knowing Ash, Pikachu just easily warmed up to her like it was nothing." The orange-haired teen looked at the other two girls standing across from her.

"Misty, personally I think she is telling the truth, because of how quickly and easily Axew, Piplup and even your Azurill warmed up to her. I'm sure it's just that she is really good with Pokemon and they can sense that." Iris tried to speak to her friend reassuring her, but she knew it wouldn't work.

The water expert put on a fake smile for the girls. "Yeah I'm sure that's exactly what it is, there is nothing to be worried about." The teen picked up her sleeping Azurill and smiled. "Azurill likes her and that's okay with me."

Dawn was convinced with the words coming out of Misty's mouth, but Iris knew she was lying but kept it to herself.

Just then Kaitlin emerged from the bathroom with her hair in a towel. She quickly finished buttoning up her baby blue dress and fixed the collar at the top. "Well Dawn you're up." She gave her a sweet smile as she stroked Piplup's head.

"Okay thanks Kaitlin. If you want you can hold Piplup while I'm in the shower." The blue-haired smiled at her new friend and gestured Piplup to her.

"Oh yes I would absolutely love to hold her. She is just the cutest." The red-haired girl giggled as she accepted Piplup in her arms and started to stroke its head which made the little blue penguin pokemon smile.

"Pip piplup." The pokemon let out a soft coo as it rubbed its head on Kaitlin's arm which made the red-haired coordinator smile.

With that Dawn walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Kaitlin than took the towel off of her head and started to brush her semi-wet hair. After brushing it out, she turned to her purple-haired friend. "So Iris, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to show me some of your dragon-type moves. I've always wanted to see a dragon Pokemon in action." She smiled as she picked Piplup back up again and walked over to Iris.

"Well yes of course I would love to show you some attacks, when we get to Sinnoh that will be the first thing we do after checking into a hotel." The purple-haired girl gave a soft smile to Kaitlin.

"Awesome, I'm so excited!" Kaitlin jumped up happily with Piplup in her hands who also smiled in happiness.

Iris turned to her orange-haired friend. "You can come too of course Misty." She gave her a reassuring smile as Misty turned to face Iris.

"Sure I'd love to come with you guys." She placed her hands on her hips and gave a slight smirk.

"Oh Misty you could bring out your Gyarados, and show us some amazing attacks as well." Kaitlin's face then went from happy to ecstatic when she spoke to Misty.

Misty just gave the red-haired coordinator a small nod which made Kaitlin frown slightly but then she shrugged it off.

With that Dawn walked out in her normal navy blue and pink dress, and a towel wrapped around her wet hair. Kaitlin than handed Piplup back as her own Poochyena climbed away from Iris and jumped on Kaitlin's bright red hair.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the other two trainers finished their showers and when they did all four of the girls walked to the dining carts in search of the boys.<p>

The clock said 10:30 when the girls arrived in the dining carts, to their surprise the guys weren't there. They just shrugged and sat down at a booth and ordered some food.

* * *

><p>The guys weren't there because it seemed they hadn't woken up. In the guy's room, the blinds were shut so tight that the light couldn't get in. Finally a tired Cilan woke up and turned to look at the clock, when he saw it was 10:30am he quickly shot out of bed and ran into the shower.<p>

With the sound of the bathroom door slamming Brock, Ash, and Pikachu woke up fast and rubbed their eyes as they looked around.

The brown spiky haired teen finally spoke. "Well Ash it seems that we've slept in pretty late. Let's just get ready and get some breakfast." Brock stretched and noticed Cilan walking out of the bathroom with his white collared shirt and black vest and pants on. The green-haired connoisseur quickly fixed his green bow tie and looked at the other two guys in the room.

"Well good morning sleepy heads. I see you guys slept well." Cilan chuckled as he sat in a chair and slipped on his shoes.

"Good morning Cilan, it's nice to see that someone is up and ready." The pokemon breeder spoke as he got out of bed and walked into the restroom and got in the shower.

Ash than turned to Cilan. "Yeah morning Cilan." He gave his signature smile and then started to scratch Pikachu's chin. "I have a quick question for you Cilan."

"Okay Ash, ask away. I'm all ears."

"Well I just wanted to know what you thought of Kaitlin. I mean I Know Brock likes her obviously and I feel that the girls are getting along. But what about you?" The raven-haired boy looked at his green-haired friend.

"Well Ash in all honesty, I really like her. She seems to have raised her Pokemon very well and she is a great coordinator! Winning a Grand Festival isn't easy to do. She also is very nice and funny and all of our Pokemon seem to have cozied up to her very quickly." Cilan spoke as he finished tying his shoes.

The auburn-eyed smiled as he spoke to his green-haired friend. "Yeah you're right, even Pikachu was quick to liking her. Usually it takes awhile for Pikachu." Ash smiled as he continued to pet his yellow mouse friend.

"Yes that is a very good thing indeed. But I have a feeling you should ask Misty how she feels about Kaitlin. When they first met I could see Misty didn't like how nice she was and the fact that Pikachu quickly warmed up to her." Cilan looked over at Ash who seemed to be confused. "Just talk to her, I'm sure it's nothing bad but just find out." The green-haired connoisseur stood up and at that same time Brock walked out in his clothes.

"My turn!" Ash quickly got up and grabbed his towel as he ran into the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

Cilan and Brock turned to face each other and just laughed at the sight of their childish friend. Cilan finally spoke up. "Ash asked me what I thought of Kaitlin, and I thought that was kind of a weird thing to do. Do you know why he'd do that?" The green-haired teen said to his tall friend.

The brown spiky hair breeder spoke, "I'm sure he just wants all of us to like each other, she seems great to me, not to mention the fact that she is beautiful." Brock put his hands together and his eyes formed into hearts again.

This made Cilan sigh as he snapped in front of his friends face. "Come back to reality my friend." He laughed as he saw Brock's eyes turn back to normal. "You really are girl crazy my friend."

Brock laughed. "It's a gift and a curse." With that comment they both laughed and then Ash walked out of the bathroom in is Unova Region clothing.

The raven haired boy turned to his friends as his stomach started to growl. "Let's go get some food and look for the girls, I'm starving."

All three of the teens laughed as they walked towards the dining cart.

* * *

><p>When they got their they saw the girls had gotten a booth and had started eating. Kaitlin noticed the boys walking in and a big smile formed on her face. She waved over at them. "Good morning sleepy heads. Took you long enough." All of the girls besides Misty laughed, but nobody else noticed it.<p>

The boys all laughed and walked over to their friends and slid into the booth with them and Ash quickly picked up the menu. Everyone heard his stomach growling and they all laughed making him embarrassed.

"Some things never change." The orange-haired water expert spoke and made everyone laugh.

"Someone is hungry." Kaitlin laughed as she teased Ash which made him blush. Everyone then turned to their menus and quickly decided what they wanted. Everyone ordered than started talking.

The blue-haired coordinator quickly spoke. "I overheard some people speaking and they said we will get to Sinnoh by dinner time! Isn't that great?"

Everyone was very excited but Kaitlin seemed to have the biggest smile on her face. "Yes I can't wait to start training." She made a fist in the air and smiled.

Brock chuckled as he looked at the girl. "That reminds me of something Ash would say." He laughed and everyone turned to face the two sitting next to each other which made them both become embarrassed. At the sight of the pink tints on their faces everyone laughed.

"We're just teasing." The green-haired connoisseur chuckled as the waiter came up with their food. Immediately after he left Ash and Kaitlin quickly dug into their food like hungry monsters. This made everyone else laugh.

The purple-haired girl spoke, "Well they are alike in more ways then one." She chuckled.

After that comment everyone started eating and within about 15 minutes everyone was done and stuffed.

Ash and Kaitlin rubbed their now noticeably larger bellies and laughed. They spoke in unison, "Well that was great."

"Brock you need to get this pancake recipe." Ash laughed as he spoke to his friend.

"Oh yeah Dawn was telling me that you are a great cook. I'd love to try some of your food sometime." The red-haired girl smiled at her breeder friend.

Brock quickly blushed and hearts formed in his eyes again. "Yes of course beautiful I would love to make you something." That comment made Kaitlin laugh.

"Thanks Brock, I can't wait." The green-eyed coordinator smiled at him and this made everyone laugh.

* * *

><p>The twelve friends including Pikachu, Axew, Poochyena, Azurill, and Piplup all got up from the table and walked into one of the lounging carts for some relaxation time. It seemed that at that time no one was in the cart except for the teens so they let out their pokemon.<p>

"Come on out everyone!" All of the seven trainers said in unison while throwing their pokeballs in the air, after all of the pokemon came out the trainers smiled.

The red-haired coordinator smiled and walked over to her Magenium and started to stroke it's head. "I've missed you Mags. I can't wait to have our comeback at the Grand Festival, you're going to great, I just know it."

This comment made the rest of the group except for Misty smile, Ash noticed that time and frowned. He thought now was the perfect time to talk to his friend.

"Hey Misty, is something wrong?" He turned to his friend as she sat alone on a couch.

The orange-haired girl looked up at her friend and gave him a fake smile. "Of course not. I'm perfectly fine." Ash could see through this lie and she could tell that he did. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke. "Okay if you must know, I don't think your new friend is good news, she seems to nice and I think she is lying about never meeting you, it's odd for Pikachu to open up like that." Misty then crossed her arms to show she was done speaking.

"Misty, trust me when I say I know I've never met her before. Also being nice isn't a bad thing, it's good to have a friend like her. She seems very caring towards us and her pokemon." The raven-haired boy tried to convince his friend but he could see it didn't work so he sighed. "I don't like seeing my friends angry. If you have a problem with her than you should talk to her about it. That's only fair." He turned away from his water expert friend and walked to the rest of the group leaving her to sit and think.

When Ash got back to the group he could see Dawn climbing on Magenium and Pikachu was riding on Swablu. He laughed and smiled as Kaitlin's Umbreon walked up to the raven-haired boy and rubbed its cheek on his side. "Hey there Umbreon." Ash squatted down next to the pokemon and started to pet its head which made the pokemon coo.

The pokemon that took notice to Ash being friendly was Kaitlin's Absol. It quickly walked over to the two and looked at Ash for a second, like it was scanning him. Kaitlin saw this and walked over to join the three.

"Sorry about Absol, Ash. He is very protective over Umbreon. He always has been." The red-haired helped Ash up than took his hand and placed it on Absol's head and she smiled. When she pulled her hand away she saw Absol wasn't hostile of ash anymore. He started to scratch the fur on its neck.

The red-haired girl smiled and spoke, "That's his favorite place to be pet, now he sees you aren't a threat to me or to Umbreon." She smiled at Ash who smiled back. Kaitlin then squatted down and started to pet her beloved Umbreon while Ash was scratching Absol.

Brock noticed the two petting the pokemon and he just smiled at them. He quickly turned his head to notice Misty glaring at them and he glared right back, but in a way telling her to stop. She was quickly shocked with Brock's action and she looked away.

A voice came from the intercom. "We will be landing in Sinnoh in five minutes." The voice than went away.

"Yay, we are almost there!" The blue-haired coordinator smiled and returned her pokemon and with that everyone did the same.

"Come on Poochyena let's go pack, I know you're just as excited to get to the festival as I am!" Dawn, Iris, Kaitlin, Piplup, Axew, and Poochyena quickly ran to their room to pack their stuff. Misty was close behind with her Azurill. The guys then left with their pokemon as well.

* * *

><p>The train halted to a stop as it pulled into the station. All of the seven teens and their pokemon were standing at the train exit and ran off when the doors opened.<p>

The green-haired connoisseur spoke to his friends. "Well we are here." He looked around. "I've never been to Sinnoh before so this is great." He looked at his purple haired friend who was also in shock.

The orange-haired girl than spoke. "Everything seems so big here." A big smile formed across her face. "Aren't you excited Azurill?"

"Azu Azurill!" The little blue ball pokemon smiled up at its trainer.

"I can't wait for the festival! It's so close." Kaitlin hugged her Poochyena while she looked around. The red-haired girl turned to face Ash. "Hey Ash you'll help me train right?"

The raven-haired and his Pikachu smiled at the girl. "Yes of course." He gave her a big nod which made her smile. "But only if you can beat me to the hotel." He laughed.

Kaitlin laughed and took off running. "Already one step ahead of you Ash!"

Ash saw the girl running and he was shocked but then he laughed. "Oh no you aren't beating me Kaitlin!" He quickly took off with Pikachu not letting Kaitlin and Poochyena out of their sights.

* * *

><p>The rest of the group looked at each other and laughed. The brown haired boy spoke, "Well I guess they will check us in." He laughed then looked up when he saw a brown haired girl in a green bandana ran up to them.<p>

"I thought I'd find you guys here." She laughed and looked around at her friends.

"Hey May! It's been so long." The blue-haired coordinator smiled and hugged her long missed friend.

"Hey Dawn. I've missed you." The Hoenn native coordinator smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey May." The young orange-haired girl spoke and hugged her friend.

"Oh hi Misty. It's been awhile." She hugged her back.

"May it's been way to long." The brown haired breeder spoke to his friend and hugged her.

"Yes Brock, way to long." She smiled and hugged him back.

"These are some new friends of ours." Brock motioned to Cilan and Iris.

The purple-haired girl smiled and looked at the brown-haired girl. "Hey there May, I'm Iris. I've heard so much about you."

"And I'm Cilan. It's very nice to meet you." He extended his hand and him and May shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you both." She smiled at them both then looked around. "Hey where's Ash?" The young girl in the green bandana spoke.

Brock laughed and pointed to the direction he ran. "He ran off with his new friend Kaitlin to the hotel. Those two are just so competitive." Everyone laughed except for May who looked in that direction.

"Well some things never change I guess." She laughed but then thought of Ash running off with a girl, but she quickly shook it off and turned back to her friends and smiled. "We will meet with them later. I'm just so happy to see you all. Let me help you with your bags." She picked up the bags that Ash left here and walked with her friends towards the hotel. Sadly she couldn't get the thought of this girl and Ash out of her head even when she was talking about other things with her friends. She just put on a smile for her friends and tried to ignore it.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of Chapter 3. I made this one longer then the others so I hope you like it. Please review, tell me what you think. As I said before we met May in this chapter and you see that she in concerned about this new friend of Ash's. Will she get more concerned or no? Find out in the next chapter. Ill probably start updating less often. I'll have some days set for sure later. Okay well thanks for reading I really hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"I WIN!" The young red-haired coordinator yelled as she entered the hotel with her Poochyena with no sign of Ash and Pikachu. When the raven-haired teen finally made it into the hotel Kaitlin laughed. "Well I thought that would have been much more of a challenge." She smirks at her friend and starts to pet Poochyena.

"Hey you got a head start!" The raven-haired boy and his Pikachu were still panting as Ash fumbled out the words.

"I don't think that was it. You did catch up to me once, but I knew I'd still beat you." The green-eyed girl laughed and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Whatever." Ash tried to look angry but he couldn't help but laugh seeing that he may have just met his biggest competitor. "And for that I'm guessing I owe you dinner?" He looked at the girl with puppy dog eyes seeing if she'd really stick with the bet.

"Yes. You do, because that's what we agreed on. So don't you try and soften me up with puppy dog eyes Ash Ketchum." Kaitlin laughed and pulled the rim of Ash's hat over his face.

"Fine, I guess since we made the bet." He laughed and fixed his hat then turned to the front desk of the hotel and checked everyone in.

Afterwords he turned to his friend Kaitlin. "Let's go get that dinner then." He smiled at the red-haired girl.

"Yes because I'm starving." Kaitlin placed Poochyena on her head and started to walk to the door.

Before they could leave though, Ash turned to the lady at the front desk. "If a group of trainers come in and they are looking for me, tell them I'm at dinner with my friend. You will be able to tell who they are because one of them has green hair and another has purple." He laughs and turns away from the lady when she gives him a nod.

"Okay will do sir. Just put your bags on that cart and they will be sent to your room." The woman motioned to the rolling metallic cart.

The red-haired coordinator smiled. "Okay thank you very much." Kaitlin picked up her's and Ash's bags and put them on the cart than turned back to her friend. "Well let's go get that food."

The raven-haired boy and his Pikachu smiled at their friend. "Okay Kaitlin."

Both friends gave each other warms smiles and they quickly turned and walked out the door towards the restaurant in downtown.

* * *

><p>What the two didn't know was that right after they left, their friends Brock, Misty, Cilan, Iris, Dawn, and now May had just walked into the hotel and went up to the front desk.<p>

"Hello ma'am my name is Brock and I was wondering if two friends of mine came earlier and checked us into our hotel rooms yet?" The brown-haired teen looked at the woman sitting at the front desk.

The woman quickly saw Cilan and Iris from the descriptions Ash gave her earlier. She turned back to face Brock and gave him a smile. "Why yes your friends Ash and Kaitlin checked you all in." The woman handed Brock their room keys.

Cilan left out a sigh of relief while Iris just gave a big smile to the woman at the desk.

"Thank you very much." Brock spoke again to the woman and then turned to his friends. "Let's go put our stuff in our rooms and meet up with Ash and Kaitlin, who I'm guessing are waiting for us."

When the group of friends turn to the stairs and pick up their bags the woman at the desk quickly realizes she forgot to relay the message so she stops them.

"Wait. Excuse me but your friend Ash told me to relay a message to you." The woman spoke and all of the teens turned to face her. "He said that him and his friend Kaitlin went out to eat dinner and he told you that he would meet you all later." She smiled at the teens.

The orange-haired water expert smiled at the woman then turned away and frowned and walked with her friends up the stairs. She than turned to Brock. "I can't believe ash would go to dinner with Kaitlin. She just gets on my nerves." The girl crossed her arms as she walked.

Brock turned to his friend. "Don't think anything of it. I'm sure he was just being nice. Or knowing Ash he was probably hungry and he invited Kaitlin." Brock placed his hand on Misty's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right. This is Ash we are talking about that." With that comment from Misty, both her and her friend laughed.

When all of the teens and their pokemon made it to their rooms Dawn opened up the door and everyone's jaws dropped.

The blue haired coordinator walked inside and admired the spacious room. "Wow this living room is huge, so is the kitchen. And look there are two huge bedrooms with bunk beds for all of us." The young girl walked around with her friends and smiled widely.

"This trip is turning out better than I thought." Iris chuckled as her and Axew walked into the girl's bedroom and placed their things on a bed.

"I'm really surprised how nice this is." May spoke as she smiled at her friends. She too was surprised at this room.

"Well it is the Grand Festival that is coming up. Of course the rooms would be perfect for the coordinators." Cilan the green-haired connoisseur spoke to his blue eyed coordinator friend.

"I'll say." Dawn and her Piplup were still in chock as they looked around. "It's like nothing I've ever seen!" The blue-haired coordinator laughed as she put her's and Kaitlin's suitcases on a bunk bed. She put hers on the top and Kaitlin's on the bottom. "I feel like I'm in a wonderland!"

The orange-haired teen laughed at her friends and placed her suitcase on the bunk under Iris. "Staying here is going to be the absolute best."

Brock and Cilan both walk into the boy's room and see the large space exactly like the girl's. The green-haired connoisseur smiles as he places his suitcase on a bottom bunk. "This is very fancy."

"I can't believe we get to stay here. I'm so thankful for my coordinator friends." Brock and Cilan both laugh and turn when they here a voice behind them.

The brown-haired coordinator laughed and put her hands on her hips. "You better be!" All three of the friends laughed.

When everyone was settled in Brock decided to cook the friends some food while they waited for Ash and Kaitlin to get home.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town in a restaurant called "Clefa Cuisine," Kaitlin and Ash sit at a booth and order their food, after that long walk from the hotel to the restaurant.<p>

The raven-haired boy spoke to the waiter. "I'll have spaghetti with meatballs and spare ribs." He closed his menu and handed it to his waiter and looked at Kaitlin.

The red-haired coordinator looked back at her friend and smiled. She then turned her attention to the waiter and ordered. "I will steak, well done, with a side of mash potatoes and a bread basket for my friend and I." She closed her menu and handed it to the waiter.

"Thank you. Your order should be ready soon." The waiter smiled at the two than quickly walked away into the kitchen leaving the two teens alone.

They both looked at each other and gave soft smiles. When it seemed to get pretty quiet, very quickly Kaitlin decided to speak up.

"So Ash, I know you've told me about being in all of the leagues in all of the regions." She crossed her legs and continued to talk to him. "Since you've been to all of those places, you have to have caught so many different Pokemon, am I right?"

The raven-haired boy turned to look at Pikachu and smiled, and then turned back to the girl. "Why yes, I have come across many pokemon, I have a team of pokemon for every region. If I could take them everywhere I could. I miss all of my other Pokemon dearly." He looked at his friend sadly.

Kaitlin took his sadness into note and she grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "I know exactly how you feel. I have three other pokemon that I leave at home with my sister and I miss them very much. I'd love to have my Dragonair, Shinx, and Ninetails here with me, but I know my mom and sister love them so." She sighed and then gave Ash's hand a small squeeze and they both smiled and looked at each other for a second. The waiter soon came up and they realized they were still holding hands so they quickly pulled away and a small tint of red formed on their cheeks. Kaitlin quickly brushed it away and turned to the waiter while Ash was a little confused about what was going on. But when his food was placed in front of him he quickly was snapped back into reality.

When the waiter walked away both friends quickly started digging into their meals with no return. In about less than 15 minutes they both seemed to be done. Kaitlin and Ash sat in their sides of the booth rubbing their noticeable stomachs.

"Now that is some of the best food I've ever had!" The red-haired girl chuckled as she lipped her lips and placed her napkin on her completely empty plate.

"If you like that, than you absolutely need to try Brock or Cilan's cooking. It is so amazing." The raven-haired boy laughed as he looked at his friend.

"Oh I intend on trying everything they want to make for me." Kaitlin laughs and smiles at her friend. When the waiter comes back she gives him money and takes care of the bill. After the waiter left she stands up and looks at her friend. "You coming Ash Ketchum?"

He looked up at her and smiled than stood up. "Yes I'm coming, but next time I'm taking care of the bill and that's final. I was supposed to anyway because of the bet." He laughed as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder.

"I know but you've already done so much for me, so I wanted to do you a small favor. Don't sweat it." She smiled and playfully punched his arm, Poochyena then climbed onto her head.

Ash rubbed his arm and laughed. "Hey that hurt Miss Kaitlin. I'll get you back for that."

"To get me back you have to catch me!" Kaitlin laughed as she ran out of the restaurant at blazing speed with Poochyena.

Ash just stood there for a second. "That girl is something else." He laughs and runs after her as fast as he can.

* * *

><p>Back in the hotel room the rest of the friends were all watching TV after finishing Brock and Cilan's cooked meal.<p>

"I still can't get over your cooking, you two." The blue-haired coordinator smiled as she started to pet Piplup who let out a soft coo.

"Pip piplup." The penguin pokemon happily looked around.

"It never ceases to amaze me you guys." The orange-haired girl laughed as she rubbed her stomach and watched her Azurill curl up on her lap.

"Every time I have your cooking it just keeps getting better and better." May laughed as she looked at her to culinary genius friends.

"Brock, you and Cilan should open up a restaurant and call it. _The Best Food You Will Ever Eat." _ The purple-haired dragon expert laughed as her Axew popped out from hiding in her hair. The dragon pokemon then curled up on her shoulder.

"Oh you guys are way to kind. I only cook because I love to make people smile, especially my friends." The green-haired connoisseur smiled at his full friends.

"I agree with you 100% Cilan. I always loved cooking for these guys on my journey." The brown-haired breeder smiled at his cooking friend.

"I've definitely missed your cooking Brock, that's for sure." The sapphire eyed coordinator laughed as she imagined all of the glorious food Brock made on their journey.

"I second that!" The orange and blue haired teens said in unison.

"You guys are the best!" Brock and Cilan both laughed and sat down on the couches to join their friends.

* * *

><p>"Oh I've got you this time, that's for sure!" The raven-haired teen yelled to his friend as he was right behind her running with Pikachu struggling to hold on.<p>

The red-haired girl turned slightly to see him less then two feet behind her and Poochyena. She laughed and tried to pick up speed but it was to late he grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Well it looks like slowpoke finally caught up!" She laughed as she teased him.

"Yeah right, you're totally the slowpoke now." The boy laughed and let go of her arm. "I'm actually surprised I caught up to you, you seemed to be slower than before." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well I don't like to run on a full stomac...Wait did the ever so amazing Ash Ketchum just downside himself?" She laughed and playfully punched him again. "That is so not like you, I haven't known you for to long. But that still isn't like you. Is everything okay Ash?" The green-eyed girl looked at her friend concerned.

Ash quickly realized he was looking down and blushing so he snapped out of it and looked at his concerned friend and he gave her a very faint smile. "Yes I'm fine I promise." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a bigger smile than before which quickly made her smile.

"Good because I was worried about you." She smiled at him and turned away and blushed. Kaitlin wasn't the type of person to get to sentimental, she was always rock hard and tried not to get into anyone's business but everything changed when she met her new friends.

"You don't need to worry at all, if anything was wrong I would tell you." He chuckled softly a he started to scratch Pikachu's neck.

"Well that's good, I'm really glad you trust me, it means a lot. I was never so good at making friends." She sighed and looked down at the ground and teared up slightly.

Ash immediately took notice to this and tiled up her chin. "Hey there is no need to cry, you have me as a friend and I'll never let you down, I promise Kaitlin." He smiled at the girl as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Thank you Ash that really does mean so much to me, all of your friends do. You are all so genuine and nice especially you Ash." That comment made the boy blush which she took notice too and a small blush formed on her face. "I mean all of your friends are great, but I know Misty doesn't like me."

This comment to Ash by surprised he had no idea that she knew how Misty felt about her. "Don't worry about her Kaitlin, she is just someone who likes to take awhile before they want to warm up to someone, trust me you're to amazing for her not to like you." He smiled at the girl and used his thumb to wipe the tears off her cheek.

At that moment the two made eye contact and neither broke it until they heard the towns clock tower chime saying it was 10:00pm. The both quickly looked away and blushed.

Kaitlin couldn't help but look at the boy when he wasn't looking. She thought that he truly did help her and he truly did care. This made her smile and a hint of pink form across her warm cheeks. She then grabbed her friends arm and pulled him into a hug.

Ash just stood there for a second and was shocked but he quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for what felt like hours.

"Thank you for everything Ash Ketchum." The red-haired coordinator smiled as she pulled away from her friend.

"You're welcome." That's all Ash said and he felt that it was best just to say that, they both knew than that the other person was so important to them.

Both friends turned towards the hotel and started walking again talking about Pokemon and the grand Festival that was coming up in a few weeks.

When the two friends got to the hotel they paused at the door and smiled at each other. They knew that once they walked inside they'd have to enter a whole new atmosphere but it was okay because tonight was a great way for them to get to know each other.

* * *

><p>After the pause Ash opened the door and held it for Kaitlin, they both walked inside and up the stairs to their room. When they walked inside the room they saw that everyone was asleep in their rooms, except for Brock who appeared to be asleep on the couch. They both chuckled very softly and turned to each other.<p>

The red-haired girl spoke softly to her friend. "Thank you for dinner Ash and for everything else, it was an amazing night." She leaned in and quickly kissed his cheek. She than took the sleeping Poochyena off of her head and carried it as she walked into her room and got ready for bed.

Ash again stood there shocked t this girls actions. He thought he could have stood there all night with his hand on his cheek until he heard a voice.

"I see you had a great night last night."

That voice was none other than Brock who wasn't actually asleep on the couch.

"Oh God Brock you scared me, I thought you had fallen asleep." The raven-haired looked at his friend as he sat up.

"No I decided to stay up and wait for you two, you certainly were out for a long time." Brock gave his friend a smirk and chuckled.

Ash took a step back and blushed softly. "It's not like that and you know that, she is just a good friend, like Iris or Dawn." Ash crossed his arms as he looked at his friend who was unconvinced.

"Ash it's okay if you like her, I mean what's not to like? She's beautiful." Two hearts started to form in place of the breeders eyes. Ash quickly yanked on his ear to snap him back into reality. The breeder quickly grabbed his ear in pain. "OW!"

"You deserved that, Max and Croagunk aren't here, someone needs to keep you under control especially when it comes to a friend of ours." The raven-haired boy laughed as he took off his hat. "Well Brock I'm going to bed." Ash started to walk to the room.

"Yeah I'm going too, It's definitely been a very long day." The pokemon breeder stood up and walked into the boy's room behind ash. With that the two teens quickly got ready for bed and got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Not knowing that in the girl's room, a young brown-haired coordinator was laying down in her bed thinking. "<em>I can't believe Ash spent pretty much the whole with that girl, Kaitlin. Misty told me about her, I don't like her either. There is something I really don't like that girl. And it's not only because she is my new rival in the Grand Festival." <em>That comment made May think for a second, why did Kaitlin bother her, not only in the way of being a rival. "_I just think she's gonna do something bad or maybe turn on my friends. She is way to nice and people like that aren't good at all." _With that thought May threw the topic out of her head and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning came quickly and when Ash got up he saw that the clock said 10:15am. He walked out of the room and saw Iris, Kaitlin, Cilan, Misty, and Brock up.<p>

"Morning sleepyhead." The young red-haired coordinator smiled at her friend as she got up and handed him a muffin.

The raven-haired boy smiled and took the muffin from the girl. This made Misty roll her eyes and look away. "Thanks Kaitlin. Morning to you too." The two then walked to the table and sat down with their friends. "Good morning to you guys too."

"Morning Ash." Iris and Cilan said in unison.

"Good morning." Brock and Misty said as they looked at their friends.

"So I see Dawn is still asleep." Ash said as he looked around at his friends.

"And me. Well not anymore." The young brown-haired girl walked out of the girl's room. "You didn't forget about me did you Ash?"

Ash turned and saw that the voice was coming from none other than May. A big smile formed on his face as he smiled, but before he could say anything the red-haired girl sitting next to him spoke up.

She walked over to May and smiled. "Oh so you must be May, I am such a huge fan! You are one of the best coordinators I have ever seen!" The green eyed coordinator smiled at May who just rolled her eyes. This made everyone in the room including Kaitlin make a shock look on their face. Kaitlin put her hands on her hips.

"Wow it's so nice to meet you." May said in a sarcastic tone. This made Kaitlin's jaw drop open.

"I don't know if you're trying to intimidate me, but honey it's not gonna work." Kaitlin gave May a smirk and turned back to face the rest of the friends and walked away and sat back down next to Ash. Everyone was surprised about Kaitlin came back so quickly.

May just stood in the doorway with an angry look on her face and Misty just chuckled. Ash turned to Misty and gave her a death look. He turned back to May and just gave her a hurt look, he was so upset with her.

This made May sigh and she turned away and walked past Dawn as the blue-haired girl walked out into the dining room. "Wow you could cut the tension with a knife." Dawn sighed as she saw how upset Kaitlin was.

Ash also saw the look on Kaitlin's face, he knew that was she said to May was very hard for her to do. She didn't want any friend of Ash to hate her but it seemed that another one did.

Kaitlin then took in a deep breath and tried to hold back tears, so she stood up. "I-I'm going to go outside for some fresh air, I see I'm not wanted right now." She spoke very shakily trying to hold back tears, but everyone could see the tears forming in her eyes. They all felt bad for her even Misty who started to be angry about what May said but she just shook it off.

The red-haired girl quickly ran out of the door as she couldn't hold back anymore. Her friends could hear her break down as she ran through the hotel to get outside as quickly as possible. There was silence in the room as everyone felt an ache inside of them.

The orange-haired girl sighed. "I feel so awful. I've been such a jerk, I told May my opinion of Kaitlin and I guess May agreed with me. This is my fault, I should go talk to her." Misty started to stand up but before she could Dawn stopped her.

"No Misty you've done enough, I heard everything from the room. I'll go talk to her." She grabbed Kaitlin's Poochyena and looked at Ash. "Ash you should come too, she's closest to you and I." Ash nodded and the two quickly ran out of the room with Poochyena, Piplup, and Pikachu.

* * *

><p>When Dawn and Ash got outside they saw that Kaitlin was no where in sight. Dawn frantically looked around for her friend and then she turned to Ash. "Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" When Ash looked at Dawn he saw how worried she was so he gave her a mall smile.<p>

"Well you guys say she's a lot like me, so I think she went to go train and get thinks off of her mind. And I think I know where she would go too." This comment made Dawn smiled widely. "I saw a place on her and my walk last night that would be perfect for training and she said her and I could train there today." Ash pointed in the direction of the forest. "Come on Dawn."

The two than quickly ran into the forest and started looking around for Kaitlin. "Kaitlin! Kaitlin!" The two called out in unison.

Finally Dawn smelled a sweet aroma coming from the right. "Ash, that smell has to be Kaitlin's Meganium. I just know it." She looked at her friend.

"I think so too, so let's go." The raven-haired boy nodded and the two ran off into the direction of the sweet smell.

Ash saw that Dawn was right because when they got to a clearing they saw Kaitlin, she was training just like Ash said she was. The two noticed her eyes were bloodshot and she looked pale, and her cheeks were still wet. It seemed the training wasn't really helping and they could see that Meganium was struggling because of it's trainer's sadness.

After a few moments Kaitlin noticed her two friends across the battle field and she just sighed. "I see you're here to try and cheer me up." She tried to not sound shaky but it was no use, both Dawn and Ash could hear her pain.

"No, we are here to see if you were okay." The raven-haired boy spoke slowly as he walked over to his friend with Dawn next to him. When they got over to Kaitlin she tried to look strong.

"Kaitlin, it's okay. You can cry, it's us." Dawn gave her a reassuring smile and extended her arms out in an embrace.

Kaitlin looked up at Dawn's smile and she broke down running in to the arms of her caring friend. Dawn started to rub her back and comfort her. "Shh it's okay, you have more people here who love you. Remember that." Dawn spoke softly to her.

Ash just stood there with tears in his eyes. He was surprised how easily Kaitlin opened up to him and dawn, but he was happy about it. "Yes Kaitlin, you have Dawn and I, who will be here for you." Ash than walked in close to the two girls and wrapped his arms around them.

After a few minutes it seemed that Kaitlin's crying slowly died down. When she looked up at Dawn her eyes looked even worse but Dawn just smiled at her. "See crying is the first step." The blue-haired girl continued to talk softly to Kaitlin.

"And Kaitlin, if you need to cry again, you have Dawn and I as shoulders." He gave Kaitlin a warm smile as he rubbed her back slowly.

Kaitlin finally took a deep breath and gave a weak smile to her friends. "Thank you guys so much. I don't know how I deserve such amazing friends. You really are the best." She gave them both big hugs and gave a wider smile. "I don't really know why I acted that way. Usually I don't tend to cry that much." She sighed and looked back down.

The blue-haired teen smiled at her friend. "Well that is exactly why you did cry, because you needed to get built up emotions out, and that's okay. A good cry is always perfectly okay." Dawn gave Kaitlin a big hug and the two smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>Ash looked at his friends and smiled. "Kaitlin, are you ready to go back to the hotel?" He rubbed her back again.<p>

"We could go back or..." She chuckled and looked at Ash. "We could have that battle we have been talking about Ash." She gave him a confident smirk.

"You're so on!" The raven-haired boy laughed and ran to the other end of the field. "Let's do this."

"I'll be the judge." The blue-haired coordinator spoke to her friends as she ran to the middle of the field.

"Okay let's do this Ash." The red-haired girl chuckled and threw out her pokeball. "Furrett I choose you!"

"Furrett huh? Interesting choice." He chuckled and looked at Pikachu. "Let's go Pikachu."

"I knew you'd use Pikachu." The green eyed girl laughed and smirked at her opponent.

"Okay let the battle begin." Dawn spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>This is chapter 4. I hope you like it. I know now it seems like it isn't coming together but trust me, this is an advanceshipping fanfic so stick in there. I was thinking that i could also make an alternate ending version as well. Let me know. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the hotel room Iris, Cilan, Misty, and Brock continued to sit in silence as they waited for the return of their three friends. No one really wanted to talk because they felt that if someone said anything it would just come out wrong.

After a few more minutes of silence May finally walked out of the girl's bedroom with a towel wrapped around her head. As she stepped out of the room she immediately felt four glares shot at her. Her face grew pale as she turned to face her angry friends.

The purple-haired teen looked at her friend with small tears forming in her eyes. "I honestly can't believe you could be so cold." She squeezed onto her dragon Pokemon.

"That wasn't cool, at all. I'm very surprised by you May. She was giving you a compliment." Brock glared at May and crossed his arms shaking his head slowly in disappointment.

"And after all of the nice things Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Brock have been telling me about you, I thought you would be different." Cilan just sighed as he started to slowly rub Iris' back.

May took a stepped back as her jaw dropped when she heard these comments. Her eyes were filled with pain as she looked at the people sitting away from her. "I-I can't believe that you would side with the girl you just met. After everything Misty told me I knew she was bad news. She is taking Ash away from us, and you don't even see it.." Before she could continue she was cut off by the green-haired connoisseur.

"Taking him away from us? Or do you mean you!" Anger started to form in his green eyes. Iris looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile as he continued to rub her back. "You can't even own up to your actions."

The young brown-haired coordinator had tears forming in her eyes but she held them down. "I did not mean that at all!" That comment made everyone know she was lying, she even couldn't believe she got so defensive at that. "And fine I'll own up to doing what I did, but I'm not going to take it back! While she is here she needs to know that there will be tension, and while I'm here she needs to know that she isn't welcomed here!" The young girl clenched her fists as she spat the words out at her friends.

Brock felt his heart break in two as his old Hoenn friend was filled with rage. As he felt something swell inside his neck he screamed back at her. "NO MAY! You're the one who isn't welcomed here!"

With that comment every single pair of eyes turned to face Brock. Every face had the same expression on it...shocked. Silence filled the room again as no one realized that Brock could yell like that.

The sound that finally broke the silence was a squeak coming from the young brown-haired coordinator. Tears were again forming in her eyes as she felt her face flush. The only word she could muster up was, "Fine." The girl than turned back into the girl's room and grabbed her bags and walked out and glared at her friends trying to keep down the burning tears. She quickly looked away and raced down the stairs, leading down into the hotel lobby.

* * *

><p>Through all of the tears in her eyes the girl couldn't see so suddenly the only sound anyone heard was..."BAM!" It was the sound of the young girl and another young boy slamming against the ground as they fell back from running into each other. All of May's things were thrown across the floor. When she could finally see what was going on she got up and saw the figure standing in front of her.<p>

"Hello May." The comment came from none other than the girl's green-haired rival, Drew.

* * *

><p>"Alright Pikachu hit them with a strong thunderbolt." The raven-haired boy pointed out across the battlefield as he commanded his Pokemon.<p>

The small yellow mouse charged up it's attack and let it go. The loud crackles of thunderbolt surged through the air. "CHU!"

The red-haired girl gave off a small smirk as she saw the thunderbolt coming towards her Furret. "Okay Furret you know what to do." The girl placed her hand on her hip and with the other one she snapped.

Suddenly her Furret perked up and dodged at the last second and jumped over the thunderbolt.

Ash and Dawn both looked at each other in a state of shock, while Kaitlin just laughed. "Okay Furret hit Pikachu with slam!" The red-haired girl extended her arm out as the ferret Pokemon lunged at Pikachu full force sending the small mouse Pokemon hard into the tree.

"Pikachu no!" The raven-haired boy gridded his teeth as he saw his Pokemon hit the tree. "Come on buddy you need to get up, please."

The yellow mouse Pokemon's ears twitched at the sound of Ash's voice so it shakily stood up and glared at it's opponent. "Pika!"

Ash gave Pikachu a thumbs up than returned his look to his opponent standing across the battlefield. "Way to go Pikachu, now let's show her what real power is."

Kaitlin laughed as she crossed her arms and smirked at the boy. "I have to give you some props for Pikachu's willpower, not to mention your guys' bond with each other. But it will take more than that to beat me!" The green eyed coordinator chuckled at her friend.

This made Ash continue to grind his teeth as he waited to see Kaitlin's next move. He quickly analyzed Furret in his mind.

The red-haired girl spoke with a smile. "Okay Furret use defense curl and than go in with a quick attack!"

Ash stood there confused for a moment and thought to himself, _"Why would she use a defense curl when an attack isn't coming towards her?" _He just dropped it and saw her attack. "Okay Pikachu doge let's go."

Kaitlin smirked and shook her head. "Nuh uh uh. Not so fast Ash Ketchum. Furret foresight let's go!"

The ferret Pokemon scanned Pikachu and smiled as it saw where the small mouse Pokemon was going to land.

"Now hit that Pikachu with your defense curl combination!" The red-haired coordinator pointed at Pikachu.

Her Pokemon used defense curl once more and lunged at Pikachu with a full power quick attack. "FUR FURRET!"

The impact with the two caused an explosion which sent Pikachu flying back while Kaitlin's Furret landed on it's feet practically unharmed. When the smoke cleared Ash saw his Pikachu laying on the ground with swirls for eyes. He stood there in complete shock.

Dawn paused in shock for a second than smiled at Kaitlin. "Pikachu is unable to battle. Therefore the winner is Furret. The victory goes to Kaitlin." Dawn and Piplup both clapped as the walked over to Kaitlin.

* * *

><p>The red-haired girl knelt down and smiled at her Pokemon. "Come her Furret that was an amazing battle." The girl extended out her arms as the ferret Pokemon ran into her arms. She embraced her Pokemon with a wide smile on her face. "Furret that was some of your best battling yet. You deserve a rest." The young girl returned her loyal Pokemon as Poochyena ran back over to Kaitlin and climbed onto her shoulder.<p>

By that time Dawn ran up to Kaitlin and smiled. "That was some great battling. It would make sense since you are a top coordinator. You took down Ash like it was nothing." The blue-haired girl and her small penguin Pokemon smiled.

Kaitlin nodded and smiled at them. "Thank you so much you two. This battle really cleared my mind." The red-haired girl peered over Dawn's shoulder and saw Ash knelt down by Pikachu holding his hurt Pokemon in his hands. A concerned look formed on Kaitlin's face, Dawn noticed this and stepped to the side letting Kaitlin walk over to Ash.

The green eyed girl nodded at her blue-haired friend and walked over to Ash and Pikachu. She quickly knelt down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

This action made the raven-haired boy turn and face her, his eyes seemed to be fighting back tears.

This made the red-haired girl's heart fill with pain as she saw Ash so hurt over Pikachu. The young girl than smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She quickly stood up and grabbed a poke ball and threw it into the air. "Let's go Meganium!"

From the white light shooting out of the poke ball emerged and towering grass-type that smelled of flowers. "Meg Meganium." The herb Pokemon smiled at it's trainer.

The red-haired coordinator smiled back and turned to Ash. "Meganium use Aromatherapy on Pikachu."

Kaitlin's request shocked Ash. The raven-haired boy than smiled at his friend and stood up and placed Pikachu on the ground in front of Pikachu.

The big green Pokemon smiled at the raven-haired boy and than let out a scent to heal Pikachu. "Ni Nium." When Meganium noticed that Pikachu's injuries had cleared she smiled and stopped Aromatherapy.

Pikachu than slowly opened it's eyes and saw the smiling herb Pokemon looking down at it. Pikachu immediately smiled and thanked the green Pokemon. "Pika pi." The yellow mouse climbed onto the head of Meganium which made both of the two Pokemon's trainers smile.

The red-haired girl turned to face Ash and smiled at him. "It seems that Pikachu is all better now. That's good. I'm sorry for hurting him in the first place." Kaitlin looked at her friend sadly.

The raven-haired boy just smiled at her. "Don't you worry about it Pikachu is all better now thanks to your quick thinking with Meganium. By the way I'd love to battle it sometime, she seems pretty strong." He chuckled and turned to face the two Pokemon and let out a happy sigh. "Oh and one more thing. Why did you use defense curl in the middle of battle before using an attack?" Ash turned back to face Kaitlin.

The young green eyed girl just smiled. "Well you see I used defense curl as a way to sort of strengthen the willpower of my Furret. What I mean by that is when I used defense curl before quick attack I knew that the impact would be game ending, so I wanted to build up the strength of Furret's resistance to the fall. If that makes any sense at all."

Ash eyes widen when he heard her strategy. _That sounds like something I could have come up with, she is a better battler then I initially thought. _The young boy dropped the thought and smiled at the girl. "How did you learn that?"

Kaitlin put her hands on her hips for a second and thought and than snapped her fingers when she remembered. "Oh I learned that during contest battling. After an explosion I would always lose points even if my opponent's Pokemon took more damage. I never realized it was because my Pokemon's landing and appearance was damaged. So I started thinking of ways to keep Furret looking and feeling her best. I finally figured out defense curl after seeing a friend of mine use it in battle. I saw how it's Pokemon looked better and took the explosion better than without it." The red-haired girl smiled as she remembered when her Furret first perfected the technique.

The raven-haired boy and even his Pikachu's jaws dropped after hearing this story. "I never would have thought that it would help your contest battling. I thought maybe it could just make the attack stronger."

"Well it sort of does. You see it strengthens up the body of the Pokemon using it so it deals more damage with it's attack and takes less damage from the opponent's." Kaitlin nodded as she finished what she said.

"Well that is one of the coolest techniques I've ever heard. It's a great way to help your Pokemon from taking a critical hit." The young boy chuckled and smiled at his red-haired friend who returned the smile.

Suddenly the blue-haired girl joined her friends. "Yeah you'll have to teach that to me sometime. I know my Buneary knows defense curl, so that would really help in contests." Dawn smiled at Kaitlin.

"Absolutely Dawn, I'd love to teach you." The red-haired coordinator gave her blue-haired friend a soft smile and than turned to Ash. "I'll teach you and your Corphish, I remember you telling me about that Pokemon and I know the technique can work with harden too."

The raven-haired boy smiled at Kaitlin and nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow I'll have Professor Oak send over Corphish tomorrow, I'm sure he'd love to be back in the party." Ash remembered his fun times I in Hoenn with his Corphish. This made him remember May and his face went blank. Kaitlin and Dawn immediately took notice to this.

* * *

><p>Dawn snapped her fingers in front of Ash's face. "Hello is anyone in there?" The blue-haired girl said in a sassy tone. When she got no answer she crossed her arms and let out a groan.<p>

The red-haired girl giggled and looked at Dawn. "Here let me handle this Dawn." The two girls nodded at each other and Kaitlin turned to her Meganium. "Okay Meganium hit Ash with a power punched magical leaf."

The herb Pokemon chuckled and looked at Pikachu and nodded to the yellow mouse Pokemon as it jumped off. The green Pokemon turned back to face Ash and charged up it's attack. "Ni Nium." Meganium unleashed it's powerful magical leaf.

When the attack hit Ash he immediately snapped out of his trance and screamed. "OW!"

Meganium realized her attack work and she smiled at the boy than stopped. "Mega Meganium."

Dawn and Kaitlin both started to chuckle as they saw the proud look on Meganium's face.

Ash turned to face the girls with anger in his eyes, but than he just let out a laugh. "Okay now I definitely want to battle your Meganium Kaitlin." The young boy laughed and started to pet Meganium's neck. "That was some attack."

With that comment all seven of the friends including Pikachu, Poochyena, Piplup, and Meganium laughed.

The red-haired girl turned to her friends. "I guess we should go back to the hotel now. It is almost lunch time and I still need to try Brock and Cilan's cooking."

"Yeah let's go." The raven-haired boy and blue-haired girl chimed in unison.

Kaitlin quickly put Poochyena on her head and returned Meganium back into it's poke ball for a rest.

The three teens and their Pokemon smiled at each other and started their walk back to the hotel, little did they know about what was going on while they were gone.

* * *

><p>"D-Drew?" The brown-haired girl could barely make out any words as she stood up from the fall. "Is that you?"<p>

"Yes it's me, the one and only. I see that you are as clumsy as ever." The green-haired rival chuckled as he flicked his hair.

"What?! I'm not clumsy." The girl defended herself.

"Than why did you run into me? And how do you explain your things scattered on the floor?" Drew laughed as he stared at the girl.

"Fine okay I'm clumsy but I'm not self-centered like some people in this room." She snapped back at her rival.

"Oh wow I am so hurt. If I'm so self-centered I'm guessing I shouldn't offer to help you pick up your things, now should I?" He flicked his hair again and smirked at his rival.

"No I guess not." The brown-haired girl sighed as she bent down and started to pick up her things.

"But I'll still help." The green-haired coordinator bent down and started putting everything away.

After everything was put away he spoke up again. "So why were you running anyway?" Drew looked at his rival and noticed her red puffy eyes.

"After an argument I got kicked out of my room so I was leaving." She continued to let out a sigh remembering everything that happened earlier that morning.

Drew sighed and put his arm on May's shoulder. "Well that is no thing to cry about. Come on May you can stay with Solidad, Harley and I."

May took a step back shocked at the kindness of her biggest rival. After a moment she finally smiled at the boy. "Thank you so much Drew. I'd love to stay with you guys."

Drew smiled back at her and in that same moment Solidad and Harley walked away from the front desk and saw May and Drew.

Solidad's face lit up when she saw her missed friend. She ran over to the girl and hugged her. "Oh May it's been so long. I've missed you."

May smiled at Solidad and returned the hug. "I've missed you too. The good thing is, is that it looks like I'll be staying with you guys."

This comment made Solidad's smile grow even wider. "Oh that is wonderful news. But what happened to your clan of old traveling buddies?"

That question sent a sharp pain in May's eyes and tears form in her eyes. Drew saw this and decided to answer for her. "They had an argument so now she needs a place to stay and I offered for her to bunk with us."

Harley smirked at Drew's comment and looked that the two. "Well isn't that just fantastic? Now you two are under the same roof again. Remember to be safe and don't do anything you'd regret." Harley and Solidad looked at each other and broke down in laughter. This made tints of pink form on both Drew's and May's faces.

May looked over at Drew and noticed that he was also blushing. She was confused on why this would bother him. _Why would a stupid comment like this bother someone like Drew? He never gets embarrassed. Wait do you think he may like me? No No Way! _May quickly forgot the matter and looked at her friends. "Well come on let's all go get settled in our rooms than.

The four of them entered the elevator and went up to their room which happened to be right next to Ash and his friend's room.

* * *

><p>Across town there were three friends still walking towards the hotel enjoying the day.<p>

"Wow just take that deep breath and smell the air. It's so fresh and clean, days like this are hard to come by. Our Pokemon should experience it too." With that the red-haired coordinator took out her poke balls and threw them into the air and popped out her five Pokemon, Furret, Meganium, Absol, Umbreon, and Swablu.

"What a great idea Kaitlin." The blue-haired coordinator took out her poke balls and threw them into the air, out came her Pachirisu, Buneary, Quiliva, Togekiss, and Mamoswine.

"Yeah why didn't I think of that?" The raven-haired boy laughed as he threw out his poke balls. Out of them came Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Scraggy, Leavanny, and Palpitoad.

All of the trainers and their Pokemon smiled at each other and continued walking.

The raven-haired boy turned to the two girls and spoke. "So Kaitlin which Pokemon do you think you will be using in the battle rounds versus the appeal rounds?"

"Oh yeah I've been wondering the same thing as well." The blue-haired coordinator turned to her red-haired friend.

"Well in my appeal round I decided to use for the first time my team of Absol and Umbreon." Kaitlin smiled at her two dark Pokemon walking close next to her.

Both Pokemon had smiles on their faces.

"I know since they are both very powerful Pokemon, it may be weird to use them in appeal. But I wanted to do that because when they are together something just clicks and the beauty of their attacks grow and the chemistry between them grow and all three of us become insync. Which I know is important to the judges." The red-haired girl smiled at her friends.

The blue-haired girl smiled at Kaitlin. "That's a great strategy, it really is. Two dark types having beautiful attacks will surprise the judges in a good way, not to mention that those two are totally in love." This made Kaitlin and Dawn both chuckle as the two Pokemon had pink blushes forming on their cheeks.

Ash just stood there confused for a second. He didn't understand the concept of love so he just shrugged.

Kaitlin laughed again as she looked at ash. "Oh Ash you'll get it some day." This made the two girls and all of their Pokemon laugh and Ash started to blush.

The raven-haired boy was embarrassed and tried to shake it off. "Yeah whatever."

This made everyone except for Ash laugh.

"It's okay Ash, We aren't surprised that you are confused." Dawn smiled at the boy reassuring him.

"Of course we weren't. Trust me I'm still a little shaky on the subject of love too. Don't take it personally. You're perfect the way you are." The red-haired girl smiled until she realized what she just said, she immediately turned away and blushed a deep red. _Why in the hell did I just say that? I'm so stupid. Damnit._

Ash stood there frozen for a moment. _Did she just call me perfect? I'm pretty sure she did. I may not know much about love but I know that if you say someone is perfect than quickly turn away than you're hiding something...wait does she like me?_ Ash quickly turned a deep shade of red at the thought of that. He tried to shake it off but wasn't successful.

Dawn took both of their faces into note. _Okay something is going on between these two. Wait...ARE THEY DATING!? No...of course not Ash is to dense to date yet. But I know Kaitlin likes him, just by how she looks at him, not what about Ash? Well I'll have to find out myself I guess, and get those two together. _Dawn smirked to herself and Kaitlin noticed the smirk.

Kaitlin looked up as her blush faded away and turned to Dawn. "Hey Dawn why are you smirking. Are you okay?"

"Oh yes I am perfect." Dawn laughed evilly and smirked at her two friends, who had no idea what was going on.

Ash and Kaitlin turned to each other and just shrugged it off.

All three of the friends than started to walk towards the hotel again, they were almost there.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin sighed as she thought about what it would be like to go back to their room and see May, she didn't hate her at all. She just didn't want to seem weak to her friends, and she definitely didn't want any more conflict between the two. "Hey guys, do you think I should talk to May when we get back?"<p>

When Kaitlin looked down at the ground Ash and Dawn looked at each other with shocked expressions. They were surprised Kaitlin would so easily be able to talk to May after everything that went on that morning.

Dawn finally spoke up with a sad expression on her face. "Well I mean that is up to you if you think you're ready. Don't think that you have to, no one is making you."

Ash sighed as he looked at Kaitlin. "Yeah Kaitlin, Dawn is right. We respect if you don't want to, you are strong either way trust me." He started to rub her back slowly as they walked.

Kaitlin smiled at her two friends. "Thanks guys. I just wanted us to go into the Grand Festival as healthy rivals and nothing else if we can't be friends. I guess I'll decide when I see her."

The blue-haired coordinator smiled at Kaitlin. "That sounds good to me. Take all the time you need."

After that comment the rest of the way to the hotel there wasn't a word spoken. When the three friends and their Pokemon got to hotel, they returned all of their Pokemon into their poke balls, except for Poochyena, Piplup, and Pikachu. The three than walked inside and up the stairs to their room. As they stepped into the hallway by their room they saw Drew walking out of his room.

Drew looked up and noticed the three friends staring at him. He was surprised for a moment than flicked his hair and walked in their direction. "Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum and Dawn. I haven't seen you two in awhile." He smirked at the two of them then laughed. His eyes quickly turned to the red-haired girl who he had never seen before. "And who is this?" Drew tried to sound annoyed but something in him made his heart beat faster as he looked into the girl's bright green-eyes.

Kaitlin looked at Dawn and Ash and chuckled slightly. She turned back to face the green-haired boy in front of her. "My name is Kaitlin, I am a coordinator. I am here competing in the Grand Festival." She extended her hand to the boy and smiled. "You must be Drew. It's great to finally meet you."

Drew kept staring at the girl and didn't notice that she extended her hand until Dawn finally snapped in front of him. "Oh yeah I'm Drew." he shook Kaitlin's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Kaitlin." They broke the hand shake. "I look forward to competing with you in the Grand Festival. So till than this is goodbye." He flicked his hair and walked around the group and down the stairs.

Before Kaitlin could answer him, he was gone. She stood there confused for a moment and than turned to her friends. "Well he is definitely something else." The three of them laughed together. Kaitlin clenched her fist and put it in the air and smirks. "Looks like I've got a new rival. He's going down."

Ash smiled at his friend's determination. "Yep looks like you do, he is definitely going down."

Dawn chuckled at Kaitlin. "He is a piece of work, but don't underestimate him. He isn't easy... but you can take him."

"You really think so?" The red-haired coordinator smiled at her friends.

"Of course Kaitlin!" The two friends said in unison as they looked at their red-haired friend.

"Well I can't wait to train. Dawn want to come with me to the Pokemon Center after lunch?" The green-eyed girl smiled at her friend holding her Piplup.

"Why yes of course. I'd love to come with you." The blue-haired teen smiled back.

"But first it is lunch time." The raven-haired boy rubbed his stomach as it started to growl.

The two girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Typical Ash." They said in unison and then laughed as they walked into the hotel room.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, we've been waiting to have lunch until you guys got back." Cilan the green-haired connoisseur stood up and smiled at them. He walked into the kitchen with Brock.<p>

"Yeah we will start the food right now." Brock smiled at his friends.

"Sounds amazing. I'm starving." Ash rubbed his stomach again and pictured Brock and Cilan's food which made him drool.

This made Dawn and Kaitlin giggle.

"Sounds about right." The orange-haired water expert laughed as she walked up to the three friends. She than turned to Kaitlin and smiled. "Kaitlin, I am so sorry for everything. I made assumptions and they turned out to be so wrong. Can you forgive me?"

The red-haired coordinator looked at Misty and saw that she was sincere. "Well of course I can forgive you, it was no big deal at all."

The two girls embraced each other and than pulled away and smiled at each other.

Suddenly the purple-haired dragon expert ran up to Kaitlin and hugged her. When she pulled away she looked at her friend. "I'm so glad that you're feeling better Kaitlin."

Kaitlin smiled at her friend. "Thank you so much Iris, that means a lot."

All of the friends looked at each other and smiled.

Kaitlin suddenly started looking around. "Hey where's May?" When she said her name she felt another pain go through her heart, but she ignored it.

"Oh well, you see." Brock paused for a second and looked at his friends. "She's gone, well not gone. She is still in the hotel just not in this room anymore, we all got into an argument and I made her leave." Brock sighed as he looked down feeling bad.

Kaitlin sighed as well and tilted Brock's chin up. "Don't blame yourself Brock, you did nothing wrong. This is my fault. I'll go find out what room she is in and I'll talk to her."

The orange-haired girl spoke up. "Oh you don't need to find out what room she is in. She's right next door with Drew, Harley, and Solidad." Misty looked at her friends. "I saw her and Drew walk in their with Harley and Solidad following close behind them."

Everyone looked at each other and than at Kaitlin. The red-haired girl smiled at Misty and nodded. "Well thank you Misty. I'll talk to her after lunch and before Dawn and I go to the Pokemon Center."

And with that everyone nodded and Brock returned to the kitchen with Cilan and they made the lunch.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around the table and ate the sandwiches that were made for them.<p>

"Dig in everyone." Brock and Cilan said in unison.

Everyone immediately took bites of their sandwiches and smiled, the food was all gone in less than 10 minutes. Everyone started to rub their stomachs satisfied.

"That really is the best food I've ever tasted." The red-haired coordinator smiled at her friends and then stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to her now." She started to walk to the door.

Ash stood up and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to go alone." He looked at her with a concerned look.

"Yes I will be fine, I promise." She smiled at her raven-haired friend and grabbed his hand and squeezed it than turned away and left.

Everyone in the room sat in silence and looked at Ash who just stood there holding his hand.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin walked down the hall to May's room, she hesitated to knock and than finally got to courage to. When she did she was surprised to see who answered, it was Harley.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now that is chapter 5, I hope you guys liked it, I hope that it wasn't to long for you guys. Now you see we were introduced to Drew, Harley, and Solidad. I love writing about them and I can't wait for you guys to see more of them in the story. I'll try and update as much as I can. Sorry for any long breaks. Anyway please review the story, thanks<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

In Ash's hotel room he turned around to see his friends sitting down on the couch. Their expressions were as shocked as his own. "I know I shouldn't be upset but I feel like I should be, she is going to take fault for everything that has happened. I mean why would Kaitlin do that?" The raven-haired boy sighed as he leaned on the back of the couch.

The purple-haired dragon expert smiled at Ash trying to cheer him up. "Well you know Kaitlin, she doesn't like when people hate her." Iris and her dragon Pokemon Axew started to rub Ash's back.

The blue-haired coordinator looked at Ash. "You remember what she said Ash, she said that she only wanted her and May to be rivals, if they won't be friends than she wants to go into the competition as festival rivals."

"I know Dawn but I just don't like how she went in there without any of our help. I just feel that she is to nice to actually confront May." The raven-haired boy turned to his Sinnoh friend and sighed.

Brock stood up and put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "I get what you are saying Ash, I really do. But I feel like it is best that she does this alone, I know that ever since you met her you've been a very protective friend but this one is for her alone."

The green-haired connoisseur turned to face his friends. "I agree with Brock. Ash, you need to understand that Kaitlin is a top coordinator and she is an amazing trainer, who so many people love and root for. She can easily go talk to our friend May. May isn't mean, I know she isn't she was just jealous that most of our attention has been toward Kaitlin and not her. It makes perfect sense with the Grand Festival coming up, she is afraid that we won't want her to win."

Cilan's comment made Misty, Dawn, Brock, and Ash think for a moment. Iris and Cilan looked at each other, those two had no idea who'd they cheer for because they didn't know May until after they met Kaitlin.

"Cilan, I never really realized it but I think you're right, she's just afraid that she will lose us and I think the reason Kaitlin wanted to talk to May alone is because she knew that's what was wrong with May." The orange-haired gym leader nodded to her friends.

The raven-haired boy sighed again. "I guess you're right. I just don't like how May would think we wouldn't cheer for her. Of course we would, she is one of our best friends. I wouldn't replace her for anything and I hate how she thinks I would. That actually hurts me."

Dawn looked at her upset friend and she just smiled. "Oh Ash don't take it personally, we can just prove May wrong and cheer for her when she is battling in the Grand Festival. That is the best way for her to know that we still care about her, and we want her to succeed."

All of the friends nodded at each other. Misty, the orange-haired gym leader spoke. "Yes Dawn is right, we will cheer for May and for Kaitlin. And when those two are the final two coordinators in the festival, we will cheer for both, and be happy with either person winning, because both of them are our friends.

The raven-haired boy smiled at his friends because they successfully cheered him up. "Thank you guys so much, I know this will turn out to be the best festival yet!"

With that comment all of the friends were satisfied with their answers and they all returned to watching TV, while Brock and Cilan cleaned up in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The tall purple-haired cacturn loving coordinator looked down at Kaitlin with a puzzled look on his face. "And what do they call you?" Harley leaned on the door frame.<p>

The red-haired coordinator took a small step back and looked up at the boy in front of her. "My name is Kaitlin. I am here to see..."

Kaitlin was quickly cut off by Harley. "Wait you're Kaitlin? You're the teen that won her first Grand Festival in Hoenn a few years ago? I'm usually not like this but it's an honor to meet you." Harley extended his hand to the girl.

Kaitlin extended her hand back and the two exchanged handshakes. "It's very nice to meet you too. I know that your name is Harley, I am just amazed by your strength and technique from your Cacturn."

"Oh stop it you." The tall purple-haired coordinator playfully slapped Kaitlin on the back as he laughed. "I should be the one praising you. Your Meganium is so graceful and powerful at the same time."

"Oh I don't know about that." Kaitlin scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh I have to get Solidad." Harley turned around and called out to his friend. "Solidad you need to come here right now!"

The orange-haired coordinator called out from her room. "What is it now Harley?"

"You'll just have to come out and see for yourself, now won't you?" Harley placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot waiting for Solidad.

The tall orange-haired coordinator emerged from her room and sighed as walked towards Harley. When she got to the doorway her eyes grew wide. "Oh I know you. You're Kaitlin, a top coordinator who won her very first Grand Festival! It's an honor to meet you." Solidad extended her hand out to the girl.

Kaitlin smiled and shook Solidad's hand. "Are you kidding Solidad? It's such an honor to meet you. You won the Kanto Grand Festival. That is beyond impressive, and your Dewgong is so amazingly beautiful. It's ice beam can really pack a punch."

Solidad and Kaitlin smiled at each other while Harley smirked. "Well I'm glad we have all become acquainted. I look forward to competing against you Kaitlin. Your Umbreon and Absol are some of the strongest dark Pokemon I have ever seen."

"Harley, you're to kind. But yes I hope to face both of you at some point." The red-haired coordinator nodded and smiled at her newly made rivals.

"It will be an unforgettable battle Kaitlin. I can't wait." The orange-haired coordinator smiled at Kaitlin and Harley.

After everyone looked at each other, Harley finally came to the realization that he had o idea why Kaitlin was here. "So um Kaitlin, why did you say you were here?"

Kaitlin looked at the pair standing in front of her. "Oh well I didn't get to actually say why, but I'm here because I need to talk to May."

"Oh yeah May is in our room, you can go talk to her if you want Kaitlin. Go right ahead." Solidad stepped out of Kaitlin's way and pointed in the direction of the girl's room.

"Thank you Solidad." She walks in between the two coordinators and walked towards the room. When Kaitlin got to the door she placed her hand on the doorknob and paused for a moment and took a deep breath. She quickly opened the door and saw May sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

* * *

><p>For a second no words could come out of Kaitlin's mouth. Suddenly May spotted her and her eyes turned cold. They both looked at each other for a few moments until Kaitlin finally mustered up the ability to speak again.<p>

The red-haired coordinator stepped closer to May and sat on the bed across from her. "Hey May could we talk?"

The brown-haired coordinator just stared at Kaitlin emotionless.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kaitlin pause again and took a deep breath as she looked at May. "Okay May, well you see we need to resolve our misunderstanding. I know you don't like me, and I know it's because you're afraid I'll take your friends away from you."

May looked at the girl as she continued to speak.

"That is not my intention, and it never was. I don't expect your friends to cheer for me. I haven't known them as long as you, and I know they care about you. When Brock yelled, he was only just surprised at what was going on. He didn't mean it and I know he wants to take it back. You need to believe me. I know you don't want to be friends with me, I get that. But maybe, just maybe, we could go into this Grand Festival next week as rivals and nothing else. I don't want you to hate me, but I also don't expect you to be my friend. Can we try and let this pass?" Kaitlin extended her hand out to May in a handshake and waited for the girl.

May paused for a second and sat up as her expression changed to a soft one. She grabbed the girls hand and shook it. "Yes I can let it pass. I'm sorry for overreacting. I don't hate you, I was just afraid like you said. Rivals is perfectly fine with me, and then maybe after the festival we could try and be friends." The brown-haired coordinator smiled at Kaitlin.

Kaitlin was shocked at May's response, but just smiled back. "Yes I would absolutely love to be friends with you May. Thank you for understanding." Kaitlin stood up and smiled at her friend. She started to walk to the door.

May stood up and walked in front of Kaitlin. "How about you join Harley, Solidad, Drew, and I for dinner. Once Drew gets back we can eat." The sapphire eyed coordinator smiled at Kaitlin.

The red-haired coordinator nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me. I'd love to eat with you guys."

The two newly made rivals walked into the kitchen area of their hotel room and joined Solidad and Harley. The four of them smiled at each other.

Solidad walked into the kitchen and started to make the food, as the other three coordinators set the dining room table.

* * *

><p>After the food was made and set on the table Drew walks in.<p>

"Hey guys sorry it took so long." He walked over to the table an saw Harley, Solidad, and May. The green-haired coordinator smiled at the three and sat down, he noticed and extra plate of food on the table and looked confused.

Suddenly the red-haired coordinator and her Poochyena walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the green-haired coordinator. "Hey Drew. Long time no see." She chuckled and sat down in between Solidad and Harley.

Drew sat there and stared at the girl with a hint of pink forming across his cheeks. He quickly shook it off and smiled at the girl. "Hey Kaitlin, glad you could join us for dinner." He nodded at Kaitlin.

The five friends smiled at each other and quickly dug into their food and started eating. Their conversation at dinner time was mostly stories about contests, the five coordinators soon bonded very quickly and easily.

During dinner May thought to herself, _I was so wrong about Kaitlin, and I'm actually happy about that. She is such an amazing and funny person, I was stupid to think that should try and take my friends away from me...especially Ash. _

* * *

><p>"I wonder what is taking her so long." Ash started pacing the floor around his hotel room thinking about Kaitlin.<p>

His friends just looked at him with worried looks on their faces.

The spiky brown-haired Pokemon breeder looked at Ash and sighed. "Calm down I'm sure everything is fine."

The blue-haired coordinator and her Piplup looked at each other than at Ash. "Yeah and besides I hear no yelling so that is good."

The orange-haired gym leader smiled at Ash. "Exactly, no yelling is a good thing. Both girls can work this out, May and Kaitlin aren't the kind of people who hold grudges for to long."

Iris whimpered at the thought of May and Kaitlin getting into a fight, she quickly started to squeeze Axew, which made the little dragon Pokemon squeal.

The green-haired connoisseur looked at Iris and sighed, he turned to Ash. "Yes don't worry about it, you're freaking iris out in the process. So just calm down."

Ash looked over to see how upset Iris was, so the raven-haired boy just sighed. "I'm sorry Iris, I was just a little worried that's all. Misty is right, May and Kaitlin can handle things without getting out of hand."

Iris smiled at Ash and stopped squeezing her Pokemon. "Sorry about that Axew."

The dragon Pokemon looked up at the girl and smiled. "Axe Axew."

"Well it's good everyone is calm now. Let's get our mind off of things." The blue-haired coordinator smiled at her friends and turned on a movie. "Kaitlin will be back soon, don't you worry about it."

Ash smiled at his friends and turned to Pikachu and scratched the yellow mouse Pokemon on the chin.

This made the mouse smile and coo at its trainer. "Cha."

Ash smiled at his small Pokemon sitting on his shoulder and than walked over to his friends and sat down and joined them in watching the movie.

* * *

><p>All of the five coordinators broke out into laughter as Kaitlin told her story. "And than I walked into Professor Oak's lab and the next thing I knew he was dancing with a Snorlax. He was singing some sort of song I couldn't quite make out. And when he saw me, he frozen and immediately stepped away from the Pokemon. It was so funny, I felt so bad for him."<p>

Drew and May turned to each other and started laughing even harder.

The orange-haired coordinator turned to Kaitlin. "I can't believe he was slow dancing with a Snorlax. That Professor Oak is one character." She chuckled.

"You got that right. He seems a little off." Harley laughed as he took a sip of his water.

"Yeah he is a genius but I worry about him sometimes. My mom would have me go to his lab a lot and help tend to the Pokemon on the ranch. I saw some pretty crazy stuff. Like when his nephew, Gary, came to the ranch and Professor Oak tried to set me up with Gary. It turned into like a crazy ape man, he would climb trees to spy on us when we took care of the Pokemon."

May chuckled and ate some more food. "I'm surprised that he tried to set you guys up. Haha it sounds like something a parent would do, not an uncle."

The green-haired coordinator laughed. "Exactly, and he went to such great measures to try to set you two up. I mean that is a little crazy." Drew took a sip of his soda and smiled.

"I'll say. I couldn't go to the ranch again until after Gary left, I felt really bad for him. But I was happy when it was all over because Professor Oak turned back into his normal self and I got to continue taking care of the Pokemon." The green-eyed girl smiled.

"Sorry to hear you didn't end up with a boyfriend than Kaitlin." Harley chuckled as he saw the red-haired girl blush.

"Oh haha, I didn't like Gary like that. We were just friends." Kaitlin chuckled as she tried to stop blushing.

"Well than why are you blushing." May smirked and started poking Kaitlin and laughing. "You did like him."

The red-haired coordinator chuckled. "Okay maybe a little, but I was younger than. I only thought he was cute. But not anymore, I can tell you that for sure."

Solidad smiled at Kaitlin. "Well it's okay to have a crush when you're young. It just means now that you can find a new guy. Let's see, I see you hang around Ash and Brock a lot. They would both be good. Or even Drew, you two seemed to click pretty quickly."

Drew and Kaitlin both looked at each other wide eyed. When blushes formed on their faces they quickly turned away.

"Oh no I uh. I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. Ash, Drew, and Brock are just friends." Kaitlin quickly stopped blushing and turned to Solidad.

"Okay then. But what about you Drew, do you like her?" All of the other coordinators turned to Drew and stared.

He felt his face turn bright red, he tried to hold it back. He flicked his hair and chuckled. "Oh you know me Solidad, I'm not the type of guy who can be held down." He smirked at his friends. He felt his heart race inside when he told that lie, but he hoped that no one would notice.

Harley laughed and could tell the boy was lying. "I think you mean no. I don't like Kaitlin, my heart belongs to May." The purple-haired coordinator chuckled as he saw Drew's eyes widen.

"Oh please! Me and May? Of course not!" Drew snapped back at Harley.

Harley could see that Drew was angry. "Okay, okay. Maybe I was wrong. Or maybe I was right." Harley smirked as he sipped his water.

May just sat there with a deep red blush on her face. She never thought about liking Drew, but she thought maybe she did.

Kaitlin saw the blush and chuckled at May. "I think it's May who likes Drew." She poked the girl and laughed.

May quickly got defensive and tried to hide her blush. "I don't like Drew. Him and I are rivals. If anyone likes anyone it's you Kaitlin, you totally like Ash!" She snapped at Kaitlin.

The red-haired coordinator crossed her arms and shrugged. She had the same smirk on her face as Drew. "Like I told you before I don't like anyone and you know that May."

The four other friends looked at Kaitlin's smirk.

May just looked at the girl for a moment. "Well don't expect Ash to like you, he's to dense to like anyone! Don't think you could get with him."

The smirk on Kaitlin's face got wider. "Oh I won't get with him, I'll leave that for you to do." The red-haired girl quickly stood up.

She saw May's mouth drop open and before May could speak Kaitlin continued talking.

"Oh May close your mouth you're drooling." She chuckled and closed May's mouth.

Drew, Harley, and Solidad all looked at each other and than laughed.

Kaitlin smiled back at them and than at May who was still shocked at what had just happened. "Oh come on you didn't think I knew? The reason you hated me was because you thought I would take Ash away from you. But I don't like him, he is just the closest thing I have to a true friend. And besides I wouldn't do that to you."

May finally snapped out of her trance. "I don't like Ash, Kaitlin. But thank you for saying that even if I did you wouldn't hurt me. Now I know we can be friends." She smiled at the red-haired girl.

"Well good to know May." Kaitlin smiled at her new friends. "Well I have to go I'm sure knowing Brock he is flipping out right now." The green-eyed girl chuckled. "Thank you for dinner Solidad it was great." She started to walk to the door and waved at Harley and Drew. She stopped behind Drew and looked at the boy. She leaned over and kissed his cheek than stood up straight and walked out the door, "Bye guys."

Harley chuckled as he saw Drew rub his cheek. "If that's Kaitlin's definition of not liking a guy, I want to know what happens when she does like a guy."

Solidad looked at Harley and chuckled. "She is something else that is for sure. She's certainly left an impact on little Drew here."

May, Solidad, and Harley stared at Drew as his face turned as red as a tomato.

Drew quickly realized they were looking at him and her took his hand off of his cheek and started fanning his face. "What? It's hot in here, that's why I'm red." He swallowed as he looked at his friends.

The other three coordinators looked at each other with smirks on their faces and they all laughed.

"Sure, the temperature is the problem." Solidad chuckled as she got up from the dinner table and walked into the kitchen.

"I think that little Drew is in love." Harley laughed as he walked into the kitchen after Solidad.

May just stood there looking at Drew. She sighed at the thought of Drew liking someone else. She quickly turned and walked away.

Drew just sat there as he watched his three friends walk away. _Do I really like Kaitlin? No. I don't, I can't. It's not like me to like someone. What am I even thinking, of course I don't like her. _The green-haired coordinator chuckled as he got up and walked into his room.

* * *

><p>The red-haired coordinator walked down the hallway and stopped in front of her door. She was preparing herself for all of the questions she would be asked once she stepped inside. Kaitlin quickly took a deep breath and opened the door. When she closed the door behind her she felt the eyes of her friends staring her down. She slowly turned around to see that she was right, everyone was staring. "Um hey guys." She gave a soft smile and waved at them.<p>

Dawn stood up and walked over to the girl. She stood in front of her and crossed her arms. "Well tell us what happened." The blue-haired coordinator paused for a moment. "Everything."

The green-eyed girl bit her lip and sighed. "Well I walked over there and Harley answered the door. So him and I talked for a little bit and became friends. Than he brought Solidad over and her and I talked and became friends. Than they let me inside and I went to talk to May. I told her that I wasn't trying to steal you guys from her, and I said I don't expect you guys to cheer for me. Heck I would be surprised if you wanted to. Then I told her that what Brock did was just an impulse and h didn't mean it. I told her that we didn't need to be friends, just rivals. Than she forgave me but I know something still wasn't right." She paused for a second and smiled.

Cilan, Iris, Misty, Brock, Ash, and Dawn all looked at the girl waiting for her to finish.

Kaitlin continued. "She invited me to eat with her and Harley and Solidad. So I did, than Drew walked in and joined us for dinner. Than we talked about our stories while traveling and than Harley was being really stupid and teasing people." She crossed her arms than chuckled remembering what everyone said at the dinner table.

The orange-haired gym leader clapped her hands and cheered. "Yay everything seems to be okay."

The purple-haired dragon expert also smiled and cheered. "I'm so happy it all worked."

The raven-haired boy shook his head and looked down. "Why would you think we wouldn't cheer for you? Of course we would, you're our friend too."

This comment made Kaitlin take a step back shocked. 'Well because when it comes down to it I don't want to be a reason not to cheer for May, and I haven't known you guys that long."

"You mean so much more to us than you know Kaitlin. Trust me we will cheer for you the whole time." The brown spiky-haired Pokemon breeder smiled at his friend.

Kaitlin giggled and smiled at her friends. "You guys are the best."

The green-haired connoisseur smiled and than looked at Kaitlin. "So what exactly did Harley do at the table that made him seem stupid?"

The red-haired coordinators giggled and immediately blushed. "Oh you know he was saying that May liked Drew, and that I uh." She paused and looked down.

Misty stood up and looked at the girl, she crossed her arms. "You what?"

Kaitlin continued to look down and blushed. "That I uh liked Ash." She bit her lip and looked up. She saw everyone's face was shocked. She felt her eyes tear up. "I mean I obviously don't like how stupid is that?" She laughed nervously as she forced back her tears. She clenched her fists. "I have to go." The girl quickly turned around and ran out the door with tears beginning to form in her eyes. _I can't like him, I won't do that to May. _Kaitlin couldn't get the thought of Ash out of her head as she ran outside.

* * *

><p>All six of the other friends stood there with their jaws dropped open.<p>

Ash snapped himself out of it and looked at the open door in front of him. "What exactly just happened?"

The blue-haired coordinator sighed and looked at the boy. "Something you wouldn't understand." Dawn quickly grabbed Iris' hand and the two ran outside after Kaitlin.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so you Ash. You just don't get things sometimes." The orange-haired gym leader sighed as she walked into her room.

"Ash you didn't do anything wrong. Trust me, it's typical women things. She is just trying to decide what she wants." Brock smiled at his confused friend.

"Decide between what?" The raven-haired boy looked at his friend.

"He really doesn't know." Cilan sighed and walked into his room.

"You'll learn sometime soon, trust me." Brock put his hand on ash's shoulder and the two walked into their room.

* * *

><p>Iris and dawn quickly followed after Kaitlin running as fast as they could to find their sad friend.<p>

"I don't think we'll ever find her at this rate." Iris sighed as she put her hands on her knees and took deep breaths.

"Don't talk with that attitude, I know we'll find her." Dawn smiled at her friend as she tried to reassure her. At that moment heard a small whimper coming from behind the hotel.

So the two young girls ran around the building. There, they found their red headed friend sitting against the wall with her head on her knees. They saw her Poochyena trying to comfort the poor girl.

Kaitlin heard footsteps and looked up to her see two friends walking over to her.

Iris and Dawn slid down the wall to sit on either side of their crying friend. The two quickly wrapped their arms around the girl and let her cry.

Dawn smiled and brushed the hair from Kaitlin's face. "It will all be okay, don't worry."

"Yes we will always be here for you." The purple-haired girl rubbed Kaitlin's back as she smiled at the girl.

"I don't even know why I'm crying. I don't know how I feel or what I want. I don't even like him, well that's what I keep telling myself." Kaitlin paused and took a deep breath. "I just can't do that to her. I can't" She put her head back on her knees.

Dawn looked at the girl confused for a moment. "Wait you can't do what to who?"

Kaitlin looked up with bloodshot eyes. "I can't like him, not when her and I are on good terms. I know she likes him, she denies it, but I see it."

Iris' eyes widened and she looked at Dawn and mouthed one word, _May. _

Dawn and Iris both nodded at each other.

"Don't you think of this as your fault. If Harley says that she likes Drew than you have nothing to worry about with Ash." Iris smiled at the girl and continued to rub her back.

"It's not like that, she doesn't like Drew. Or at least I don't think so. She likes Ash, that's really why she didn't like me, she's afraid I'll steal him away from her, I can't do that to her. Even if I did like him." Kaitlin let the tears fall as she looked at her friends.

The blue-haired coordinator sighed. "Feelings are insane Kaitlin. You like who you like. If you like Ash, than you like Ash. He's a great guy, I know that if he liked you back May would understand. You can't tell yourself that you don't like a guy because you think another girl likes him."

Kaitlin stopped crying and looked at Dawn. "I don't think, I know. You weren't at the dinner, you don;t know how defensive she got about the topic. She would just hate me more, I put others ahead of myself, that's just who I am."

Iris looked at the red-haired girl and crossed her arms. "Well this time you need to think of yourself for once. You can't go and live your life making everyone else happy. After awhile that gets not worth it. You need to go with what you want, and not what others want you to do."

"I'm not even sure if I like him." Kaitlin looked at Iris and rubbed her eyes.

"Well than that is what we will have to find out. Just spend time with him and see if you do like him." Dawn smiled at Kaitlin and then stood up. "He doesn't even realize exactly what just happened."

The three girls chuckled and smiled at each other as they stood up.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin stopped for a second as her two friends started to walk back to the front of the hotel, they turned around when they saw Kaitlin just standing there.<p>

The red-haired coordinator looked at her friends. "There may be another problem."

The two girls looked at each other and then back at Kaitlin.

Kaitlin sighed and bit her lip. "What about Drew?"

"What do you mean, what about Drew?" Dawn crossed her arms.

"Well you see uh, I left one detail out from my story earlier." The red-haired coordinator looked down.

"And what's that Kaitlin?" Iris looked at her friend.

"Right before I left I kissed his cheek, when I pulled away I saw his blush and I could pretty much heard his heartbeat. I think he likes me." Kaitlin looked up at her friends.

"Well if he does, than he does. He is just another boy. I think he'll get over it." Dawn laughed as she grabbed the hand of Kaitlin and started walking.

"Yeah you're probably right." Kaitlin smiled at her two friends and the three walked to the hotel.

* * *

><p>When Iris, Dawn, and Kaitlin got into the hotel lobby they saw Solidad and Harley exiting the elevator.<p>

Kaitlin ran up to her to the two coordinators. "Hey guys long time no see."

Harley chuckled and looked at the red-haired girl. "I know honey, It's been way to long." He put his hands on his hips.

Solidad smiled at the two. "I see that you met back up with your friends. I know Drew misses you."

Harley and Solidad looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh well great." Kaitlin sighed and turned around to face Iris and Dawn. She waved back at Solidad and Harley. "Well I'll see you later you two."

Iris, Kaitlin, and Dawn smiled at the other two coordinators and walked up the stairs to their room.

"Well that was awkward, that Harley is something else." Iris looked at her two friends and they all sighed.

* * *

><p>All of the three girls walked into the room to find that everyone had already gone to bed.<p>

Dawn looked at her two friends and they all nodded.

Kaitlin grabbed some blankets, Iris grabbed some soda, and Dawn made some popcorn. When the three girls were done they sat down on the couches with their three Pokemon and turned on the TV.

Poochyena curled up on Kaitlin's lap, and the red-haired girl smiled.

Axew snuggled up into Iris' hair and stuck it's head out to watch the movie.

Piplup grabbed a blanket and handed it to Dawn. Dawn then grabbed it around her and her small penguin Pokemon.

The three girls passed around the popcorn and got comfortable, they turned on a movie and the three girls smiled.

* * *

><p>After about a half hour into the movie Misty walked out of her room and saw her friends curled up watching a movie. So the orange-haired gym leader carefully walked over there with her Azurill in her hand. She grabbed a blanket and curled up on the floor by Iris.<p>

The four girls smiled at each other than turned back to continue watching the movie.

* * *

><p>After about another half hour Ash walked out of his room with Pikachu to get a drink. After he got a drink from the kitchen he looked in the living room and noticed the girls watching a movie, so he smiled. He walked into the living room with Pikachu and sat down on the couch next to Kaitlin.<p>

Kaitlin looked away from the TV to see the raven-haired boy and his little yellow friend sitting down next to her. She smiled and put her blanket over him too.

The two smiled at each other and than turned to face the TV and watched the rest of the movie with their friends.

After the movie ended the five friends soon fell asleep with their Pokemon.

* * *

><p>When the morning came Ash woke up first. He turned his head slightly to see that Kaitlin's head was leaning on his shoulder. He didn't know what to do so he decided to just sit there to wait for her to wake up.<p>

Dawn woke up next, she sat up and stretched and started to pet Piplup. She yawned and turned around and saw Ash. Than she saw Kaitlin's head on Ash's shoulder. She giggled and stuck her tongue out at Ash.

He sighed and looked at Dawn and shrugged. He just thought of Kaitlin resting her head on him as a friendly remark, and nothing else.

Iris and Misty than woke up with their Pokemon.

Finally Kaitlin woke up, she opened her eyes and yawned. She than looked up to see Ash looking at her. She immediately realized that her head was on his shoulder. She sat up and than chuckled. "Sorry about that." She smiled soft at him and than woke up her Poochyena.

Suddenly Brock and Cilan walked out of their room and smiled at their friends.

"We'll make you guys some breakfast." Cilan and Brock said in unison.

"Sounds good, I'm starving." The raven-haired boy heard his stomach growl.

Everyone than looked at Ash and laughed.

Kaitlin smiled to herself and than looked at Poochyena. "Tomorrow is the big day, the Grand Festival starts. Let's make it the best one yet."

Her small gray Pokemon smiled at her. "Pooch. Poochyena."

Kaitlin smiled at her Pokemon and the two joined their friends in the dining room and waited for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of chapter 6. I really hope you liked it, it was a really long one so far haha sorry about that. I'll try to update sometime soon. Review please they are always wanted. Don't worry it's an Advanceshipping fanfic, there are just some turns and twists in the story. Do you guys like the idea of there being some tension between Kaitlin and May, when it comes to Ash and Drew? Let me know. Okay thanks for reading. I know there wasn't a lot of Cilan and Brock this chapter but I'll try and change that soon. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

All seven of the friends sat around the dining room table and started to dig into the breakfast made by Cilan and Brock.

"So Kaitlin, you must be excited knowing that the Grand Festival starts tomorrow." The green-haired connoisseur smiled at his red-haired friend.

Kaitlin smiled back at the boy. "Oh yes of course, I'm going to do some final touch ups on my routines and battle skills."

The blue-haired coordinator looked at Kaitlin with admiration. "Yes, I know you'll be great. Could I join you for some practice battles?'

"Definitely, we could use some real practice." Kaitlin smiled at Dawn and nodded.

"This will be a battle I don't want to miss." The orange-haired gym leader smiled at her two friends.

"I'll come as well, you guys. If that's okay?" The purple-haired dragon expert looked at Dawn and Kaitlin.

"Absolutely." Kaitlin and Dawn said in unison.

"I would join you but, Cilan, Ash, and I have some errands to run today." The spiky-haired Pokemon breeder told his friends.

"Wait what errands?" The raven-haired boy asked Brock.

But before anyone heard him Brock elbowed Ash and glared at him. "Those errands that we need to do."

Ash sighed as he rubbed his arm. "Oh right. Those errands."

"Well that's to bad, you'll miss a great battle Ash." The red-haired coordinator told the boy.

"But it's okay, maybe next time." Misty chuckled and told Ash.

"Yep, to bad." Iris and Dawn giggled as they looked at each other.

"But these errands are important, and we need all three of us to go." The green-haired connoisseur told the girls.

"Okay, well what are the errands?" Kaitlin crossed her arms as she looked at the boys unconvinced.

Brock quickly replied. "Oh you know, the ones that cause people to spend money."

"Yes those kind of errands." Cilan added.

"Okay well could you pick me up some shampoo, I need my hair to be shiny for tomorrow." The red-haired girl told Cilan.

"Yes, that will be number one on our list." The green-haired connoisseur replied.

"Great, thanks you guys." Kaitlin smiled at the boys and stood up. She clenched her fist in determination and chuckled. "Okay come on Poochyena, let's go train!" The red-haired girl and her gray Pokemon ran out of the room and out of the hotel to a field to train.

"Wait for me Kaitlin." Dawn grabbed Piplup and the two ran after their red-haired friend.

"And me!" Misty ran after the two girls carrying Azurill in her arms.

"Don't forget about me you guys!" Iris put Axew in her hair and ran after her friends.

* * *

><p>When all of the girls left Ash turned to Brock and Cilan. "So what are these important errands we have to run?"<p>

Brock chuckled. "Well now we have to get Kaitlin some shampoo, but we aren't going to do anything else, well errand wise."

The raven-haired boy was puzzled. "Than what exactly are we going to do?"

Cilan laughed and than looked at Brock. "We are going to help you find out who you like?"

"Um excuse me? What do you mean you two?" Ash crossed his arms.

Brock laughed again. "Well about two nights ago you had a dream, you talked ruing that dream. It was about how you couldn't decide between May and Kaitlin. So we are gonna help you decide who you like more."

"What? I don't like anyone!" Ash stood up and glared at Cilan and Brock.

"That's not what it sounded like to us." Cilan laughed as he put his hands on his hips.

"Come Ash we are just trying to help you out." The spiky-haired Pokemon breeder looked at the furious teen standing across from him.

"Even if I did like someone, it wouldn't be May or Kaitlin. Especially since May was such a jerk to Kaitlin, and the fact I've barely known Kaitlin." The raven-haired boy looked at his yellow mouse Pokemon and sighed.

"That doesn't meet anyone, you can like someone you've just met, and besides Kaitlin and May are all good now, so you can like either of them." Cilan told Ash.

"So today we are just gonna go around town and just talk and we will help you without you even knowing it. Trust me by the end of the Grand Festival, you know who you like." Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder and smiled. "Now come on let's go into town and get Kaitlin's shampoo."

"Ugh fine." Ash put on his hat and he walked out of the door with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"So are you sure this will work?" Cilan turned to Brock as they walked out of the room.

"I hope so, Ash needs to find out what all of this means. He's so confused right now, even if he won't admit it. Kaitlin and May would both be great girls for him, he just doesn't know what to think." Brock sighed and walked next to Cilan as they caught up to Ash.

The three guys walked into town and stopped by a small store and bought Kaitlin some lavender and vanilla scented shampoo. When they left the store Ash smelled the shampoo and smiled.

That action caught Cilan and Brock's attention.

Cilan whispered to Brock. "Did he pick that scent out because it's his favorite?"

Brock smirked at the boy. "I think so, and he wanted her to smell like I, so Kaitlin 1 and May 0. But it can all change at any moment."

"Yes let's keep an open mind." The green-haired connoisseur nodded at Brock and then the two caught up to ash and they walked to some different stores.

* * *

><p>Back in the hotel in May's room everyone was eating breakfast.<p>

"So is everyone ready for tomorrow?" Solidad looked around the table at her three friends.

"I think so. I'll definitely train a lot today, I saw a great place in the forest not to far away, it's a perfect place." Drew smirked as he flicked his hair.

"Yeah, training is a top priority today." May looked at her friends and nodded.

"I'll say, especially since you'll need it going up against me." Harley chuckled and looked at his friends who just laughed.

"Yes I think we all have gotten a lot better since we've seen each other last." Solidad smiled at her friends as she finished her breakfast. The orange-haired coordinator stood up and walked into the kitchen and cleared her plate.

Harley leaned across the table to May and Drew and whispered to them. "Yeah not only that, but we have another person we need to worry about in this festival."

May looked at Harley confused and she saw that Drew nodded at Harley because he knew who they were talking about. "Wait who?"

Drew and Harley looked at May and responded in unison. "Kaitlin."

May's eyes widened she completely forgot that she was competing against not only Drew, Solidad, and Harley. But Kaitlin also. "Oh right."

"And she is not a force to be reckoned with. She is stronger than she looks." Harley nodded as he sat back down and looked at Drew and May. "Don't expect her to go easy on you."

"I would expect nothing less than her best." Drew smirked and flicked his hair. With that he stood up and went into the kitchen to clean off his plate.

"Especially you honey, I think she especially wants to beat you." Harley smirked at his friend.

"You think so?" May bit her lip as she looked down thinking about what Harley said.

"Oh yes gummy gumdrops. There is something about her that just tells me she doesn't like you."

"Harley, are you sure? That makes no sense, last night at dinner was great. We all got along so well." May stared at Harley.

"That doesn't mean anything, she doesn't like you. Trust me May, I'm only telling you this as a friend." The purple-coordinator smirked.

"Harley!" Solidad walked into the dining room. "What did I tell you about this? Stop putting lies into May's head." The orange-haired coordinator turned to May. "Don't listen to him, Kaitlin is so nice she likes you, trust me."

"I think I'm going to go with Solidad on this one Harley, sorry." May stood up and walked over to Solidad.

"Whatever, suit yourself." Harley stood up fast and walked out of the hotel room to go train.

Solidad looked down at her unconvinced friend and she sighed. "Don't worry about him, he was just trying to get you to fail like before. Kaitlin likes you, she likes everyone." The orange-haired coordinator put her hand on May's shoulder and smiled.

The brown hair coordinator smiled at Solidad and nodded. "Yeah you're right Solidad thanks. Now let's go get some training done."

Solidad smiled at May. "Sounds like a plan to me." The two girls nodded at each other and walked out of the hotel room and outside for some well deserved training.

* * *

><p>"Okay this is a battle between Kaitlin and Dawn." Misty looked at the two girls standing on opposite sides of the field. She raised one of her arms up into the air. "Let the battle begin!"<p>

Dawn smirked and threw up her poke ball into the air.

Out of the flashing white light came the volcano ferret Pokemon. "Quil, Quilava." When the Pokemon landed on the field the flames on it's head ignited sending embers and flames in all directions.

"I've got to say Dawn, your Quilava was a great choice for this battle." The red-haired coordinator smirked at her friend.

"Thanks Kaitlin, but don't let it's looks full you. It's stronger than it looks." The blue-haired coordinator smiled at her opponent.

Iris leaned over to Misty and whispered. "That Quilava looks pretty strong Misty. I wonder what Pokemon Kaitlin will be using."

"Well knowing Kaitlin, she doesn't try to battle with advantages. She prefers battles that have a challenge." The orange-haired gym leader whispered back to Iris. Her attention than turned back to the battle.

"No matter." Kaitlin smirked and threw her poke ball into the air. "Swablu join the show."

Out of the flashing white like emerged a small cotton bird Pokemon. The Pokemon gracefully extended out it's wings and glided through the air before landing on the ground in front of Kaitlin. "Blu, Blu."

"Swablu huh. That seems like an interesting choice, but none the less Quilava and I will win this." Dawn smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I highly doubt that, my Swablu is at its peek of performance." The red-haired coordinator smiled as she looked down at her blue bird Pokemon.

"Swablu? That's an interesting choice on Kaitlin's part." The purple-haired dragon expert told Misty.

"I think we are underestimating the true power of that adorable Pokemon." The orange-haired gym leader nodded to Iris.

Dawn extended her hand towards Kaitlin and smirked. "Okay Quilava hit Swablu with a flamethrower."

The volcano Pokemon's flame mane grew larger as it shot a strong flamethrower out of it's mouth. "LAVA!"

"Swablu wait till the last moment than spin." Kaitlin told her small bird Pokemon.

The flamethrower was about to hit Swablu when out of no where Swablu started to spin.

Kaitlin shouted to her Pokemon and extended her arm out. "Swablu spin through that flamethrower and than use peck while spinning."

The small cotton bird Pokemon smirked as it spun at a rapid speed and went through the flamethrower dousing the flames. The bird Pokemon continued to spin as its beak pointed at Quilava. The small bird Pokemon collided with Quilava sending the volcano Pokemon against a tree. "Blu Blu."

"Quilava come on you need to get up." Dawn looked over at her injured Pokemon.

Misty looked over to Kaitlin and saw that Swablu had been badly burned. "Wait why would Kaitlin do that if Swablu was going to get burned."

"I don't know but it doesn't look good." Iris started to pet Axew who was sitting in her lap.

"Okay while Quilava is still down, Swablu use refresh." Kaitlin smirked as she commanded her Pokemon.

The cotton bird Pokemon started to glow blue than in a few moments all of its energy was restored and the burn marks were gone. "Swablu."

"Whoa!" Dawn, Misty, and Iris all sat there shocked.

"So that's why she could have her Swablu fly through the fire." Misty smiled. "She's better than I thought."

At that moment Quilava shakily stood up and walked back onto the battle field. "Lava."

"Awesome Quilava! Now let's do this." Dawn smiled at her Pokemon.

"Swablu hit Quilava with a Mirror Move, take down combination!" The red-haired coordinator smirked at her Pokemon.

* * *

><p>What the girls didn't know that behind a tree not to far away from them a green-haired coordinator was watching the battle with his Roserade standing at his side.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on the battle field Swablu quickly flew straight at Quilava. "Blu!"<p>

"Quick Quilava dodge and use tackle!" Dawn yelled to her volcano Pokemon.

Quilava quickly dodged and Dawn smirked. "See Kaitlin it won't be that easy."

"Oh I wanted you to dodge it." She smirked at Dawn and Dawn stood their confused and hesitated. "Now Swablu go in with Mirror Move!"

Swablu shot out a powerful flamethrower straight at Quilava who was caught off guard.

"Lava!" The volcano Pokemon tried to endure the flamethrower as long as it could.

"You forgot that fire doesn't effect us that much." The blue-haired coordinator looked at Kaitlin.

"Trust me I didn't forget." The red-haired coordinator chuckled and pointed out at Swablu. "Stop that flamethrower right before you collide with Quilava with take down!"

The cotton bird Pokemon charged at the volcano Pokemon and right before it hit the Pokemon it called off flamethrower. The two Pokemon collided and Quilava was slammed down into the ground.

"Quilava no!" Dawn screamed as she saw Quilava get hit.

Smoke covered the battle filed before anyone could see what really happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow that was a great strategy, using your opponents dodge against them. Well done Kaitlin. I look forward to battling you." <em>Drew thought to himself as he watched the battle.

* * *

><p>When the smoked cleared they saw Quilava struggling to get up while Swablu was flying around in a circle above it.<p>

"Come on Quilava you need to get up." Dawn pleaded to her Pokemon.

But her pleading was to late because after a few moments Quilava fainted.

Misty lifted up one arm. "Quilava is unable to battle, the victory goes to Kaitlin and her Swablu."

Kaitlin ran over to her Swablu and hugged it. "Oh Swablu you did perfect, your combinations were perfect. I'm so proud." Kaitlin than turned to Dawn while holding Swablu and Poochyena sitting next to her. She quickly threw out another poke ball, it was Meganium.

The large herb Pokemon landed on the ground and looked at Quilava.

"Okay Meganium use Aromatherapy to heal Quilava." Kaitlin told her Pokemon. "And Swablu use refresh on it too to get rid of any burn marks."

Kaitlin's two Pokemon walked over to Quilava.

Swablu started to glow blue like before and wrapped its wings around Quilava. The burn marks disappeared from Quilava;s fur and it's energy was restored.

Meganium than released Aromatherapy and healed every Pokemon on the field.

"Great job you two, thank you for your help." Kaitlin smiled at her herb and cotton bird Pokemon.

"Thank you for healing Quilava, Kaitlin. Oh and thank you for such a great battle. I've learned some great new techniques." The blue-haired coordinator smiled at her red-haired friend and than bent down and picked up Quilava.

The volcano Pokemon snuggled into it's trainers arms. "Lava."

"Quilava would like to thank you for that battle as well." Dawn smiled at Kaitlin.

"Oh it was no problem at all Dawn. I loved battling with you." The green-eyed girl nodded at her friend and smiled at Quilava.

Then Iris and Misty walked over to join their two friends.

"That was a great battle you two." The orange-haired gym leader smiled at her two friends who battled.

"Yeah, and I love both of your Pokemon." The dragon expert chuckled as Swablu flew over and landed on her head. "Not to mention your beautiful Meganium."

The herb Pokemon smiled and nudged Kaitlin. "Well Meganium thanks you Iris." Kaitlin turned to face Meganium and started to pet it's head.

Suddenly Poochyena's ears perked up and in the direction of some trees.

Kaitlin looked down and saw her gray wolf Pokemon. "Poochyena, what's wrong?"

The wolf Pokemon quickly ran towards the sound she heard. "Yena."

"Poochyena wait! Come back." Kaitlin yelled at her Pokemon, she then turned to Meganium. "Come on Meganium let's go get Poochyena." She then turned to her friends. "You guys stay here."

The other three girls nodded at Kaitlin. "Right."

* * *

><p>Kaitlin and Meganium ran after Poochyena leaving Iris, Misty, Dawn, Piplup, Axew, Azurill, and Swablu behind.<p>

When Kaitlin ran further into the forest she saw Poochyena pointing to a bush. "Poochyena!" Kaitlin ran up to her wolf Pokemon and embraced it. "Don't do that please, you scared me so much. I thought I'd lost you." Kaitlin than looked at where Poochyena was pointing. She saw a bright green color and than some purple. "Um Drew? Is that you?"

The green-haired coordinator stood up and looked at Kaitlin. "Oh hey Kaitlin. I didn't see you there." He flicked his hair.

Kaitlin walked up to him and pointed at him and got in his face. "You caused my Poochyena to run away. I thought I'd never see it again, I was so worried Drew! Why were you even out here." The red-haired coordinator was angry and didn't step away from Drew.

Drew tried to step back but couldn't escape Kaitlin's gaze.

Kaitlin's Meganium and Poochyena walked to the other side of him making sure he didn't run off.

"Honestly I was just admiring your battle. I've got to admit, you're really good Kaitlin. And I don't give to many compliments." The green-haired coordinator smirked at Kaitlin.

She squinted her eyes to glare more at the green-haired boy. "Thanks but you made my Poochyena run away so I'm not going to forgive you. But I won't stand this close to you anymore." Kaitlin stepped back and picked up her Poochyena and looked at the boy. "But if you wanted to see the battle why wouldn't you just do the normal thing and come sit and watch on the sidelines. So none of this would have happened."

Drew paused for a second and then he looked down. "I thought you wouldn't have wanted me there, and beside Roserade wouldn't move." The green-haired coordinator looked down at his rose Pokemon.

"Sure blame it on Roserade." Kaitlin put Poochyena on her head and crossed her arms. '"And besides why wouldn't I want you to watch, you're my friend." The red-haired coordinator looked at Drew.

"Yeah I guess I realize that now. Sorry about making your Poochyena run off." He looked down.

Kaitlin sighed as she looked at the upset boy. "It's fine Drew." She looked at the boy, but you have to make it up to me with lunch." She smirked at the boy. "I'll be right back, stay here." Kaitlin ran off towards her other friends.

Drew just stood there with a deep red color on his face. _Did she just ask me on a date? I think she did. _He bites his lip.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin, Meganium and Poochyena ran back to their other friends. When they got their Kaitlin returned Meganium and Swablu. "Thank you guys for everything." She put the poke balls away and looked at her friends.<p>

"So why did Poochyena run off?" Iris asked.

"Oh she smelled some berries and she was hungry." Kaitlin lied to her friends.

"Okay sounds good." Misty looked at Kaitlin.

"We're going back to the hotel, you coming?" The blue-haired coordinator asked.

"No I'm gonna train with Umbreon and Absol." The red-haired coordinator told her friends. "Could you take Poochyena for me for a little while? Absol and Umbreon don't like an audience while training."

"Yeah sure." Iris smiled and picked up Poochyena and turned to walk away.

Misty and Dawn followed behind Iris and they all walked back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>When Kaitlin saw that the three were gone she ran back over to Drew. "Okay I'm back, now let's go."<p>

"Sounds good to me Kaitlin." Drew returned Roserade to it's poke ball and the two walked in the direction of town to get some food.

* * *

><p>"So who do you think he likes Brock?" Cilan turned to Brock as they watched Ash and Pikachu look at some pastries in a bakery.<p>

"I'm gonna say May, just because of their chemistry." The spiky-haired breeder said.

"Oh I was gonna say Kaitlin, because they are like the same person. And not only that they have bonded so quickly." The green-haired connoisseur told his tall friend.

"Well we will find out sometime soon." Brock told Cilan and the two nodded as they continued to watch Ash drooling over the baked goods.

"Before any of that finding out happens, let's let this poor boy eat." Cilan chuckled as he pointed at Ash.

"Yes please I'm starving." The raven-haired boy and his Pikachu looked over at their friends.

"Me too, well the treats are on me. So get whatever you want!" The spiky-haired Pokemon breeder told his friends.

"Really?" Ash and Cilan spoke in unison.

"Yes of course you two." Brock chuckled as he nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Ash laughed and turned to the lady at the counter and picked out everything he wanted.

Shortly after Ash finished, Cilan did the same. The green-haired connoisseur smiled as he looked over his variety of choices.

"Just don't go to crazy." Brock laughed as he watched Cilan and Ash order. He than walked up to the counter and ordered some food. He payed for all three of the orders than grabbed a tray and put the food on the tray and walked with Ash and Cilan to a table outside.

"Thanks again Brock." The green-haired connoisseur smiled at his Pokemon breeder friend.

"Oh yes, thanks so much." Ash grabbed his food and started to eat and so did Pikachu.

"Haha it's absolutely no problem you two." The spiky-haired gym leader chuckled as he started to eat. Suddenly in the distance Brock saw two familiar looking teenagers walking down the street. Brock rubbed his eyes for a moment and than realized who the two were. _It's Kaitlin and Drew! _He looked in their direction with a puzzled look. _What are they doing together? Could they be on a date?_

Since Brock was in deep thought he didn't notice Cilan or Ash staring at him.

Cilan finally snaps in front of Brock's face. "Um hello! Anyone in there Brock?"

Suddenly Brock snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, sorry I just dozed off."

The raven-haired boy chuckled. "Well don't do it again you looked really stupid." Ash than went back to eating without any further questions.

Brock than looked at Cilan and gestured to look behind him.

Cilan than slightly turned around and saw what Brock was talking about. He quickly turned back to Brock and mouthed some words to him, "_Oh my God! That's Kaitlin and Drew!"_

Brock nodded and mouthed back, "_Yeah and we can't let Ash see them, if he really does like Kaitlin."_

The two boys nodded at each other than quickly finished their food and looked at Ash.

Cilan grabbed Ash's arm and yanked him out of his chair.

The raven-haired boy glared at is green-haired friend. "Cilan, what was that for?!"

"It's time to go, now. Brock will meet up with us later." The green-haired connoisseur walked away dragging Ash by the arm.

Ash just glared at Brock confused while Pikachu was running behind them.

Brock shrugged as he saw Ash getting dragged away by Cilan. The spiky-haired Pokemon breeder than stood up and followed in the direction Kaitlin and Drew went. When they were in sight he hid behind a tree.

* * *

><p>Drew and Kaitlin were standing by a flower stand and Kaitlin bent down to smell the flowers.<p>

Drew smiled at her and admired her, he than turned to the lady and bought a bouquet of roses. He then turned to Kaitlin and handed them to her.

The red-haired girl stood up straight and faced drew. She pushed the hair out of her face and looked at the flowers. Her eyes widened as she looked at them, and than the boy holding them. "Are those for me?"

The green-haired coordinator nodded and smiled at Kaitlin.

"Oh my God Drew, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you." She accepts the flowers and holds them in her hands. She smells them and smiles widely. She than stops resisting all urges and she hugs Drew tightly.

Drew blushes a deep red when the girl runs in and embraces him. He quickly shakes off the blush and wraps his arms around Kaitlin. "You're welcome Kaitlin, they reminded me of you."

Kaitlin giggled and blushes a tint of red on her cheeks. She smiled at Drew and smelled her flowers again. "They are perfect."

The two exchanged smiles and they walked to the restaurant down the street.

* * *

><p>Brock walked out from behind the tree and glared at Drew. "<em>He is sucking her in! This isn't good<em>." Brock ran after the two and followed them into a restaurant. When he got inside he went to sit at a corner booth which gave him a perfect view of Kaitlin and Drew. He sat there behind his menu and watched them.

* * *

><p>Drew looked at his menu and ordered when the waiter came by to their table.<p>

Kaitlin did the same and when the waiter left she smiled at Drew. "So tell me Drew, how did those flowers remind you of me?" The red-haired coordinator leaned in slightly and looked at the boy.

"Well the red color reminded me of your hair." He smiled back at Kaitlin.

"Oh. Well thank you." The red-haired coordinator gave him a soft smile than looked down and sighed.

"You didn't let me finish." He smiled and tilted her chin up. "They are almost as beautiful as your eyes."

Kaitlin blushed as she looked at Drew. She never thought he could be like this. Suddenly, the girl thought of Ash. Her eyes widened as she noticed that her and Drew were holding hands. Kaitlin didn't want to be rude and pull away, but she didn't know what to do. Thankfully the waiter came with their food and Drew pulled his hand away. Kaitlin sighed in relief.

The waiter placed their food in front of them and than left.

Immediately after the waiter left, Kaitlin dug into her meal with a wide smile on her face.

Drew chuckled as he watched he eat for a moment, but than started eating his food.

* * *

><p>Brock at the same time received his food so he watched them while he ate. <em>She hesitated. Why did she hesitate? Could it be because of a certain someone? <em>Brock ate his salad as he contemplated.

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing that after this you will go train again?" Drew asked Kaitlin.<p>

The red-haired coordinator paused from eating and looked at Drew. "Yep I'm gonna give my Pokemon some training, you'll be surprised what I have in store." She smirked at the boy sitting across from him.

"Hey with that attitude, you have this in the bag. But since I'm in the festival, it won't be so easy." He gave her his usual smirk and he flicked his hair.

Kaitlin glared at him as she finished her food. _How could he have changed back so quickly, maybe this lunch wasn't the best idea. _The red-haired girl sighed_._"I'm pretty sure I'll have no problem beating you." Kaitlin stood up and grabbed her bouquet of flowers. "Thank you for the flowers, and for lunch. It was nice. I'll see you tomorrow at the festival." She turned around and walked to the door. She paused for a moment. "Hey Brock." She glared at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. She walked out of the restaurant and went straight to a field to train.

* * *

><p>Brock looked at the closed door, shocked. <em>She knew I was here. <em>He looked down and sighed. He looked over at Drew who was upset.

The green-haired coordinator saw Brock and just sighed and waved slightly.

Brock waved back than left to follow in the direction Kaitlin was going.

* * *

><p>But before he could reach her he was stopped by a familiar voice.<p>

"Brock come on you need to get back to the hotel." A female voice called out to him.

He turned to see that it was Misty, he nodded and than sighed.

The two walked together back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Alright Umbreon, hit it with a confuse ray than a quick attack!" Kaitlin extended her arm as she commanded the moonlight Pokemon.<p>

"Breon!" The dark Pokemon's eyes glowed and sent the confuse ray right at its sparring partner, Meganium. The confuse ray hit its mark and Meganium had no idea what it was doing.

"Okay quick attack time Umbreon." The red-haired coordinator clenched her fists as she told her Pokemon.

The dark Pokemon picked up great speed as it ran for Meganium. "Umbre!" Umbreon collided with Meganium and sent it flying against a tree.

"Great job Umbreon!" Kaitlin called out to her dark Pokemon. "You okay Meganium?" The red-haired coordinator called out to her herb Pokemon.

Meganium than stood up and stared at Umbreon ready to battle.

Kaitlin smirked. "Good, I like a challenge." She extended her arm towards the battle field again. "Alright Umbreon..."

Before Kaitlin could finish she was interrupted by an explosion coming from not to far off. She quickly returned Meganium to it's poke ball and ran towards the sound with Umbreon running by her side.

* * *

><p>When they got to where the explosion occurred they saw nothing but a dent in the ground. Suddenly they heard a young girl's voice calling out.<p>

"Someone help please! Anyone!" It was a young purple haired girl.

The red-haired coordinator ran to the girl. "It's okay I'm here to help you." Kaitlin smiled down at the girl.

"Oh thank you so much." The young girl smiled and reached for Kaitlin's hand.

Kaitlin grabbed onto her hand and pulled the young girl to safety. When she was up on solid ground Kaitlin smiled at her. "See I told you, you'd be safe." The red-haired girl nodded.

The purple-haired girl smirked. "But you aren't. Wigglytuff use sing on Kaitlin and her Pokemon!" The young girl extended her arm towards Kaitlin and chuckled.

"Wait what?!" Before Kaitlin could react, the young girl's Wigglytuff put her and her Umbreon to sleep.

"Now Cacturne, send them flying with pin missile." The young girl commanded.

"Cacturne!" The dark scarecrow Pokemon shot out needles and it hit Kaitlin and her Pokemon sending them over the cliff.

"Perfect, now she won't get in our way tomorrow. To bad though, I wanted someone to beat May besides myself." The young girl took of her disguise and now revealed themselves as Harley. Harley smirked and waved goodbye to the falling girl. "Sweet dreams." The purple-haired coordinator walked away with his two Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin and her Umbreon had no idea they were falling, so there was no way for a safe landing. Until Absol popped out of it's poke ball.<p>

"Sol, sol." Absol saw it's trainer and friend in trouble. Absol than jumped down to the ground floor and used double team. All of the Absol's made a circle formation, they all at once used razor wind which spread out over the circle and became a cyclone which caught Kaitlin and Umbreon. When the cyclone put Kaitlin and Umbreon down all of the extra Absol disappeared.

* * *

><p>Umbreon's ears perked up when they landed, she finally woke up and looked around and saw Kaitlin laying down and then Absol standing over them.<p>

The two dark Pokemon nodded at each other and nudged their trainer. They got no response for the first few times, but after a little while Kaitlin woke up.

The red-haired coordinator rubbed her head. "Uhh, where am I?" She looked around and saw her two Pokemon.

"Sol, Absol, sol." The disaster Pokemon told its trainer.

"Wait you said Harley caused this so that I couldn't be in the Grand Festival?" The red-haired coordinator crossed her arms.

Absol simply nodded.

"Ugh that jerk! I thought we were friends." The green-eyed girl stood up and looked at her Pokemon. "Well come on we have a long way to town, we need to get back and beat Harley, once and for all."

Kaitlin tossed a poke ball into the air and out popped her cotton bird Pokemon. "Okay Swablu I need you to go back to the hotel and tell everyone that we were knocked off a cliff by Harley and they need to come find us."

Swablu nodded at it's trainer and flew off.

Kaitlin, Umbreon, and Absol all started walking forward through the canyon.

* * *

><p>Cilan crossed his arms as he sat on the sofa. "I'm really worried, Kaitlin isn't back yet. Do you think she's okay?"<p>

"I really hope not. Maybe we should go look for her." The blue-haired coordinator squeezed her Piplup as she started to panic.

"Knowing Kaitlin, I'm sure she is just having a long training session." Ash told his friends.

Then Poochyena walked up to Ash with a worried look on its face and Ash grew a worried look too.

"I think something's wrong." The purple-haired dragon expert spoke as she started to pet her Axew.

"_I should have went after her." _Brock thought to himself and then sighed.

Suddenly the gang of friends heard a peck at the window by the balcony. They all ran out on the balcony.

"It's Swablu." Ash extended his arm so Swablu could land. "Swablu what's wrong?"

"Swab, Swablu, blu." The little blue bird Pokemon told it's friends.

Pikachu, Piplup, Azurill, and Axew were shocked at what they were just told. They turned to their trainers and told them what Swablu said.

"Harley knock Kaitlin off of a cliff because he didn't want her to interfere with his winning in the festival! And Kaitlin is okay but wants us to find her." The raven-haired boy clenched his fists and steam came from his nose. He ran into the hotel room than out the door and knocked on May's room. "Harley open up!"

Brock and Cilan ran after him, they were soon followed by Iris, Dawn, and Misty.

"Yes?" The purple-haired coordinator opened the door with his normal smirk.

May, Solidad, and Drew walked up behind Harley with concerned looks on their faces.

"She's missing because of you!" Ash's eyes grew angrier by the second.

"Why did you do it?!" Dawn clenched her fists.

"Um excuse me. What's going on?" Solidad asked.

Brock turned to Solidad. "Harley here, used his Wigglytuff and Cacturne to send Kaitlin off of a cliff, so she wouldn't interfere in him winning the festival." The Pokemon breeder crossed his arms.

"WAIT WHAT?! HARLEY!" May , Solidad, and Drew said in unison.

The green-haired coordinator spoke to Harley as he clenched his fists. "You will take us to her now Harley!"

Everyone started to circle Harley and he started to panic. "Okay fine you big babies, I'll take you to her."

* * *

><p>Harley lid the way to the cliff that he fought her on.<p>

When everyone got there they all looked down to see nothing down there.

Everyone looked at each other and said, "She's gone," in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff hanger at the end of this chapter. But I can't believe I'm already at Chapter 7, let me know what you think so far in a review. Oh and some people were wanting me to make a version for this that wasn't advanceshipping, as well as still finishing this one. What do you guys think, let me know. So yes reviews are appreciated, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Okay thanks for reading, chap 8 up soon.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Drew and Ash walked up to Harley with their fists clenched. "You lied Harley!" They screamed in unison.

"Wait what?! How dare you say that I lied, I didn't!" Harley snapped back.

Dawn walked up to Harley and glared as she crossed her arms. "Then why isn't she where you said she was?!"

Brock pointed over the cliff. "Yeah I don't see her Harley, where is she actually?"

The purple-haired coordinator sighed and walked towards the edge. "She should be down there unless she left, I mean when she was falling I thought I heard her Absol come out of it's poke ball. So I'm guessing it caught her and her Umbreon, and now they are walking around trying to find a way back."

May stared Harley down until she noticed he was telling the truth. She turned back to everyone else. "He is telling the truth guys. Let's just split up and look for her."

Iris squeezed Axew as she grew more worried. "Well I want to go with Dawn and Cilan."

Dawn and Cilan looked at each other and nodded.

The blue-haired coordinator spoke. "Okay sounds good to me, if anyone has any flying Pokemon call them out." Dawn threw a poke ball into the air and out came her Togekiss.

The jubilee Pokemon smiled as it landed on it's trainer's head. "Toge, kiss kiss."

Cilan nodded. "Yes Iris, Dawn and I will take the north route."

Ash looked at his friends. "Okay well I'll go with Brock and Misty."

The spiky-haired breeder smiled at Ash. "Just like old times."

Misty nodded and giggled. "Yep."

The raven-haired boy and his Pikachu smiled at their friends. "Okay well let's have a little help." Ash threw a poke ball into the air. "Unfezant I choose you."

Out of the poke ball emerged a gray dove Pokemon. "Unfe."

Brock looked at Ash. "We can go east."

"I'll keep an eye on Harley." Solidad glared at the purple-haired coordinator. "And we'll take Kaitlin's Swablu for some help. We'll go west."

Ash nodded to Solidad. "Than we can have Poochyena come with us." The raven-haired boy picked up the small gray wolf Pokemon and held it.

"Yena." The small Pokemon smiled and nuzzled into Ash's arms.

May looked at drew. "Well that leaves just me and Drew."

The green-haired coordinator nodded to May and threw a poke ball into the air. "Come help us out Masquerain."

Out of the white light a bug-flying type Pokemon revealed itself. "Masquerain!" The bug Pokemon landed on Drew's shoulder.

"Now let's have another helping hand. Come on Beautifly." May threw a poke ball into the air.

The butterfly Pokemon appeared from out of the poke ball and landed on May's head. "Be-auu-tifly."

The brown-haired coordinator turned to Drew. "We will go south."

Drew nodded and the two and their two bug Pokemon ran off.

"Okay Ash and Brock let's go." Misty wrapped her arms around her Azurill.

The raven-haired boy put Poochyena on the ground and smiled. "Try to see if you can catch a scent."

The gray wolf Pokemon put it's nose to the ground and when it found something it ran.

Ash, Brock, and Misty quickly ran after it.

Solidad grabbed Harley's arm. "Come on Harley, we're going to find Kaitlin."

"Ugh fine, I don't know why that little girl even got up, she should have stayed were she was." Harley shrugged and walked behind Solidad.

The blue cotton Pokemon flew above them and started to looked around. "Blu blu."

* * *

><p>"Well come on you two, we'll find her." The green-haired connoisseur walked away with Dawn, Piplup, Togekiss, Iris, and Axew.<p>

"I'm just worried about her you guys." Iris sighed as she walked with her head hung low.

Her small dragon Pokemon rubbed it's cheek against its trainer's trying to make her feel better.

Dawn placed her hand on Iris' shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, like Cilan said one of us will definitely find her. She couldn't have gotten to far." The blue-haired coordinator looked up at her Togekiss and sighed.

Cilan looked at the two girls. "Come on you guys, with that attitude we won't find her, we have Togekiss as a bird's eye view. We'll find her in no time."

"Besides, Ash said that we will meet together back at the hotel before dark, that's why I have the coordinates set in my Pokenav." The green-haired connoisseur smiled at his friends.

Iris and Dawn nodded at Cilan and a smile formed on their faces.

The purple-haired dragon expert took a deep breath and started to run. "Well come on you guys, we have no time to lose."

Dawn and Cilan looked at each other than laughed as they ran after Iris.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin and her Umbreon and Absol walked along a dark path. "Wow it's dark down here." The red-haired coordinator shivered as she wrapped her rubbed her hands together. "Not to mention it seems to be getting colder. We have to find a way out, except I can't see a thing."<p>

At that moment Kaitlin's Umbreon looked at its trainer's worried eyes and than paused. The golden rings on the dark Pokemon's started to glow. This illuminated some area around them.

The red-haired coordinator smiled at her Umbreon. "Great thinking Umbreon, now we can see." Kaitlin bent down and scratched behind the ear of her Umbreon.

"Breon." The moonlight Pokemon cooed and smiled at it's trainer.

Kaitlin stood back up and looked at her two Pokemon. "Let's go."

The three quickly started to run what seemed to be north.

* * *

><p>May turned to Drew with a worried look in her eyes. "Hey Drew, do you think we'll find her?"<p>

The green-haired coordinator paused and looked at his brown-haired rival. "I haven't really thought about it, but I think one of us is bound to run into her, besides we meet back up at the hotel before dark, so we will know by then."

The brown-haired coordinator shrugged. "So you're not at all worried?"

"No, I have to be calm so that Masquerain can stay calm. You're going to get Beautifly scared, than she will be no use. So calm down." Drew flicked his hair.

May took in a deep breath and looked up at Beautifly. "Yeah you're right Drew, I need Beautifly to be calm, we need all the help we can get."

"Exactly." Drew nodded at May and the two started to walk again with their Pokemon flying overhead.

The brown-haired coordinator stared at he rival and examined him.

The green-haired coordinator noticed she was staring from the corner of his eye, he sighed and kept walking as he talked to her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just trying to see if you like her." May chuckled as she kept examining the boy.

"Um excuse me?! I don't like her, or anyone." Drew flicked his hair and kept walking.

May chuckled and looked at her rival. "You're lying, but whatever." She picked up speed and ran out in front of Drew.

"Wait up May!" Drew ran after her.

The two bug Pokemon darted after their two trainers.

* * *

><p>Ash's Unfezant flew over Ash, Brock, and Misty.<p>

The three friends looked around.

"Kaitlin!" Brock yelled out towards the forest.

"Kaitlin, it's me Misty. Come on out." The orange-haired gym leader looked around and shouted.

"Kaitlin we are here to help you." The raven-haired boy looked ahead as he chanted.

The three trainers sighed as they heard no response.

Misty squeezed onto her Azurill slightly. "I really hope someone as better luck than we are having."

"I almost forgot that we aren't the only ones looking." Brock smiled. "Someone will find her."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Ash sighed as he looked at Pikachu.

The yellow mouse rubbed its cheek against its trainer's. "Pika."

"Don't worry about it Ash." Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

Misty nodded. "Yes we will find her, before tomorrow in time for the start of the Grand Festival."

Ash looked down at Kaitlin's Poochyena and smiled slightly. "Don't worry Poochyena, we'll find her soon."

The wolf Pokemon smiled up at Ash and nuzzled against his leg. The Pokemon quickly sniffed the air and picked up a scent. "Yena, Poochyena!"

Misty looked at Kaitlin's Pokemon. "Poochyena has caught another scent."

"Well let's go." Brock nodded at his friends.

Poochyena turned around and ran the other way.

"Wait why are you going that way?!" The raven-haired boy ran after Poochyena.

"I guess we were going the wrong way." The orange-haired gym leader ran after ash and Brock.

"Yeah I guess so." Brock picked up speed to keep up with Ash and Poochyena.

* * *

><p>"Now Harley I expect you to give the most heart-felt apology in the history of the world, when you see Kaitlin. I don't blame her if she doesn't forgive you, what you did was just plain nasty." Solidad crossed her arms as she looked at Harley.<p>

"Oh trust me she will get an apology." Harley smirked and looked up at Swablu. "I suppose that her Pokemon hasn't found anything yet." The purple-haired coordinator chuckled.

Solidad quickly snapped back. "Neither have we."

"Someone is getting feisty, I must have rubbed off on you Solidad." Harley laughed.

"No I'm just a little pissed with you Harley, that's all. Leave Swablu alone." The orange-haired coordinator glared at Harley.

"Okay okay. I'll leave it alone." The purple-haired coordinator looked at Solidad.

"Good, now let's hurry up and find her, it's already getting late." Solidad grabbed Harley's arm and the two ran off with Swablu leading them.

* * *

><p>"Kaitlin!" Dawn shouted as her and Piplup looked around.<p>

"Come on Kaitlin!" Cilan yelled as he tried to find his friend.

"Kaitlin! Are you okay?" Iris shouted as she looked at Axew worried.

The three friends were about to give up when they heard someone calling for them.

"Iris, Dawn, Cilan! Is that you guys." A young girl's voice called out to them.

The three looked around having no idea where the voice was coming from.

"Yeah it's us." Iris called back out to the girl.

"Where are you?" The green-haired connoisseur asked.

"I'm down here." The voice spoke back.

Dawn walked to an edge and saw a glowing Pokemon. "Kaitlin! Is that you?"

The red-haired coordinator looked at Dawn. "Yeah Dawn it's me, down here with Absol and Umbreon.

"Yay, we've found you." The blue-haired coordinator smiled. She than looked up at her Pokemon. "Togekiss go fly down and get Kaitlin."

The jubilee Pokemon nodded and flew down.

"Absol and Umbreon return." The two dark Pokemon returned into their poke balls. "Thank you so much you two." Kaitlin smiled at her poke balls than put them away.

"Toge, togekiss." The white flying Pokemon flew to Kaitlin.

Kaitlin grabbed onto the Pokemon and held on tightly.

The Pokemon flew up to the high ground, when it got to where Dawn was. The Pokemon placed Kaitlin on the ground.

Iris ran to Kaitlin and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy that you're okay."

The red-haired coordinator smiled and wrapped her arms around Iris. "I'm glad to be okay."

Cilan and Dawn walked over to Iris and Kaitlin and joined the hug.

After their hug broke Kaitlin smiled widely. "I'm so happy to see you guys."

"We're happy to see you too Kaitlin." The green-haired connoisseur replied.

"Yeah, now let's head back to the hotel before it get's dark." The purple-haired dragon expert stated.

"Sounds good." The blue-haired coordinator and her Piplup smiled at each other.

The four friends started to walk following the directions from Cilan's pokenav.

Then a white light emerged from Kaitlin's backpack and out came her Furret.

Kaitlin looked at her ferret Pokemon. "Furret what are you doing out?"

The ferret Pokemon looked at it's trainer and smiled. It quickly nuzzled against her leg.

Cilan chuckled. "I'm guessing your Furret is just happy to see that you're okay."

Kaitlin smiled and picked up her Pokemon and held it against her chest. "I'm happy to see you too Furret."

Iris and Dawn both gave soft smiles looking at Kaitlin and her Pokemon.

"Well come on Furret, you can walk with us back to the hotel." The blue-haired coordinator smiled at Kaitlin's Pokemon.

"Furr." The ferret Pokemon smiled and climbed onto Kaitlin's head.

Cilan, Dawn, Iris, and Kaitlin all started to walk back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Do you think anyone has found her yet?" May said to Drew as they walked through the front doors at the hotel.<p>

Drew shrugged. "I guess so. I mean we didn't so someone should have."

* * *

><p>All of the sudden Solidad, Harley, and Swablu entered the hotel.<p>

The purple-haired coordinator spoke. "Well hello you two lovebirds."

May and Drew's faces turned bright red.

"Oh shut up Harley, leave those two alone." Solidad chuckled as she started to pet the Swablu sitting on her head.

"So no luck with you either?" The brown-haired coordinator asked.

Solidad sighed than shook her head. "Once the sun started to set, Swablu couldn't see much so we just came back here."

"I hope someone finds her." Drew sighs as he looked down and started to pet his Masquerain.

"They will Drew." Solidad placed her hand on Drew's shoulder and smiled.

May looked puzzled as she saw how upset drew was, _this wasn't like Drew. Was I right? Could he have feelings for her? _May shook her head and smiled at her Beautifly who landed on her head.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Ash, Brock, and Misty walked in with Azurill, Pikachu, and Poochyena.<p>

Poochyena immediately jumped down from Ash and looked around for its trainer.

Drew looked down at the gray wolf Pokemon and shook his head and bent down to pet the Pokemon.

Ash, Misty, and Brock looked at each other shocked that no one has found her yet.

Solidad walked up to the three of them and gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry we still have Cilan, Dawn, and Iris to count on."

The orange-haired gym leader nodded at Solidad and walked over to May and Drew. "I hope someone finds her, Ash is really worried."

"So is Drew." May whispered to her friend and pointed at Drew who was now holding Poochyena.

"I just hope Cilan, Dawn, and Iris find her, it's dark now." Misty sighed and hugged her Azurill.

"So Solidad did Swablu find anything?" The Pokemon breeder asked.

"Well we think so, but by the time we caught up to Swablu it was getting dark, and the poor Pokemon couldn't see much." The orange-haired coordinator said. "What about Poochyena?"

Ash butted in. "Poochyena had caught her scent but lost it somehow, we just ended up coming here."

Solidad sighed. "Well maybe Poochyena lost the scent because it was masked by another scent, like possibly Cilan's or Dawn's."

"That does make sense, if they found Kaitlin, their scent could have masked hers." Brock smiled. "Great thinking Solidad."

"Thanks Brock." Solidad smiled and blushed faintly.

Harley walked over to Ash, Solidad, and Brock. "If anything I'm sure they are on their way back down."

"Nobody asked you Harley." The raven-haired boy snapped.

"Wow everyone is being feisty today." Harley chuckled.

"This isn't funny Harley." Solidad crossed her arms. "Go upstairs into our room and think of a little while."

"Did you just order me what to do?" Harley's eyes widened as he looked at Solidad.

"Yes I did and I'll do it again, if needed. Kaitlin is our friend, and you betrayed her. Now go." Solidad pointed towards the stares.

"Ugh whatever. No one bosses me around." Harley turned around and stormed off up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Everyone else looked at Solidad and were shocked.<p>

"What? Someone needed to put him in his place, I thought since him and I were friends the longest he would listen to me." The orange-haired coordinator chuckled.

"Well it worked." Misty laughed.

"Really well, hopefully it will help him get over his big ego." The brown-haired coordinator smiled.

""I think he's a little to late to be helped." Drew smirked and flicked his haired as Poochyena climbed onto his shoulder.

Masquerain and Beautifly flew around above everyone's head. Unfezant flew up to the two bug Pokemon and joined them in flying around everyone.

Swablu looked over at Poochyena from Solidad's head, the two Pokemon smiled at each other, and curled up on the trainers they were resting on.

Brock smiled at everyone. "It looks like Kaitlin's Pokemon have calmed down because we have."

"Thank goodness, I don't want them to be upset." Solidad smiled as she started to pet Swablu's head.

Pikachu and Azurill jumped off of their trainer's shoulders and joined Poochyena and Swablu. Pikachu sat on Drew's other shoulder and Azurill climbed int Solidad's arms.

"It seems that everyone finally became friends." The raven-haired boy noted.

"Finally." Drew and Solidad laughed.

* * *

><p>The front door finally swung open with Togekiss flying inside with Furret riding on it's back.<p>

"Hey it's Dawn's Togekiss." Misty smiled as she pointed at the Pokemon flying in.

The Pokemon breeder's eyes widened as he saw the Pokemon riding on Togekiss. "And that's Kaitlin's Furret."

Smiles formed on everyone's faces when they Saw Dawn, Iris, Cilan, and Kaitlin running into the hotel.

"Yay you guys are back!" May smiled as she ran up to the rest of her friends.

"And you found Kaitlin." The green-haired coordinator's smile widened when he reached her.

"Yep, we did." Dawn chuckled as she put down her Piplup.

"Just in time, it started to get dark." The green-haired connoisseur noted.

"Yes, and I'm so thankful to have such great friends." The red-haired coordinator hugged Cilan, Iris, and Dawn again.

Poochyena and Swablu quickly darted towards their trainer.

Kaitlin smiled and caught them in her arms. Tears filled her eyes as she hugged them tightly. "I thought I'd never see you two again.

"Yena."

"Blu."

The two Pokemon nuzzled against Kaitlin.

"Thanks so much for taking care of them you guys." Kaitlin wiped her tears and smiled at her friends.

"Oh it was no problem." Solidad said. "I'm just so happy to see that you're okay Kaitlin." The orange-haired coordinator wrapped her arms around Kaitlin.

Everyone quickly followed and wrapped their arms around their friend whom they've missed so much.

* * *

><p>After the hug broke Kaitlin rubbed her growling stomach. "Can we get something to eat?"<p>

Everyone laughed and smiled at the red-haired coordinator.

"Of course." The blue-haired coordinator said as she linked her arm with Kaitlin's and they walked to the dining room in the hotel.

Misty, Iris, and May followed close behind.

May returned her Beautifly, Dawn than did the same and returned her Togekiss.

Solidad walked with Brock, Cilan, and Azurill, talking about the best way to keep a Pokemon's fur shining.

* * *

><p>Ash and Drew both returned their Pokemon, as the two guys walked together to the dining room.<p>

The raven-haired boy turned to Drew as they walked, he noticed Pikachu was still sitting on the green-haired coordinator's shoulder. "So Drew, I see you're happy Kaitlin is back."

"Well yeah, aren't you?" Drew asked while walking.

"Oh yeah I am." Ash laughed and neither of them said another word.

Poochyena jumped away from Kaitlin and ran back to Ash and climbed onto his shoulder.

"Hey there Poochyena." The raven-haired boy chuckled and scratched under the wolf Pokemon's chin.

Swablu cuddled onto Kaitlin's shoulder after Poochyena left. Furret held onto Kaitlin's head.

* * *

><p>When they all got to the dining room, they all sat around a corner booth.<p>

Kaitlin sat in between Dawn and May, on the other side of May was Misty. On the other side of Dawn was Solidad, than Iris and Cilan. Brock scooted next to Misty. Finally Ash and Drew sat on the opposite ends of the booth, Drew next to Misty, and Ash next to Cilan.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at their menus and when the waiter came everyone ordered.<p>

Cilan looked at his coordinator friends. "So May, Kaitlin, Solidad, and Drew, are you guys ready for tomorrow?"

May and Kaitlin looked at each other and smiled.

"I am totally ready." The brown-haired coordinator boasted.

Drew chuckled and flicked his hair. "It will be an interesting Grand festival to say the least."

"Oh yes, one to remember." Solidad chimed in.

"Can't wait to go against you guys. I have a surprise up my sleeve." The red-haired coordinator added.

"Well I can that I can't wait." Dawn smiled widely and held her Piplup.

"I know that with all this training, that year break would be worth it." Kaitlin smiled as she pet her sleeping Furret.

"I can't wait to see Meganium's comeback." Iris giggled as she held her Axew.

"Oh and Kaitlin, I have some pokeblock I made for Meganium." Brock handed Kaitlin and bag of pokeblock.

"Aww thank you Brock. That means a lot." The red-haired coordinator smiled at her Pokemon breeder friend.

Brock smiled back. "Oh it's no problem."

* * *

><p>The waiter arrived with everyone's food, he placed it on the table.<p>

Immediately after the waiter left, Ash, Kaitlin, and May started to eat like wild animals.

Misty chuckled. "Somethings never changed."

Everyone nodded and laughed. The rest of the group started eating.

After their food was finished and the table was cleared the group decided to go back up to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin stayed back and paid for the dinner. She picked up her sleeping Furret and Swablu. She grabbed their poke balls and returned them. Poochyena ran back to Kaitlin and the two walked back to the hotel room to rejoin the group.<p>

"Oh Kaitlin wait up." Drew caught her attention as he walked out of the bathroom and met up with Kaitlin. "You don't mind if I walk to the hotel room with you, do you?"

The red-haired coordinator smiled as she put her Poochyena on her head. "Why of course not Drew, the more the merrier."

"Exactly." The green-haired coordinator nodded and smiled as he walked up the stairs with Kaitlin. When they got to Kaitlin's room Drew smiled at her. "Goodnight Kaitlin, see you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek than walked off into his room.

Kaitlin stood there shocked and put her hand to her cheek and a deep red blush formed on her face. She smiled and looked in his direction. _Goodnight Drew. _She opened the hotel room door and walked in with her sleeping Poochyena.

* * *

><p>Dawn sat up from the couch with Piplup. "Hey Kaitlin, everyone except for me and Ash are asleep."<p>

The red-haired girl smiled and placed her sleeping Poochyena next to Dawn. "Thanks Dawn, where is he?"

"Umm I think on the balcony." The blue-haired coordinator pointed to the glass doors.

"Okay, thanks again." Kaitlin walked to the doors and opened them, she stepped out into the dark night and closed the doors quietly behind her. "Hey Ash."

Ash turned around to see Kaitlin standing by the doors. A smile formed on his face. "Hey Kaitlin."

Pikachu jumped off of Ash and climbed into Kaitlin's arms.

The red-haired coordinator smiled. "Hey there Pikachu," She scratched behind the yellow mouse's ears. She walked over to where Ash was standing.

"So are you excited about tomorrow?' The raven-haired boy asked.

"Actually a little nervous, to be honest." Kaitlin looked down.

"You, nervous?" Ash looked at the red-haired girl standing next to him.

"Well yeah, it's like my comeback, well Meganium's comeback. I haven't used her in any contests until now, we have trained so hard, but I just don't know if she is fully recovered." She looked at Ash.

He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it, your Meganium is so strong, and so are your other Pokemon. You have trained to hard to doubt now, I believe in you." Ash gave her a reassuring look.

Kaitlin smiled and a blush formed on her face. "Thank you Ash, you mean so much to me."

The raven-haired boy blushed at her comment.

Kaitlin finally realized what she said and she turned bright red. "Oh God, I uh meant that means so much to me." She bit her lip and looked down.

"Oh yeah." Ash scratched the back of his head. "Um you're welcome."

Pikachu looked at the two trainers and the little yellow mouse chuckled.

Ash glared at the Pokemon and his blush got more noticeable.

"So..." Kaitlin bit her lip as she turned back and leaned on the balcony, she looked across the night sky that was lit by the moon.

"Yep." The raven-haired boy sighed at his embarrassment. He leaned back on the balcony and looked at Kaitlin. He saw how the moon lit her face. When he felt himself leaning towards her a familiar face popped into his head, it was May. He quickly leaned back.

Luckily for him Kaitlin didn't notice, she was still looking at the city. "The city is so beautiful."

Ash blinked for a few moments trying to get May's face out of his head. He finally snapped out of it. "Oh yes, it really is."

That time the red-haired girl noticed Ash was confused. 'Are you okay?"

The raven-haired boy bit his lip. "Oh yeah I'm fine, just tired."

"Yeah me too. But it's to nice to go back inside, so I'll sleep out here." Kaitlin grabbed a blanket and laid down on a lounge chair on the balcony.

Ash looked at her and he saw Pikachu curled onto her stomach and fell asleep.

"You can go inside if you want, I'm guessing Pikachu is fine where he is." She chuckled and started to pet the yellow mouse.

"No it's fine, I'll stay out here." Ash grabbed another blanket and sat in the chair next to Kaitlin.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

Kaitlin fell asleep with Pikachu ending up in her arms.

Ash looked at the red-haired coordinator and smiled, he let out a deep breath and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Brock and Misty woke up around the same time, they walked into the kitchen area to find, Iris, Dawn, and Cilan already up.<p>

"Well good morning you two." The green-haired connoisseur smiled.

"Morning everyone." Brock and Misty said in unison.

Brock looked around. "Where's Kaitlin and Ash?"

The purple haired dragon expert perked up. "I'm guessing still asleep in their rooms."

"Well I didn't see Ash in his bed this morning." Cilan stated.

"I didn't see Kaitlin either." The orange-haired gym leader added.

"That's because they didn't sleep in the rooms last night, neither did I." The blue-haired girl said as she ate some cereal.

"Than were are they?" Iris asked.

"Well I slept on the couch in here, they must have fallen asleep outside." Dawn said as Poochyena jumped off of her lap and ran to the glass doors.

* * *

><p>Everyone got up and followed Poochyena, when they got to the door they saw Kaitlin, Pikachu, and Ash all sleeping.<p>

Dawn, Iris, and Misty all giggled when they saw Kaitlin and Ash's hand touching.

"I didn't expect that." The brown-haired Pokemon breeder stated.

"Me either." The green-haired connoisseur replied.

"Well I don't care if you didn't expect it, they are to cute." The purple-haired girl giggled.

"We should wake them up." The orange-haired gym leader said.

"I agree." Brock and Dawn said in unison.

"We can forever hold this against them, without them knowing it." Cilan laughed.

Dawn than quietly opened up the glass doors and moved Kaitlin's hand and placed it on Pikachu. Dawn than grabbed Poochyena and put her on Ash's face.

Poochyena quickly started to lick Ash's nose, this made the boy laugh and wake up.

"Morning Poochyena, thanks for the wake up call." The raven-haired boy chuckled.

Pikachu than woke up at the sound of its trainer's voice. "Pika." The yellow mouse stretched and nuzzled against Kaitlin, waking the red-haired coordinator up.

'Nice to see you up Pikachu." Kaitlin giggled and sat up. "Morning Dawn."

The blue-haired coordinator. "Morning Kaitlin." She turned to Ash. "Morning Ash."

"Good morning Dawn." Ash said as he sat up and stretched. "Breakfast time." Ash chuckled and picked up Poochyena and carried her inside.

"Yay, food." Kaitlin stood up with Pikachu.

* * *

><p>Before she could go anywhere Dawn blocked her. "Oh no you don't."<p>

"What's wrong?" The red-haired girl asked.

"You and Ash were holding hands." Dawn giggled.

Kaitlin's eyes widened. "We what?!"

The blue-haired coordinator chuckled. "When we saw you guys this morning, you guys were holding hands."

The red-haired girl looked at Pikachu than back at Dawn. "It happened while we were sleeping, it doesn't mean anything."

"Whatever you say." Dawn laughed.

"No really it doesn't." Kaitlin glared and tears formed in her eyes.

"Wait, why not?" The blue-haired girl looked at her friend with concern.

"Because last night, I heard something." The red-haired girl tried to hold back tears.

Dawn put her hand on Kaitlin's shoulder and Pikachu nuzzled her. "What did you hear?"

Kaitlin took a deep breath. "He grabbed my hand while we were sleeping, that woke me up. Than he said..." She paused again and her voice became shaky. "I love you May." The tears started to stream from Kaitlin's eyes.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you liked him." Dawn pulled Kaitlin into a hug.

"I didn't know that until last night, when him and I were talking on the balcony. I thought maybe he liked me back, but I was wrong." The red-haired girl let out a whimper as she hugged Dawn back trying to stop her crying.

"Well today, I will help you in away way that I can. I am here for you." Dawn hugged Kaitlin tighter. "Come on we can go out to eat."

Kaitlin took a deep breath and pulled away from Dawn. "No it's okay, I'd rather eat here, than you and I can go train."

The blue-haired girl nodded. "Okay sounds good, can you be around him?"

"Yeah, trust me. I don't have a rite to be mad at him, he didn't know I liked him." Kaitlin looked at Dawn and Dawn nodded.

* * *

><p>The two girls walked inside with Pikachu and Piplup.<p>

Brock noticed the tear streaks on Kaitlin's cheek and he sighed, he looked at Dawn.

Dawn mouthed some words back to him. _We can talk later. _

The brown-haired breeder nodded and turned to everyone else. "Breakfast time." He put a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table.

Ash attacked the pancakes and ate them without taking breaths in between.

Kaitlin sat down across from Misty and took one pancake and ate it slowly.

This took Misty's attention and she was about to ask a question until she saw Dawn shake her head at her. Misty nodded and continued to eat.

After Ash finished his food, he looked up at everyone. "That was great Brock. So Kaitlin, want to train today?"

Kaitlin felt a clump form into her throat as she tried to talk to Ash.

Dawn noticed this and decided to respond for her. "No Ash, her and I are going to train again today, with Brock."

Brock looked at Dawn and nodded. "Oh yep, just us three."

Ash was shocked with his friend's response. "Are you sure you don't want to battle me Kaitlin?"

Kaitlin looked up and mustered up some words. "I'm sure." She stood up and handed Ash Pikachu, she quickly grabbed Poochyena and walked into her room and got into the shower.

* * *

><p>The raven-haired boy looked at her walk away and sighed. "Did I do something wrong?"<p>

Dawn glared at him, but than remembered that Kaitlin wasn't mad so she calmed down. "No Ash, you didn't she just wants to train with me and Brock." Dawn turned away and walked into the girl's room with Piplup.

* * *

><p>"Well that leaves Misty, Cilan, Iris and I." Ash turned towards them. "What do you guys want to do?"<p>

The orange-haired girl smiled. "I'm going to watch the battle."

"Cilan and I are going to some shops to get supplies." Iris said.

The spiky-haired breeder looked at Ash. "You could hang with May, Drew, and Solidad if you want."

The raven-haired boy sighed. "I'm sure they will be training with Harley, and I don't want to see him right now. Could I come with you and Cilan?" Ash turned to Iris.

"Yep sounds good." Iris smiled. "Let's go." The three of them got up and walked out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p>Misty and Brock waited for Dawn and May for a few minutes, when they came out, the four of them and their Pokemon walked out of the hotel for some training before the festival's start today.<p>

"Okay let's do this, I'm ready." Kaitlin smiled as her and Dawn ran onto opposite sides of the battle field.

Brock ran to the middle of the field. "Okay this will be a double battle between Kaitlin and Dawn. Let's begin." Brock put his arms up.

Dawn grabbed two poke balls and threw them into the air. "Alright Buneary and Pachirisu, I choose you."

Out of the poke balls emerged a brown and yellow bunny Pokemon, and a white and blue squirrel Pokemon.

"Pachu Pachu." Pachirisu landed gracefully on it's tail.

"Bune Buneary." Buneary landed on one leg.

"Great choices." Kaitlin smirked. "Now it's my turned." She threw two poke balls into the air. "Absol and Umbreon, let's go!"

The two dark Pokemon appeared from their poke balls.

Umbreon landed perfectly with glowing rings covering its body.

Absol did a flip than landed next to its trusty partner.

"Alright, let us begin." Brock announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the really long wait for this chapter, I was a lot busier than I wanted to be. Hopefully it was worth the wait. I'll try to have a new chapter up by Saturday. For my next fanfic after this one, I will do an alternate ending for this one. Than I was thinking that I could maybe do a Beast Boy and Raven fanfic from teen Titans, let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

As Ash walked through the town with Cilan and Iris, he had one thing on his mind. _Did I do something wrong? Kaitlin and I have been planning to train together since we first met. _The raven-haired boy sighed as he entered a store with his two Unova friends.

Iris turned to see the saddened look on Ash's face. She looked down at her Axew, who was sitting comfortably in her arms. "Ash is everything okay?" She turned her attention back to the raven-haired boy.

He looked up to see Iris staring at him, with a very worried expression. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Cilan glared at the boy and sighed. "Just because she didn't want to train today, doesn't mean she doesn't want to at all." The green-haired connoisseur put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Trust me, she just wanted to train with another coordinator before the Festival's start in two hours."

Ash gave a faint smile. "Yeah I guess you're right, it seems that there will be a lot of competition this year."

The purple-haired dragon expert chuckled. "Oh yes, like Drew, Solidad, Harley, and May. It will be tough, but I believe in Kaitlin."

Cilan turned to Iris. "So I see who you've picked who you will cheer for." He chuckled.

Iris nodded with a smile on her face. "Why yes, Kaitlin is the only one I really know from everyone, and besides her and I have become great friends."

The green-haired connoisseur nodded. "I'll cheer for all until the finals, than I'll make my decision." Cilan turned to Ash. "What about you?"

"Well, it should be obvious. I mean come on." The raven-haired boy looked at Cilan.

"So you'll root for May?" Iris crossed her arms and chuckled.

"Well I guess, when Kaitlin battles I'll root for her too." Ash said as he looked at Pikachu.

"What about when the finals are May and Kaitlin? Then what?" The green-haired connoisseur asked.

"I'll go with May, she has been a best friend of mine for as long as I can remember, and a traveling companion." Pikachu and Ash nodded to each other.

"Well that answers your question from earlier." Cilan smirked.

"What question?" The raven-haired boy asked confused.

"The one, when you asked me why Kaitlin didn't want to train. It's probably because she knows you won't root for her in the end and she doesn't want to get false hope." The green-haired connoisseur nodded to Iris, and the two smiled.

"It makes perfect sense." Iris added. "She doesn't want to train and think that you wanted her to win."

Ash's glance became saddened with Iris and Cilan's words. "So she doesn't want to train, because she doesn't want to give herself a false sense of hope?"

"Yep." Iris said and turned to Cilan, the two friends nodded.

"Maybe it's better this way." Cilan noted.

"How could it be better this way? She thinks I won't be a supportive friend." The raven-haired boy snapped.

"Don't get angry Ash. I'm sure, that's not it. She just knows May has been your friend longer and she doesn't want you to do something you'd regret." She told him.

"I need to go talk to her, to tell her...that, well I don't know." Ash crossed his arms.

"See, don't just go running into things if you don't have a good strategy, I thought a great trainer like you would know that." The green-haired connoisseur joked.

"I have to do something you guys." The raven-haired boy sighed.

"No you don't. Let her be, she has to focus on training Ash." Iris snapped.

Cilan and Ash looked at each other shocked. The subject was quickly dropped and Iris walked with the two boys to another store.

* * *

><p>When the three Unova traveling companions walked into the next store they saw four familiar faces shopping inside.<p>

Solidad turned to see Iris, Cilan, and Ash walking in. "Hey guys." She gave them a warm smile.

"Hey Solidad." The three chimed in unison.

Drew, Harley, and May walked up to Solidad and smiled at the three who just walked in.

"Are you guys excited to see some great coordinating?" Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"Why yes, it will be amazing. I can't wait to see what everyone has in store for us." The purple-haired dragon expert chuckled.

"I'm glad all of you are coming." Solidad smiled.

May looked behind Ash, Iris, and Cilan. "Where is everyone else?"

Harley smirked. "Did the pressure get Kaitlin scared, and now everyone is comforting her?"

"Shut up Harley." Ash snapped. "She's actually off training, but she doesn't need to train to beat you!"

Harley glared at the raven-haired boy. "Excuse me? She needs all the training in the world to beat me."

"Than how come she has a ribbon cup and you don't?" Drew glared.

"Luck, pure luck." The purple-haired coordinator snapped back at Drew.

"Well you need much more than luck to be able to beat her, or anyone else here." Iris smirked.

"Besides, she actually competes in these festivals fairly." Cilan crossed his arms.

"She could beat you in her sleep! You better hope you don't go up against her, or any of us." May put her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, you all don't know what you're talking about." Harley rolled his eyes and stormed out of the store and went to the dome where the festival is going to be held.

* * *

><p>"That guy needs some manners." The green-haired connoisseur sighed.<p>

"No he needs someone to really put him in his place." Drew added.

"Either way, he's going down." May clenched her fist. "No one talks about our friend that way."

Solidad chuckled. "I like this new found confidence we all have."

The raven-haired boy nodded. "Yeah, I feel great."

"That's what happens when you stand up for your friends." The purple-haired dragon expert explained.

"Exactly." The brown-haired coordinator smiled and nodded.

"Well with this new found happiness, let's go get some food before the festival starts." Cilan adds.

"Yes than we can meet everyone else up at the arena. It will be an unforgettable Grand Festival." The green-haired coordinator smirked and flicked his hair.

"No matter who wins, let's not break this friendship being formed between all of us." Solidad winked at her friends.

Everyone nodded with wide smiles on their faces. The friends left the store and walked to a restaurant around the corner from the arena.

* * *

><p>"Okay Pachirisu hit Umbreon with a discharge. Buneary go in to Absol with a dizzy punch!" Dawn extended her arm out as she gave orders to her Pokemon.<p>

Pachirisu charged up it's electric attack. "Pachi Pachi."

Buneary kicked off the ground and leaped into the air and dove towards Absol. "Neary."

Kaitlin smirked. "Umbreon jump in front of Absol to doge, then use screech on Buneary."

"Breon." The moonlight Pokemon jumped and dodged the discharge attack. Then landed in front of Absol and let out a loud screech. "UMBREON!"

This loud attack sent Buneary flying into a tree. The bunny Pokemon quickly snapped out and jumped up. "Buneary."

"Nope, not on my watch." The red-haired coordinator smirked. "Absol hit Buneary with slash."

Absol jumped out from behind Umbreon and charged at Buneary with glowing claws. The disaster Pokemon's claws made impact with Buneary and sent the bunny Pokemon back into the tree. Absol quickly jumped back next to Umbreon and landed without a scratch.

"Buneary, get up please." The blue-haired coordinator pleaded to her Pokemon.

"Wow that was one great strategy." Misty said as she watched the battle.

"That Absol is one strong Pokemon." Brock added.

The orange-haired gym leader nodded in agreement.

Buneary than shakily stood up and jumped over to Pachirisu. "Neary."

"Good, putting up a nice fight." Kaitlin smiled at her opponent's Pokemon.

Dawn chuckled. "Thanks. It will just get harder from now on." The blue-haired coordinator looked at her two Pokemon. "Pachirisu go in with a quick attack on Umbreon, and Buneary go in right behind Pachirisu with a pound on Umbreon."

Before Kaitlin could react Umbreon was hit with Pachirisu's quick attack.

"Umbreon." The moonlight Pokemon was pushed back. Then looked at Buneary coming at it with it's red eyes.

"Now Umbreon stop Buneary with sand attack!" Kaitlin told Umbreon.

"Breon!" Umbreon used sand attack which trapped Buneary in a blast of sand.

"Now Absol finish Buneary off with Razor wind!" The red-haired coordinator told her disaster Pokemon.

Absol's blade on it's head started to glow, then he waved his head and out came a glowing white light in the shape of the blade.

The attack had a direct hit on Buneary sending the bunny Pokemon into the ground.

When the sand was cleared off the battlefield all eyes turned to Buneary who had swirls replace its eyes.

Brock lifted up his arm. "Buneary is unable to battle."

Dawn sighed than smiled and returned her bunny Pokemon. "Great job Buneary." She looked out at Pachirisu. "Let's take out Absol with swift!"

"Risu!" The white squirrel Pokemon let out a swift and it had a direct hit on Absol.

The attack made Absol stumble slightly but he got right back up and stared at Pachirisu. "Sol."

"Alright Absol go in with Night slash." The red-haired coordinator told her Pokemon.

Absol than charged at Pachirisu with his paw in the air. "Sol!"

"Now Umbreon go in with helping hand, right behind Absol." Kaitlin shouted.

"Pachirisu dodge Absol now." Dawn told her Pokemon.

The white squirrel jumped and dodged Absol's attack, not knowing Umbreon was right in front of it.

"Umbreon now!" The red-haired coordinator yelled.

Umbreon's paw glowed just like Absol's and she swung it down and it had a direct hit with Pachirisu.

"Pachi!" The squirrel Pokemon was sent straight into the ground.

"Pachirisu no!" Dawn shouted as she watched her Pokemon get hit.

Umbreon walked back to Absol and they watched Pachirisu.

The white squirrel stood up slowly and looked at it's opponents.

"Great Pachirisu, you can do this." Dawn exclaimed. "Now hit Umbreon with discharge!"

Pachirisu charged up and hit Umbreon with as much power as it could.

"Breon." Umbreon tried to stand and fight back but the attack sent her flying back. Two swirls formed on her eyes.

"Umbreon is unable to battle." The brown-haired Pokemon breeder announced.

Kaitlin smiled at her Pokemon and returned it to its poke ball. "Great job Umbreon." She looked up at Pachirisu and smirked. "Great job to you too Pachirisu." Kaitlin's gaze than went to Absol. "Now Absol go in quick attack!"

"Why such a week attack like quick attack?" The orange-haired gym leader asked Brock.

"I wouldn't say that attack is weak, especially coming from Kaitlin's Absol." Brock responded.

"Okay Pachirisu counter it with Super fang with all you've got!" Dawn yelled.

Absol ran quickly at it's opponent.

Pachirisu charged at Absol.

Right before they made contact Absol jumped up and was above Pachirisu.

"Wait what?" Brock, Misty, and Dawn said in unison.

"Now Absol scratch let's go!" The red-haired coordinator told Absol.

Absol turned around in mid air and extended it's arm and went after Pachirisu,

Before the white squirrel Pokemon could respond Absol's claws made contact and sent Pachirisu flying.

Absol landed perfectly on the ground and walked over to Kaitlin.

All eyes went to Pachirisu, when the white squirrel finally landed two swirls formed on it's eyes.

"Pachirisu, is unable to battle. The victory goes to Kaitlin and Absol." The Pokemon breeder shouted.

The blue-haired coordinator gave a soft smile when she returned Pachirisu. "You did so well."

Kaitlin ran to Absol and embraced the dark Pokemon. "Oh Absol you were fantastic."

"Sol, sol." The disaster Pokemon smiled and rubbed its cheek against Kaitlin's.

"You deserve some rest before the festival." The red-haired girl smiled and returned Absol to its poke ball.

Dawn and Kaitlin walked to each other.

"That was a great battle Kaitlin, you've gotten better." The blue-haired coordinator said.

"Thanks, so did you. Your Pachirisu is something else, that's for sure." Kaitlin chuckled.

Brock and Misty walked up to Kaitlin and Dawn.

"I was very impressed you guys." The orange-haired gym leader smiled.

"Yes, and it was an honor to be the judge of that battle." Brock added.

"Thanks you guys." Dawn and Kaitlin said in unison.

"Well let's go and meet everyone at the arena." Dawn said.

Misty, Brock, and Kaitlin nodded. They all walked towards the arena with Poochyena, Piplup, and Azurill.

* * *

><p>Ash, Cilan, Iris, Solidad, May, and Drew all walked out of the restaurant together and headed to the festival.<p>

"I'm so excited." The brown-haired coordinator exclaimed. She jumped up and down.

"Get ready for some tough competition." Solidad chuckled.

Drew smirked and flicked is hair. "Can't wait."

"You guys will all do great." Cilan told his friends.

"Oh yes, you three will make it far." Iris giggled and looked at Axew who smiled back.

"Just beat Harley, if any of you go up against him instead of Kaitlin." The raven-haired teen said and crossed his arms.

"We plan on it." Solidad, Drew, and May said in unison.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu pointed in the direction ahead at Kaitlin, Dawn, Misty, and Brock.

Drew saw them and smiled, he waved at them. "Hey guys wait up!" He ran towards them.

May, Solidad, Cilan, Iris, and Ash ran after Drew.

"Oh hey Drew." Kaitlin smiled when she turned to see the green-haired coordinator standing in front of her.

"Hey Kaitlin. How was your training?" Drew asked.

Dawn chuckled and put her hands on her hips. "She beat me, again."

"It was a great battle, to see that's for sure." Misty added.

Ash looked at Kaitlin and she looked back at him, the two made eye contact for a moment and Kaitlin looked away.

"So let's head inside and get ready in the waiting rooms." Solidad said and grabbed Kaitlin's arm.

* * *

><p>The two walked in the building, with Poochyena sitting on Kaitlin's shoulder.<p>

May and Drew followed close behind.

Dawn turned to Ash. "So what did you guys do?"

The raven-haired boy shrugged. "Not much I guess."

"Yeah Ash isn't the best shopping companion." Iris noted.

"Hey." Ash crossed his arms.

Cilan put his hand on Ash's shoulder and looked at everyone. "He was fine, now come on let's go inside."

Everyone nodded at each other and walked inside to meet up with Kaitlin, Solidad, Drew, and May.

May and Kaitlin walked away from the front desk and joined everyone who just walked in.

"It's all set." The brown-haired coordinator said.

"Yep." Kaitlin nodded, she turned to Dawn. "Oh Dawn can you hold Poochyena for the first round?"

The blue-haired coordinator smiled and nodded. "Of course, I have a cute cheer leading outfit for her to wear." She grabbed Poochyena and put her on the opposite shoulder from Piplup.

"What about me? I could hold Poochyena." Ash asked.

Kaitlin turned to him. "No, Dawn has her, but thanks for offering."

Kaitlin and May turned away and joined Solidad and Drew, all four of them walked into where the coordinators waited between battles.

* * *

><p>Ash sighed. "I guess she didn't need my help."<p>

Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Poochyena wants to wear an outfit."

"Yes, of course she does." Dawn snapped.

Everyone laughed and they walked to the stands and found a row of seats.

* * *

><p>Dawn turned to Iris and Cilan. "So I know you guys are rooting for Kaitlin in the end."<p>

"Yes we are." The purple-haired dragon expert nodded.

"Well maybe, I'll make my decision later I guess." the green-haired connoisseur corrected Iris.

"Yeah I don't really know either, but oh well. If May or Kaitlin don't make it to the final than that makes it easier I guess." The blue-haired coordinator noted.

Misty butted in. "But we want them to."

"Of course." Cilan, Dawn, and Iris nodded.

"It will be an interesting day when it comes down to those two." The Pokemon breeder chuckled.

"But that day will come." Ash added.

"Right." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How long till everything starts?" Dawn asked.

"About another half hour, why?" Brock responded.

"Oh I just need to talk to Kaitlin." The blue-haired girl said. She stood up. "I'll be right back." She handed Poochyena to Iris and walked away.

"I should go with her." Ash said and stood up and ran after Dawn.

"Well I couldn't stop him." Misty sighed as she tried to grab Ash.

"It's okay, let Ash go talk." The green-haired connoisseur reassured Misty.

"What are we supposed to do till they come back?" Iris asked.

"I don't know, but we will think of something." Brock said.

Misty chuckled. "It's just a half hour." The orange-haired gym leader smiled at her Azurill.

The water Pokemon smiled back and nuzzled into its trainer's lap.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dawn wait up." The raven-haired boy shouted as he ran to catch up to Dawn.<p>

The blue-haired coordinator turned at the sound of her name, she saw it was Ash and she sighed. Dawn stopped and looked at the boy. "Why did you come?"

He stopped right in front of Dawn. "Someone had to come with you."

Dawn crossed her arms. "You know that's not true, so what was the reason?"

Ash sighed. "I wanted to talk to Kaitlin, I think I know why she didn't want to train with me."

Dawn stepped back shocked. "Wait you do?"

"Yeah, isn't it because she knew that if it came down to it I would cheer for May." He said.

She sighed. "Oh yeah, that's the reason." Dawn lied and turned around. "Well come on. But please don't talk to her about that."

"But that's why I wanted to come down here..." Ash was cut of by Dawn.

"I said don't talk to her about it, Ash please. Promise me." The blue-haired coordinator looked over her shoulder at Ash.

"Okay Dawn, I promise." He saw how hurt Dawn was so he backed off.

* * *

><p>The two of them walked into a room filled with coordinators, they met up with Solidad, Drew, and May.<p>

May looked up and smiled. "Oh hey guys."

Ash smiled at May. "Hey May. How are you feeling?"

The brown-haired coordinator giggled. "I feel great, I'm really excited."

"You have gotten a lot better since we've battled last." Solidad added.

Before May could answer Dawn butted in. "Hey where's Kaitlin?"

Drew perked up at the sound of her name. "Oh she went to go call someone." He stood up. "I'll take you to her."

"Okay thanks." Dawn nodded at Drew and the two walked out of the room to find Kaitlin.

* * *

><p>"I wonder why Dawn needs Kaitlin." May shrugged.<p>

"I'm sure for good luck." Solidad stated.

May nodded and turned to Ash. "So why did you come down here?"

The raven-haired boy looked at May and smiled. "I wanted to wish you good luck, I know you'll do great."

"Well thanks Ash." The brown-haired coordinator blushed.

Solidad chuckled and so did Pikachu. This made May blush a deeper red.

"Anyway, I haven't seen Harley yet." Solidad pointed out.

"Oh yeah me neither. Maybe we scared him off." May giggled.

"Probably not, knowing Harley he is probably just avoiding us." The orange-haired coordinator told her friends.

"Right." May and Ash nodded.

* * *

><p>"She's right in there." Drew pointed across the lobby to a little area where video phone calls were set up.<p>

"Well come on." Dawn grabbed Drew's arm and the two walked over to Kaitlin.

When they got about a few feet away they heard her conversation.

* * *

><p>The voice from the screen spoke. "So honey, I know your upset your sister and I couldn't come, but we will be watching from home the whole time. I promise."<p>

"I know you will Mom, I'm not upset about that." The red-haired coordinator sighed.

* * *

><p>Drew and Dawn looked at each other confused.<p>

* * *

><p>The voice spoke again. "Than what's wrong honey?"<p>

Kaitlin looked up at her Mom. "Well it's just I've made some great friends but I'm afraid that if I beat May, all of them won't like me. She is one of their closest friends and if she loses again, I'd feel awful." The red-haired coordinator started playing with her fingers.

"Honey, if they would stop liking you, than they aren't really your friends. Trust me, just go out and do what you do best, which is performing. They will support you, after what you've told me I know they will." Kaitlin's Mom said to reassure her daughter.

"I guess you're right." Kaitlin sighed.

"Don't let this distract you, you're the best coordinator I have ever seen honey. And besides after what you've told me about some of your friends, like Dawn or Iris. They won't drop you as a friend. And this Drew boy, he seems to really like you honey. Just don't worry, and this Brock fellow he seems like a sweetie. Just go out there and make your friends and family proud."

Kaitlin smiled at her Mom. "Yeah you're Mom, you always are right. Thank you Mom I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetie, and if it makes you feel any better, than talk to your friends about how you're feeling. They will understand."

"Will do Mom." The red-haired coordinator assured her Mom.

"Oh and honey, tell that young boy how you feel." Her Mom teased Kaitlin.

"Oh Mom, he doesn't like me back. But maybe I will after all this is done." Kaitlin nodded. "Bye Mom, I love you."

"Bye sweetie, do your best." Kaitlin's Mom turned off her video phone call and Kaitlin stood up.

* * *

><p>Drew and Dawn looked at each other, they saw Kaitlin coming their way. They quickly ran to the entrance of the lobby and acted like they had just walked in.<p>

"Oh hey you guys." Kaitlin smiled at Drew and dawn and walked up to them.

"Hey Kaitlin." Dawn said with a smile, Piplup smiled at the red-haired girl too.

"You ready for this?" The green-haired coordinator asked Kaitlin.

"Oh Drew, I was born ready." Kaitlin smirked.

The three coordinators chuckled and all walked back to where Solidad, Ash, and May were.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, you're back." Solidad stood up and waved.<p>

"Yep we're back." Kaitlin smiled until she saw Ash talking to May. She bit her lip and took a deep breath and formed a smile on her face.

"Well I'll take Ash back up to our seats." The blue-haired girl noticed Kaitlin's smile fade. "Come on Ash." She grabbed his arm and started to drag him away.

"Wait, why are we leaving." The raven-haired boy tried to fight back.

"We have to get bask to our seats before it starts." Dawn dragged Ash out of the room.

* * *

><p>May, Solidad, Kaitlin, and Drew stood in the corner and looked at each other.<p>

Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "Good luck guys, let's make this the best festival in history."

Kaitlin smiled at Drew and nodded. "Agreed, let's give them something they won't forget."

May and Solidad nodded and turned to the monitor in the room.

* * *

><p>A young lady with short brown hair and a pink dress on spoke. "Well hello there everyone, I'm Cynthia, your host for the evening, it's a pleasure to be here in Sinnoh." The young woman smiled at the crowd and twirled around. "Now let's say hello to our judges..."<p>

As the woman spoke Kaitlin clenched her fist, she kept what her mother said in mind. _I can do this. _She took a deep breath and looked back at the screen.

"And now for our first contestant we have Harley, give him a big round of applause ladies and gentlemen." Cynthia spoke.

Harley quickly walked on stage waving at everyone. "Okay Wigglytuff and Cacturne show them how it's done." He threw his poke balls into the air and out popped a pink and a scarecrow Pokemon.

"Tuff tuff!" Wigglytuff landed on the floor and bowed to the crowd.

Cacturne landed perfectly next to Wigglytuff.

The purple-haired coordinator extended his arm. "Okay Wigglytuff start it off with defense curl..."

Kaitlin, Drew, Solidad, and May watched Harley's performance with amazement.

After his performance Cynthia spoke again. "Wow what a great performance, now let's see what the judges gave Harley out of 100 points." Everyone looked at the screen and a number popped up. "Wow a solid 93, that will be hard to beat."

Harley smirked and walked offstage. He muttered to himself. "See I've gotten better."

"Now for our next contestant..." Cynthia introduced the next coordinator.

* * *

><p>Drew turned to his friends. "I would be lying if I said he didn't get better."<p>

The red-haired coordinator crossed her arms. "that just means when we beat him, the win will be more rewarding."

"Exactly." Solidad and May chuckled.

"Besides we have trained to hard and to long to get worried now." The brown-haired coordinator stated.

"Yes, we owe it to our Pokemon." Solidad added.

The green-haired coordinator smirked. "I can't wait to show you guys my new skills."

"Well Drew I'm just warning you, if you go up against me, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Kaitlin chuckled and flicked the front of his hair up in a playful mocking way.

Solidad and May stared at the scene and then they laughed at how shocked Drew was.

"Looks like you've got some tough competition Drew." May chuckled.

"Yeah looks like it." Drew tried to fight off a blush forming on his face.

"So who's next?" May asked as everyone turned their attention to the screen.

Kaitlin looked and took a deep breath. "Look's like I'm up."

"Good luck, you'll do great." Solidad put her hand on Kaitlin's shoulder.

"Thanks." Kaitlin nodded and walked to the main stage.

* * *

><p>"And now for our next contestant we have a past Ribbon Cup winner, and a beautiful young coordinator from Pallet town. Please give a warm welcome ladies and gentlemen for Kaitlin." Cynthia smiled as she pointed to where Kaitlin walked in.<p>

The red-haired coordinator smiled and waved at the crowd as she walked in.

"You can do it Kaitlin." Dawn yelled out down to Kaitlin.

"Yeah show them what the best really is." Brock chuckled and yelled out.

"You go girl!" Iris yelled and smiled.

"Poochyena!" Poochyena cheered in a small pink dress.

Kaitlin smiled and nodded at her friends. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, which were now filled with determination. She threw two poke balls into the air. "Okay Swablu and Furret, show them what we can do."

Out of one of the white s Swablu emerged and landed on Kaitlin's extended arm. From the other appeared Furret who did a flip and landed on its tail. Kaitlin easily caught the falling poke balls in her other hand. "Okay Swablu, start it off with your mist than refresh combination. And Furret spin inside the middle of the mist, and use hyper voice."

The little cotton Pokemon flew off of Kaitlin's arm and to the center of the field. "Blu." Swablu surrounded itself and Furret in mist.

Furret than started to spin and released a high pitch hyper voice down at the ground. The shock waves sent the mist out in a complete circle, perfectly. Furret then jumped onto the back of Swablu.

Swablu quickly used refresh which made both itself and Furret glow a beautiful blue color as the mist fell gracefully around them.

Kaitlin smiled. "Now Furret jump off Swablu and use slam on the ground."

The ferret Pokemon did what it was told and jumped off and spun down using a strong take down attack.

The red-haired girl snapped her fingers. "Defense curl Furret go!"

The ferret Pokemon started to glow green while it spun, when Furret hit the ground with Slam the mist froze to reveal Swablu and Furret.

"Now Swablu fly up and use Dragon pulse." She told her bird Pokemon.

Swablu flew up and when it got up high enough Furret used its tail and pushed off the ground and jumped onto Swablu's back. The cotton bird then let out a green ball of fire into the air. The ball than broke into six parts and absorbed the mist. The balls of fire slowly and gracefully landed on the ground and formed a circle.

Swablu floated down gracefully with Furret on its back. When it landed the two posed and the crowd went wild.

Suddenly Swablu started to glow white, this made Furret jump off.

The light made everyone look intently.

When the light cleared it revealed that Swablu had evolved into Altaria.

"Wow would you look at that folks. After a great performance we got to see Kaitlin's Swablu evolve into a beautiful Altaria." Cynthia smiled and looked at the screen. "Now let's see what the judges have to say."

Kaitlin took a deep breath and crossed her fingers as she watched the screen, suddenly a big number formed on the screen.

Cynthia smiled. "Wow our first perfect score of the festival, a big 100 is so impressive. Well done Kaitlin. I can't wait to see more of you."

The crowd all stood up and cheered for Kaitlin.

"Way to go Kaitlin." Dawn screamed above the rest of the crowd.

"That was amazing!" Cilan and Iris said in unison.

"I'm really impressed." Brock said and Misty nodded in agreement.

"Wow everyone has a lot of competition now." The raven-haired boy gave a soft smile.

"Not to mention her Swablu is now a beautiful Altaria." The blue-haired coordinator added.

The red-haired coordinator was still shocked from her score but she quickly snapped out of it and ran to her two Pokemon. She embraced them tightly. "You two were perfect! I'm so proud of you." Kaitlin let go of her Pokemon and smiled widely at them.

"Ret Furret." The ferret Pokemon rubbed it's body against Kaitlin's leg.

"Altaria." The dragon-bird Pokemon flew and landed on Kaitlin's head.

"Well you aren't as small as you used to be, but it's great that you evolved Altaria. Now you two deserve a great rest." Kaitlin returned her two Pokemon and waved to the crowd then walked off.

* * *

><p>All of her friends from the stands ran down and waited for her in the waiting room.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kaitlin got down there Iris and Dawn ran and gave her a huge hug.<p>

"That was so amazing Kaitlin." The blue-haired coordinator said and handed Kaitlin Poochyena.

"Thanks Dawn." The red-haired coordinator hugged her Poochyena.

"So impressive." Brock, Cilan, and Misty said in unison.

Solidad, May, and Drew ran to Kaitlin with wide smiles on their faces.

"That was great Kaitlin." Solidad chuckled.

"At first I didn't understand your Pokemon choices, but they really worked well together." The green-haired coordinator pointed out.

"And your Furret and Altaria are just the cutest." May giggled.

"Thanks everyone." Kaitlin smiled and saw Ash and gave him a soft smile.

The raven-haired boy smiled back. "You are an amazing coordinator Kaitlin."

"The red-haired girl nodded. "Thanks Ash, but enough about me. Let's see who's next."

Drew looked at the monitor. "My turn, see you guys after I get my perfect score." The green-haired coordinator smirked than walked out.

"We'll see about that." Kaitlin smirked and flicked her hair at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 is done, I want to get in as many chapters as i can because I won't be uploading at all next week, I will be gone all week, with no wifi so yeah sorry, I'll try to get through a few more chapters before then. So yeah, tell me your opinions on the story so far and if I should so an alternate ending with a different outcome from this one. And I think I'll make me next new Fanfic a BBXRAE (Teen Titans) one, let me know your opinions on that as well. Okay thanks for reading. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Ash, Dawn, Cilan, Brock, Iris, and Misty all go back to their seats to watch Drew.

"Do you really think he will get a perfect score?" Dawn turns to Brock.

Brock shrugs. "I mean if anyone else can do it, Drew for sure."

"Oh yeah, he used to always get them." Ash added.

"But hey things can change." Cilan noted.

"Right." Iris and Misty nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>When Drew walked onto the stage, the group of friends' attention turned towards him.<p>

The green-haired coordinator walked onto stage with a smirk, he waved softly to his fans.

Many girls in the stands where chanting his name and fainting at the sight of him.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin rolled her eyes when she watched the girls. <em>They are so stupid, he's just a person. <em>She crossed her arms.

Solidad turned slightly and noticed that Kaitlin was uneasy. "Is it just me, or is someone a little jealous?"

The red-haired coordinator's eyes widened. "Me jealous? Of those girls? Of course not! They are throwing themselves at him, I would never do that."

May heard their conversation and smiled. "Not even to Drew?"

Kaitlin clenched her fists. "Definitely not to Drew!"

* * *

><p>Harley was sitting in the corner and listened to the conversation with a giant smirk on his face he pulled out a tape recorder and listened closely.<p>

* * *

><p>"He is arrogant, and cares about no one but himself. I thought maybe he was different, but I was wrong. He is just as stuck up as he is on television." Kaitlin teared up.<p>

Solidad knew that they may have taken it to far. "Hey Kaitlin, we were just kidding." She put her hand on the red-haired coordinator's shoulder.

"Yeah really it's okay, I know he isn't the nicest. Trust me I know that first hand." The brown-haired coordinator nodded to her friend.

"I know you guys didn't mean it, I don't know why I got this way." The red-haired coordinator let out a heavy sigh as she turned to the monitor. "i mean it's not like he pays any attention to those girls." She paused for a second and turns to Solidad. "Why doesn't he pay any attention to them?"

Solidad chuckled and crossed her arms. "Probably because he has someone else on his mind."

May and Kaitlin looked at each other and chuckled.

"Drew liking someone? That seems a little strange." Kaitlin pointed out.

"Hey, even he has a soft side." The orange-haired coordinator smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." May nodded.

* * *

><p>Harley turned off his recorder and smirked widely. "This will sike her out for sure." He put it in his pocket and walked out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>The three girls turned to the monitor and watched as Drew started his performance.<p>

"Okay Roserade and Absol let's go!" The green-haired coordinator threw two poke balls into the air and caught them with ease after the Pokemon appeared.

Absol landed gracefully and looked at the audience. "Sol."

Roserade followed and landed next to Absol. "Roserade."

Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "Okay Roserade and Absol start this off with Magical Leaf and Swords Dance combination."

The two Pokemon nodded to their trainer and got ready to attack.

"Roserade." Roserade gracefully spun to the center of the stage and shot the Magical leaf straight into the air.

Absol jumped straight into the center of the spinning vortex of leaves. The disaster Pokemon let out it's sword dance attack. The glowing blades spun around and cut the leaves into the small sparkly pieces which then fell gracefully to the ground.

Drew nodded to his two Pokemon as they landed on the ground. "Now Roserade jump off of Absol and use Sweet scent."

The bouquet Pokemon jumped off of its dark Pokemon partner. When it got high enough in the air it released a sweet smell of pink color into the air. This made the leaves on the ground sparkle more.

"Now Absol finish this off with your Double team combination."

The disaster Pokemon used double team to copy itself. The multiple Absol formed a circle around the outer shell of the stage. Each right, front paw of the Absol started to glow purple. The Absol then struck the ground causing the leaves the fly into the air and form the shape of a rose.

Absol and Roserade jumped into the middle of the floating rose made of leaves.

Drew flicked his hair and smirked and took a bow.

* * *

><p>The crowd stood on their feet and went crazy waving their hands in the air.<p>

Dawn's eyes widened. "That was so beautiful."

"He really made Absol's attacks look incredible." Brock nodded.

"Roserade is as powerful as ever." The raven-haired boy chuckled.

Cynthia smiled as she looked at the judges. "Such a lovely performance by Drew, let's see what the judges give him.

Everyone looks at the screen, and after a few moments the score appears.

"Looks like we have our second perfect score of the day, great job Drew." Cynthia smiled.

Drew took a bow and returned his Pokemon to their poke balls. "Great performance you two." He waves to the crowd and walks off.

* * *

><p>When he gets into the waiting room Solidad, May, and Kaitlin are all standing there to greet him.<p>

Kaitlin smiled and crossed her arms. "Well it seems you kept your promise." She chuckles.

"I told you I would get that perfect score." Drew flicks his hair.

"I was very impressed, Absol and Roserade are a powerful combination." Solidad notes.

"Oh yes, and not to mention the pure beauty that came from those combinations." May smiled.

* * *

><p>As they were talking Harley entered the room again and walks up to the four coordinators. "Well it seems like Mr. Drew here has gotten a perfect score. Not to bad."<p>

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment coming from you Harley." The green-haired coordinator glared at Harley.

"Oh, I'm just saying that because now we have someone who put Kaitlin in her place." Harley smirked at the red-haired coordinator. "Toodles." He waves his hand and walks away from the four.

* * *

><p>"Ugh sometimes I just want someone to show that guy just how much of a jerk he is." Kaitlin clenched her fists and glared at Harley.<p>

"Don't worry, someone will." Solidad assured.

"If we all get better scores then him, that will help I'm sure." The brown-haired coordinator told her friends.

"Yeah hopefully, it's up to you and Solidad, now May." Drew smirked.

"We can do it." Solidad and May said in unison.

* * *

><p>A few more performances went on then the group of coordinators looked at the monitor and saw May was next.<p>

"Wish me luck." May smirked and walked to the stage.

Cynthia smiled. "Now we have the Princess of Hoenn, please welcome May from Petalburg City."

May walked on the stage and smiled at the crowd.

"Go May!" Misty and Ash shouted.

"You can do this!" Brock nodded at his brown-haired coordinator friend.

"Show them how it's done." The blue-haired coordinator cheered.

* * *

><p>May nodded to her friends and smirked, she threw two poke balls into the air. " Munchlax and Wartortle take the stage."<p>

May caught the falling poke balls as her two Pokemon appeared on stage.

"Alright Munchlax send your screech at the ceiling, while Wartortle send your water pulse up riding on the screech!" May instructed her Pokemon.

"Tortle." Wartortle sent up a blue ball of water up above its head.

"Lax." Munchlax opened its mouth and produced loud shock waves which sent the water pulse all the way to the ceiling.

When the water pulse hit the ceiling it exploded and caused a beautiful rain fall.

May smirked and extended out her arm. "Now Wartortle use your rapid spin, bubble combination."

Wartortle nodded to its trainer and retreated in its shell and started to spin in the middle of the stage, the turtle Pokemon let out a bubble attack which flew in all different directions.

"Munchlax use Rollout to bounce from bubble to bubble." The brown-haired coordinator said to her normal type Pokemon.

"Munchlax." The big eater Pokemon curled into a ball and pushed off of the ground and bounced from bubble to bubble popping everyone it landed on.

When all of the bubbles were popped, both Wartortle and Munchlax stopped spinning and landed on center stage it a bow.

* * *

><p>The crowd stood up and waved and cheered for May and her two Pokemon.<p>

"She just keeps getting better and better." The Pokemon breeder noted.

"I'm impressed." The green-haired connoisseur said.

"That was awesome." The raven-haired by cheered as he stood and clapped with Pikachu.

May smiled at her friends.

"Now with that great performance let's see what the judges thought." Cynthia said.

Everyone looked at the screen, the score finally came up.

"96, a nice solid score, very hard to beat. Let's give a hand to May." Cynthia smiled and clapped.

May smiled and returned her two Pokemon and walked off stage waving at everyone.

Ash, Brock, Cilan, Iris, Misty, and Dawn ran from the stands down to the waiting room to congratulate May.

* * *

><p>When May got to the waiting room, she saw all of her friends waiting for her.<p>

"Way to go May." The red-haired coordinator smiled.

"You beat him, just like we said you would." Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"Wartortle has grown so much." Solidad smiled.

"Even Munchlax looked incredible." Brock and Dawn said with a smile.

"I have to say, you blew me away." Cilan chuckled.

"Yes, it was so fun to watch, your Pokemon are to cute." Iris commented.

"You have definitely gotten better." Ash noted.

"Aww thanks you guys, that really means a lot." The brown-haired coordinator smiled at her friends. She then turned to Solidad. "Now it's just up to you Solidad."

"We know you'll do great." Kaitlin added.

"Thanks. It will be fun, that's for sure." The pink-haired coordinator held up a fist with determination. "I'm excited for this one."

Everyone nodded to each other and the supporting friends went back to their seats in the stands.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin turned to Drew. "I wonder how long we have until Solidad's turn."<p>

"Don't be so antsy, it will happen soon." The green-haired coordinator smirked and chuckled.

"I'll be as antsy as I want to be, I just want today to end." The red-haired coordinator sighed.

Drew looked at his friend. "Don't worry, it will end sooner than you think."

Kaitlin nodded at Drew and the two turned to watch the coordinators.

* * *

><p>May leaned to Solidad and whispered to her. "Do you think that Drew could have a thing for Kaitlin?"<p>

Solidad chuckled and looked over her shoulder at Drew and Kaitlin. She turned her attention back to May. "It's very possible, why are you jealous?"

May stuck out her tongue. "Ew gross of course not."

Both girls chuckled and looked back at Drew and Kaitlin who were to busy watching the performance on screen to notice they were being stared at.

* * *

><p>Harley took this into note, he examined how close Drew was standing to Kaitlin, and how Solidad and May would giggled when they looked at the two. He smirked. He knew that if he was going to win, he had to make those two hate each other. <em>And I know exactly how to. <em>He looked at his recorder in his hand and smirked. His attention turned to the TV, when they called for Solidad.

* * *

><p>Solidad smiled at May, Drew, and Kaitlin. "Looks like I'm up, see you guys after I get that perfect score."<p>

"You can do it." Kaitlin nodded at her pink-haired friend.

"Go for it." Drew and May said in unison.

* * *

><p>Solidad nodded at her friends and walked out to the stage, she waved at the adoring crowd as she walked on.<p>

"Now we have Solidad from Pewter City, give her a very warm welcome." Cynthia announced.

Solidad smiled and took a deep breath. She grabbed two poke balls and threw them into the air. "Pidgeot and Lapras help me show them how it's done."

Solidad's two Pokemon emerged from their poke balls and landed on stage. Solidad caught the poke balls and a smirk formed on her face.

"Okay Pidgeot, double team into feather dance, let's go!" The pink-haired coordinator told her flying Pokemon.

"Pidgeot." The bird Pokemon flew into the air and used double team making multiple copies of itself. Then each Pidgeot released a feather dance attack to the center of the stage from mid-air.

"Now Lapras freeze those feathers with sheer cold." Solidad instructed her Pokemon.

"Lapras." The water type Pokemon used sheer cold to freeze the feathers.

The feathers started to fall and Solidad smiled. "Now Pidgeot and Lapras break those icy feathers with Aerial Ace and Hydro pump!"

Pidgeot flew higher into the air at extreme speed and started to zip through the field of ice, breaking every other feather.

Lapras opened its mouth from center stage and used Hydro pump breaking the feathers opposite of Pidgeot's.

With all of the shards broken, a mist of icy wind floated around leaving a small area in the middle of the stage untouched, where Lapras and Pidgeot landed and turned to the crowd.

Solidad and her two Pokemon took a bow then waved at the cheering crowd in front of them.

* * *

><p>"I have to say those two Pokemon make a great pair." Cynthia stated. "What do the judges think?"<p>

Everyone's attention turned to the screen behind the judges, after moments of suspense the score appeared.

"Looks like the judges were definitely impressed, another perfect score. That is a great way to end the first day of the festival, round two starts tomorrow. See you all then." Cynthia smiled and took a bow while Solidad walked off waving at her fans.

Solidad looked at her two poke balls that held her Lapras and Pidgeot. "Great job you two." She smiled and walked into the waiting to meet her coordinator friends.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin ran up to Solidad with a wide smile. "That was amazing Solidad, it was pure beauty and strength."<p>

"You're to kind." The pink-haired coordinator smiled at Kaitlin.

Drew walked up with a smirk on his face. "I have to say, I am very impressed. You're Pokemon are looking as great as ever Solidad."

"Was that a compliment Drew?" May chuckled as she walked up to him.

"Yes and a very well deserved one." The green-haired coordinator nodded.

"He is right about that." Brock said while walking with his friends to Solidad.

Solidad turned around and smiled. "Thanks Brock."

"You were fantastic, I've never seen such a beautiful Lapras before." Dawn clapped her hands and smiled. "Piplup and I couldn't take our eyes off."

"Pip, Piplup." The small blue penguin Pokemon cheered.

"I'll say, that sheer cold on the feathers was pure genius." Misty chimed.

"Not to mention, that speed and precision of Pidgeot's Aerial Ace." Cilan crossed his arms and smiled.

"Axew was pretty jealous of your Pokemon's power." Iris giggled and held her Dragon-type Pokemon.

"These compliments are way to nice." Solidad laughed and smiled. "And for that I'm treating everyone to dinner."

"Awesome." Kaitlin and Ash cheered in unison.

Misty and Brock chuckled. "You guys are always hungry."

"Well I don't blame them." May said as she rubbed her grumbling stomach.

"Okay okay, I'll take that as a hurry up." Solidad chuckled.

Everyone laughed and walked out of the arena, little did they know Harley was following close behind.

* * *

><p>The ten friends all walked together to the closest restaurant by the hotel, when they got inside the waiter sat them down at a wrap around booth.<p>

The four coordinators sat in the middle, with Dawn, Misty, and Cilan on one side. And Ash, Brock, and Iris on the other.

The waiter came and took everyone's orders and their menus.

After he left Kaitlin turned to Solidad. "I can't believe we all did it, we all made it to the second round ahead of Harley."

The pink-haired coordinator nodded with a smile. "I know, I just wonder where he is."

* * *

><p>Suddenly a purple-haired coordinator walked up to the table of friends. "Oh honey I'm right here." He smirked and pulled up a chair.<p>

"Oh hey Harley." May said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh honey don't be upset, I'm not here to see you." Harley smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well why are you here?" Drew glared at his rival.

"To congratulate you all on getting to the second round with me, that's impressive. I thought it would be great if we all shared our victory together." Harley gave them puppy dog eyes.

"I think we have enough people to share in Drew, May, Solidad, and Kaitlin's victory." Ash snapped at Harley.

"No need to get snappy with me boy." The purple-haired coordinator smirked. "I mean no harm to you guys, now let's just sit and enjoy."

Kaitlin looked at Harley and sighed. "Fine whatever, you can join us."

Everyone turned to her with wide eyes. "WHAT?!"

The red-haired coordinator rolled her eyes. "It's better if he's here with us and not off causing trouble for some poor coordinator."

The blue-haired coordinator nodded at Kaitlin. "She's right.'

"Whatever you say." Iris crossed her arms.

"I still don't trust you Harley." The raven-haired boy glared at Harley.

"You don't need to like me, just tolerate me." Harley chuckled.

"Let's just try and enjoy dinner, you guys. It's been a long and eventful day." The green-haired coordinator pointed out.

"It certainly has." Harley smirked,

* * *

><p>The waiter came out with the food and placed it in front of everyone. The waiter turned to Harley and Harley shook his head not wanting any food. The waiter walked away.<p>

Ash, May, and Kaitlin were the first three to dig into their food, like usual.

Everyone else slowly followed and ate their food.

After the food was finished and the table was cleared Harley looked at everyone. "So tell me, are any of you guys...how should I put this? Dating?"

"Um excuse me?" Cilan asked as he stared at Harley.

"There are ten of you, come on at least two of you are dating each other." Harley chuckled. "Or at least want to."

Iris blushed and tried to hide her face from Harley.

"Oh, I'm right." Harley chuckled."So Iris who's the lucky guy?"

Her eyes widened when everyone turned to face her. "Wait what? I'm not dating anyone!"

"But you want to, don't you? Let me guess." Harley examined the guys at the table. "I'll go with Brock. No wait." He smirked. "Cilan."

The green-haired connoisseur glared at Harley.

"You obviously don't know anything Harley, because you're wrong." Iris snapped at Harley.

"Okay, if I'm lying then look Cilan in the eyes and tell him you don't like him." The purple-haired coordinator smirked, he had iris exactly where he wanted her.

"You're such a jerk." Iris stood up with tears in her eyes and ran outside.

Kaitlin clenched her fists and glared at Harley. "Go find some other person to torment with, because we are done with you and your stupid games!" She stood up and ran out after Iris.

* * *

><p>The purple-haired coordinator chuckled and covered his mouth. "Oh dear, I was actually right. Well now since Kaitlin is gone I can talk about what I wanted to talk about." He pulled out a tape recorder.<p>

Solidad looked at what he was holding. "What is that Harley?"

* * *

><p>"Oh you'll find out Solidad." He pressed play and Kaitlin's voice came from it. <em>"Me jealous? Of those girls? Of course not! They are throwing themselves at him, I would never do that."<em>

_May responded, "Not even to Drew?"_

_Kaitlin's voice came again. "Especially not to Drew."_

Solidad's eyes widened. "Harley turn that off now!"

He smirked and hid it behind his back and let it continue playing.

"_He is arrogant, and cares about no one but himself. I thought maybe he was different, but I was wrong. He is just as stuck up as he is on television." Kaitlin's voice was filled with anger._

* * *

><p>Harley smirked and turned off the recorder. He stood up and looked at everyone.<p>

Most of their faces were shocked, but a certain green-haired coordinator was filled with sadness.

The purple-haired coordinator pushed in his chair. "My job is done." He walked off.

* * *

><p>Solidad turned to see Drew was hurt. "Drew, it's not like that. He didn't finish our conversation she took it all back, she said she didn't mean it. I swear!"<p>

"Yes please believe us." May pleaded as she looked at Drew's eyes fill with tears.

"I'm gonna go lie down." Drew stood up.

"Drew wait!" The brown-haired coordinator grabbed his arm.

"I didn't hear her apologize!" His eyes were now filled with rage, he turned to everyone else at the table. "Did you guys?" He got no response from anyone. "That's what I thought." Drew walked out of the booth and ran off with his fists clenched and eyes filled with tears.

* * *

><p>Solidad and May looked at each other and sighed.<p>

Solidad turned to everyone else. "You have to believe us, she did apologize. Please don't be mad."

The blue-haired coordinator turned to Solidad. "I believe you, that doesn't sound like something Kaitlin would do, of course she would apologize."

"Yeah, she is to nice. You saw how she ran off to comfort Iris." Brock stated.

"I believe you guys, I'll go talk to drew if you want." Cilan stood up and looked at May and Solidad.

"Yes, that sounds good." Solidad nodded at Cilan.

* * *

><p>The green-haired connoisseur left the restaurant and walked to the hotel and up to Drew's room.<p>

"I didn't like her at first, but she is to genuine. I hate Harley even more now!" The orange-haired gym leader crossed her arms.

May turned to Ash who was silent. "What about you Ash."

The raven-haired boy looked up at his friends. "Well, I have to believe her. I mean of course I do. But what doesn't make sense is how Drew took it."

Brock turned to Ash and put one hand on his shoulder. "When you like someone, it hurts so much more when they say anything about you."

Ash's eyes widened. "Wait drew likes Kaitlin?"

Everyone looked at each other than nodded at Ash.

"Looks like it." Dawn said.

"Oh, okay." Ash felt somewhat hurt, this caught Dawn's attention.

"Well come on guys, let's go back to the hotel." The blue-haired coordinator stood up.

Her friends nodded at her and Solidad paid the check and everyone left.

* * *

><p>Outside on a park bench Kaitlin found Iris sitting there crying.<p>

The red-haired coordinator walked up to Iris with Poochyena sitting on her head. "Hey there Iris." She sat down next to her purple-haired friend.

"Why is he so awful?" Iris asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Because he needs to put others down to feel good about himself." The red-haired coordinator wrapped her arms around Iris and gave her a hug.

"I feel so bad for you guys, having to put up with him all the time in contests." The purple-haired girl wiped her tears.

"When we beat him, it's ten times better then any other win." Kaitlin chuckled. "But I'm more worried about you."

"I'm not upset about what Harley said really, I'm upset because he was right." Iris squeezed Axew.

"You like Cilan?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yeah, and now Cilan knows." The dragon expert tried to fight her tears.

"Well a little birdy told me that he likes you two." The red-haired coordinator pushed the hair from Iris' face.

"How do you know?" She looked up at Kaitlin.

"Well I could tell because of his eyes and the blush on his face, when Harley said his name." Kaitlin smiled at Iris.

"Really?" A smile formed on Iris' face.

"Oh yes. I'm positive." The red-haired coordinator nodded.

The two girls' heads turned at the sound of someone running.

Iris looked for a moment. "Is that Drew?"

Kaitlin looked and nodded and saw his fists were clenched. "Yeah it is."

They turned their heads in another direction and saw a purple-haired guy walking away.

"And that's Harley." Kaitlin added.

"Oh I hope everything is okay." Iris sighed.

"Me too Iris, did you see Drew's fists, they were clenched." Kaitlin looked down.

Iris looked at Kaitlin. "Hey it's okay, whatever it is, I'm sure Ash or someone handled it. They always do."

The red-haired coordinator smiled and nodded. "Yeah you're right."

The restaurant doors opened again and this time it was Cilan running after Drew.

"That's not good." Kaitlin said as she stood up. "Come on."

Iris nodded and stood up. The two girls and their two Pokemon ran after Cilan towards the hotel.

* * *

><p>A few moments later the rest of their friends walked out of the restaurant and walked to the hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>Cilan knocked on Drew's door, with no answer he tried to open the door. Luckily it was unlocked so the green-haired connoisseur walked inside. "Drew?" Cilan's head turned when he heard the sound of crying coming from a bedroom. He walked to the door and knocked on it. "Drew, are you okay?"<p>

"Go away." The green-haired coordinator called out as he tried to stop crying.

"Drew, I'm coming in." Cilan opened the door and saw Drew sitting on his bed with all of his Pokemon (Butterfree, Absol, Roserade, Masquerain, and Flygon), they were trying to comfort their trainer. Cilan walks up to Drew and places his hand on Drew's shoulder.

Drew tensed up for a moment then he couldn't help but cry, he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

After several minutes he seemed to calm down so Cilan sat down in the bed across from him. "Drew it's okay to be upset, you're only human."

"I feel like I was just stomped on by someone who I thought would never do that." Drew clenched his fists.

"Drew, heartbreak hurts, but you need to understand Harley planned for this to happen. He didn't play the whole conversation. Solidad and May explained everything to us, Kaitlin didn't even mean to say that." Cilan stated.

Drew turned away from Cilan. "I don't believe you."

Cilan stood up and crossed his arms, he walked to the door then turned back. "Well guess what, she said those things because she was jealous. She was jealous about how the girls in the stands were cheering for you and throwing themselves at you. She thought maybe you liked them and not her. So if you don't believe what I said about her taking it back, believe that she only said that because she was hurt." Cilan slammed the bedroom door behind him.

Drew's eyes widened at everything Cilan had said. _Did he really mean that much to Kaitlin? _He looked at his Pokemon who were just as confused as he was. "Was she really just jealous?" He put his head in his hands and sighed.

* * *

><p>Cilan heard what Drew said and he smiled. <em>Good now he's at least thinking about everything. <em>Cilan walked out of the hotel room and he saw Iris and Kaitlin walking up the stairs. He walked up to them. "Oh hey guys."

Iris and Kaitlin smiled at Cilan.

The red-haired coordinator spoke. "Hey Cilan."

Iris looked at the door he came out of. "Is everything okay with Drew?"

Cilan shook his head.

This got Kaitlin and Iris worried.

Kaitlin sighed. "What happened Cilan? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay."

Cilan looked at Kaitlin. "Yeah, he will be fine. It's just after you ran out after Iris, he played a recording. It was of your conversation with May and Solidad, after those girls were cheering for Drew. HE recorded you calling Drew awful things, but then he stopped the recording. Then after Drew stormed out crying. Harley left."

Kaitlin's eyes widened. "Drew was crying?"

"Yeah, he didn't believe Solidad when she said Harley didn't play the whole conversation. Luckily all of us did so I went to talk to him. I think he is starting to come to his sense." The green-haired connoisseur noted.

"I want to go talk to him." The red-haired coordinator said.

Iris looked at Cilan and Cilan shook his head. "Sorry Kaitlin, but I think it's best if he's left alone for a little while. Besides Solidad is going to talk to him later."

Iris gave Kaitlin a reassuring smile. "It will be okay, Drew will forgive you in no time."

"How do you know?" Kaitlin looked at Iris.

"It's pretty obvious that he's crazy about..." Before Iris could finish Cilan cut her off.

"Pretty crazy about competing without anything bothering him." The green-haired connoisseur glared at Iris.

"Oh well okay. Let's go inside and wait for the others." The red-haired coordinator walked inside their hotel room.

Cilan glared at Iris again.

The purple-haired girl shrugged and whispered to him. "Sorry I thought it was okay to tell her."

Cilan shook his head, then walked inside after Kaitlin.

Iris followed close behind, holding both Axew and Poochyena.

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes of watching TV, Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Misty walk in.<p>

Kaitlin stands up and looks at them. "Where are Solidad and May?"

"Back in their hotel room talking to Drew." Misty stated.

The blue-haired coordinator walked up to Kaitlin and hugged her. "It will all be okay."

Kaitlin nodded at Dawn.

Dawn smiled and looked at Kaitlin and mouthed something to her. "_We need to talk, now."_

Kaitlin nodded and the two girls walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Ash and Brock turned to Cilan.<p>

The raven-haired boy spoke. "So what happened?"

The green-haired connoisseur crossed his arms. "I told him that Harley didn't reveal everything, he didn't believe me. But than I finally got him to believe me."

"Oh good." Ash walked away, not even knowing how Cilan got Drew to believe.

Brock rolled his eyes at how clueless Ash was, he walked over to Cilan. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him why Kaitlin said what she said, because she was jealous." Cilan looked up at Brock.

Brock laughed. "Wow it always seems to come down to Drew needing to hear that someone likes him."

"I guess so, but Kaitlin is upset. I just hope he forgives her, I don't want it to affect her performance tomorrow."

"It won't, Kaitlin is way to determined." The spiky-haired teen told Cilan.

The two nodded then turned to the TV and watched it with Iris and Misty.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin stood in the kitchen leaning against the fridge. "So what's up Dawn?"<p>

"Okay well...Ash is totally into you!" The blue-haired coordinator whispered.

"WHAT? That's not possible Dawn, he likes May." The red-haired coordinator noted.

"That can be true, but after Drew ran out and he found out Drew liked you, he got so jealous." Dawn giggled.

"Wait back up...Drew likes me?" Kaitlin crossed her arms.

"Oh I shouldn't have said that, but yeah he does." She looked down at Piplup who shook its head at her.

"Well, that makes sense why he ran off so upset." Kaitlin looked at Dawn.

"Well, who do you like? Ash or Drew?" Dawn asked.

Kaitlin stood there and thought for a second. "Both...wait I mean neither. I mean...ugh I don't know. I can't focus on that, I need to focus on the festival." The red-haired coordinator walked out of the kitchen and joined her friends to watch TV.

* * *

><p>Dawn looked down at Piplup. "She's got it bad."<p>

The small penguin nodded at its trainer.

* * *

><p>"Who's got what bad?" Ash walked into the kitchen with Pikachu.<p>

The blue-haired coordinator bit her lip. "Um Brock totally has it bad for um Solidad."

Ash chuckled. "I knew it." He walked off with Pikachu

Dawn stood there with her mouth opened wide. "Wait Brock likes Solidad?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of chapter 10, I hope you like it. This chapter was basically just the performances to make Harley made. I hope you like seeing everyone's relationship be revealed. Do you like the fact that Iris and Cilan like each other. Or that Drew likes Kaitlin? Or even Brock liking Solidad? Let me know. Reviews are appreciated. Remember I'll try to get one more chapter in before I'm gone next week. And a lot of you want an alternate ending for this fanfic so I'll do that when I'm done with this one. And the subject of my fanfic after the alternate ending will be BBRAE (Teen Titans). So anyway thanks for reading, if you have any questions or comments let me know.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn stood frozen in the kitchen, she was staring at Piplup.

The small blue penguin Pokemon was just as surprised as she was. "Pip, Piplup?"

The blue-haired coordinator finally snapped out of her trance. "Brock liking a girl isn't anything new Piplup. It's the fact that Ash actually could tell that Brock really liked Solidad." Dawn paused and thought for a moment then her eyes widened. "If he knows that, than he could know how Kaitlin is feeling! This isn't good Piplup."

Piplup looked at its worried trainer and nuzzled against her cheek. "Lup."

Dawn and her small starter Pokemon walked into the living room to join their friends in watching TV.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of watching TV, Misty stood up and yawned. "I'm going to bed, it's been a long day." The orange-haired gym leader grabbed her Azurill and walked into the girl's room and went to bed.<p>

"She's right, it has been a long day. I'm done for the day." Brock stood up and walked to the boy's room and went to bed.

"I agree. Good night everyone." The green-haired connoisseur said to his friends, than walked to his room and went to bed.

Dawn and Iris looked at each other, than to Kaitlin.

The three girls nodded to each other.

Kaitlin stood up and grabbed Poochyena. "Well, Dawn, Iris, and I are going to bed. Night Ash."

Dawn and Iris walked into the girl's room with their two Pokemon, Piplup, and Axew.

* * *

><p>Ash looked at Kaitlin while she was walking away with Poochyena. "Wait Kaitlin!" The raven-haired boy called out.<p>

The red-haired coordinator turned around with Poochyena is her hands. "Yes Ash?"

"You did great today, and I never got to say how impressed I was." Ash scratched the back of his head and looked at Kaitlin.

She giggled. "Well thanks Ash, you'll see some better stuff tomorrow." The red-haired coordinator bit her lip. "If you wanted, we could get up early and go train."

A wide smile formed on the raven-haired boy's face. "Yeah, that would be great. But don't think I'd go easy on you."

The red-haired coordinator smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She winked then turned around and walked into the girl's room and went to bed.

Ash just stood their for a moment staring at the closed door.

Pikachu finally had to snap him out of his trance with a light thunderbolt. "Chuu."

His eye's widened. "Okay, okay Pikachu I'm awake. Sorry."

The yellow mouse smirked at its trainer then hopped off of his shoulder and walked into the girl's room and climbed into the bunk with Kaitlin.

Ash chuckled then turned around and walked into his room and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning at about 6:45am, Kaitlin, Poochyena, and Pikachu emerged from the girl's room, showered and ready; Kaitlin walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast.<p>

A few minutes later Ash was awaken by the sweet smell of blueberry pancakes coming from the kitchen. The raven-haired boy quickly got dressed and walked out of his room.

The red-haired coordinator looked up at the sound of a closing door, she smiled when she saw Ash sleepily walking towards her. "Morning sleepy head."

Ash rubbed his eyes and looked at Kaitlin. "Morning Kaitlin."

She smiled at Ash. "I've made some pancakes, would you like some?"

"Of course, they smell delicious. I didn't know you could cook." Ash said as he ran to sit down on a stool at the kitchen counter.

The red-haired girl chuckled. "Well when you travel alone, you need to provide for yourself. I'm definitely not as good as Brock or Cilan, but I'm not half bad."

"Well if your cooking is even half as good as your coordinating, then this will be amazing." The raven-haired boy smiled as Kaitlin put pancakes on his plate.

"Well thanks Ash, that means a lot. And besides I wouldn't want your stomach to be empty for our battle." Kaitlin said as she put some pancakes on a plate of her own. She sat down across from Ash and picked up Poochyena and put the dark Pokemon on her head.

* * *

><p>Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder and looked at the two friends.<p>

Ash dug into his pancakes and ate them in under five minutes.

The red-haired coordinator just sat there and laughed, she soon finished her pancakes a little after Ash.

* * *

><p>The raven-haired boy laughed and looked at Kaitlin. "So Kaitlin, what are you gonna do if you go up against, Drew, Solidad, May, or Harley in the first round?'<p>

"Well I would be upset of course, but then I would remember that this was a competition and it wouldn't be fair to my Pokemon, if I just gave up. I'm sure any of the others would agree." She grabbed her's and Ash's dirty plates and put them in the sink.

"That is a great way to put it, and I definitely agree with you. I've seen your Pokemon, they have been trained so well, and it wouldn't be right not to let them show how much they've grown and advanced." Ash replied and nodded as he stood up.

"Yeah, and besides at the end of the day we are all still friends." Kaitlin smiled and walked up to Ash. "Ready?"

"Of course." The raven-haired boy nodded and walked to the front door.

Kaitlin quickly grabbed a pen and a note pad, she wrote a note to her friends telling them her and Ash were training. The red-haired coordinator grabbed her backpack and walked up to Ash.

* * *

><p>The two walked out and closed the door behind them. They walked downstairs and exited the hotel. The city was pretty much empty because it was only about 7:10am.<p>

The red-haired coordinator looked around with her dark Pokemon in her arms. _There is no one out besides Ash and I. It is definitely weird to see such a normally busy city...empty. _

Ash bit his lip as he walked with Kaitlin to the forest. _Why doesn't this feel awkward, I thought for sure it would feel awkward, just her and I. _Ash shook his head and looked at Kaitlin. _Does she think it's awkward? _

Kaitlin saw Ash looking at her from the corner of her eye, the ends of her lips curled up as a soft smile formed.

The raven-haired boy noticed her smile, but he didn't know why she smiled. He just walked by her until they got to a clearing in the forest. "We made it."

The red-haired coordinator nodded at Ash. "Yep, and we have so much time to spare before round two of the Festival." She ran to one end of the field. "Well come on slow poke." She laughed.

"Oh I'm ready for this battle." He ran to the other side of the field. "It would have been smart to bring a judge, but it's just training."

"Yes, but I'll treat it as a battle, a real battle." Kaitlin chuckled.

"Me too. Let's go." Ash smirked and looked down at his loyal sidekick. "Okay Pikachu, let's go."

"Pika!" The yellow mouse Pokemon nodded at its trainer and ran onto the field.

"Nice choice Ash, but now it's my turn." Kaitlin grabbed a poke ball and threw it into the air. "Show them what you're made of Altaria!"

Out of the poke ball, a beautiful dragon-flying type Pokemon emerged. "Taria."

"This will be a great battle Kaitlin." The raven-haired boy fixed his hat and extended his arm. "Pikachu, thunderbolt."

"Chuu!" The small yellow mouse let out a strong electric attack that flew through the air towards Altaria.

Kaitlin smirked at Ash's choice of attack. "Okay Altaria, doge then hit Pikachu with a Dragon breath!"

Altaria smirked and flew up to doge the thunderbolt, then the bird Pokemon sent a dragon breath attack straight at Pikachu.

Pikachu took that direct hit, but quickly recovered. "Pika!"

"Good job Pikachu, now hit Altaria with Iron tail." Ash instructed his Pokemon.

"Okay Altaria dodge!" Kaitlin told her Pokemon.

Altaria flew up, but it didn't fly high enough because Pikachu's glowing tail made contact with Altaria, sending it into the ground.

"Taria!" Altaria stood up and shook off the attack. It stared at Pikachu ready to attack.

"Now Altaria peck!" Kaitlin said.

"Pikachu quick attack!" Ash yelled.

The two Pokemon took off straight at each other, they collided with great force sending them both flying back, but a few seconds later both Pokemon regained their balance and stood up.

"Okay Pikachu, finish this off with Volt Tackle." The raven-haired boy told Pikachu.

"Not if I can help it. Altaria Take Down!" The red-haired coordinator said to Altaria.

Again the two Pokemon were charging at each other in full force and speed. The impact was much greater then the last attacks. An explosion occurred sending both Pokemon into a tree. When the smoke cleared both Pokemon had swirls over their eyes.

"Altaria!" Kaitlin ran over to her dragon Pokemon.

"Pikachu, buddy." Ash quickly ran to Pikachu.

"Are you okay Altaria?" The red-haired coordinator bent down and picked up her Pokemon.

"Taria." The blue bird Pokemon nodded at its trainer as it regained consciousness.

"Great, you deserve a rest. You were amazing Altaria." Kaitlin returned her Pokemon then turned around and walked over to Ash and Pikachu.

Ash held Pikachu in his arms with a soft smile on his face when the yellow mouse regained consciousness. "Great job today Pikachu, I'm impressed buddy."

"Oh yes, Pikachu you were incredible." The red-haired coordinator smiled at Pikachu then bent down next to Ash and scratched under the yellow mouse's chin.

"Cha!" Pikachu smiled and nuzzled into Ash's arms.

Kaitlin stood up and smiled. "That was a great battle Ash."

"Oh yeah, you're Altaria is so strong!" The raven-haired boy stood up and Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder.

"Are you kidding? Your Pikachu is the spitting image of strength." Kaitlin boasted and smiled.

"Haha well thanks. He's been my partner since I started this journey." He nodded at Pikachu, and the two smiled.

Kaitlin looked down at Poochyena and smiled. "Well come on Ash, let's go into town for a little bit." The red-haired coordinator grabbed Ash's hand as Poochyena climbed onto her head.

Ash's eyes widened when Kaitlin grabbed his hand, he could feel his face warming up slightly but he shook it off and ran off with her to town.

The red-haired coordinator didn't think that her action was a big deal, she did it in a friendly way, but she did feel Ash's hand getting slightly sweaty.

* * *

><p>Brock and Cilan woke up at about 9:00am and walked out into the kitchen.<p>

The green-haired connoisseur saw something on the kitchen counter and picked it up. "Hey Brock, Kaitlin and Ash are out training this morning."

"Really?" The Pokemon breeder walked over and looked at the note. "Wow, well her attitude towards him has really changed since yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Cilan turned to Brock and asked.

"Well yesterday, Kaitlin didn't want to have anything to do with Ash. Every time he would look at her, she would look away, not with a smile, but with sadness."

"Do you think something might have happened between them?" Cilan crossed his arms.

"No, well not exactly. I think Kaitlin found out that Ash was in love with someone else, and he always has been."

"Who?" The green-haired connoisseur looked at Brock confused.

"May."

"May? Really?" Cilan sighed. "I feel bad, does Ash know how Kaitlin feels."

"I don't even think Kaitlin really knows how she feels." Brock stated.

"Yeah and besides she does care for Drew, she was so hurt when he was upset. It pained her to see him that way." Cilan added.

"Well then I feel very bad for her, it's easy to get mixed up with two guys, but harder to decide between them." Brock shrugged and looked at Cilan.

"Kaitlin isn't the only one with love problems." The green-haired connoisseur chuckled. "What about you and Solidad?"

"What about us? There is nothing going on and you know that." The spiky-haired boy noted.

"But you want there to be." Cilan crossed his arms.

"Maybe I do, but what does it matter. She is this big top coordinator, who could get any guy she wanted. I'm just, well just me." Brock sighed and looked down.

The green-haired connoisseur walked over to his friend and placed his hand on Brock's shoulder. "Well you may just be you. But that guy is the one who makes her laugh. The one who is her long time friend from Pewter City. The one she could talk about Pokemon with for hours. You may not see it, but you're everything she deserves."

A small smile formed on the breeder's face, he looked up. "Thanks Cilan, that really means a lot."

Cilan nodded and smiled. "You're very welcome, this is what friends are for."

* * *

><p>Just then Misty, Dawn, and Iris emerge from their room with towels wrapped around their wet hair.<p>

The orange-haired gym leader and her water type Pokemon looked at their two friends. "Morning Brock and Cilan."

"Morning Misty." Brock and Cilan chimed together.

"Morning you two." Iris added while holding Axew.

The blue-haired coordinator smiled at her two guy friends and then looked around. "Hey where are Kaitlin and Ash?"

Brock chuckled. "Out for some last minute training, those two won't ever stop, now will they?"

"Probably not. But I don't blame her for wanting to train, she's got some tough competition in the first round of battling today." The green-haired connoisseur noted.

"Yeah, and besides Ash is her perfect opponent." Misty chuckled.

All of the friends and their three Pokemon nodded.

* * *

><p>A knock came from the door and their heads turned to it.<p>

"Come in." Brock called out towards the door.

* * *

><p>The front door swung open, there standing was a green-haired coordinator with his loyal Roserade by his side. "Morning you guys."<p>

"Morning Drew." Dawn walked up to him and smiled.

"Yes, good morning to you Drew." Cilan added as he walked up behind Dawn.

The orange-haired gym leader looked at Drew with a slight smile on her face. "Morning Drew, what brings you here this morning?"

"Oh." Drew paused for a second. "Well I came here looking for Kaitlin, I kind of wanted to talk to her."

The purple-haired trainer giggled and looked at her Axew. "Sorry but she isn't here right now."

The green-haired coordinator sighed. "Where is she?"

The spiky-haired Pokemon breeder walked up to Drew. "She is out doing some last minute training with Ash."

The sound of the raven-haired boy's name made Drew's fists clench. Brock and Dawn took immediate notice to this and looked at each other.

The blue-haired coordinator grabbed Drew's hands and held them in hers. "Hey it's okay, they are just training and said they'd be back soon, if you want I could take you to them." She smiled at the boy.

Even though Drew didn't have an interest in Dawn, he blushed when she grabbed his hands. He quickly calmed down and nodded at Dawn. "Okay thanks."

Dawn looked at Brock and nodded. "Okay we'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>The green-haired and blue-haired coordinators walked out together with their two starter Pokemon.<p>

Dawn couldn't help but look at Drew and see how confused he was. She felt bad for the boy.

"Hey Drew, if there is anything you want to talk about, let me know."

"Thanks Dawn. I'll let you know. I'm sure you can already tell what is bothering me now." He stated.

"Yeah I do. Do you mind telling me what you did after you left the restaurant.?" She asked.

Drew smiled at Dawn. "No not at all. I ran up to the hotel room, then Cilan came in to talk to me. After he left he really got me thinking, and it helped me realize that I have feelings for Kaitlin, but I also may like May."

Dawn rolled her eyes, _what is it about May and Kaitlin? I don't want to be jealous, but I am. _"Well if you get this worked up about Ash with Kaitlin, then you obviously like Kaitlin more."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I don't want there to be any tension between Ash and I. I really don't want that." He added.

"Why would there be tension?" The blue-haired girl asked.

Drew chuckled. "Ash is crazy about either May or Kaitlin. I don't want to cross his path in any way, except maybe in a good battle. But only with Pokemon."

"I get what you're saying Drew, and that's very great of you."

"Haha thanks Dawn. That really means a lot."

"No problem." The blue-haired coordinator smiled and nodded as she walked with Piplup next to Drew.

* * *

><p>"Wow this flower shop smells amazing." The red-haired coordinator walked around with wide eyes smelling every flower in her sight.<p>

Ash just stood back watching with Pikachu on his shoulder. He chuckled as he watched his friend go crazy over flowers. _It's a girl thing I guess, but they do smell good. _The raven-haired boy took in a deep breath and smiled.

Kaitlin picked a yellow daisy and walked over to Pikachu and handed it to the yellow mouse. "For you Pikachu."

Pikachu smiled and took the flower and held it in its mouth. "Pika." The mouse mumbled with a smile.

"Well I'm very glad you like it, it's from me and Poochyena." She added and looked at her dark Pokemon sitting on her head. "Isn't that right Poochyena?"

The dark wolf Pokemon blushed and nodded at its trainer than to Pikachu. "Yena."

Kaitlin smiled. "I love seeing Pokemon get along. Don't you Ash?"

Ash snapped out of his deep thought and nodded. "Oh yes, maybe it's because we are friends, which makes our Pokemon friends."

"I wouldn't say Poochyena just likes Pikachu as a friend." The red-haired coordinator giggled and winked at Ash then walked out of the shop with Poochyena.

The raven-haired boy looked at Pikachu with wide eyes. "Buddy, what did she mean by that?"

The yellow mouse sighed. "Chu, Pika."

Ash listened to his Pokemon. "So you're saying that Poochyena likes you a lot, because Kaitlin likes me?"

Pikachu nodded.

He laughed and crossed his arms. "Impossible, she isn't the kind of girl who would like a guy like me. And besides she has Drew. Poochyena could just like you because she wants to."

Pikachu let out a heavy sigh then jumped off of its trainer's shoulder and ran outside after Kaitlin.

"Pikachu wait up!" Ash called out as he ran out after Kaitlin and Pikachu.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure we will find them soon." Dawn stated as her and Drew walked around town looking for Kaitlin and Ash.<p>

"I hope so, I want to get some training in before the festival round two starts." Drew looked around with Roserade.

"Well wherever they are, they couldn't have gotten that far, trust me." She added and looked at her Piplup.

The green-haired coordinator looked up and saw two familiar faces. "Well Dawn, they're closer than you think."

Dawn looked up and saw Ash and Kaitlin walked close to each other with Kaitlin holding a yellow daisy. "Oh cool we found them." The blue-haired coordinator looked at Dawn.

"Dawn come here." His fists clenched then he grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her in close. He glared at Kaitlin who just looked over and saw her two friends.

Dawn noticed Kaitlin looking and tried to pull away while a blush formed on her face. "Drew wait what are you..."

Before she could finish, Dawn was cut off by the pressure of Drew's lips colliding with hers.

The green-haired coordinator held Dawn against him still kissing her.

Kaitlin felt her heart sink down to her feet. Her shaking hands dropped the daisy as tears filled in her eyes. The only sound you could hear was a small squeal coming from the red-haired coordinator.

Ash just stood there in shock, he saw the blush on Dawn's face. But then his attention turned to Kaitlin as she took off leaving Poochyena with Ash.

The red-haired coordinator ran as fast as she could trying not to trip as she cried.

The raven-haired boy felt his heart break seeing her this way. "Kaitlin wait." He called out then turned back to Dawn and Drew as the two pulled apart. He glared at them. "How could you?" Ash felt his fists clenching.

The blue-haired coordinator's face turned pale as she realized what Drew did. She felt tears form in her eyes as she saw even Piplup look at her with disappointment.

Drew looked past Ash to see Kaitlin running away with tears streaming from her eyes. "What have I done?" The green-haired coordinator started to run after her.

Ash stopped him by grabbing his shirt. "Don't talk to her. Ever again!" The raven-haired boy snapped at Drew then released his grip and turned to run after Kaitlin with Poochyena and Pikachu on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Dawn just stood there as she watched her friend run off crying. "<em>I am an awful person." <em>The blue-haired coordinator tried to fight off her tears as she walked back to the hotel with Piplup.

* * *

><p>Drew didn't know what to do, so he just ran out in the other direction into the forest to train with Roserade.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such the long wait, but this is chap 11. I know this is shorter then the other chapters, but I've been really busy and I will continue to be busy. I will try to continue to update regularly and I will make this story more interesting and worth reading. Let me know if you like this chapter, reviews are welcomed. And let me know if you want the alternate ending still. And the next new fanfic will be about BBRae (Teen Titans) just a little update. Okay thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read, let me know if I should add some of my own characters into more fanfics or even into this one. I love your inputs. Thanks again and don't be shy to review or private message.<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

May and Solidad were awaken by the sound of a crying girl running past their hotel room.

The pink-haired coordinator sat up quickly and jumped out of bed. "May did you hear that?"

The brown-haired coordinator nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah I did. What was it?" She stood up and walked to Solidad.

Solidad shrugged. "I don't know, but let's go find out."

The two girls nodded to each other and walked out of their room and walked into Ash and his friend's room.

* * *

><p>There they saw a blue-haired coordinator sitting curled up in the corner, crying.<p>

"Dawn?" May walked over to her crying friend. "What happened?"

Solidad's face saddened at the sight of a crying Dawn. "Is everything okay?"

The blue-haired coordinator looked up slightly and shook her head at her friends.

Suddenly an orange-haired gym leader and a purple-haired girl ran into the hotel room.

"What's wrong you guys?" Misty asked as she ran to her friends.

"We heard crying from downstairs." Iris added.

Solidad quickly stepped out of the way to reveal a sobbing Dawn.

Misty and Iris ran to their friend and crouched down next to her.

"Dawn, you can tell us what's wrong." May said.

"Y-you guys w-will hate me, i-if I do." Dawn barely got her words out.

"Try us." Misty sat down and put her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

The blue-haired coordinator took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Well y-you see. When D-drew and I went looking f-for Kaitlin and Ash. We found them walking and laughing. I-it looked like Ash gave Kaitlin a flower. S-so Drew was taken over w-with jealousy and grabbed me and kissed me. A-and what's worse is that I d-didn't stop him." Dawn felt the grip on her knees tighten as she struggled to speak to her friends.

The pink-haired coordinator covered her mouth and gasped. "Wait Drew kissed you?"

Dawn nodded but didn't say another word.

"In front of Kaitlin?" Iris couldn't believe what she heard.

"That jerk!" The orange-haired gym leader clenched her fists.

"Who's a jerk?" Brock asked as he walked into the hotel room with Cilan.

Cilan noticed the crying girl sitting on the floor. "What happened?"

Solidad walked up to Cilan and Brock and sighed. "Drew kissed Dawn, in front of Kaitlin because he was jealous of Ash and Kaitlin laughing and having a good time this morning, and Dawn is upset because she didn't stop Drew, she let it happen."

Dawn squeaked as Solidad told Brock and Cilan.

The spiky-haired Pokemon breeder was shocked. "I can't believe he did that."

"The nerve of that guy." The green-haired connoisseur added.

"I get being jealous, but that isn't cool." May said as she walked to Brock, Cilan, and Solidad.

"Well where are Kaitlin, Ash, and Drew now?" Brock asked.

A sigh came from the blue-haired coordinator. She stood up and walked over to her friends with Piplup and Iris. "Kaitlin ran off, and Ash chased after her. Drew ran off into the forest alone."

The pink-haired coordinator turned to her friends. "Well we need to find them. Iris you stay here with Dawn, just in case they come back. May and Brock, you two come with me. We will go after Ash and Kaitlin."

Brock and May nodded at Solidad.

"So that means Cilan and I are going after Drew, right?" Misty asked.

"Yes, when you find him just bring him back. Don't yell at him, not yet." Solidad noted.

Cilan and Misty looked at each other and shrugged. The two turned around and walked out of the room then down the stairs and out of the hotel and went after Drew in the forest.

* * *

><p>"Okay Brock and May, come on." Solidad walked out of the room.<p>

"Bye Iris and Dawn." Misty waved and ran after Solidad.

The Pokemon breeder stood there mesmerized for a moment. "Wow she is perfect."

Iris giggled which snapped Brock out of his trance. "Oh right, by guys." Brock ran after his two friends.

* * *

><p>Iris then turned to Dawn and hugged her. "It's okay, everything will be okay."<p>

"No it won't." The blue-haired coordinator sighed.

* * *

><p>"Kaitlin please! Slow down." Ash called out as he ran after is red-haired friend with Poochyena and Pikachu.<p>

The red-haired coordinator could barely see or hear anything because she couldn't stop crying. She finally fell down to the ground on her knees with her head in her hands.

The raven-haired boy caught up to her and slowly crouched down beside her and wrapped his arms around the crying girl, not saying a word.

They sat like this for a few minutes until Kaitlin's crying slowed down.

Ash pushed the red hair out of her face. "Listen, everything will be okay. I'm here for you."

Kaitlin took a deep breath and turned to face Ash. Her eyes were red and puffy but she just continued to stare at her friend.

The raven-haired boy smiled and grabbed her hands to pull her up.

The red-haired coordinator stood up in front of Ash. A small smile formed across her face as she looked at her friend. "Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you." She pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Well that's what I'm here for, to help." He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair as they hugged.

"You do more then help, you make everything better." She kissed his cheek and smiled at her friend.

Ash blushed which made Pikachu and Poochyena snicker.

"Well come on, I don't want to stay out here and be upset, I have a contest in an hour."

He laughed. "Now that's the spirit."

She nodded and chuckled. Her hand quickly grabbed onto Ash's and the two walked together with their two Pokemon through the forest.

"I know you will do great today Kaitlin." Another dark blush formed across the raven-haired boy's face. He felt his hands getting a little sweaty which made him nervous. _Why am I feeling like this? I don't like her, I shouldn't feel this way. Especially since she just had her heart crushed by the person she has feelings for. Besides what about May? _That name made Ash pause and stop walking.

Kaitlin looked at her friend with concern. "Is everything okay Ash?"

The raven-haired teen stared at Kaitlin blankly. _Why do I keep thinking of that name? What does May have anything to do with this? _He paused in thought. _Could Brock and Cilan have been right? Do I have feelings for May? I'm so confused._

* * *

><p>The red-haired coordinator got even more worried when she got no answer from Ash. "Hello earth to Ash?" She snapped in front of his face.<p>

He finally snapped out of his trance and looked at Kaitlin. "Oh yeah I'm fine, sorry about that."

Kaitlin didn't believe anything Ash said but she just shrugged it off and let go of his hand.

Ash looked at his now empty hand. He was confused at why she had let go. "Is everything okay with you?"

The red-haired coordinator was surprised with what Ash just said. "Well yeah, why wouldn't I be. Well besides the fact that I just saw someone who I may or may not like kiss one of my best friends, I'm great." She felt her eyes start to burn as more tears formed.

He was shocked with her tone of voice, but Ash just pulled Kaitlin into an even tighter hug then before. He felt her break down in his arms not holding anything back.

* * *

><p>Cilan looked around in the forest. "Drew! Drew! Where are you?"<p>

Misty chuckled and looked at Cilan. "You obviously haven't been on to many rescue missions." Misty threw a poke ball into the air and out came her Corsola.

"Corsola!" The pink and blue water Pokemon smiled at its trainer.

"Okay Corsola help us find Drew and Roserade."

"You to Pansage." Cilan threw his poke ball into the air and out popped his green monkey Pokemon.

The two Pokemon looked at their trainers and nodded, they ran ahead.

Pansage climbed some trees and swung from branch to branch.

Corsola walked ahead of the trainers looking around.

* * *

><p>The orange-haired gym leader smiled then turned to Cilan. "Okay while we are looking for Drew, I wanted to ask you something."<p>

The green-haired connoisseur nodded. "Okay what is that?"

"Well, I wanted to know how you felt about Iris."

"Iris? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, do you like her?" Misty crossed her arms.

"Well I um, I don't know for sure. I mean she is my best friend. I don't know how to feel. Don't you think that would ruin our friendship if I did?"

"Of course not!" Misty pretty much screamed at Cilan. "She is crazy about you Cilan! If you like her back you need to let her know!"

The green-haired connoisseur chuckled softly then blushed. "She really likes me?"

Misty nodded with a smile.

"Well than I guess it's pointless to hide how I feel then. I guess I should talk to her about it."

The orange-haired gym leader clapped her hands. "Oh yes, you need to when we get back."

"Okay, okay I will." Cilan chuckled again.

"Good, then call me Miss Misty Match Maker."

He laughed. "I don't know about that."

The two friends laughed and then went back to looking for Drew with the help of Pansage, Corsola, and Azurill.

* * *

><p>"I don't get why we couldn't just wait for them back at the hotel." May crossed her arms as her stomach began to growl.<p>

"Oh come on May, we need to find them before round two starts in an hour. Who knows if they even would come back." The pink-haired coordinator told her hungry friend.

"And besides the sooner we get back, the sooner we get food." Brock teased and laughed.

"Sounds good to me." May threw a poke ball into the air. "Beautifly help us out."

"Beautifly." The butterfly Pokemon flew into the air ahead of its trainer and started to looked around.

"You two Butterfree." Solidad added as she threw a poke ball into the air and caught it after her Pokemon emerged.

"Free, free." Butterfree flew up next to Beautifly and looked around for Drew.

May ran after them. "I'll go a little ahead, you two stay here."

* * *

><p>Brock bit his lip as he looked around, he now realized he was alone with Solidad.<p>

The pink-haired coordinator looked as determined as ever. She knew that they had to find Kaitlin and Ash as soon as possible.

The Pokemon breeder after a few minutes of silence, finally spoke. "Hey Solidad?"

Solidad turned to Brock. "Yes Brock?"

"I uh, was wondering if you maybe wanted to get some dinner maybe today or tomorrow?" He asked.

The pink-haired coordinator blushed softly. "Oh you're asking me out?" She giggled.

"Oh if that's a problem I'm sorry I had no idea, I just you know..."

Brock just kept talking until Solidad cut him off. "Brock, my answer is yes."

"I mean I get it if you don't want to...wait what?"

"Yes, my answer is yes." Solidad giggled.

"Oh well, that's great. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds great." She chuckled and kissed his cheek then ran after May and their bug Pokemon.

"She said yes." Brock had a wide smile on his face as he ran after his friends.

* * *

><p>"Drew is that you?" The orange-haired gym leader said as she and Cilan ran up to find their friend sitting against a tree motionless with his Roserade.<p>

The green-haired coordinator slightly perked up at the sound of his name but after seeing who it as he just sighed.

"Drew, what are you doing out here?" Cilan asked.

"What do you think? I'm sure Dawn told you what happened. I'm such a screw up and a jerk!" Drew clenched his fists and stood up.

"Don't say that, you made a mistake." The green-haired connoisseur noted.

"The only reason we aren't yelling is because of Solidad saying not to. So you can thank her, so come on." Misty grabbed Drew's arm and dragged him slightly in the direction of the hotel with Roserade following slowly behind.

Cilan rubbed the back of his head as a smile formed on his face. "But don't expect others to take this as nicely as us."

Misty smirked back at Cilan and the two laughed.

"I don't care if you guys yell at me, I deserve it. I'm awful." The green-haired coordinator sighed as he didn't struggle to get away from Misty.

The smirk quickly faded from Cilan and Misty's faces. They knew he was actually sorry.

Misty eased up on her grip and the three of them walked back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"I don't think we will ever find them at this rate, and I'm still so hungry you guys." May sighed as she walked along.<p>

"It will all be okay May, don't you worry about it." Brock smiled and put his hand on May's shoulder.

"Like we said the sooner we find them, the sooner we can eat. So don't give up May." Solidad chuckled as she walked along watching Butterfree and Beautifly in the air.

"I just feel bad that we still haven't been able to find them yet, I don't want to give up." The brown-haired coordinator looked around.

"It will be okay, don't you worry about it." The spiky-haired Pokemon breeder reassured May.

The pink-haired coordinator nodded then looked around, "Kaitlin! Ash! Are you out there?"

"Anyone?!" May and Brock called out in unison.

* * *

><p>The red-haired coordinator perked up at the sound of her name being called out. She turned to Ash. "Did you hear that?"<p>

The raven-haired guy turned to his friend. "Yeah I heard our names being called, but I don't know where from."

"Well let's not just stand here, let's go." Kaitlin got up and grabbed Ash's arm and the two ran in the direction of the voices with their Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Solidad squinted slightly when she saw two figures running towards them. "Hey it's Kaitlin and Ash!"<p>

May and Brock's heads snapped to face the people running towards them, smiles formed across their faces.

"Hey you guys!" Ash called out as he ran up to his friends with Kaitlin.

"It's so great to see you guys." Kaitlin cheered as she squeezed Ash's arm and smiled at him.

"Are you kidding? It's great to see you guys." Brock chuckled.

"Oh yeah, we thought you guys wouldn't come back, there are only 30 minutes till we find out who we are going up against in round two today." May stated and looked at Ash's arm. _Why is she holding onto him? Wait no more importantly why is he letting her hold onto him. _She felt her hands clench but quickly stopped when she noticed Solidad was watching her.

"Well let's hurry and get back to the hotel and meet up with everyone then go to that arena." Solidad nodded to her friends and the five of them and their Pokemon walked towards the hotel.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly have you guys been up to all day?" The red-haired coordinator asked.<p>

"Well not much, Iris and I went shopping. I don't know about anyone else." May noted.

"What about you?" Brock asked.

"Well we trained for a little while." Ash stated.

"Who won Ash?" The pink-haired coordinator put her hands on her hips.

"Haha it was a tie, Pikachu and Altaria were both amazing." The raven-haired boy chuckled.

"Well that's good, what else happened today?" Solidad asked.

"Well afterwords we walked out of the forest and went to a flower shop, I wanted to look around." The red-haired coordinator responded.

"Well that sounds good." The brown-haired coordinator smiled because that's all that happened.

All of the friends nodded and smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>The five of them soon made it to the hotel and walked up the stairs.<p>

Kaitlin quickly stopped at the sound of a familiar voice, she felt her heart sink.

Solidad and Ash turned to their friend seeing that everyone else was already up the stairs.

"Hey is everything okay?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"I uh, I really don't think I should go upstairs right now." Kaitlin said and turned to face the exit.

The pink-haired coordinator listened in and heard the voice of the green-haired coordinator. "Oh, I get it. How about you and I go to the arena now and just wait for everyone else?"

The red-haired coordinator nodded at Solidad and the two started to walk.

"Hey, do you want me to come?" Ash put his hand on Solidad and Kaitlin's shoulders.

"No we are fine, but thanks for offering." Kaitlin smiled then walked down the stairs with Poochyena.

* * *

><p>"We will just see you later, don't worry about it. We will see you later, just meet us at the arena later." Solidad stated then walked off with Kaitlin and Poochyena.<p>

* * *

><p>Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled, he turned and walked up the stairs to the hotel room to find his friends all standing by Drew who was leaning against the wall.<p>

"Hey what's going on here?" The raven-haired boy asked as he looked around.

"You know what happened Ash." Iris glared at Drew.

"I still can't believe you did that Drew!" Misty screamed.

"Why do you guys care? It's not like it matters." The green-haired coordinator crossed his arms.

"You really don't get it do you?" Brock glared at Drew.

"Get what?" Drew asked.

"She's crazy about you! We all see it, but obviously you couldn't." Brock snapped.

The green-haired coordinator's eyes widened as he looked at everyone around him. "W-what?"

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" Misty put her hands on her hips.

Ash leaned against the door frame and just looked at what was going on. _Does she really feel that way?_

"It doesn't matter anymore, she probably hates you now." May added.

The blue-haired coordinator just sat on the couch with her head in her hands and her Piplup rubbing its cheek against her legs.

"How was I supposed to know? It's not like it was so clear!" Drew clenched his fists.

"It was beyond clear, it may not have been in the beginning, but it is now." Solidad added.

"But whatever Drew, you don't care that you hurt her." The Pokemon breeder sighed and turned away and walked over to Ash. "Come on Ash, let's go to the arena." He turned to May, Iris, Dawn, and Misty. "You guys coming?"

Iris, May, and Misty nodded.

Dawn sat there for another moment then took a deep breath and stood up, she looked at Drew and shook her head then walked out of the room with Piplup.

Misty and Iris walked closely behind Dawn to the arena.

"I want to make this right, or at least better." The green-haired coordinator looked at May, Ash, and Brock.

"That's going to be pretty hard, a heart is a fragile thing." May turned to Drew.

"Yeah, and I saw how badly you hurt her, you don't deserve her forgiveness." Ash clenched his fists then walked out of the hotel room.

May followed close behind Ash and Pikachu.

* * *

><p>The spiky-haired Pokemon breeder turned to Drew, his face was saddened. "I just don't know why you would act like that, just because she was laughing with Ash. I'm disappointed in you Drew."<p>

"You're disappointed in me? I'm devastated with what I did. I regret it more then anything, I shouldn't have done that even out of jealousy. It's just that the reason I came to your hotel room this morning was to find her and tell her how I felt." Drew felt his eyesight go blurry because of tears forming.

Brock sighed and placed his hand on Drew's shoulder. "Come on, it may not be to late."

The green-haired coordinator looked up and nodded at Brock. "I just don't know how I could say it to her, if she even let me talk to her."

"Well let's go to that arena and find out that answer." The Pokemon breeder smiled and walked out of the hotel with Drew.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do Solidad, I don't want to see him." The red-haired coordinator looked at her friend.<p>

The pink-haired coordinator crossed her arms. "I get what you mean, but you can't let this get you down, you need to be at your best. You owe it to yourself and your Pokemon."

"Yeah I know you're right, it's just I can't think of anything else right now. I just am so confused, why would he do that? No wait." She paused. "Why do I care so much?"

Solidad chuckled. "Well I think it's obvious. There is obviously something there."

"Wait you think I like him?"

The pink-haired coordinator shrugged. "Or that he likes you."

"If he liked me then he wouldn't do this, and what about Dawn? She didn't even stop him. She was my first real girl friend here." Kaitlin sighed.

"Well it could be the fact that he may or may not have been jealous." Solidad crossed her arms.

"Jealous of what?" The red-haired coordinator looked at Solidad.

"You and Ash."

"Me and Ash?! Oh God no, there is nothing there. He is crazy about May, I would never do that." Kaitlin stated.

"Well he's a guy, what do you think? He acts off of impulse." Solidad noted.

"I guess you're right." The red-haired coordinator shrugged as the two entered the building.

Their attentions were turned to the screen in the lobby.

Kaitlin felt a smirk form on her lip. "It looks like I'm going to be crushing Harley today."

"Looks like it, and luckily none of us are going against each other, so I'm sure we will all make it. And I know you will beat Harley." The pink-haired coordinator nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>A purple-haired figure emerged from the shadows. "Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that sweetie."<p>

Kaitlin felt the hair on her neck stand on edge and her fists clench. She took a deep breath then turned to the voice. "Harley."

**So this is chapter 12, I hope you like it. I hope you don't think that this chapter is to short, I keep trying to make the chapters longer like before, but I got many messages saying people didn't like them so long. Let me know what you guys really think. And this is like the fifth time I've been told to make this story have Ash and Kaitlin end up together and not making one with an alternate ending. I still think I want to make an alternate, I mean let me know what you want. I hope you like the story so far, should there be another relationship forming like someone with Dawn? Let me know you guys, reviews are wanted and welcomed. Okay thanks you guys for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

"That's right baby girl, in the flesh." Harley smirked at Kaitlin and Solidad. "It's great to see you all on this glorious day."

"Won't be very glorious for you, when I take you down." Kaitlin snapped back.

"Who says you're going to beat me?" The purple-haired coordinator asked.

"We do!" Ash said as he walked in with Misty, May, Iris, Dawn, and Cilan.

Misty crossed her arms and glared at Harley. "You're going down."

"Yeah, what she said!" Iris chimed in and put her hands on her hips.

"It's a pity that I won't be going against you, but this is just as sweet." May smirked and glared at Harley.

"Looks like the cat has finally grown some claws." Harley chuckled. "But sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to be losing today or any time soon."

"That's what you think." Dawn stared at Harley and clenched her fists.

"Oh honey, don't you get involved with this, don't you have some bigger problems to deal with." The purple-haired coordinator chuckled and looked over to Kaitlin.

The red-haired coordinator looked at Dawn then quickly snapped away and glared at Harley. "That's none of your business!"

The blue-haired coordinator felt her heart sink deep down into her stomach. "Y-yeah, how would you know anyway?"

"I have my resources sweetie." Harley snapped his finger then turned away. "I'll see you later Kaitlin, can't wait to beat you."

"Well it's not going to happen, so keep dreaming Harley." The brown-haired coordinator growled at Harley then looked at Kaitlin.

The red-haired coordinator felt flames grow in her eyes as she stared at Harley. "Oh he is so going down, God he gets on my nerves!" She felt like screaming, but stopped herself and turned to her friends.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready for today?" The raven-haired boy asked.<p>

"I mean yeah, why not? It's just Harley." Kaitlin nodded and gave Ash a smile.

"Yeah exactly, it's Harley." May looked at Kaitlin. "He isn't exactly the easiest person to beat."

"But he's also not the hardest." The purple-haired dragon expert added. "You can do this Kaitlin, I know you can."

"Thanks Iris, I know I can. I've faced him before in past contests, I can do it again." The red-haired coordinator smiled with her new found confidence.

"You will do great, we all have faith in you, even Brock who still isn't here." The orange-haired gym leader chuckled.

"Yeah I wonder where he could be?" May asked as she looked around.

"I think I have an idea." The pink-haired coordinator pointed to the front door opening and two figures walking inside.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin focused for a second and realized who it was. She quickly turned to Solidad. "I uh, I need to go."<p>

Solidad gave her friend and nod and the two turned away and walked down the hall to the coordinator's waiting room.

May turned her head to see Drew coming up to them, she decided to dart after Solidad and Kaitlin.

Drew and Brock walked up to the group of friends.

All Misty, Iris, Ash, and Cilan could do was glare.

"Why is he here?" Iris asked.

Brock sighed and looked at his friends. "You guys, give him a chance please. He needs to fix things."

"Maybe we shouldn't give a chance Brock." Cilan crossed his arms.

"Yeah I like Cilan's option much better." Misty stated.

The blue-haired coordinator felt her a lump in her throat, she wanted to run but knew she couldn't "It's best if we just leave him alone." Dawn suggested.

"Yes, I agree." Ash agreed as he crossed his arms and turned away with Pikachu.

"Guys please." The Pokemon breeder put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Just trust me this once Ash."

"How could you even look at him?" The orange-haired girl asked Brock.

"You guys, how was he supposed to know Kaitlin even liked him! He did it out of jealousy!" Brock crossed his arms and looked at Drew.

"That doesn't make it okay, Brock. I don't even think he could make it right, Kaitlin won't look at him." The raven-haired boy glared over his shoulder at Drew.

"I just need to talk to her Ash, you guys have nothing to do with it." The green-haired coordinator felt himself getting angrier.

"You think this has nothing to do with us?" Ash clenched his fists. "It has everything to do with us, you hurt one of my closest friends, and you expect me to just back off. Drew you have another thing coming!"

"Yeah, you can't just do something to hurt a friend and expect us to just sit around!" Misty put her hands on her hips.

"I thought you of all people would know Drew." The green-haired connoisseur shook his head and sighed.

"I get that you guys are her friends, but I have a right to my own business." Drew screamed at them.

"We get that you have your business, but when you hurt our friend, you hurt us." Iris glared at Drew then turned away with Axew, and walked away towards Kaitlin, May, and Solidad.

* * *

><p>"I'm done with all of this Drew, you crossed the line. I know I'm not the best person in the world, but I know when I shouldn't cross the line." The orange-haired gym leader turned away with her Azurill on her shoulder and walked down the hall after Iris.<p>

"Friends don't do this Drew, we thought of you as our friend. Were we wrong to think so?" Cilan asked.

"No you aren't wrong. I am a friend. Let me explain myself please Cilan. Ash?" Drew looked at the raven-haired boy.

"I won't forgive you, I can't." Ash felt a lump deep in his throat. He then turns to Dawn. "You I can forgive Dawn, and I know Kaitlin will too."

The blue-haired coordinator nodded at Ash and smiled softly then walked off behind Misty with Piplup on her head.

* * *

><p>The green-haired coordinator felt hurt. "Ash please, you should understand better than everyone. When you're in love you do stupid things out of jealousy."<p>

"Um excuse me? I'm not in love with everyone.." Ash's eyes widened. "Wait did you just say you were in love?"

"Yes, I did Ash. And it's true, I know it is. I feel this way, and I know you feel this way about May." The green-haired coordinator crossed his arms.

"I-I don't know what you mean Drew, I don't love May. And besides I'm sure you aren't in love with Kaitlin!." The raven-haired boy looked to Brock who was nodding.

"Ash, he does. You need to understand that, and Cilan agrees Ash. We know you love May." The Pokemon breeder felt it hard to tell his longest friend this.

Ash looked at Cilan then back at Brock.

The green-haired connoisseur nodded at Ash. "It's true, we've seen how you look at her, but it's okay. Nothing to be ashamed about."

The raven-haired boy felt his face and body heat up. "Don't try and change the subject! I-I still can't and won't forgive you even if you claim to love Kaitlin."

Drew took a deep breath. "Okay picture yourself in my shoes. Say I went training early with May, and we walked out of a flower shop laughing later on. Let's say at that exact time you and..." He pauses for a second. "Misty walk and see us together. You feel pain in your heart and you just act irrational. Then you kiss Misty. You don't do it out of love Ash, you do it because you were so jealous and couldn't deal with that the girl you liked was laughing and smiling with someone else."

Ash felt his eyes stare at Drew, trying to decide if what he was saying was true. "Drew, I don't justify what you did, but when you put it like that, I honestly can't say I wouldn't do that."

Brock chuckled slightly. "Well one thing is for sure."

"What's that?" Drew, Cilan, and Ash ask.

"We know Ash loves May." The spiky-haired teen laughs.

"Oh shut up Brock.: The raven-haired boy blushes then laughs.

Cilan and Drew look at each other and laugh.

Ash quickly walks up to Drew and glares at him for a second. "I swear, if you ever do anything ever again to hurt Kaitlin, you won't have to worry about her. I'll come for you personally. She is like a sister to me, and no one. I mean NO ONE, hurts her."

The green-haired coordinator eye's widened and nodded quickly. "That may not even be a problem if she never decides to let me talk to her."

Cilan put his hand on Drew's shoulder. "She will."

The raven-haired boy nodded then backed off of Drew.

Brock turned to Ash with a smirk on his face. "It's hard to believe that you came clean about your feelings for May. It's definitely not like you."

Ash chuckled. "Well there really was no sense in denying it. But it doesn't matter because she doesn't know how I feel."

"Then tell her!" Drew, Cilan, and Brock say in unison.

"I don't know how." The raven-haired teen responded.

"I can help you with that. You and Cilan both." Brock chuckled.

"Wait why Cilan?" Ash asked.

"He is totally crazy about Iris, and me being a love expert, I said I would help him." The Pokemon breeder stated.

The raven-haired boy turns to Ash. "You really want help from him?" He laughs. "I guess we are both crazy for following his advice.

"Insane." The green-haired connoisseur noted.

All four of the friends laugh and walk in the direction of the coordinator waiting room.

* * *

><p>"Solidad, I hate myself." The red-haired coordinator looked to her Pewter friend.<p>

"Why, because you were upset and didn't want to see him?" The pink-haired coordinator looked at Kaitlin. "There isn't anything wrong with that."

"I know there isn't, but I'm really not the type of person who likes being angry." Kaitlin felt herself tear up but forced them down.

Solidad hugged her friend. "I get it, I really do, but sometimes it's so much better to be angry then to hold it inside."

"What if he doesn't like Dawn. What if I'm acting to irrational?" She asked.

The pink-haired coordinator pulled away from their hug and put her hands on Kaitlin's shoulders. "You aren't, trust me Kaitlin. I know that it may seem hard now, but just give yourself some time. And to be honest I don't think he likes Dawn, in fact I know he doesn't. But he's a teenage boy, he's gonna act stupid and like a jerk."

"I need to talk to Dawn, I feel awful for being angry with her when she probably had no idea what was going on." Kaitlin sighed.

"See that's the first step, but no one is going to pressure you into talking to Drew anytime soon." Solidad smiled softly at her red-haired friend.

Drew's name didn't seem to effect Kaitlin this time, which made both of the friends smile. "I'd rather talk to him now then later, but I don't think I can."

"Well I'm here to back you up in any way I can, that's what friends are for girl." The pink-haired coordinator giggled.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Harley emerges from a seat in the corner and starts to slow clap. "Bravo you two, it seems that you have gotten into more trouble then your little hearts can handle." He smirked and chuckled. "I should have said I told you so, but that would take the fun out of it."<p>

"What do you mean Harley?" Kaitlin snaps at Him.

"Oh you know, I sort of planned that this would happen. Drew isn't the type to settle down and you got to attached sweetie. To bad he chose that blue haired girl over you." The purple-haired coordinator smirked widely.

"Shut up Harley!" The red-haired coordinator felt like she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. _Don't be weak, don't show him any weakness. _She repeated this to herself in her head.

"Oh is someone getting their feeling's hurt?" Harley asked and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Oh no, I'm fine. But you should really watch your step so you don't go tripping on your big ego." Kaitlin smirked then waved at him mockingly. "Toodles." She walked off with her head held up high.

* * *

><p>The purple-haired coordinator felt flames burning inside him. "The nerve of that girl! Oh she's going to get it."<p>

"Look's like someone's met his match." The pink-haired coordinator chuckled then sat down on the chair.

"Oh honey, this is only the beginning." Harley turns around and slightly stumbles.

"Whoops there's that big ego, always getting in your way." Solidad smirked.

"Hmph!" The purple-haired coordinator regained his balance and stormed off.

"That guy won't ever quit." Solidad sighed and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Dawn, Misty, May, and Iris suddenly enter the coordinator's room.<p>

"Hey Solidad." May smiled at her friend as she sat down next to her.

"Hey there May." Solidad smiled at her brown-haired friend. She turns to the rest of the girls. "Hey you guys."

"Hey." Iris smiled at Solidad.

"Hi Solidad." Dawn added.

"What's up?" Misty smiled and asked as she sat down on the other side of May.

"Oh you guys missed Kaitlin taking a stand and snapping at Harley, it was awesome!" The pink-haired coordinator started to laugh.

"I'm sure it was, by the way where is Kaitlin?" The brown-haired coordinator asked.

"Oh she left right after she yelled at Harley, but she has like two matches before she has her battle with Harley, so she's got time." Solidad stated.

Misty and Iris looked at each other concerned.

May took their expressions as a sign that something was wrong. She stood up and looked at her friends. "I'll go look for her."

The rest of them nodded at May and the brown-haired girl turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So do you think she'll talk to me?" Drew asked.<p>

"Well Kaitlin isn't one to hold a grudge really." Ash stated.

"And besides, you guys will have time in the waiting room." Cilan added.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she will want to talk." Brock sighed.

"But that's not always a bad thing, sometimes girls just need space. And that's okay." The green-haired connoisseur reassured his friends.

"Yeah Cilan's right." The raven-haired boy nodded.

"When am I not?" Cilan chuckled.

"When I am." The Pokemon breeder teased.

The four guy friends laughed.

May ran up to them and looked around them.

"Oh hey May." Ash said with a slight blush.

May kept looking around. "Oh hey guys." She didn't even look at them.

"Is everything okay?" Brock asks.

"Not exactly, I can't find Kaitlin. Have you guys seen her?" She finally looks up.

"No we haven't, do you need some help finding her?" The green-haired connoisseur gives May a worried look.

"No I'm good, it's just she left Solidad after her and Harley had an argument. Solidad said Kaitlin really got under Harley's skin and told him off, but I think that was really hard for her." May stated.

"That's not good, she could be anywhere by now." Drew looked at May.

The brown-haired coordinator glared at Drew. "When did you start to care?" She crossed her arms.

"I always have cared." The green-haired coordinator responded.

"Yeah right, you kissed her best friend...in front of her Drew! That doesn't seem like someone who cares now does it?" May kept her stare locked on Drew.

"Well no it doesn't, but I was just jealous May!" He snapped.

"I've heard that excuse before. What if I did something stupid like that? I wouldn't expect the other person to just know that I did it out of "jealousy." She felt herself get angrier.

"May please." Ash put his hand on her shoulder.

She quickly pulled away. "I thought you of all people would understand Ash, you always used to put your friends first! What changed Ash?" She cocked her head slightly and tapped her foot.

"Nothing has changed May, I still defend and out my friends first." He defended himself.

"I used to think that. That was your best quality, and made me fall for you!" The brown-haired coordinator clenched her fists.

The raven-haired boy's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah Ash, I liked you. A lot actually, and now not so much. You were the only person who got me. But now I see I was so wrong, you don't want to take care of your friends, who would do anything for you." May put her hands on her hips.

Cilan, Brock, and Drew all looked at each other confused.

"May, I-I don't know what to say." Ash could barely get his words out, the most important person to him was bashing on him.

"I'm done with you right now Ash. I can't believe you, when I open up to you I get nothing, no words. Well if that's how we are going to play, then you aren't going to get any words from me." She walked around Ash and pushed through the other guys and ran outside looking for Kaitlin.

* * *

><p>"May wait!" He started to run to her but was stopped by Brock and Cilan. "I love you May, please come back."<p>

"Let her go Ash, she needs to find Kaitlin." The Pokemon breeder put his hands on Ash's shoulders.

"I can't let her go." The raven-haired boy looked down and started to tear up.

"It will all work out." The green-haired connoisseur reassured his friend.

The brown-haired coordinator could barely make out the final words Ash had said to her. She stopped in her tracks when she realized what he had said. She puts her hand over her heart and looks down. "H-he loves me?" She felt her heart speed up. "He loves me!" May couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Her emotions quickly changed when she saw a red-haired girl sitting on a park bench. She slowly walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Hey."<p>

Kaitlin looked up and wiped her eyes. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" The brown-haired coordinator looked down at Kaitlin's Poochyena who was nuzzling against its trainer's thigh.

"Not exactly." The red-haired coordinator gave May a soft smile with tear streaks on her cheek. "Is it supposed to feel this way? I didn't want to yell at him, I know it's Harley and he's a jerk. But it felt so wrong to yell at him, my mom always said to never do that. She was the only person to always stick by my side. I don't even think I can be mad at Drew any longer. Does that make me crazy?" She felt herself tear up again.

May put her hand on Kaitlin's back and shook her head. "No it makes you the opposite of crazy. In fact it makes you the best person out of all of us. Being the way you are isn't a bad thing Kaitlin, it makes you who you are. And I really like who you are, and I know everyone else does too."

"Almost everyone." Kaitlin sighed and wiped her eyes again.

"Including Drew." The brown-haired girl reassured her.

"What?" The red-haired girl looked up.

"He's crazy about you, trust me. He's an idiot and he gets on my last nerves. But one things for sure, I've never seen him this way before. He is changing for the better because he hates himself for hurting you. I don't expect you to forgive him, not anytime soon. Heck I wouldn't either, but you need to know that he doesn't hate you, and he doesn't like Dawn." May gave her a soft smile.

"He is an idiot, but I can't help but feel the same way for him." Kaitlin smiled.

"You do?" The brown-haired coordinator asked.

"Yeah, and I think that I shouldn't be the only one to talk to the person we are crazy about." The red-haired coordinator chuckled. "I heard what he yelled to you, May. I think that you and Ash are perfect for each other, and you shouldn't let anything get in the way of you two. He's like a brother to me, and I know that he would do anything for you. He loves you more than anyone or anything, really."

"I highly doubt more than Pokemon." May giggled and looked at Kaitlin.

"But that's not a bad thing." Kaitlin responded.

The two girls nodded and chuckled.

The brown-haired coordinator stood up and smiled. "Well come, you've got a match to win."

"So do you." The red-haired coordinator stood up and nodded as she picked up Poochyena and put it on her head.

The two girls smiled and walked back into the arena to find all of their friends (Misty, Dawn, Iris, Solidad, Drew, Cilan, Brock, and Ash), sitting down around the room waiting for May and Kaitlin.

* * *

><p>Solidad looked up and smiled. "Hey you guys, you're back."<p>

"Yep, we are." The red-haired girl nodded with a smile.

"It's great to see you guys." Brock smiled and stood up and walked to the two girls.

"Was everything okay?" Iris asked.

"Everything's perfect." May responded and looked at Kaitlin.

The red-haired coordinator nodded and smiled. "But enough about that, we have some matches to win, and Solidad you're up first."

The pink-haired coordinator chuckled and stands up. "Looks like it, wish me luck."

"You won't need it." Kaitlin winked at Solidad and waved as she walked out. Kaitlin then sat down next to May and turned her attention to the screen.

* * *

><p>"Well we should go and take our seats." The blue-haired coordinator says as her and Iris stand up.<p>

"Yeah sounds good." Misty stands up with Azurill and nods.

"Okay come on you guys." The green-haired connoisseur smiles and walks out of the room leaving May, Drew, and Kaitlin in the room with the rest of the coordinators.

The green-haired coordinator just stared at Kaitlin, who seemed to not notice him looking.

May on the other hand did notice this and looked at Drew, she shook her head and mouthed something to him. "_Be patient, give her time."_

Drew nodded to May and turned his attention to the monitor.

* * *

><p>Cynthia walked on the screen with her usual wide smile and light purple dress. "Well good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Today is the first day of our battling. The rules are simple, these are double battles, and the one with the least amount of points when the time is up, is the loser. The winner will then report to the quarterfinals." Cynthia extended out her arms and welcomed in Solidad's competitor. She turns her head to Solidad's wing and speaks. "And now a personal crowd favorite. The winner of the Kanto Grand Festival and a beauty to the eyes. We have Solidad from Pewter City."<p>

The pink-haired coordinator smiled as she waved and walked on stage.

* * *

><p>At this time the rest of the friends got to their seats in the crowd.<p>

Solidad smiled as she saw them sit down and she waved at them. "This battle will go out to my dear friend Brock." She blushes as she blows a kiss to him and walks to her square on stage.

Brock's eyes widened at what she said and he felt a blush form on his face.

"Well would you look at that folks, Solidad said she will dedicate this battle to her friend, how sweet." Cynthia smiled and looked at the judges. "Let the battle begin."

The competitor grabbed two poke balls and throws them into the air. "Raichu and Haunter, I choose you." He catches the poke balls as the Pokemon emerge from the white light.

The pink-haired coordinator smirked. "Interesting choice, well let me show you real power. Slowbro and Butterfree, let's go!" She throws her poke balls and catches them with ease.

The purple butterfly Pokemon spun in a circle then extended its wings gracefully. "Free free."

Slowbro spun on its head and flipped over to land on its feet. "Bro."

"Okay let's hit it with your psychic and stun spore combination!" Solidad commanded.

Kaitlin and May sat on their chairs with utter amazement.

The red-haired coordinator smiled widely. "She conducts her Pokemon with such beauty and ease."

"I know, she is truly amazing!" May chuckled as the two watched.

The green-haired coordinator even sat there in awe. "She really has gotten better." A smirk formed across his face.

"Is someone a little scared?" The brown-haired coordinator giggled and teased Drew.

"Not at all." He flicked his hair and laughs.

Kaitlin chuckles softly and smiles at Drew, she turns her attention back to the monitor when the clock sounds.

* * *

><p>Cynthia holds her microphone proudly. "And the winner is Solidad from Pewter city with her Slowbro and Butterfree. Take a bow, you will be advancing to the quarterfinals."<p>

A wide smile formed on the pink-haired coordinator's face. She ran to her Pokemon and embraced them. "Great job you two, you both deserve a great rest." She returns her Pokemon then takes a bow, she quickly turns and walks away waving at the audience.

* * *

><p>When she get's down into the coordinator room, Kaitlin runs to embrace her.<p>

The red-haired coordinator smiled widely. "That was so incredible."

"It really was." Drew and May added.

"Well thanks you guys, that really means a lot coming from such coordinators like you." Solidad chuckles.

Kaitlin pulls away and smiles. "May's next, I'm sure you will do as great as Solidad."

"Hopefully." The brown-haired coordinator smiled and nodded as she walked out of the room to the stage.

* * *

><p>"She'll do perfect." The pink-haired coordinator nodded then the three friends sat down and looked at the monitor.<p>

* * *

><p>"And now we have The Princess of Hoenn here to grace us with her presence. Let's give a warm welcome to May from Petalburg City!" Cynthia announced.<p>

She walks onstage waving at the crowd and looks across the stage at her opponent and smirks.

"Okay let's begin." Cynthia shouted and the clock started.

The opponent smiled and grabbed her poke balls and threw them into the air. "Persian and Charizard show us what you got!" The two Pokemon landed on stage.

"Great choices, now it's my turn. Skitty and Venusaur take the stage!" May threw up her poke balls and caught them as the Pokemon appeared.

Venusaur landed and let out a sweet aroma. "Saur."

Skitty landed on its tail and danced in mid air then got on its feet. "Skitty."

"Okay Skitty you go with blizzard and Venusaur hit it with sweet scent!" May shouted to her Pokemon.

"Not so fast sweetheart. Charizard get that blizzard with flamethrower and Persian fly in towards Skitty with scratch right after the flamethrower." The opponent yelled.

"Venusaur stop sweet scent and use vine whip to stop Persian and Skitty jump up and use double slap on Charizard." The brown-haired coordinator commanded.

Venusaur did just as they were told and both got direct hits on their opponents.

* * *

><p>"You can do this May!" Ash and Brock called out.<p>

"Show them what you're made of." Dawn and Misty added.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin looked at Solidad and Drew and smiled. "She's got this in the bag."<p>

Solidad and Drew nodded and smiled.

"Then it's you and Harley, Kaitlin." The pink-haired coordinator noted.

"Oh yeah, he's going to be a piece of cake." The red-haired coordinator smirked.

"You got this." The green-haired coordinator added and smiled shyly.

Kaitlin nodded softly then they all turned to the monitor to see it was down to five seconds.

* * *

><p>The battle finally ended and everyone looked at the score board.<p>

"It seems that our winner is May from Petalburg city with her Venusaur and Skitty, great job you guys." Cynthia announced.

May ran to her Skitty. "You really held together." She looked at her poke ball where Venusaur was resting. "So did you." The brown-haired coordinator smiled and bowed with Skitty then returned it as she walked off stage.

* * *

><p>"That was so good, your Skitty has grown so much." Solidad praised.<p>

"Oh yeah, such power for such a tiny Pokemon." Drew added.

"Thanks you two, where's Kaitlin?" May asked.

"Already walking towards stage." The green-haired coordinator laughed.

The three friends nodded and sat down and watched the screen.

* * *

><p>"All right on the left we have Harley from Slateport City, with his great strength and he's known for his great wit. Let's give him a hand." Cynthia shouts.<p>

Harley walks on stage blowing kisses and smirks at the crowd.

Ash and his friends look at Harley with disgust.

* * *

><p>"And now on the right we have a crowd favorite, a previous Ribbon Cup winner at the Hoenn Grand Festival. The girl with the fiery personality and the red hair to prove it. Kaitlin from Pallet Town." Cynthia announces.<p>

Kaitlin walks on with a wide smile on her face, she waves and blows kisses to the crowd.

Many guys were whistling and fainting, but she kept her eyes locked on Harley's once she walked on stage.

* * *

><p>"Okay ladies and gentlemen, let us begin." Cynthia spoke.<p>

"Ariados and Banette, let's go!" Harley called out as he threw out his poke balls and caught them as he Pokemon landed ready to battle.

"Are those two meant to intimidate me?" The red-haired coordinator smirked and grabbed two poke balls and throws them into the air. "Alright Absol and Umbreon, let's show them a real team!"

Absol and Umbreon land gracefully on all fours on the stage.

Kaitlin catches the poke balls and smirks. "Okay Absol and Umbreon let's win this."

"Not on my watch." The purple-haired coordinator smirks and extends his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of chapter 13, i really hope you like it. Everything is starting to unfold. People know each other's true feelings now. Did you like how Solidad dedicated the battle to Brock, it was her way of saying she liked him. I hope you like this, and please let me know if you want Dawn to be with anyone, like maybe an oc or an old friend. Let me know, and I will be doing an alternate, this is still am advanceshipping fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading, new chapter up soon.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

"Ariados hit Umbreon with pin missile, and Banette use shadow ball against Absol." The purple coordinator smirked as he called out his attacks.

"Oh Harley, you'll need some good combinations to beat my team." The red-haired coordinator put her hands on her hips. "Now Umbreon sand attack to shield you and Absol from Harley's attacks."

Umbreon nodded to its trainer and used sand attack, the battle field was then covered and Harley's attacks were sent straight into the air missing both of their marks.

Harley loses some points and start to grind his teeth together. "Ugh, the nerve."

"Now Absol spin into a swords dance, while Umbreon you jump into the air. Let's go." Kaitlin called out.

Absol immediately used swords dance which cleared the sand and spun towards Banette and Ariados hitting both of them directly.

"Now Umbreon hit Banette with headbutt." The red-haired coordinator shouted.

Out of no where Umbreon came hurtling towards Banette from above, Umbreon quickly made contact sending Banette into the ground.

"Banette no!" Harley screamed. "You need to get up, this little girl is not going to win."

"Looks like someone is a little scared." Kaitlin smirked.

"Not at all." The purple-haired coordinator noted. "Ariados use string shot on Umbreon."

"Absol stop that attack with Slash." The red-haired coordinator extended her arm.

Absol did just that a cut threw the string.

Harley continued to lose points but he didn't look worried. "That's just what I hoped for, now Banette Will-o-wisp on Absol."

Banette appeared from the smoke and sent colorful flames towards Absol, they made direct hits sending the disaster Pokemon flying back.

Kaitlin noticed her points going down so she took a deep breath.

"I knew that Absol had such a strong instinct to protect Umbreon, I used that to my advantage." Harley smirked.

The red-haired coordinator glared to Harley then turned to Absol as it stood up angrily. "Absol won't go down that easily, neither will Umbreon. Now Absol and Umbreon slash let's go!"

"Banette ride Ariados' string shot to dodge." The purple-haired coordinator crossed his arms.

Banette did just that after Ariados sent a string shot towards the ceiling.

"I'll be using that as an advantage thank you very much." Kaitlin smirked.

"Wait what?" Harley shouted as his eyes widened.

Absol jumped above Umbreon and slashed threw the string sending Harley's Pokemon falling.

"Now Umbreon use tackle to speed up their fall." Kaitlin called out.

Umbreon smirked and started to spin in mid air and lunged towards Banette and Ariados.

"Absol help Umbreon finish this off by using Sucker punch!" The red-haired coordinator clenched her fists and looked at Harley.

Absol and Umbreon flew quickly after Harley's Pokemon, the two dark Pokemon made a powerful contact. Umbreon and Absol quickly jumped away right before the hit the ground.

Banette and Ariados landed directly in center stage with dust surrounding them.

"Get up you two, right now!" Harley screamed.

When the smoke cleared Harley's Pokemon were visible. Both had swirls form where their eyes were.

"Well there you have it folks, a double knockout. This will send Kaitlin to the quarterfinals. Let's give Kaitlin, Absol, and Umbreon a hand folks." Cynthia smiled and clapped.

* * *

><p>"Absol and Umbreon!" Kaitlin called out as she ran to embrace her two Pokemon. "I'm so proud, you two were perfect, thank you."<p>

"Sol, sol." Absol rubbed its cheek against Kaitlin's.

"Umbreon." Umbreon smiled and nuzzled its trainer.

Then the three of them stood up and bowed to the crowd. Kaitlin then returned her two Pokemon and left the stage.

* * *

><p>When she got downstairs before she could see her friends she felt someone jerk her to the side.<p>

"Listen here you little punk." Harley growled. "You made a fool out of me for the last time."

"I don't have anything to do with you looking like a fool. You did that yourself." Kaitlin struggled to get away.

The purple-haired coordinator felt fire burn inside of him. "That's the last straw sweetie. You will regret the day you ever met me."

"Oh you're just realizing that now? I've always regretted it." The red-haired coordinator wanted to scream, it hurt even more the fact that she was yelling at him.

"Keep laughing while you have the chance too, I know about everything that has happened. That whole Drew kissing Dawn thing, and I know that he does love her. He's never liked you, he's told me." Harley smirked and kept Kaitlin pressed against the wall.

"You Liar!" Kaitlin hissed.

"Oh honey, I'm no liar, I'm just trying to spare your feelings. But he's not the only that doesn't like you, all of your so called friends, would rather see May crush you in battle." The purple-haired coordinator snarled.

"Shut up! Shut up!" The red-haired coordinator held back tears.

"Looks like I'm finally getting to you." Harley chuckled."The truth hurts."

"But you aren't telling the truth, you can't be. I mean I know they've known her longer, but they do like me Harley, you're wrong" Kaitlin stopped struggling and looked down.

"Oh no, I'm right. It's sad I know, it hurts, I get that. But let me help you, I can help you take May down, I've fought her plenty of times." The purple-haired coordinator smirked.

"I don't want to betray my friends." The red-haired coordinator bit her lip.

"But Kaitlin, you wouldn't be betraying your friends, because they aren't your friends." Harley stated.

Kaitlin felt something burn inside of her and it triggered something. "You're a liar Harley! All you do is lie Harley! You have no one, so all you do is make others feel low. I do have friends, you can't tell me other wise." She started to try and push him off again.

"Wrong answer honey." The purple-haired coordinator slammed her against the wall and held her there. "You will listen to me, you don't have any other choice."

"Y-you're wrong." The red-haired coordinator felt tears form in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Let her go!" A voice came from behind Harley as he suddenly was pulled off of Kaitlin.<p>

Kaitlin fell to the floor with her head in her hands.

"Looks like you always have your so called friends fight your battles for you." The purple-haired coordinator chuckled.

"Shut up Harley and leave Kaitlin alone." The voice was Drew's, he glared at Harley.

"Oh look it's so called Prince Charming, I'm so scared." Harley smirked.

* * *

><p>"You should be." A voice said as three more people walked up.<p>

Solidad, May, and Iris stood next to Drew with their arms crossed.

"Drew said leave her alone, so back off Harley." Iris snapped.

Misty came up from behind them with Ash, the two ran over to Kaitlin to help her stand up.

The red-haired coordinator felt her whole body shake. "D-don't waste your time on him, he's not worth it."

"Don't expect me to just drop our little conversation, the offer is still up. Think about it Kaitlin." The purple-haired coordinator smirked and waved as he walked off.

* * *

><p>Brock, Cilan, and Dawn soon ran up to their friends.<p>

The blue-haired coordinator took one look at Kaitlin and her heart sunk. "Oh my. What happened?"

"Well we don't know exactly, but Drew came running when he heard Kaitlin yelling at Harley." The brown-haired coordinator noted.

"Kaitlin, are you okay?" Solidad asked as she walked over to her red-haired friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The red-haired coordinator smiled slightly at Ash and Misty and stepped slowly away from them. She immediately fell to the ground.

"Kaitlin!" Misty and Ash rushed to help her back up.

"Okay, maybe I'm not all that okay." Kaitlin noted.

"What exactly happened?" Cilan asked.

"How about I tell you after Drew's match?" The red-haired coordinator asks.

Everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Sounds good, well I'm off, wish me luck." The green-haired coordinator smirks and walks up to the stage.<p>

* * *

><p>"And now we have a true crowd favorite from LaRousse City, let's welcome Drew!" Cynthia cheered.<p>

Drew walks on stage, and mere sight of him makes girls go crazy. He just smirks and waves to the crowd.

* * *

><p>Brock, Iris, Cilan, Dawn, Misty, and Ash make it back to their seats to see Drew.<p>

"Let this match begin." Cynthia announced.

Drew's opponent smirked and threw out his two poke balls. "Combusken and Golem, let's do this!" He catches the poke balls as his two Pokemon emerge.

"Two Pokemon I haven't seen in awhile." The green-haired coordinator flicked his hair making his female fans faint. "Now Flygon and Butterfree, show them how it's done."

Out of the two poke balls, Drew's Pokemon appear.

"Free, Butterfree." Butterfree flew around.

"Flygon!" Flygon landed in front of its trainer.

"Now Flygon hit it with dragon breath and Butterfree follow that with gust!" Drew calls out.

Flygon opened its mouth and sent out its powerful attack hurtling towards his opponent's Pokemon.

Butterfree started to flap its wings sending a strong wind to carry the dragon breath even faster and made it stronger.

"Such a great combination folks." Cynthia noted.

* * *

><p>"It really was." Solidad agreed and smiled.<p>

"He really is amazing at this." May chuckled and turned to Kaitlin.

The red-haired coordinator wasn't even watching the performance anymore, she was to busy thinking about what Harley said.

"Hey is everything okay?" The brown-haired coordinator asked.

Kaitlin looked up and snapped out of her deep thought. "What? Oh yeah, just thinking about some things. I think I'm gonna go call someone, I'll be back."

"Okay, I'll come up after Drew's match to get you." May smiled.

"Okay sounds...good." The red-haired coordinator nods and stands up and walks up to the lobby and sit down by a phone. She takes a deep breath and dials the number.

* * *

><p>A familiar face pops up on the scree, it was Kaitlin's mother. "Hey sweetie." She smiles.<p>

Kaitlin smiles softly. "Hey there Mom."

Her Mom's look fades fast. "What's wrong honey? Did something happen? I saw your great win, surely you aren't upset over that."

"No Mom, I'm not upset about that. It's just well, I went against everything you taught me. I yelled at Harley today, he got me so angry and I couldn't help it. He just added to the anger I already felt to Drew." The red-haired coordinator sighed.

"Wait, what happened with Drew?" Her Mother asked.

* * *

><p>At that moment May slowly walked into the lobby and heard Kaitlin's conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's just well, he kissed Dawn. He just grabbed her and kissed her right in front of me." Kaitlin felt tears forming.<p>

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I know this must hurt, knowing how you feel about him." She felt so bad for her daughter.

"It's okay, really Mom I'm fine." The red-haired coordinator looked behind her mom and saw another familiar face. "Um Mom, where are you?"

* * *

><p>"Right here!" The voice came from behind Kaitlin.<p>

"MOM!" Kaitlin couldn't help but smile as she ran to embrace her Mom.

After a few moment she pulled away and looked behind her mother. "Gary? What are you doing here?"

Ash's life long rival smirked. "Well, I've been watching you on TV with your Mom and sister. Then your Mom wanted to see you so I left your sister with Professor Oak and her and I came to see you."

"It's so great to see you." Kaitlin smiled and ran to hug her life time friend. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Gary smiled and hugged his friend back, tightly.

The two pulled away and smiled widely at each other.

* * *

><p>May couldn't help but wait any longer so she walked out from behind and plant and walked to Kaitlin. "Hey there Kaitlin."<p>

"Hey May." The red-haired coordinator smiled. She turns to her Mom. "Mom this is my good friend May."

Kaitlin's Mom shook May's hand and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, I've heard great things."

The brown-haired coordinator smiled. "It's great to meet you as well."

"And this is Gary." Kaitlin motioned to the brown-haired Pokemon trainer standing next to her.

"A pleasure." Gary shakes May's hand.

"I've heard a lot about you." May smiled and shook his hand.

"From Ash I'm guessing." He chuckles.

"You guessed right." The brown-haired coordinator nodded.

* * *

><p>The red-haired coordinator smiled at her two friends. She quickly turns to May. "So what happened, did he win?"<p>

"Of course." May smiled widely. "It was a very close battle, though. But he pulled it together in the end."

"Sounds just like Drew." Kaitlin smiles.

"Well come on you two, I want to meet the rest of your friends." Kaitlin's mother said.

"Mom, first let's go check you into the hotel. May, could you go tell everyone to meet us at the hotel?" The red-haired girl asks.

"Yes of course." She smiles and walks off.

* * *

><p>"Okay well come on Gary, let's go check you guys in." Kaitlin smiles and her, Gary, and her Mom walk off to the hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm back." May said as she walked into the coordinator's room to find her friends.<p>

"Hey there May, where's Kaitlin?" Ash asks.

"She went back to the hotel, and I wanted to come get you guys and bring you back there." The brown-haired coordinator noted.

"Well okay then." Brock said.

"Let's go." Iris and Cilan said in unison.

"Oh and Drew, she says congrats on the win." May adds.

"Okay cool, I'll tell her thanks." The green-haired coordinator responded.

Dawn, Misty, and Iris took note to the tone in Drew's voice, it was disappointment.

"I hope he get's a chance to talk to her." The orange-haired gym leader says.

"Yeah, me too." Iris agrees.

The friends walk off to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"So Mom now that you are checked in, you can come up to my room. And Gary I hope you don't mind bunking with us." The red-haired coordinator smiled.<p>

"No it sounds great." He says with a smile.

"Awesome, let's go." Kaitlin grabs Gary's hand and runs upstairs with him.

Her Mom smiles as she walks behind them. "_They have always been so close, I'm glad he's here to help take some stress away."_

* * *

><p>"I beat you." The red-haired coordinator calls out as she enters the hotel room.<p>

"No fair! I could have won, but Poochyena cheated and jumped on my face." He laughs and scratches Poochyena's ear.

"Whoops." She chuckles and smiles. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I am. And I've missed your cooking to be honest." Gary laughs.

"Good then I'll make your favorite, french toast with honey." Kaitlin nods and grabs the supplies and starts to make the food.

"Thanks Kaitlin. But I have to say, it is great to see you." The brown-haired trainer states.

"It's so great to see you as well Gary. I've missed my best friend." The red-haired coordinator smiles as she starts to cook the french toast.

"It get's lonely sometimes on the ranch without you, Shinx and Vulpix miss you a lot." He smiles.

"Well I miss them too, and after this. I'm coming back to the ranch again for awhile and I'll see them. I have to bring back Dragonair anyway. I'm sure Professor misses her already." She chuckles.

"You have no idea." Gary laughs and smiles as he pets Poochyena.

She smiles back and finishes making his french toast and puts it on a plate and lays it in front of him. "Bon Appetite." Kaitlin giggles.

The brown-haired trainer smiles and digs into his food. "Wow this is so much better than I remember."

"Well thanks." Kaitlin blushes.

* * *

><p>"I hope you made me some." Kaitlin's Mom smiles as she walks into the room.<p>

"As a matter of fact I did." The red-haired coordinator sets out another plate for her Mom.

Poochyena jumps off of Gary and climbs to Kaitlin's mom and nuzzles against her cheek.

"I've missed you too Poochyena. Speaking of your Pokemon, I brought two little friends with me." She took out two poke balls and opens them.

Shinx and Vulpix emerge from the light. Their eyes light up when they see their trainer in front of them.

"Vulpix and Shinx, I've missed you both so much." The red-haired coordinator runs to her two small Pokemon and hugs them. "It's been to long."

Gary and Kaitlin's mom admire the touching site.

"Well looks like they've missed you as much as you've missed them." Gary smiles.

"Looks like it." Kaitlin chuckles.

All three of them laugh and smile at each other.

* * *

><p>"Don't have to much fun without us." Ash said as he walks inside with everyone else.<p>

"Hey there you guys, I have some guests." The red-haired coordinator smiles as she points to Gary and her Mom.

"Hello everyone, my name is Nicole, I am Kaitlin's mom. I've heard great things about all of you." Nicole smiles at Kaitlin's friends.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Ash." Ash shakes the tall red-haired mother's hand.

"I know who you are." She chuckles.

"Well I'm Iris" The purple-haired girl smiles at Kaitlin's Mom, and her Axew smiles as well.

"And I'm Misty." The orange-haired gym leader says and smiles with Azurill.

"My names Brock." The Pokemon breeder smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Cilan." The green-haired connoisseur states.

"It's great to meet all of you." Nicole turns to the pink-haired coordinator. "Oh my, you're Solidad. Kaitlin has said such great things about you, I am such a big fan of yours."

"Well thank you, I am honored." Solidad shakes her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Nicole turns to Drew and looks at him up and down. "You must be Drew."

"Yeah." He pauses for a second. "That's me. It's great to meet you."

"Same to you." Nicole's expression softens and she shakes the green-haired coordinator's hand.

"Well now that everyone knows my mom, I'm sure most of you know this person. If you don't this is Gary, one of my best and oldest friends." The red-haired coordinator smiles and grabs Gary's arm and looks at her friends.

"It's great to see you again Gary." The raven-haired boy says.

"You too Ashy boy." Gary laughs.

"How have you been Gary?" Brock asks.

"I've been great Brock, thanks for asking." The brown-haired trainer smiles.

"It's great to see you again." Misty smile.

"Yeah, right back at you Misty." He smiles.

"Well you don't know us, but I'm Cilan, and this is Iris." He points to a purple-haired girl who smiles. "And this is Dawn." Cilan motions to a blue-haired girl who's holding her Piplup.

"It's great to meet you all." The brown-haired trainer smiles.

"Well enough with the introductions, I'm starving." Ash says.

"Well you're in luck, I made french toast for everyone." Kaitlin smiles and points to the kitchen counter.

"Sounds great." May chuckles and rubs her growling stomach.

"You guys go ahead and eat, I'm not hungry." The red-haired coordinator smiled as her friends ran to the kitchen, besides Gary and her mother.

"I'm sure they will enjoy those as much as I did." Gary laughs.

"You guys have some catching up to do, go ahead. I'll keep these kids sane for a little while." Nicole smiled.

"Okay Mom, thanks." Kaitlin responds and her and Gary turn and walk out onto the balcony.

* * *

><p>The green-haired coordinator notices this and he feels his heart sink into his stomach.<p>

Solidad looks at Drew's expression and sighs. She grabs her plate then walks to sit down next to him. "Drew, they haven't seen each other in forever, let them catch up."

Drew didn't say anything he just nodded and started o eat his pancakes.

* * *

><p>Vulpix and Shinx run up to Misty and Ash.<p>

"Well who are these cuties?" The orange-haired girl asks and she picks up Vulpix.

Ash picks up Shinx and smiles. "They must be Kaitlin's."

"That is correct Ash." Kaitlin's Mom smiles at Ash and nods. "I brought them here. Oh and I also have something for you Ash, from Professor Oak." She pulls out a poke ball and hands it to him. "This little guy has missed you so much."

The raven-haired teen takes the poke ball and opens it, out popped his ever so loyal Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur!" A wide smile forms on Ash's face as he picks up his long time friend.

Shinx smiles widely at his grass type friend.

"Saur, saur." Bulbasaur rubs its cheek against Ash's.

"I've missed you so much buddy." Ash smiles and looks at Pikachu who was also very happy.

"Cha." The yellow mouse Pokemon greeted its old friend and smiled.

"I can take Bulbasaur back with me, when Gary, Kaitlin, and I leave after the festival." Nicole says.

"Thanks, I'll be happy having him till then." The raven-haired boy smiles.

"Wait Kaitlin's leaving next week?" Dawn asks.

"Yes she is, she says after this festival, she may stop coordinating and study to become a Professor with Gary under the supervision of Professor Oak." Kaitlin's mom informs the teens.

"Oh well, that sounds like a big change." The brown-haired coordinator notes.

"Yeah it really does." Iris agrees.

"I'll miss her, that's for sure." The Pokemon breeder sighs.

"It's hard to believe that in these next passing weeks, we won't all be together." Misty states as she looks down at Kaitlin's Vulpix and her Azurill.

"I don't want to think like that." Ash sighs as he looks down at the three Pokemon sitting on him.

"Guys, we should just enjoy what we have this week. It will make this week harder if we don't enjoy it." The green-haired connoisseur stated.

"Cilan is right." Solidad says as she stands up. "We need to make this a great week, it's nothing different from whenever we've separated before."

"So let's not treat it any differently." Drew adds as he stands up next to Solidad.

"Now that's a good idea you kids, great thinking. It's better to just enjoy yourself, and besides I'm sure you guys could visit Pallet anytime you want to. And Ash don't forget that your Mom wants to see you from time to time as well." Nicole chuckles.

"I was actually thinking of coming home before I start my new journey." The raven-haired teen admitted.

"Then you could come back on train with Kaitlin, Gary, and I if you'd like." Kaitlin's mom offers.

"I'd love to." Ash says.

"And stops to LaRousse City in Hoenn is on the way there, and so is Pewter in Kanto." Nicole adds.

"How about Cerulean?" Misty asks.

"And Petalburg?" The brown-haired coordinator looks at Kaitlin's mom.

"Well I don't know about that, but I can find out when we get to the station next week." She smiles.

"Sounds good." May and Misty say in unison.

* * *

><p>"Sadly, Iris and I will be going the opposite direction to Unova." Cilan sighs.<p>

"That's okay, I'll be staying in Sinnoh anyway, I can ride with you guys." The blue-haired coordinator reassures her two Unova friends.

"I'd love to go with you Dawn." Iris smiles and looks down at Axew. "So would Axew."

Dawn smiles. "It will be great you guys."

"Right." Cilan and Iris nod.

"Well come on you guys, let's watch a movie." The pink-haired coordinator suggests.

Everyone smiles and sits down in the living room, on the couch, chairs, and the floor.

* * *

><p>"So Kaitlin, your Mom told me that something was troubling you. Do you want to talk about it? Gary asks.<p>

"I guess so. I mean I want to, because you're my best friend. It's just I hate how everything isn't as simple as it used to be. When it was just us with the Pokemon on the ranch." The red-haired coordinator confessed.

"Kaitlin I get why you're upset, but it's going to happen. Things change and people change." The brown-haired trainer said.

"I honestly would give anything to go back to those days when we said we would get married and catch millions of Pokemon for our own ranch." Kaitlin chuckled as she thought of the past.

"Those really were the best times, but those are in the past. I mean don't get me wrong some things never change. If it was just you and me still at the Professor's ranch, I probably would want the same things." Gary stated.

"Well what changed your mind?" The red-haired coordinator leaned on the balcony railing as she turned to Gary.

"Well not to long ago, but when I saw you on TV, you looked so happy out on stage. I knew that I couldn't give you that if we were just on the ranch." The brown-haired trainer smile softly.

"Well, you know none of that matters anymore. I told you that I want to come back and study with you under Professor Oak." Kaitlin smiled back.

"Are you sure that's really what you want? You'd be giving up so much, and you are the best coordinator I have ever seen Kaitlin. I'd hate for you to just quit." Gary put his hand on Kaitlin's shoulder.

"I mean, I still have time to decide, but I just miss the simple life. I miss everything I had...everything we had." The red-haired coordinator blushed softly.

"We will always be friends, no matter what you decide. I'm not going anywhere, you know where to find me Kaitlin." The brown-haired trainer smiles and hugs Kaitlin.

She hugs him back tightly and as they pull away she kisses his cheek then turns away and walks into the hotel room.

"She's so confused right now." Gary sighed as he turned away and walked into the room behind Kaitlin.

The two life time friends join everyone else in watching the movie.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin's Mom then stands up. "I'm off to bed, I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night."<p>

"Night Nicole." Everyone says as she walks out of the room and goes downstairs to her room.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to bed too." May says as she stands up.<p>

"I'll go as well." Solidad smiles and stretches as she stands up.

"I guess that means I'll go too." Drew yawns and stands up.

"Good night you three." Everyone else says as the three walk next door to their hotel room.

* * *

><p>The rest of the group broke apart and went to bed.<p>

Kaitlin smiled as she picked up Poochyena, Shinx, and Vulpix and carries them into her room and showers then soon falls asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning came soon then the coordinators and trainers had thought.<p>

Everyone seemed to get up at around the same time which was 9:15. They all took showers and ate breakfast.

Kaitlin was eager to go to the arena to see the battle round two match ups. "Guys we need to go, come on."

"Wow, she is as eager as Ash is before a battle." Brock chuckled.

"I have to agree with her though, the suspense is hard to over come." The blue-haired coordinator stated.

"Well than come on." Iris smiled.

The eight friends and their Pokemon walked to the arena hoping that they'd meet up with the rest of their friends when they got there.

The red-haired coordinator busted through the front doors to find everyone was staring at her. She slowly looked around and saw that Solidad and were no where in sight. But luckily she ran into May. "Hey May, what exactly is going on?"

"Well you see, you should really look at who you are going up against next round." The brown-haired coordinator pointed to the board.

There Kaitlin and the rest of her friends saw it. The next opponent for Kaitlin was none other than Drew.

Kaitlin felt a lump form in her throat as she shook her head not wanting to believe what she saw. "No." That little word was all she could say as her opponent walked up to the group of friends with the exact same expression as Kaitlin.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is the end of chapter 14, i really hope you enjoyed it. I added Gary because I thought he'd be a good mix with the group of friends, also because so many people don't like Drew and Kaitlin, I'd thought I'd give you a taste of Gary and her. Let me know who you'd rather her be with. But don't worry Ash and May will be together, I just don't want there relationship to be so in your face. So let me know if you like this. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading. Only a few chapters left, then it's going to be the alternate ending story, and the bbrae (teen titans) story, then probably another advanced story, would you guys want another story with Kaitlin in it? Let me know. Thanks again. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

"No, this can't be happening." The red-haired coordinator turned to May, she was just as upset as her. "Why Drew, why now?"

"Kaitlin, it will be okay." May put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Just go out there and fight like you would any other battle."

"I-i don't know if I can. Especially not if I let my emotions and feelings run loose." Kaitlin sighed.

"Then don't, and besides I'm sure Drew is just as upset as you. Do you think it will be easy for him?" The brown-haired coordinator asks.

"Well no, but he's definitely better at hiding his feelings then I am." The red-haired coordinator states.

* * *

><p>Ash, Gary, Dawn, and Brock seemed to be the first four of the other friends to make it to the arena. They quickly ran up to May and Kaitlin.<p>

The brown-haired trainer looked at his long time best friend. "Kaitlin, what's wrong?"

The red-haired coordinator didn't want to answer him so she just shook her head and looked down.

"Please tell me. Kaitlin what's wrong?" Gary almost felt like screaming, he hated to see her like this.

May then grabbed his hand and pointed to the monitor. "Look."

The four other friends turned their head and looked at the screen.

"No, that isn't fair." The blue-haired coordinator covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Why does she have to be going up against him?" The Pokemon breeder asked as he sighed.

"I-I'm so sorry Kaitlin, I know this must be hard. B-but you'll just have to go into this like any other battle. I know you can do this." The raven-haired trainer put his hands on Kaitlin's shoulders.

"Ash, you can't expect her to just forget all of her feelings." The brown-haired coordinator stated.

Kaitlin looks up and nods. "No, Ash is right. I need to do this, I have so many friends and family counting on me. Not to mention that it would be unfair to my Pokemon."

Gary's eyes widened. "Well if you really do believe that Kaitlin, then I'm proud of you."

"Me too." Brock smiles.

"Takes a whole lot of strength to forgive and forget." Dawn gave her red-haired friend a hug.

"I really should be thanking you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you." The red-haired coordinator hugs Dawn back then pulls away and smiles at her friends.

May smiles at her friend. "You go in there, and kick some butt."

Kaitlin chuckles and gives May a thumbs up. "But I'm not the only people who need to win, don't forget about you and Solidad. I'm counting on you two moving forward."

"Oh, I'll make sure that happens." The pink-haired coordinator walked up to Kaitlin and smiles.

* * *

><p>"Hey Solidad." Brock and Kaitlin say in unison.<p>

"Hey there you guys, you all excited for today? It will be an exciting one." Solidad puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes, so excited." Ash says and smiles.

* * *

><p>The front doors open and four figures walk inside with their Pokemon.<p>

The orange-haired gym leader leads them inside to the rest of their friends. "Hey guys, sorry we are late. Iris saw this necklace at a jewelry store and insisted we look inside."

"Oh but Misty, we all know that it was a beautiful little store." Kaitlin's Mom stated.

"Yes, it was very worth the trip. Don't deny it Misty." The purple-haired dragon expert teased.

"Okay, it was nice. I'm not denying anything." Misty chuckles.

"Did you like it Cilan?" Dawn asks.

The green-haired connoisseur snaps out of his trance and takes his hand out of his pocket. "Oh yeah, it was fine."

Kaitlin looked over to May and the two giggled. They both noticed the box sitting at the bottom of Cilan's side pocket.

"They didn't torture you to get you to go inside, did they?" Gary joked and playfully punched Cilan's shoulder.

"Oh no, I just went in with them." Cilan shrugged.

"Well, good for you I guess. You have a great willpower." Ash laughed.

"Hey, at least someone is looking for jewelry!" The brown-haired coordinator snapped.

This made a deep red blush form on the raven-haired boy's face.

The red-haired coordinator chuckled and smiled widely as she looked at May who also blushed. "Just keep that in mind Ash."

Everyone laughed except for May and Ash who were still blushing.

"Young love." Nicole chuckled as she looked at her daughter's friends.

"Mom!" Kaitlin glared at her mom. "Not cool."

Brock and Cilan looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak out like that. Forgive me May and Ash, it just looks like there is something going on here." Kaitlin's Mom shrugged.

"Not helping Mom!" The red-haired coordinator turned to her two blushing friends. "Sorry you guys."

May snapped out of whatever she was thinking and looks at Kaitlin and smiles. "No big deal. Right Ash?"

The raven-haired boy looked up and nodded. "Right."

"I am sorry, but there are just a bunch of teenagers here I knew some of you were bound to like someone else. Like Brock for instance." Nicole smiled.

"Mom don't finish that sentence." Kaitlin covered her Mom's mouth.

Brock felt his heart beat slow down to normal as Kaitlin saved him. He mouthed "_Thank you," _to her.

The red-haired coordinator nodded and smiled at him as she pulled her hand away from her mother. "Better Mom?"

"Considerably." Her Mom chuckled.

* * *

><p>Gary laughed and then looked over Kaitlin's shoulder and saw a green-haired coordinator walking into the room.<p>

Kaitlin saw Gary staring behind her so she turned around and saw Drew as well. She quickly turned back around when their eyes met.

Solidad looked behind her to Drew and shrugged. The pink-haired coordinator turned back to her friends. "Everything okay Kaitlin?"

"No, but they will be. Give me a minute." The red-haired coordinator requested.

Her friends nodded at her.

* * *

><p>She turned away and walked over to where Drew was standing. "Hey."<p>

He looked up and was surprised at who he saw. "Oh hey Kaitlin."

The red-haired coordinator extended her hand towards him. "Good luck today."

The green-haired coordinator grabbed her hand and shook it. "Same to you."

She smiled at him then nodded as they broke the handshake.

"Afterwords, no matter who wins. Will you promise to talk to me sometime tonight?" Drew asks and bites his lip.

The red-haired coordinator thought for a moment then nodded at the boy. "I promise."

A wide smile formed on Drew's face. "Well let's go into this battle and give it everything we've got."

"I agree." She nods then turns away and walks over to the other friends. She looked over her shoulder at Drew and motioned him over with her.

* * *

><p>The green-haired coordinator joined the group of friends. "Hey guys."<p>

"Hey Drew, you ready for that match today?" Misty asks.

"More than you know." He chuckles.

"Sounds good, no hard feelings. Just a good battle." Cilan states.

"Yep, a great one." The red-haired coordinator adds.

"Can't wait, but it seems we should get downstairs." Solidad chuckles.

"Why?" May asks.

"Because Drew and Kaitlin are first." The pink-haired coordinator points to the screen.

* * *

><p>In the waiting room sat Drew, May, Kaitlin, and Solidad. There was less then five minutes until the great battle.<p>

The red-haired coordinator couldn't help but bite her lip as she got nervous. She looked at the two poke balls she was holding in her hands. "We can do this." She took a deep breath as she smiled down at her poke balls.

May turned to Kaitlin and smiled. "Go get 'em Kaitlin."

She nods and stands up looking over at Drew, the two nod at each other and exit the room.

* * *

><p>Drew heads up the right wing as Cynthia talks to the crowd. "Now from the right we have a one of a kind coordinator. A true crowd favorite, give him some love. Drew from LaRousse City."<p>

The green-haired coordinator walks on stage waving at the loud and ecstatic crowd.

Cynthia smiled and turned to the left wing. "Now let's have a round of applause for previous ribbon cup winner. All the way from Pallet Town, Kaitlin."

The red-haired coordinator walks on stage holding her two poke balls and smiling at the crowd confidently.

* * *

><p>"You got this Kaitlin." Iris calls out as she stands up.<p>

"Show them what it means to be a Top Coordinator." Cilan shouts.

"Knock 'em down." The raven-haired teenager cheers.

"Don't forget that you can do this." Gary stands up and shouts.

Kaitlin turns to her friends and smiles. She winks playfully at Gary and nods. Her eyes then lock onto Drew.

* * *

><p>"Okay people, let's not wait any longer. Let this battle begin." Cynthia puts up her hands.<p>

Drew grabs his two poke balls and throws them into the air. "Roserade and Masquerain let's go!"

Drew's two powerful Pokemon appear and take the stage as Drew catches the two poke balls.

May sat in her chair and her eyes widened. "He's using his two strongest Pokemon, but why now?"

The pink-haired coordinator looked at May. "He's scared."

"Drew? Scared of what?" The brown-haired coordinator asks.

"That he hasn't seen the true power of Kaitlin's abilities."

"Oh. She's really that good, isn't she?" May sighs.

"Yeah, she's definitely not one to go easy on." Solidad agrees and the two turn back to the screen.

"_Why his two strongest Pokemon, why now?" _Kaitlin felt her heart rate speed up as she stared at Drew's choice of Pokemon. She finally takes a deep breath and shrugs it off. The red-haired coordinator throws her two poke balls into the air. "Absol and Altaria, I need you!"

Kaitlin's two Pokemon emerge from their poke balls and land on stage.

Drew just smirks and flicks his hair. _To easy. _"Roserade magical leaf on Altaria, Masquerain silver wind to guide that magical leaf to hit Absol as well."

Roserade starts to spin and releases it's leaf attack. Masquerain starts to flap its wings and releases a strong wind.

"Oh no you don't!" Altaria dragon breath and Absol add shadow ball to that attack." Kaitlin tells her Pokemon.

Altaria opened its mouth and a ball of green fire forms inside. Altaria then releases that ball. Absol opens it's mouth and shoots out a large purple and black ball of dark energy. The two attacks morph together and blow through Roserade's petals. The ball of power makes direct contact with Roserade and Masquerain.

"No!" The green-haired coordinator screamed as he clenched his fists. "Get up!"

"Now, Absol night slash and Altaria slam!" Kaitlin calls out.

Her two Pokemon charge hastily towards their opponents and make another direct hit on both of them.

_I need to calm down. _Drew keeps telling himself this as he takes a deep breath, he sees that he has lost more than half of his points, while Kaitlin has lost none.

The red-haired coordinator's Pokemon jumped off of their opponent's after their attacks hit their mark sending dust everywhere.

"Let's finish this, Absol razor wind and Altaria hit it with another dragon breath!" The red-haired coordinator sighed.

Her Pokemon charged back and both of their attacks hit their marks making Drew's Pokemon shake.

The green-haired coordinator's points continued to drop. "Please get up you two, you can do this."

Just then his two strongest Pokemon shakily stood up.

Kaitlin's eyes widened. "Wow, I've only seen such persistence with Ash's Pikachu."

"Now it's my turn to fight back!" Drew called out to his Pokemon. "Masquerain bubble and Roserade tackle, let's go!"

"Absol use headbutt against Roserade's tackle, and Altaria hit that Bubble and destroy it with hyper beam!" The red-haired coordinator smirked.

* * *

><p>"Wait how does Altaria know hyper beam?" Ash looks at Brock.<p>

"I guess Kaitlin must have taught it to Altaria with a TM." The Pokemon breeder states.

"Oh that makes sense." Dawn adds.

"Yeah, that's pretty awesome. Hyper beam is a powerful attack." Iris smiles.

"Yeah but it takes a lot out of the Pokemon." The green-haired connoisseur states.

"Yeah, but knowing the condition of Drew's Pokemon, it will do just what Kaitlin wants it to do." The orange-haired gym leader smirks.

"She is really smart." Gary smiles.

* * *

><p>Masquerain released its bubble attack that went straight for Altaria. Roserade then charged towards Absol with tackle.<p>

Absol kicked off of its hind legs and ran towards Roserade. Altaria then flew up and opened its mouth, out of it came a beam of orange energy that disintegrated Masquerain's bubble and made direct contact with the Pokemon sending it flying back.

Absol and Roserade then made contact which resulted in an explosion, sending both Pokemon back.

When the smoke cleared, there were circles formed on Masquerain and Roserade's faces.

"Well ladies and gentlemen that was one interesting battle. Kaitlin took down Drew without taking a scratch, and what power."

* * *

><p>The green-haired coordinator walked over to his two unconscious Pokemon and smiled. "Great job you two, you gave it your all and you both deserve a long rest." Drew returned his two Pokemon.<p>

Kaitlin stood there for a moment and just stared at Drew, she couldn't believe that it happened so fast and so easily. She almost felt bad, she didn't want to make him look so weak. She was quickly snapped out of the trance when her two Pokemon collided with her in a tight embrace.

"Oh Altaria and Absol, you both were amazing. You both never have let me down." The red-haired coordinator then stands and bows to the crowd with her two Pokemon. Then returns them to her poke ball and walks into the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Solidad and May stand up while Poochyena jumps out of the May's arms.<p>

Kaitlin smiles as she embraces her small dark Pokemon.

"Kaitlin, that was...wow. I've never seen anything like that before." The brown-haired coordinator was still shocked.

"Yeah, such power." Solidad adds.

"I even surprised myself you guys, I didn't think it would happen so fast. I was hoping it wouldn't." The red-haired coordinator shrugs.

"Yeah it was short." May agrees.

* * *

><p>"But man it was awesome." Gary says as he walks in the room with the rest of their friends. He immediately hugs Kaitlin and smiles.<p>

Kaitlin blushes softly and hugs him back. "Well thanks."

"You're welcome, I am so impressed." He pulls away and smiles.

"Piplup and I couldn't take our eyes off." Dawn states and smiles, her small penguin Pokemon nods in agreement.

"Axew was so jealous of Altaria's dragon breath." Iris chuckles.

"I have to say, that was a wonderful performance." The green-haired connoisseur states.

"Azurill and I couldn't stop cheering." Misty smiled widely as her small blue Pokemon giggles.

"Yeah even Harley was speechless, and we all know hes rarely that." Brock chuckles.

"Yeah we saw him with his mouth dropped all the way to the ground." Ash smirked.

"He got what was coming to him." The brown-haired trainer laughs.

"I'm really glad you guys liked it, but don't forget we have Solidad and May to look forward to. Especially since May is up now." The red-haired coordinator looks at May.

The brown-haired coordinator smiles. "Oh right. Wish me luck." She waves and walks off.

"Well that's our cue to go back to our seats." Iris states as she walks off with Misty and Cilan.

"Looks like it." Kaitlin's Mom smiles at her daughter and then walks off.

"Bye." Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Gary walk off and wave.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin sits down next to Solidad and smiles.<p>

"I'm impressed Kaitlin, truly." The pink-haired coordinator smiles.

"Thanks, but have you seen Drew.?"

"Not since you beat him." Solidad states.

"Oh, I'll find him later I guess."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to talk." Kaitlin says.

"He'll get his chance." Solidad nods to Kaitlin.

The two girls smile then turn to the screen to watch May.

* * *

><p>After Cynthia announces May's opponent, she turns to the left wing. "Now we have here with us the Princess of Hoenn herself, please welcome May from Petalburg City."<p>

The brown-haired coordinator smiles as she walks on.

* * *

><p>The raven-haired boy just stares. <em>I've never really thought about how beautiful May is. <em>A blush forms on the teens face and he smiles. "You go May!"

She turns to him and blushes then nods.

* * *

><p>"Let's begin."<p>

"Arcanine and Blastoise I choose you!" May's opponent says as he throws out his poke ball. His two giant Pokemon appear and land on the ground.

May doesn't even flinch, she quickly grabs her poke balls and throws them into the air. "You want power, I'll show you power. Snorlax and Glaceon, take the stage!"

* * *

><p>"No way! Munchlax evolved!" The blue-haired coordinator cheered.<p>

"Looks like it." Cilan chuckles.

* * *

><p>"Alright Arcanine let's hit Glaceon with flamethrower and Blastoise hydro pump on Snorlax!" May's opponent calls out to his Pokemon. They obey and charge their attacks and quickly releases them.<p>

"Glaceon doge that flamethrower and then use tackle on Arcanine. Snorlax dodge and then use roll out." May instructs her Pokemon.

Glaceon smirks as it easily and swiftly dodges the attack and charges towards Arcanine and hits it directly with tackle sending the big dog Pokemon backwards. Glaceon smirks and jumps back to its trainer.

Snorlax yawns and then curls into a ball to dodge and rolls towards Blastoise, the impact is great and sends the giant blue turtle flying backwards slamming right into Arcanine.

This causes May's opponent to lose a great amount of points. "No, get up you two. Let's crush this little girl!"

The brown-haired coordinator growled. "I'm not little! Glaceon Ice Fang on Blastoise and Snorlax Solar beam on Arcanine now!"

Glaceon nodded to its trainer and charged straight for Blastoise as its teeth glowed blue.

Snorlax then opened its mouth and started to charge its powerful attack.

Glaceon quickly made contact as it bit Blastoise with icy fang making the Pokemon fall down.

Blastoise's eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Well it looks like Blastoise is unable to battle." Cynthia announced. "That takes a lot out of Kyle's points."

Kyle takes a deep breath and returns his fainted Pokemon. "Now Arcanine get up and attack Snorlax while it's charging."

Arcanine stood up and charged towards Snorlax.

"Fire blast now!" Kyle shouted.

"Glaceon use your strongest blizzard attack now!" May countered.

Arcanine sent out a large blast of fire towards Snorlax.

Glaceon immediately planted its feet in front of Snorlax and opened its mouth and released a powerful blizzard. Glaceon felt its feet starting to slip as its attack hit fire blast.

"Just a little longer Glaceon." May called out.

Snorlax finally had enough power. "Snorlax!" It released the strong solar beam straight at Arcanine.

"Now Arcanine dodge and use fire blast on Glaceon." Kyle smirked.

Arcanine easily used agility and dodged Snorlax's attack.

"What?" The brown-haired coordinator was shocked.

Arcanine then released another fire blast that made a strong impact with Glaceon.

This made May's points go down considerably. But after she noticed her points went down her eyes went over to the now unconscious Arcanine.

"Well it looks like that last fire blast took all of Arcanine's energy. So our winner is May, congratulations!" Cynthia announces.

"Glaceon and Snorlax!" May runs to her two Pokemon and Snorlax picks his two friends up and hugs them. "Thank you so much. It was an amazing battle." Snorlax puts its trainer down and the three bow to the crowd and May returns her Pokemon.

The brown-haired coordinator walks down to the waiting room and smiles when she sees that she is greeted by all of her friends.

* * *

><p>"That was an amazing battle, May." Misty smiles and hugs her friend.<p>

"And not to mention that Munchlax evolved." Brock smirked.

"It really was awesome!" The raven-haired teen smiled.

"Your Glaceon is so gorgeous May." The red-haired coordinator complimented.

"Awe thank you all, you guys are the best." May looks around. "Where's Solidad?"

"On stage." Cilan points to the stage and they see that Solidad and her opponent were announced.

"Let's hurry back to our seats." Iris said.

Everyone agreed and walked to the stands.

May and Kaitlin sit down in the waiting room and watch the screen.

* * *

><p>"Let's begin."<p>

"Mismagius and Rhydon show them what you got!" Trisha, Solidad's opponent, calls out as she throws out her two poke balls. Her two Pokemon appear on stage and Rhydon let's out a loud roar.

The pink-haired coordinator only smirks as she grabs her poke balls. "Sandslash and Lapras, help me out!" She throws the poke balls into the air and catches them.

"Lash, Sandslash." Solidad's ground Pokemon lands.

"Pras." Lapras lands on stage.

"Mismagius psywave let's go, and Rhydon fury attack on Sandslash." Trisha smirks.

Mismagius smirks and lets out a wave of energy towards Lapras, Rhydon then charges straight for Sandslash.

Solidad smiles and extends her arms. "Sandslash show Rhydon a real attack with swift. Lapras hydro pump at Mismagius' attack."

Sandslash let's out a barrage of stars that head straight for Rhydon stopping the large Pokemon in it's tracks and sends it backwards.

Before Lapras can even attack the Pokemon is hit with a strong Psywave, Lapras perseveres long enough and it finally releases a hydro pump going straight through the other attack and hits Mismagius.

"Ugh! Rhydon horn attack and Mismagius magical leaf!" Trisha shouts.

"Sandslash fury attack and Lapras ice beam!" The pink-haired coordinator calls out to her two Pokemon.

Sandslash easily dodges Rhydon's attacks and hits it with a barrage of sharp claws sending the Pokemon flying into a wall.

"Sandslash finish Rhydon with roll out!" Solidad instructs.

Sandslash nods and rolls into a ball and charges towards Rhydon, the impact slams Rhydon farther into the wall and when Sandslash pulls out you see Rhydon has fainted.

Trisha grabs her poke ball and growls as she loses points and she returns her Pokemon.

At that same time Lapras has its ice beam charged and it sends it right to Mismagius which freezes the Pokemon. With every passing moment Trisha loses points until finally she is out of points.

"With that icy attack, Solidad wins." Cynthia smiles.

Solidad runs to her Pokemon and hugs them, then turns to the crowd and bows. "Thank you, you two." She returns them and walks off stage.

* * *

><p>She is then greeted by a green-haired coordinator. "Great job Solidad, your Pokemon have grown so much, and Sandslash makes a great addition."<p>

"Oh well thanks Drew, you know Kaitlin was looking for you earlier." The pink-haired girl states.

"Well I was looking for you." Drew notes.

"Why would you be looking for me?" Solidad asks.

"I want to know if you think Kaitlin would like this." The green-haired coordinator pulls out a little box and opens it. Inside is a pair of emerald earrings. "I thought they would match her eyes."

The pink-haired coordinator couldn't help but smile. "Oh yes, of course. Absolutely!" She felt like screaming. "Oh it's perfect."

* * *

><p>At that same moment Kaitlin walked into the room with May and Brock, they heard cheering and their attention was turned to Drew and Solidad.<p>

Brock and Kaitlin both felt their hearts were just ripped in two.

The red-haired coordinator let out a squeak as she tried to hold back tears.

The Pokemon breeder felt his whole body start to shake as he clenched his fists.

The brown-haired coordinator looked at her two friends and felt awful. Her attention then went to Solidad and Drew as she was filled with rage. "How could you? Either of YOU?"

Solidad and Drew quickly turned to see the three people standing in front of them.

The green-haired coordinator noticed how this situation looked so he quickly put the earrings back into the box then in his pocket.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Solidad stated.

"Oh because it looks like Drew was handing you some expensive earrings." May glares at the two.

Kaitlin just shook her head as she felt herself not able to speak.

Drew looked at her expression and felt his heart sink into his stomach. "Kaitlin..."

The red-haired coordinator turned away and squeezed on Poochyena and quickly ran out of the door past the rest of her friends as they walked in.

Brock stared at Solidad. "Y-you and h-him?" He couldn't say another word, he was disgusted. The Pokemon breeder turned around and ran straight out the door right behind Kaitlin.

"You didn't let us explain." Drew and Solidad said in unison to the two people who just ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to end this chapter with a big cliff hanger, but some good news is next chap will be a huge moment in Ash and May's relationship. I hope you guys can wait that long. But after many requests next chap will be mostly Ash and May, then we will see what other relationships are formed in the next few chapters. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sad that it is so much battling, but I need to get the contest to move along. Looks like May, Solidad, and Kaitlin all made it to the semi-finals, but who will go to the finals? I'll update soon so you guys can find out in the next few chapters. If you want I won't type out the next battles all the way, just like the beginning then the end. But yeah review or private message me to tell me any of your opinions. Oh and do you want Kaitlin to be in any future fanfictions? Let me know, okay thanks for reading. Update soon.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"They've got it all wrong." The pink-haired coordinator pleaded.

"Who's got what all wrong?" Cilan asks as he walks up with the rest of the friends.

"Brock and Kaitlin." Drew says.

"What about them?" Misty crosses her arms.

"Well you see, um." Solidad couldn't find the words to say.

"Are you gonna tell us?" The blue-haired coordinator puts her hands on her hips.

"I don't know how." The pink-haired coordinator felt sick to her stomach.

"I do." The brown-haired coordinator turned to her friends. "Kaitlin, Brock, and I came over here to congratulate Solidad on her great battle. When we got here we saw Drew handing Solidad a pair of earrings, she got so excited and yelled absolutely to him."

"Wait, so you're telling me that Drew and Solidad are together?" The purple-haired dragon expert looked down at Axew.

"What no! We aren't together, and we don't like each other either!" Solidad screams.

"You didn't let us explain. These earrings are for Kaitlin, I asked Solidad if she thought Kaitlin would like them." The green-haired coordinator states.

"Yes, and I was so happy for them, because he was going to give them to her tonight." The pink-haired coordinator adds.

"Wait, so this was all a misunderstanding?" Ash looks at Drew and Solidad.

"Yes, a complete misunderstanding. We tried to stop them, but they just ran off." Drew sighs.

"I feel awful, that look on Brock's face just broke me." Solidad felt her eyes burn with tears.

"We will make it right, I promise." The orange-haired gym leader smiles.

Dawn nods to Solidad and Drew, then her attention turns to Gary who has remained silent this whole entire time.

The brown-haired trainer was angry, beyond angry. He felt jealous, which was very rare for him. "I need to go." Gary quickly turned away and walked out of the arena.

The blue-haired coordinator then knew exactly what was going on. "I'll go after him." She states to her friends.

They all nod and Dawn turns away and walks out of the building.

* * *

><p>The green-haired connoisseur turns to everyone. "Is he okay?"<p>

The brown-haired coordinator shrugged. "I don't know exactly."

"Well, he has always had a short temper, so I'm used to his anger." The raven-haired teen remarked.

"Well, that's good if it's nothing out of the ordinary." The green-haired coordinator smiles and nods.

"Now come on Drew, we need to go find Brock and Kaitlin." Solidad turns to her friend.

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to come with you?" Iris offers.

"No, we will be fine." Drew reassures his worried friend.

"What of they don't want to talk?" Misty looks down at Azurill.

"We'll get them to talk." The pink-haired coordinator was determined.

"Okay, well hurry back you guys." Ash says.

* * *

><p>As they are about to leave a tall red-haired figure walks inside. "No one is leaving until you tell me why my daughter and Brock just ran outside crying?" Nicole crossed her arms.<p>

* * *

><p>The red-haired coordinator couldn't stop running, she felt that it was the only thing she could do.<p>

Poochyena was very worried about her trainer. "Yena." She tried to nuzzle against her trainer to calm the red head down, but it didn't work.

"Poochyena, I-I don't know what to do." Kaitlin fell to the ground and put her head in her hands.

"Well stopping was the first step." Brock said as he finally caught up to Kaitlin.

* * *

><p>The red-haired coordinator turned to see her Pokemon breeder friend, she could tell from his bloodshot eyes that he had been crying as well.<p>

"Come on." The spiky-haired teen extends his hand to Kaitlin.

She grabs it and stands up. She gives Brock a soft smile but felt her eyes burn with tears again. "Brock, I-I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, we just got mixed up with everything. We let our emotions get the best of us Kaitlin, it happens." Brock smiles and hugs his friend.

"Brock, you're the strongest person I know. Thank you for being my friend." Kaitlin hugs Brock back and wipes away her tears.

"Hey that's what I'm here for. But you know, I'm not always strong. I've been rejected multiple times by girls, but this has to be the hardest I've ever experienced."

"Maybe we just weren't meant to be happy." Kaitlin pulls away and sighs.

"What about Gary?" Brock asks.

"What about him?"

"I mean, is there anything there?" The spiky-haired teen looks at Kaitlin.

"I don't know, I mean one minute I feel broken about Drew, and then when he's there he just seems to make it all better." The red-haired coordinator shrugs.

"So you're saying you want something to be there." Brock smiles.

"Well, I wanted there to be something there with Drew, but look where we are now. I don't want to open up again."

"Well maybe this time, you won't be broken. You and Gary have been friends pretty much your whole life, he would never do anything to hurt you, if your friendship was so important to him." The Pokemon breeder states.

"Well that's the thing Brock, I don't want anything to ruin or change our friendship." She picks up Poochyena and looks at the small dark Pokemon.

"Yena." The dark Pokemon smiled at its trainer.

"I think Poochyena just wants you to be happy, like the rest of us." He puts his hands on Kaitlin's shoulders.

"I'm happy with my friends, I don't need a guy to make me happy." The red-haired coordinator looks up and smiles. A new found sense of determination fills her spirit.

"There you go Kaitlin. You're absolutely right, you don't need a guy." Brock chuckles.

"I'm happier with just hanging with you guys, and hey if Drew is happy with Solidad then good for him." Kaitlin smiles wider.

"Yeah, and next time we see them, that's exactly what we will say to them." Brock nods.

"Yeah, in fact let's go back there right now." She turns in the direction of the arena.

"Yes let's." Brock agrees.

The red-haired coordinator grabs Brock's arm and the two friends walk back to the arena with Poochyena.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Kaitlin's Mom crossed her arms.<p>

Everyone looked around and waited for someone to explain what happened.

Drew finally looked up and bit his lip. "Well you see, after Solidad finished her battle. I waited for her and found her, then well. I asked her if she thought Kaitlin would have liked these earrings, I thought they matched her eyes." Drew takes out the box and opens it. "Then Solidad got so happy and said yes, right at that moment May, Kaitlin, and Brock walked up. Before we could explain what happened, Brock and Kaitlin ran out."

Nicole took a moment to process what she just heard. "So you're telling me that, they thought you two were together? So that's why they ran out?"

"Yes." Solidad nodded.

"Well than go tell them that they're wrong, it would be silly to throw everything away over a misunderstanding." Kaitlin's Mom smiled. She then looked around. "Where are Gary and Dawn?"

"Well, we were explaining what happened and Gary got angry and walked out." The brown-haired coordinator explained.

"Then Dawn offered to go after him." The green-haired connoisseur added.

"Oh, well okay." Nicole knew exactly why Gary left, she knew that Gary had always thought about Kaitlin as more of a friend. "I think I'll go after him too, I'll see you all back at the hotel."

"Um, okay sounds good." The raven-haired teen crosses his arms.

"Goodbye to you all." Kaitlin's Mom walks upstairs to find Gary.

* * *

><p>"Maybe there is something wrong." The orange-haired gym leader shrugs.<p>

"I hope not." Iris sighed and looked at her friends.

"Whatever it is, we should help him with it." Solidad offers.

"I agree." Cilan smiled.

* * *

><p>"Gary, wait up." the blue-haired coordinator called out to her friend. "Please just stop. I know you're angry, and I know why."<p>

The brown-haired trainer stopped in his tracks and turns to Dawn, he was no longer angry, just upset. "I'm to late, he'll find her and then they will make up, and I'll have missed my chance."

"Gary, don't say that. It's not true." Dawn put her hand on Gary's shoulder.

"Yes it is, and you can't tell me otherwise." Gary clenched his fists.

* * *

><p>"What isn't true?" The red-haired coordinator asked as she walked up to Dawn and Gary with Brock.<p>

"Oh, you know just the fact that Gary isn't a better trainer than Ash." The blue-haired coordinator felt her face get hot.

"Oh well okay." Kaitlin chuckled.

"Hey have you guys seen Drew and Solidad?" The Pokemon breeder asks.

"Yeah they are downstairs, why?" Gary asks.

"Well, we wanted to tell them that we are happy for them." Brock chuckles.

"What?" Gary and Dawn say in unison.

"Oh and also that I don't need Drew, and that if Solidad makes him happy then so be it, because my friends make me happy. You guys are all I need." The red-haired coordinator states.

"Really?" The brown-haired trainer felt a smile forming across his face.

Kaitlin nods and smiles. "Yes sir."

"Well that's great, good for you." Gary smiled even wider.

* * *

><p>"Why are you so happy all of the sudden?" Solidad asks as she walks up to the group of friends with Drew.<p>

"Oh you know, this is just turning out to be a great day." The brown-haired boy smirks.

"Oh hey Kaitlin." The green-haired coordinator felt his face turn red.

"Oh right hello Drew." She turns to him. "Brock and I have something to say."

"Yes we do. If you two are happy together then we are happy for you both." The Pokemon breeder smiles widely.

"Oh and Drew I want you to know that I'm especially happy that you have someone who makes you happy. Oh and that my friends make me happy, they are all I need. So thank you for helping me realize that."

The spiky-haired teen smirks and turns to his red-haired friend. "Shall we?"

Kaitlin grabs onto Gary and Dawn. "We shall."

The four friends turned away and walked out of the arena.

* * *

><p>Solidad felt her eyes start to water. "I-i can't believe that just happened."<p>

The green-haired coordinator felt his heart rip inside of him. "Me either, she said she doesn't need me." He started to tear up.

"We have to be dreaming." The pink-haired coordinator sunk to the ground in a heavy sigh.

"Solidad, I don't think we are." Drew stated.

"Why, do you say that?" Solidad looks up with tears drying on her cheek.

"Because here comes everyone else." The green-haired coordinator pointed in the direction of the side entrance of the lobby.

* * *

><p>The pink-haired coordinator looked over to where his finger was pointing. <em>He was right, we aren't dreaming. <em>

The raven-haired teen was the first person to reach Drew and Solidad. "Hey you guys."

The brown-haired coordinator came up next and noticed Solidad's tear stained cheeks. "What happened?"

The purple-haired dragon expert ran up with Cilan and stopped next to May. "Is everything okay?"

The orange-haired gym leader was the last one to get there with Azurill, Axew, and Pikachu.

Drew looked at his friends and slowly shook his head. "No everything is awful."

"'Well what happened?" Misty crossed her arms.

"They told us they were fine." Solidad stood up and regained her composure.

"What do you mean fine?" Iris picked up Axew as she asked.

"Kaitlin and Brock same in here and just told us they were fine with Solidad and I being together." The green-haired coordinator states.

"You told them you weren't together, right?" The green-haired connoisseur looked at Drew and Solidad.

"We weren't able too, they just took Dawn and Gary and left. We couldn't say a word." The pink-haired coordinator felt herself choke on her own words.

"Well that's not good, that's not good at all." May sighed.

"We need to find them, they have to know that they really do have everything wrong." Ash says.

"Yeah, I know we need to find them. But it's probably better if only Solidad and I go, like we planned before." Drew notes.

"Sounds good, and we can get Gary and Dawn away from them too." Iris adds with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>"Poochyena, where are you going?" Kaitlin screams as she runs away from her three friends chasing her small dark Pokemon.<p>

"Kaitlin, where are you going?" Gary calls out after his red-haired friend.

"I have to get Poochyena, I'll catch up with you guys back at the hotel." She calls out to Gary, Brock, and Dawn as she picks up speed.

* * *

><p>"I hope she finds her." The blue-haired coordinator squeezes onto Piplup and sighs.<p>

"If she doesn't then one of our friends will." The Pokemon breeder reassures.

"Why do you say that?" The brown-haired trainer asks.

"Because, Poochyena is headed to the arena, where everyone else is." Brock states.

"Wait, Poochyena is running back to arena? That's where Solidad and Drew are." Gary stops walking.

"Oh yeah it is, do you think she'll be okay?" Dawn asks.

"I think so, I mean if they are happy together then why should we be unhappy for them." The spiky-haired teen smiles.

"Brock, that's the thing. Solidad and Drew aren't together." The blue-haired coordinator tells her long time friend.

"Wait what?" Brock immediately stops and turns to his friends.

Gary looks at Dawn then back at Brock. "The whole reason Drew was showing Solidad earrings, well was because they were for Kaitlin. He wanted to know if Solidad thought Kaitlin would like them."

"You guys got everything mixed up, and you gave them no time to explain." Dawn adds.

The Pokemon breeder stood there speechless for a few moments and just stared at his friends. "So you're s-saying to me that Kaitlin and I just told the people that we liked that we wanted them to be together?"

Dawn and Gary look at each other then nod at Brock.

"This is not good, when she sees them they are gonna tell her. She's gonna feel awful, she pretty much told Drew she didn't need him anymore." Brock put his face in his hands and let out a heavy sigh.

"I didn't think about it that way, should we go stop her?" Gary asks.

"No it's probably to late now, let's just wait at the hotel." The spiky-haired teen states.

"If you say so." Dawn sighs and the three friends turn to the hotel and continue walking.

* * *

><p>"Hey um, May and I will meet up with you guys back at he hotel in a little bit." Ash bit his lip.<p>

"Oh, okay." the purple-haired coordinator said as she tried to hold in a giggle.

"Come on Pikachu, let's leave these two alone." Misty teases and the yellow mouse climbs onto her shoulder.

"Don't be out to late you two." The green-haired connoisseur chuckled.

"Bye." The pink-haired coordinator smiled. "Have fun you two."

The five friends turned away from May and Ash and walked out of the arena.

* * *

><p>"So why did you decide we were gonna stay here?" May turns to Ash and looks at him confused.<p>

"I thought it would be nice for us to get some dinner, I feel like we haven't seen each other really this whole trip." The raven-haired teen shrugged.

"And that upsets you?" The brown-haired coordinator blushes.

"Well yeah, does it upset you?" He bites his lip.

"You could say that." She giggles and looks up at Ash.

"Then come on." He grabs her hand. "Let's go get some food."

"I'd like that, a lot." May smiles and kisses Ash's cheek.

This made the raven-haired boy blush deeply.

May giggled again and the two walked out of the arena in the opposite direction of their friends.

* * *

><p>"Please Poochyena, slow down!" The red-haired coordinator called out as she felt the gap between her and her Pokemon widen.<p>

"Yena." The dark Pokemon ran out of sight and stopped finally when it reached a certain group of friends walking.

"hey it's Poochyena." Iris smiles as she picks up Kaitlin's Pokemon.

"And there's Kaitlin." The green-haired connoisseur chuckles as he points at their friend running towards them.

"Hey Kaitlin." Misty calls out and waves.

Kaitlin smiled as she saw Poochyena sitting safely in Iris' arms. "hey guys." She slows down and stops in front of her friends.

"Is everything okay?" Solidad chuckles.

The red-haired coordinator felt a sharp pain in her chest when Solidad spoke to her but she shook it off. "yeah, Poochyena just ran off. Which is really weird because she has never done that, ever."

"Maybe, she just though something should happen here." The green-haired coordinator walked out from behind Iris and spoke.

Iris, Cilan, and Misty all looked at Drew and knew exactly what he was talking about.

The purple-haired girl smiled. "Oh yeah, something big."

Kaitlin crossed her arms. "Well that doesn't make any sense, nothing big really isn't happening right now."

"Not yet." Cilan smirked.

The pink-haired coordinator turns to Kaitlin. "Kaitlin, what you think is real, isn't real."

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific with that Solidad." The red-haired coordinator looked at her friend.

"Well, you think Drew and I are together, but we're not." Solidad explains.

"Yeah, you think those earrings ere for her, they weren't, I was just asking her if she thought the person they were for would like them." The green-haired coordinator bit his lip.

"Well who are earrings for then?"

Iris looked at Drew and nodded.

"For you, they were for you." Drew looks down and fiddles with the box in his pocket.

"F-for me?" Kaitlin felt her face heat up.

"Yes for you silly." Misty chuckles.

The green-haired coordinator looked up at Kaitlin. "So?"

The red-haired coordinator was honored and she felt so happy to know that he liked her, but something wasn't right. She treated him so awfully, she basically told him she didn't need him anymore. "I um." Kaitlin couldn't get her words out.

"Hey Kaitlin, you okay?" The pink-haired coordinator looked at her friend worried.

The red-haired coordinator paused for a moment then looked at Drew. "I'm sorry."

Cilan and Misty's eyes widened.

"Wait what?" The purple-haired dragon expert looked at Poochyena, the small Pokemon was just as confused as her.

"Y-you're sorry? For what?" The green-haired coordinator felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"I was awful, I shouldn't have acted like I did. I said I didn't really need you, when I do." Kaitlin felt a smile form as tears streamed down her cheek. "I need you Drew."

Solidad smiled as she watched this.

The red-haired coordinator ran to Drew and embraced him tightly.

He stumbled back slightly but wrapped his arms around her. HE knew that this was how it felt, to finally be happy.

Iris rested her head on Cilan's shoulder and the two smiled.

The orange-haired gym leader smiled at Pikachu and Azurill.

Kaitlin pulled away and smiled at Drew.

The green-haired coordinator placed his thumb on her cheek and gently wiped the tears away.

The red-haired coordinator placed her hand on top of his and held it on her face. "Thank you Drew, but you didn't have to get me earrings to tell me you liked me. There is a simpler way."

"What's that?" Drew looked at her confused.

"This." Kaitlin wrapped her arms around Drew's neck and kisses him softly.

The green-haired coordinator felt his face get hot as she kissed him. He finally relaxed and kissed her back.

"Awe." Solidad, Misty, and Iris chimed at the same time.

Cilan just chuckled and smiled at his two friends. "Finally."

The red-haired coordinator pulled away and placed her forehead on Drew's and blushed.

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't think of that." Drew smirks.

"Oh shut up." Kaitlin chuckles and kisses him again to stop him from talking.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" The raven-haired teen smiled as he walked out into a clearing in the forest to a picnic.<p>

"Oh Ash, it's beautiful. Why so fancy?" May smiled.

"I wanted something beautiful, for a beautiful girl." He bit his lip and walked with her to the blanket.

The brown-haired coordinator blushed and squeezed Ash's hand as the two sat down.

He pours them two glasses of orange soda and hands her a glass. "To a great rest of the trip." Ash holds up his drink.

"Yes, to that." May holds hers up and clinks it against Ash's and smiles.

The two sip their soda and smile at each other.

"I know it's kind of early for food, so I just brought drinks." The raven-haired teen scratched the back of his head.

"That's fine, because we don't need to eat. We could do something else." May suggested.

"And what's that?" Ash asked.

"Something I've been wanting to do this whole trip." She bites her lip then leans in to Ash and places her lips softly on his.

The raven-haired teen blushed then grabs her waist and kisses her softly.

When they pulled away they both blushed and smiled at each other.

He bit his lip and held her hand. "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you for the first time in Sinnoh."

"Well looks like we got what we wanted." She smiles.

"Not yet." He grabs her hand and stands up. "May, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Oh yes Ash." She nods and smiles and hugs him tightly.

"Now my wish has come true." Ash smiles softly then gazes into May's eyes and pulls her in for another kiss in the light of the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chap 16, sorry for such the long wait. I was just busy and I didn't have time to post it. I hope you like it, it's finally starting to look like an advanceshipping fanfic. I hope you like the pairings, but trust me there will be some drama with these new couples. It won't be so easy for Drew and Kaitlin, especially with Gary. DO you want them to end up together or do you want Kaitlin and Gary? And we also have some jealousy when it comes to a certain May and Ash relationship. A certain friend finds out she is jealous. New chapter will be up sometime soon, with school starting again soon, I won't be updating as much, sorry. Next fanfic will be a BBRAE fanfic, (Teen Titans). Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated and welcomed.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

May and Ash found themselves walking hand and hand down the street to the hotel. It was like the world around them didn't even exist. They were finally together, and they both wanted it to stay that way.

* * *

><p>When they got inside and up to their hotel room, they found Gary, Brock, Dawn, and Piplup all sitting on the couch watching movies.<p>

Brock was the first to look up, and when he did a large smile formed on his face. "Finally!" He laughs.

Gary turns next and a smirk crosses his lips. "Well well well Ashy boy, I'm impressed."

Dawn stood up with a wide smile and ran over her two friends. "This is so exciting, oh I'm so happy for you two." The blue-haired coordinator hugged both of them.

Ash chuckled softly as he hugged his Sinnoh friend back. "Yep it's official."

"Took him long enough." May smirked softly then kissed his cheek.

This cute moment got a symphony of awes.

The spiky-haired Pokemon breeder smiled and stood up. "I really am happy for you two, this is absolutely fantastic. Two of my best friends, finally together."

"It's hard to believe that out of all of us, Ash would be the first to get a girl." The brown haired trainer chuckled. "Don't lose her Ash, she's a keeper."

"Oh trust me I know." He nods and smirks and turns to May, who is already smiling at him.

* * *

><p>After their brief moment of peace, Ash turns to his other three friends. "Hey where's Kaitlin?"<p>

The brown-haired coordinator didn't know why, but even now she felt jealous that Ash was concerned about her.

Gary paused and sighed softly. "Well Poochyena ran off while Dawn, Brock, Kaitlin, and I were walking back to the hotel. So Kaitlin ran off after her, and we haven't heard anything since. I'm starting to get worried."

The blue-haired coordinator nodded at Gary. "Yeah me too, I am going to freak out if they don't come back soon. Piplup and I are so nervous."

"Guys don't worry to much, I'm sure they will be back soon." Brock reassured his two worried friends.

"Wait where is Solidad, Cilan, Iris, Drew, and Misty?" May put her hands on her hips.

"Well by now I'm sure that Kaitlin has ran into them." Gary shrugged.

"Then I'm sure they will be back very soon, don't worry about it Dawn." The raven-haired trainer put his hand on Dawn's shoulder and smiles.

"Thanks Ash, I'm sure you and Gary are right." She smiles back and picks up Piplup and the two smile at each other.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Gary, Ash, May, Dawn, and Brock heard a conversation coming from the hallway. Moments after the door swung open and in came Kaitlin, Drew, Solidad, Iris, Misty, Axew, Poochyena, Azurill, Pikachu, and Cilan.<p>

"There you guys are!" Dawn almost shouts as she runs to her friends. "We were so worried about you." The blue-haired coordinator almost continues to ramble on until she sees two coordinators holding hands and smiling at her. "Wait a minute..."

"Drew...and...Kaitlin?" The Pokemon breeder questioned as he walked up next to Dawn.

Gary felt his heart fall deep into his stomach as he stares at his two friends.

The red-haired coordinator notices Gary, but decides to shake it off and talk to him later. "Yep." She finally decides to answer. But not only us."

Drew chuckles and stands to the side with Kaitlin.

They let a certain green-haired connoisseur and purple-haired dragon expert walk up holding hands as well.

"On they way back, it seemed Cilan had some things to say as well." Solidad chuckles.

"Yep, he finally got me." Iris smirks softly and nuzzles into Cilan's shoulder.

"Wow that's fantastic you guys." Brock smiles widely then looks at Solidad who's eyes were locked on him.

The orange-haired water expert noticed the two of them and sighs. "Well anyway you guys, let's make some food or something. I'm sure everyone is very hungry."

"You could say that again." Ash rubs his growling stomach causing everyone to laugh.

The red-haired coordinator smiles at Drew then walks into the kitchen with Brock and Cilan. The three of them quickly prepare the dinner.

* * *

><p>The table was set by Dawn and Misty with the help of their two trusty water-type Pokemon.<p>

When the food was set on the table all of the friends gathered around the table.

Ash couldn't help himself so he looked at Kaitlin for permission to dig in.

She giggled softly and nods to the starving boy, she herself was as hungry as he was.

With that all of the friends dug into their food, the room consisted of the sound of people eating, and nothing else. It was a happy silence, for most people.

* * *

><p>After dinner was finished Iris and Cilan happily cleared the table and joined each other in the kitchen to the dishes.<p>

Kaitlin held Poochyena in her arms and smiled until she noticed a certain brown haired trainer walk out onto the balcony.

The blue-haired coordinator looked at Kaitlin and sighed softly.

The two girls nodded to each other, and Kaitlin hands Dawn Poochyena then walks out onto the balcony.

* * *

><p>The green-haired coordinator noticed this and felt jealous immediately.<p>

May took this into notice and walked over to Drew, she placed her hand on his arm. "Calm down, it's okay. She loves you Drew."

The immediately calmed him down and he nods at his brown-haired rival. Drew nods to May and the two join Dawn, Ash, Brock, and Misty with their Pokemon on the couch to watch a movie.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gary." Kaitlin smiled softly as she slowly and quietly closed the glass doors behind her. At first she didn't move an further, she was waiting for a response.<p>

"Hey." Gary said softly without looking up or taking any notice.

The red-haired coordinator sighed and took a few steps forward until she was in line with Gary leaning on the balcony. She looked up at him to see the pain in his eyes. "What's wrong Gary?"

The brown-haired trainer just shook his head and looked the opposite way.

"As your best friend Gary, I need to know what's wrong. I can't help if you don't tell me what exactly is going on with you." She steps a little closer trying to get his attention.

"The fact that you don't know, shows you aren't my best friend." He snaps back as he glares at her.

That comment felt like a sharp pain in her heart. Kaitlin stumbled back slightly with tears in her eyes. She then started to shake her hand and covered her heart with her hand. "As my best friend you should support me with my decisions. How was I to know Gary? Huh? Tell me exactly how the hell I was supposed to know how you felt." The tears started to stream down her cheek but she felt more anger then sadness.

"How could you not know? Everyone else seemed to!" He wanted to scream, but decided not to.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't. I'm not everyone Gary, I'm me." The red-haired coordinator felt a lump form in her throat.

"That's just it Kaitlin, you're you. The most important person to me, my best friend. A-and you chose..." He paused and sighed taking a step towards her.

"What?" She looked at him but took a slight step back.

"HIM!" This time Gary couldn't help but raise his voice. "You chose him over me! Do you know how much the hell that hurts?"

"Of course I do, I felt that way earlier! It sucks, but I didn't know I caused you any pain Gary. Don't be mad at me!" Kaitlin's voice almost sounded like a hiss.

"I'm not blaming you." He said.

"Yes you are! You expect me to take all of this as my fault, when it's not. I'm sorry if my happiness has inconvenienced you!" She snapped and clenched her fists.

"You haven't Kaitlin, you haven't. It's just...it's just."

"It's just what Gary?" Kaitlin crossed her arms.

Gary looked at the red head and decided to let his emotions take over. He grabbed his arm and pulled her against him. And in a swift movement his placed his hands on her waist and collided his lips with hers, not holding anything back.

The red-haired coordinator's eyes widened as it all happened in seconds. She felt his grip tighten around her, and his tongue touch her lips. Kaitlin just froze up for a moment and shut her eyes and squealed. After that moment she started to squirm, trying to get out of his grip.

He didn't really seem to notice her fighting him because he didn't let go and he didn't break the kiss until he heard the squeal. This opened his eyes and he realized she was trying to get away. So he broke the kiss.

"Gary!" Kaitlin grabbed his arms and pushed them off of her immediately. "What the hell? Why would you even think of doing that? I can't believe you!"

"I just had to give in Kaitlin, it felt right to kiss you." He felt his face get hot.

"This can't happen! We can't happen!" The red-haired coordinator realized her words sounded a bit harsh. "I'm sorry Gary, but I can't"

"Yes you can." He grabs her arm and pulls her back against him and looked into her eyes.

She had to admit that looking into his big brown eyes felt safe and comfortable, but her mind was telling her to get away. But something in her heart wouldn't let her. "Gary please, don't do this."

"Just kiss me, and tell me how you feel." The brown-haired trainer pleaded.

Kaitlin looked around avoiding his gaze, until he put his fingers under her chin and turned her face towards him.

Then it happened again, his warm soft lips pressed against hers. This time it actually sent shivers down her body. She couldn't give in, she loved Drew, but what about Gary? She kept playing over in her head Drew's face and their kiss. _We aren't together yet, but I want to be. Yes I do, I love Drew! Not Gary, why am I even considering this? Could I maybe like him? No, impossible...maybe. No, no, no! _She snapped out of this and pushed him off.

He smirked softly and bit his lip. "I know you felt something, don't deny it."

"No, even if I did, I will always deny it." The red-haired coordinator felt her confidence and stability come back as she told Gary. "I'm sorry, but this is never going to happen. You're my best friend, and I want you to stay that way."

"But it just makes sense, two best friends falling in love." He smiled and stepped towards her.

"Yes it does make sense for May and Ash, or Cilan and Iris. But not us, it can't work." Kaitlin walked to Gary and hugged him tightly then kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, I love you Gary. Just not in the way you love me." She gazed into his eyes then sighed and walked into the hotel room and joined everyone else.

* * *

><p>Gary placed his hand on his cheek and sighed. Then a devil like smirk came across his face. "But you will." He nodded. "That I swear." He smirked then walked inside and joined everyone else.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said I was done with this story, but I decided that I wanted to keep writing. Even with school and theater, I want to do this. I got my spark back as well, so I will continue to write this and my BBRae fanfic. This is short because it's just the first chapter I've had in awhile. So let me know what you guys think with a review. Gary is definitely planning something, but whT? Oh and let me know if you guys would want a NaruHina fanfic? Anway thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

No one really remembered falling asleep last night, because when the morning came it shown into the room. There laid the eleven friends all curled up in the living room.

Iris laid with her head in Cilan's lap, he sat up leaning against the side of the recliner. Misty sat in the recliner with Piplup, Axew, Azurill, Pikachu, and Pikachu all laying in her lap. May and Ash were laying on the ground with May's head on his chest. Not knowing Brock and Solidad fell asleep with the pink-haired coordinator's head on his shoulder. Gary laid on the recliner across from Misty, with Dawn leaning against it. Finally there was Kaitlin laying up against Drew on the couch with his arms wrapped around her.

The first to wake up was a certain spiky-haired Pokemon breeder who immediately after opening his eyes, noticed Solidad's head on his shoulder. His face heated up quickly as he lifted her head very slowly and carefully off of his shoulder, he laid her down completely on the floor.

Solidad just curled up in a ball on the floor still next to Brock.

Brock got up and decided to make breakfast, he was going to do it alone until he heard someone call out his name. He turned around the see a red-haired girl sit up carefully on the couch as she unwrapped herself from Drew's arms.

* * *

><p>"Morning Brock." Kaitlin wiped her eyes and yawned as she climbed over Drew and walked over to her friend.<p>

Kaitlin leaving caused Drew to shiver slightly so he grabbed the thing closest to him, which happened to be a blanket, and he wrapped it around himself.

The red-haired coordinator smiled softly at Drew then turned back to Brock to see a hint of pink on his face. "Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but I should really be the one asking you. No one else noticed besides Dawn and I, but we saw your face when you walked in from talking to Gary last night. What happened?" Brock was genuinely concerned for Kaitlin.

She bit down on her lip hard and sighed avoiding his gaze. "W-well you see, Gary kissed me last night."

"Wait what!?" He raised his voice slightly.

Kaitlin covered his mouth with her hand. "Be quiet, I don't want anyone else to know." She removed her hand from his face.

"But what about you and Drew?"

"It wasn't like that Brock, Gary told me he was hurting from me being with Drew so he kissed me, well twice actually. I pushed away both times and I just kept reminding myself that I loved Drew, but the second kiss, I felt a shiver run down my spine." The red-haired coordinator felt her eyes swell up with tears.

"Hey Kaitlin, don't hound yourself for that, it wasn't your fault." Brock reassured.

"Yes it was!" She looked up with tears streaming from her eyes. "I should have stopped him before he even had the chance to kiss me. But I didn't, I also didn't leave after the first kiss, it's like I let it happen."

The spiky-haired teen was shocked with what she was saying. "That doesn't make it your fault Kaitlin, you need to realize that Gary made the decision to kiss you both times. That shiver could have been because it was breezy."

"I don't deserve Drew, I am an awful person. He is so faithful and amazing, and I'm just this..." She pauses for a moment, "I'm just this attention whore, I need to be forever comforted by a guy! I never do anything for myself." The red-haired girl's fists were clenched as her whole face got red from anger.

"Why would you even say that?" Brock asked.

"It's true, all of what I just said was true! I don't deserve him, I don't deserve to be with him. He needs someone who won't be easily persuaded by someone else, and definitely not someone who can't stand for herself."

"Just stop it Kaitlin! Please, this isn't you, Gary has put these things in your head." Brock put his hand on her shoulder.

She grabbed her wrist and threw off his arm. "That's exactly my problem, I'll always blame someone else for my problems. I'm to weak and helpless to take responsibility. Harley was right, I am weak." As she spun around her read hair whipped over her shoulder and it seemed like a flash of red as she ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Brock just stood there with one arm extended out.

* * *

><p>The slam seemed to immediately wake everyone up and they all looked at Brock.<p>

Poochyena smelled the air and got off of Misty as she desperately searched the room for Kaitlin. "yena, yena." Her nose led her to the door.

"Wait Poochyena what's wrong?" Gary asked as he stood up.

"Where's Kaitlin?" The green-haired coordinator asked as he sat up and looked around.

All heads turned to Brock who was just shaking his head.

"Brock, where is she?" Dawn asked as she picked up Piplup.

"She is gone." He sighed.

"What do you mean gone?" Ash felt angry as his fists clenched. Pikachu ran to him and climbed on his shoulder.

"Well she kind of got upset this morning about something that happened last night, and she said it was all her fault. I couldn't convince her that it wasn't her fault, so she ran out." Brock sighed heavily.

"How could you just let her go?" Misty demanded to know as she stood up with Azurill.

"There wasn't much I could do, she ran away so quickly." The spiky-haired teen explained. "I'm sorry."

"Guys don't blame this on Brock, I'm sure Kaitlin had a good reason to leave." Cilan assured everyone.

"So what exactly did she say was her fault?" Iris stood up shakily and tired as Axew ran and jumped into her arms.

"Well..." Brock paused and bit his lip as he looked around.

Gary knew exactly why she left and he started to look around, he suddenly felt a pair of piercing green eyes staring him down.

"You!" Drew clenched his fists as he stared at Gary. "You're the reason she ran off! It's all your fault." He ran towards Gary with his fist in the air.

Ash noticed this and immediately grabbed Drew's arm. "Stop Drew! This isn't going to solve anything."

The green-haired coordinator snapped his arm away from Ash then nodded at the boy.

The raven-haired boy felt relieved then nodded back at Drew. His attention then turned to Gary. "If Drew is right, then please tell us what happened between you two on the balcony last night." Ash glared at his long time rival.

"I swear if you hurt her in any way, you are done here!" Drew threatened.

Gary crossed his arms. "I didn't hurt her, you should all know I never would."

"Then what exactly happened?" May asked as her sight locked on Gary's eyes.

The brown-haired teen sighed. "Well she came out to see if I was okay, and I told her I wasn't okay."

"Then what?" The orange-haired water expert added.

"it's just...well..." Gary stuttered as he avoided everyone's gaze.

Brock noticed his hesitance and stood in front of Gary. "He kissed her, well twice actually. Kaitlin said the first was off guard and she pushed him off. But the second was him saying he would kiss her to see how she felt. Again she pushed him off but she says a shiver was sent down he spine. Now she hates herself and says she doesn't deserve Drew, or anyone that makes her happy."

The faces of the rest of the friends were all wide eyed, well except of Gary's of course. After hearing it out of Brock's voice he really felt awful.

Drew finally came to his sense and he immediately snaps his head and looks at Gary. "This is all of your fault!" Now Drew didn't even feel angry, he felt betrayed and hurt. Tears were burning in his eyes as he clenched his fists.

Dawn walks over to Drew and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Drew, it will all be okay."

The green-haired coordinator couldn't think of the words to say, he just wanted to scream. He wanted to get rid of the pain he was feeling inside. "I-I..." That was all he could say before tears started streaming from his face.

Solidad shook her head at Gary then walked to Drew and embraced him tightly.

As Drew's best friend everyone knew that she was the best person to comfort and console him right now.

Ash then turned to Gary who had his head hung low. The raven-haired teen walked up to his rival and glared at him. "You disgust me." That's all he said before he grabbed Dawn and May's arms and walked out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p>Brock decided it would be best to leave Solidad here with Drew, so he motioned to Misty, Cilan, Iris, and their Pokemon to come with him.<p>

All of them nodded in return and followed him out of the hotel room.

_I hope Kaitlin recovers in time for her battle, we don't even know who she's going up against. Well she has an hour or so, I hope she makes it to the stadium. _Iris sighed with Axew in her arms as she walked with Brock, Cilan, Misty, Azurill, and Poochyena out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>As the red-haired coordinator kept running she felt like she was lifting off of the ground. She slowed down to a stop right when she realized she seemed to have made it past the stadium. There she saw a familiar face.<p>

"Been a while sweet heart." The purple-haired coordinator smirked as he walked into the sunlight. "How have you been?"

Kaitlin thought of turning and running, but it seemed to late. "Well I've been better."

"I can see that honey, you look just broken. Tell little ol' me what happened." Harley chuckled then walked over to Kaitlin with a fake look of sympathy on his face.

"Come on Harley, I'm not stupid, I know you don't care."

"Of course I do, I told you that Drew was bad news. What did he do to hurt you?" He asked looking at Kaitlin.

She paused for a moment. "It's not Drew's fault, it's mine."

"Well what exactly happened?" Harley crossed his arms.

"It was just that last night Gary and I where talking, and I realized that I don't deserve Drew. I'm to weak and to broken." She wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"Well honey let me tell you something, the best way to show someone you are strong, is doing something amazing without their help." His smile seemed a little more genuine now.

"That was actually pretty wise Harley." A soft smile formed across her read face.

"Well that's what I'm here for, but I have the best way for you to be strong enough."

"What's that?" The red-haired coordinator asked.

"You winning this Grand Festival, only two people really stand in your way now. That's Solidad and May, and I've fought both of them before. I will help you win." He chuckles softly.

"But what if I never face either of them?" She wondered out loud.

"Well honey, you will, because the final pairing will be you and one of them. Trust me I know that's how it will play out. Besides I think you are pretty strong for beating not only me, but Drew as well." Harley reminded Kaitlin.

"You really think that that's what will happen?" Kaitlin fiddled with her fingers.

"Of course, and I'll help make sure of it." The purple-haired coordinator extended his hand towards to Kaitlin. "Shake on it?"

The red-haired coordinator paused and thought about it for a moment, _If something starts not feelings right I'll just stop listening to him. _Kaitlin nodded then shook Harley's hand.

"Fantastic, now let's go to the stadium and see who you are going up against today." Harley smirked softly and the two walked into the stadium.

* * *

><p>"Well we have been searching for at least a half hour, and we haven't found her. Let's just go to the stadium and see who everyone will be facing today." Ash suggested, he felt down because they still hadn't found Kaitlin.<p>

"Yeah you're right Ash." The blue-haired coordinator let out a heavy sigh as her, May, and Ash walked towards the stadium.

* * *

><p>The green-haired connoisseur pushed up the front doors to the stadium and he, Brock, Iris, and Misty walked in with their Pokemon.<p>

"Well let's see who's everyone is going against today." Iris suggested and they all walked to the main desk and looked up.

On the monitor showed all of the pairings for today's matches.

Kaitlin was paired with a very young looking girl named, Maria. Everyone said that it was almost a sure thing for Kaitlin to get into the finals.

"Now who is May with?" Misty asked as she searched the board.

"The only person left, Solidad." Brock bit his lip at he looked at the pairing. "Well I've seen a match like this before."

Cilan smiled. "This will be a fun one, don't you think Poochyena?" The green-haired connoisseur looked at the small dark-type Pokemon he was holding in his arms.

"Yena." Poochyena agreed fully, suddenly her ears perked up as she looked down the hall. She sprung from Cilan's arms and ran towards what the scent was.

"Poochyena wait!" Brock called out as he ran after the small Pokemon. The other three friends followed close behind.

Poochyena made it where she wanted to go and jumped onto the red hair of a familiar friend.

"Oh Poochyena, hey there I've missed you." Kaitlin said as she pulled her Pokemon off her head and into her arms. She looked up to notice her four friends running her way. A wide smile formed on her face. "Hey there you guys."

Brock was shocked by her nonchalant attitude. "Um hey."

"Are you okay Kaitlin?" The orange-haired girl asked.

"Yeah I'm great, I saw that May and Solidad are paired up, can't wait to see that battle." The red-haired coordinator giggled.

"Yeah it will be a great battle." Cilan added.

"Hey are you sure everything is okay?" Iris took a step closer to Kaitlin and looked at her unsure.

"Yep, it's great. I promise, I'm just excited for me to win this whole thing." Kaitlin clenched her fist in determination.

"Wow I haven't seen you this confident since you trained with Ash." Misty pointed out.

"Yep, well I have a new training partner, who really wants me to win." She chuckled and looked at her friends.

"And who is that?" Misty and Iris asked.

"That would be me honey." Harley stepped out with a smile on his face.

"Harley?!" Brock and Cilan looked at him with anger and frustration.

"Are you even thinking straight Kaitlin? This is Harley we are talking about." Brock reminded her.

"Yes I am thinking crystal clear. He told me something wise, and he wants to help me prove I'm strong enough. He thinks I can win, which is more than what some of you guys will say." Kaitlin shrugged.

The orange-haired water expert felt her insides start to boil. "He is brainwashing you Kaitlin, he wants to take you down."

"No I don't!" Harley snapped. "If you can't tell I'm not in the contest anymore, and I seem to be the only one with 100% faith in Kaitlin. She could take Solidad and May down in her sleep at the same time!"

"Hey, they won't go down without a fight!" Brock snapped back defending his two friends.

"Well Brock, it seems that this isn't the biggest of your problems. I think your problem is deciding who you want to win today's battle with Solidad and May. One of your closest and longest friends, or your love. Make up your mind." The purple-haired coordinator smirked and walked around the group of friends and motioned back to Kaitlin. "Coming?"

The red-haired coordinator nods to Harley. She quickly walks up to Brock and whispers, "Don't worry Brock, I know what I'm doing this time. Just trust me." She hands Poochyena to Iris. "Take care Poochyena, I'm saving you for the finals." She kissed the Pokemon's forehead then walks off behind Harley. The two walk to the coordinator waiting room to prepare.

"I trust her, Kaitlin isn't dumb." The green-haired connoisseur tells everyone.

"She won't fall for him again, I know it." Misty adds.

Brock sighed and shakes his head. "I don't know, May fell for him more than once."

"Well I think Kaitlin will be fine." Iris reassures her friends with a wide smile.

"Yena, Pooch." Poochyena nods happily and wags its tail.

"Well come on then, let's meet everyone else in the stands." Brock says.

The four friends walk to the stands and find their seats. They are soon met up by Ash, Dawn, and May.

* * *

><p>The raven-haired teen sat down next to Brock. "Did you guys find Kaitlin?"<p>

"Oh yeah, she's doing fine, well great actually." The spiky-haired guy chuckles.

"She's doing great?" Gary was semi relieved with what he heard as he walked into their row of seats.

"No thanks to you." Ash mumbled under his breath.

Misty elbows Ash causing him to cringe. "Shut up Ash."

* * *

><p>Drew is the next one to join them in the stands. "Hey guys."<p>

Dawn smiles and so does Piplup. "Hey Drew." She could see that his eyes were still puffy so she frowned slightly.

"Ready for today's battles?" Ash asks Drew.

"Yep, I guess. How is Kaitlin? Have you guys seen her?" The green-haired coordinator looks at his friends.

"Yeah we ran into her earlier. She is doing good, well she said great. Now she says she wants to prove that she is strong enough, so she kind of is having Harley help her out." Iris bit her lip then looked down.

"Wait what?! Harley is helping her?" Drew, Dawn, Ash, May, and Gary all asked.

"Well yeah, she says to not worry because she knows what she is doing." Misty adds.

"So you're telling me that they are in the waiting room right now with Harley helping her?" Drew stands up and crosses his arms.

"Yes, but don't go down there Drew. You'll just cause a scene." The purple-haired dragon expert explains.

"She needs to do this on her own. She told me that she doesn't deserve you because she said you need someone who is strong and someone who doesn't depend on others for everything. She wants to show us she can do this, on her own." Brock grabs Drew's arm and sits him down.

"But why Harley of all people?" Gary asks.

"Well she said that he was the only one that she knew for sure at the time that they would want her to win." The Pokemon breeder pauses, "Over May."

"I believe in her!" The brown-haired trainer states.

"You were the reason she ran off Gary, she wants to prove you all wrong. Even if you do believe in her, she wants to show everyone that she can do this, and will." Brock explains.

Ash sighs and looks down. "It all started because of a conversation we had while training." He looks at everyone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

"That was a great battle Ash, I'm so proud of you." The red-haired coordinator playfully punches Ash's arm. "But I still creamed you."

"Yeah right." The raven-haired teen laughs and sticks his tongue out at Kaitlin. "But if you use those techniques in the festival, you will dominate everyone."

"You don't really mean that." Kaitlin sighs softly and looks down at Poochyena who is walking next to her.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Ash asks almost feeling hurt by her comment.

"Because of May, you are her best friend. I don't know her to well but I know you have a special bond. You have these feelings for her, that you can't seem to figure out. Well I know what those feelings are, it's pretty obvious. When it really comes down to it, you'll root for her. That's okay though because I need to prove to myself that I can do this without others."

He stops walking for a second and stares at his friend. "Kaitlin from the moment I met you, I just felt the need to protect you. Like an older brother would to his little sister. I know you can do really well in this contest, but no matter what you tell yourself you need others. What you say about these feelings for May, I don't really know. I will cheer for you Kaitlin, till the end. That's a promise I intend to keep."

Her face lights up as a wide smile forms across it. Kaitlin runs and embraces Ash tightly and warmly. "Thank you so much Ash. You're the best friend I have ever had. I can't wait to see you in those stands." She pulls away and smiles at her friend.

"I can't wait either." He agrees.

_**End of Flashback**_

"See this all happened before I found out how I felt about May. Now if it's May and Kaitlin in the final, I can't keep my promise. She knows this now, that's why she is going on her own without all of us." The raven-haired teen states.

"I don't think is your fault Ash." Drew reassures him. "I think Brock is right. She needs to do this, and when it comes down to it we will decide how we will act. She knows how we all feel about her, May, and Solidad. I'm proud that she's okay with it."

"Well I believe in her." Iris smiles and pets Poochyena and Axew.

"Me too." Dawn agrees and smiles at Piplup.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 is done. I hope you like it. I think this chapter is a pretty good length, I will probably keep it around this link each chapter, or maybe a little longer. So tell me how you felt about this chapter. I'm actually really happy I decided to keep writing. It helps me clear my mind and think. Well reviews are appreciated. I'll restart my BBRae fanfic soon. Do you guys think I should write another Advanceshipping fanfic or a NaruHina fanfic? Let me know please.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

"_If anything gets to out of hand, I can just easily drop Harley's help. Can't I?" _This question just kept surfacing in Kaitlin's mind. She just couldn't help but realize that maybe she was getting a little in over her head. Her train of thought was soon cut off by hearing her name called out, by none other than her "friend" the purple-haired coordinator, Harley.

"Oh Kaitlin! It's time, your performance battle is now, are you ready?" A wide and almost fake looking smile was plastered across Harley's "plastic" face.

"Ready as I'll ever be Harley." The red-haired coordinator exclaimed.

"Oh nonsense honey, you will do absolutely amazing, don't forget that. This opponent of yours, Maria I believe is her name, she may look small, but she packs a punch, so be careful." Harley of course had a problem with him losing to Kaitlin, but he'd rather have her win over May.

"Thanks Harley, that really means a lot." Kaitlin fiddled with the two poke balls that were in her hand. "well wish me luck." She winked at Harley than walked out to the stage.

"Oh don't worry honey, trust me you'll win." The purple-haired coordinator had to make sure of that.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin slowly started to make her way through the tunnel, she could hear the erruption of applause coming from the crowd. "Well it's time, I will do this, to prove them all wrong. That's all I want, for them to think of me as strong." The young girl clenched her fists and ran out of stage.<p>

"And here she is, the crowd favorite, the fiery haired coordinator, Kaitlin." Cynthia cheered as the applause seemed to erupt even louder. The announcer's head turned to the other tunnel entrance. "And here we have the very young yet powerful, Maria."

The crowd again seemed to cry from excitement, this battle would decide who would be in the finals.

The red-haired coordinator drowned out every other sound except for the sound of her breath as she stared at the coordinator across stage from her. Fire seemed to blaze in her eyes as she smirked. "Let's do this."

Cynthia nodded to the panel of judges and than to the coordinators. "Well if we don't have any problems, let this match begin!"

Maria grabbed two poke balls and threw them into the air. "Lombre and Pidgeot let's win this."

Both the bird and jolly Pokemon landed gracefully on the stage in a mist of Lombre's water gun attack.

"What an entrance folks, already showing off Lombre's abilities." Cynthia pointed out with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Ash saw a look of concern on Kaitlin's face and realized he needed to act fast. "Come on Kaitlin, just focus and give it all you got, just like in training!"<p>

Just the thought of training made Kaitlin remember the false promise made to her from Ash, she understood that things have changed, but she didn't want to believe it. So she had to shake off any emotions, she owed it to her Pokemon and her fans. Her eyes locked with her opponents as she threw her two poke balls into the air. "Furret and Absol show them what true power is."

The two Pokemon landed happily on the stage, with their tails high and eyes gleaming with fire.

* * *

><p>"Wow I've never seen Absol and Furret so pumped before." Brock stated.<p>

"They look truly amazing, like I've never seen them before." Dawn added as Piplup nodded in agreement.

"Let's just hope that the fire in their eyes helps her in the long run." Cilan notes as he sits up and looks out to the stage.

"It will, trust me." Iris giggled as her and Axew cheered happily in their seat.

* * *

><p>Maria smirked as she and her Pokemon analyzed their opponent. "Alright Lombre use water gun, and Pigdeot ride that water gun to get to a higher altitude."<p>

The red haired coordinator chuckled, _just like a technique Ash uses. _"Alright Absol slash that water gun in half."

As the water gun shot out of Lombre's mouth and Pidgeot glided along it, Absol slashed through it with ease.

"Alright Furret use fury swipes on Pidgeot, and Absol turn around and lock razor wind onto Lombre.!" Kaitlin called out to her loyal Pokemon.

Before Maria could even react, Kaitlin's Pokemon sprinted to their destinations and hit both targets with ease.

* * *

><p>"Oh I see Kaitlin used Furret to keep us with Pidgeot's speed, great choice." Misty stated.<p>

"Yeah go Kaitlin!" The blue-haired coordinator called out.

* * *

><p>Kaitlin smiled, "Now Absol follow up razor wind with quick attack on Pidgeot!"<p>

Maria glared as she looked out at her Pokemon. "Oh no, my pidgeot is to fast for you, Pidgeot dodge and use Aerial ace of Furret!"

Absol turned to look at its friend.

Kaitlin reassured her Pokemon with a smile. "Don't worry about Furret, just keep targeting Pidgeot!" The red-haired coordinator analyzed what was happening and responded. "Now Furret use defense curl!"

Furret stopped in its tracks and curled up and let its defense grow.

Maria growled as she called out to her Pokemon. "Pidgeot keep attacking, Lombre attack with fury swipes now!"

Both Pokemon went for Furret, but Kaitlin wasn't worried, it's what she wanted.

Without Maria noticing, Absol's claw and body quickly collided with Pidgeot sending that bird Pokemon flying back into the wall.

The hydro pump hit Furret and didn't even leave a scratch.

"NO!" Maria screamed out. "Get up Pidgeot and hit Absol with Aerial Ace, and Lombre follow up with another hydro pump on Furret."

"Not on my watch! Absol charge Pidgeot head on with scratch! And Furret spin through that hydro pump and use headbutt!"

* * *

><p>"It's her combination!" Ash called out with a wide smile on his face. "Go Kaitlin!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kaitlin's Pokemon collided with their opponents with ease, sending Maria's Pokemon back into the walls.<p>

When the smoke cleared we could see Pidgeot was unconscious and Lombre was struggling to stay standing.

"Lombre we can turn this around, water spout now!" Maria screamed across stage.

"Sorry but this battle is over, Furret jump on Absol's back while he uses quick attack!" The red-haired coordinator looked at her Pokemon with a smile.

As Lombre charging his attack Furret jumped on Absol's back with its head facing Lombre. As Absol sped up Kaitlin could see the desperation in Maria's eyes. But it was to late to take anything back, the Pokemon collided with great speed and force. Smoke covered the entire arena.

"Well folks it seems that this attack was a great on." Cynthia called out waiting to see the results of the battle.

"Absol? Furret?" Kaitlin was worried for her Pokemon as she called out their names frantically.

* * *

><p>When the battle field was visible again, we could see that Lombre was unconscious.<p>

Maria cried out as she ran to her Pokemon and knelt by them.

Kaitlin was in shock that the battle was over, she quickly embraced her two Pokemon with a wide smile on her face. "I love you both, that battle was amazing. You both deserve well earned rests." The red-haired coordinator kissed her Pokemon's foreheads and then returned them to their poke balls. She waved happily to the crowd.

"It seems that our fiery good coordinator will be heading to the finals. See you there Kaitlin. Don't forget we have a match between none other than Solidad and May, stay tuned for the battle later on today.

* * *

><p>The lights went down as Kaitlin ran off stage with a wide smile on her face. She was soon greeted by Harley. "I did it!"<p>

"I know you did, I had no doubt that you would, you are the best one left, so this is an obvious win for you." The purple-haired coordinator smiled at Kaitlin until he turned to see her friends walking towards them. "Um excuse me, but her and I have some special training to attend to."

"Oh come on Harley just give a minute." Kaitlin smiled at Harley and then walked past him to greet Ash, Dawn, Iris, Brock, and Misty.

"Wow Kaitlin you were absolutely amazing!" Iris boasted with a happy Axew in her arms.

"And those techniques.!" The pokemon breeder added.

"Not to mention such power and speed. Furret was a perfect choice." The orange haired gym leader noted.

"And your combinations looked rather familiar." The raven-haired boy added with a smirk.

"Thanks to all of you guys, I'm so glad you were here to see it, I think it was my best fight yet!"

"Yes she was amazing." Harley butted in and grabbed Kaitlin's arm. "Now we really should be going, tootles." The purple-haired coordinator escorted his "friend" away from the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>As they were exiting the building Kaitlin caught a glimpse of the rest of her friends. There for an instant her and Gary's eyes met, and a shiver ran down her spine again. She quickly shook her head and looked away as the two walked outside.<p>

Drew saw the whole thing happen because of course his eyes were following Kaitlin. He glared back at his brown haired rival.

Before he could make a move May quickly blocked Drew and Solidad stepped in front of Gary.

The pink-haired coordinator shook her head at Gary. "Now I don't want anyone dead before you get to see May and my match."

May chuckled softly as she stepped away from Drew and nodded in agreement. "It will be a match you won't want to miss, that's for sure."

Cilan chuckled softly as he and his friends started there way back down to meet the other group of friends.

* * *

><p>"Ok now Kaitlin let's get some food to get yourself replenished and then we will watch May and Solidad's match to see the winner, okay?" Harley suggested.<p>

"Yes that sounds great, good idea Harley, I'm starving." Kaitlin nodded as the two walked towards the closest restaurant and ate.

* * *

><p>"I hate how buddy buddy Harley is getting with Kaitlin, it just spells bad news to me." Ash protested. "I don't trust him and I never will."<p>

"Hey don't worry about it Ash, Kaitlin can take care of herself, I know she can." Misty reassured her raven-haired friend.

"Oh hey you guys." The green-haired connoisseur said as he walked in with the other group of friends.

"Hey Cilan, glad you guys are back." Brock said with a smile towards Solidad.

The pink-haired coordinator blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Glad to be back."

May, Dawn, Iris, and Misty giggled softly at the two.

Ash just rubbed his head and laughed. "Anyway, I think we should go eat something."

Everyone except for Drew agreed, they all turned to face the green eyed coordinator.

"Hey you okay?" Dawn asked.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with him." Drew looked up at Gary with nothing but anger inside.

"Oh stop your whining Drew." Gary snapped back.

"You don't even get it Gary!" The green-haired coordinator screamed.

"Get what?!"

"Guys stop!" Ash stood between them.

"You know what Ash I can't just let him off the hook." Drew stepped around Ash and walked towards Gary. "She doesn't love you Gary, now she probably doesn't like you. I saw how she reacted when you two made eye contact. She was scared, you think that was some good feeling towards you? No, it was fear, she doesn't like what you've become. She doesn't want to be anything but friends, but you wanting more scares her."

"You're a liar! You're just angry, you didn't see the kiss, well both kisses, I felt her body melt in my arms!" Gary boasted with a smirk on his face.

"You bastard!" Drew couldn't help but punch Gary, all of his anger surfacing and there was no putting a cap on it now. He pushed Gary to the ground and just continued to punch him in the face with tears burning in his eyes.

Ash and Brock quickly grabbed the flailing Drew and tried to hold him steady.

Misty and Cilan ran to Gary to help him up, but they didn't feel to bad for him.

"How dare you say that Gary!" Dawn walked up to him with a deathly angry glare towards him.

Gary wiped the blood from his mouth. "None of you guys know how she feels about me, especially you Drew! It hurts like hell seeing her with you, but you know what I know she'll be with me sooner or later. She definitely will break it off with you once she finds out you bloodied up her best friend." Gary coughed and some blood came from his mouth.

Drew realized that Gary's last statement was true, she would hate him, this was the end of him and Kaitlin. He looked down at his bruised knuckles, was it really worth losing her?

* * *

><p>No one talked on the way back to the hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got inside Cilan and Misty cleaned up Gary, while Dawn and Iris tried to cheer up Drew.<p>

May and Ash found themselves out on the balcony with their arms around each other.

The brown-haired coordinator spoke softly. "Well today has been a very long day, I've missed being with you."

"And I've missed you May." Ash kissed the top of her head and smiled with her in his arms. "Even though it's been a scary day, just remember one thing."

May turned to face Ash with a confused look on her face. "What is that?"

Ash pressed his lips softly against hers, and when he pulled away his forehead rested on hers. "I love you."

"And that's all that matters to me." May smiled as she kissed Ash's cheek.

The two embraced as they stood in the silence just enjoying each others company.

Brock looked outside and smiled proudly almost like a dad. "That's my boy."

Everyone in the room chuckled along with Brock.

About an hour later Kaitlin returned to the hotel room, alone. "Oh hey guys."

* * *

><p>Everyone's eyes and heads turned to face her, and Ash and May walked back into the room.<p>

Before they could respond, she saw him, Gary sitting on the couch looking all beat up. "Oh my God Gary!" She ran to him and knelt down in front of him. "What happened to you?" Tears were in her eyes as she looked at him and everyone else for answers. And that's when she saw a pair of very bruised knuckles. Her eyes widened as she stood up shaking her head. "No, tell me you didn't please tell me you didn't."

Everyone looked at Kaitlin, they all had such a sad expression on their faces, the knew this would happen.

The green-haired coordinator was almost speechless. "I-I..."

"Drew, please tell me this wasn't you?" Kaitlin motioned back to Gary and then turned to Drew.

He finally mustered up the courage to speak. "I-it was m-me. B-but I had a good r-reason...I-it..."

Her eyes had never looked so hurt before as her heart didn't want to believe it was true, even though her head knew it was. "Don't say anything else Drew."

Drew took a few steps towards Kaitlin and extended an arm towards her.

"I said don't." Her head whipped towards him and that fire from the battle field was back in her eyes, except this time it seemed almost cold. "I hate you."

Drew stood there as he watched his whole life shatter into nothing as Kaitlin walked into the girl's room slamming the door behind her.

Poochyena sat in Cilan's lap not knowing what to do, seeing her trainer and best friend in so much pain, was to hard to deal with.

Everyone just waited for a response from Drew but he just stood there trying not to cry.

* * *

><p>After a few moments of silence that seemed like hours, Drew turned to Gary. Tears burning in his eyes and a fake smile on his face. "Well there you go Gary, I hope your happy, you got what you want." Drew walked into his room and just buried himself in his bed.<p>

Gary sat in silence as his friends all looked at him, no response came from him.

Everyone decided to leave it, well all except Ash. After everyone else went to bed the raven-haired boy stood up and looked at Gary. "You did this on purpose, I know you well enough to know that. You hurt her, and that means now you deal with me. The only reason I am not getting my hands dirty is for Kaitlin's sake. But when she finds out the truth, I'll let her deal with you herself." Ash glared at Gary and swiftly turned away to walk into the boy's bedroom.

The brown-haired boy just sat there and sighed. "Now I truly am all alone."

* * *

><p><strong>I was so upset I forgot to update until now, I really enjoy writing this story, so i hope all of you guys enjoy reading it. Let me know what you thought of this new chapter and update. I love this story and I won't give up on it. So don't you guys give up on me. I hope you like the plot twists, don't worry more May and Ash very soon. Love you all. Reviews are appreciated. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

No one really seemed to be able to relax after everything that had occurred that day. Honestly it seemed like it was all a blur to the friends. It is definitely not how the friends wanted this day to go. But sadly it's how everything played out.

With about an hour of everyone talking in their rooms, Kaitlin emerged from her room to see Gary still sitting there on the couch, with his ice pack pressed against his face. The red-haired coordinator started to approach her long time friend until she noticed the boy's room door was opened.

Brock and Ash emerged from the room and immediately looked across the room to Kaitlin. Her face was solemn and she didn't really know what to say or do.

The two boys knew that it was very awkward for her, so they started up a normal conversation as they walked into the living room. "No Brock that's so not true, Dragonite would crush Gyrados in any battle, everybody knows that." The raven-haired boy stated.

Brock laughed and crossed his arms. "Obviously you are wrong Ash just like always, Gyrados has the advantage of also being a water type, giving him a better range of attacks."

Gary noticed the two guys talking so he sat up and listened as he took the ice pack off of his face.

As the two guys continued their conversation Dawn walked out with May and joined Kaitlin in the kitchen.

"Hey how are you?" The blue-haired coordinator asked her hurting friend.

Kaitlin just shrugged as she looked into the living room at Gary. "Honestly I'm mad and a little confused, but I don't want to make anything about me. Especially since May and Solidad have a battle in an hour."

"Yes I get that I have a battle," The brown-haired coordinator agreed. "But this is also very important, something big happened, and you are hurting so we are here for you."

"Thanks you two." The red-haired coordinator looked at her two beloved friends and smiled. "But I'm done hurting, I won't let it bother me anymore, I only have to see Drew for two more days, then I'm gone, out of his life forever." That was very hard for Kaitlin to say, because obviously wanted to see Drew again, but she felt this would be the best thing for her to do.

May and Dawn both looked at each other shocked and confused. "Wow!" They said in unison.

"That's very big of you Kaitlin." May noted.

"Yeah, you go girl." Dawn added with a wide smile on her face as she squeezed Piplup.

"Thanks, but don't worry I'll for sure keep in contact with you guys after I leave." Kaitlin reassured May and Dawn.

Misty and Iris soon joined their friends in the kitchen with surprised looks on their faces. Seeing Kaitlin laughing and smiling was a nice surprise.

"Hey there Kate." Iris called out with a sleeping Axew in her arms.

"Yeah hey girl, what's up?" The orange-haired gym leader crossed her arms.

"Nothing, just being happy with all my girls." Kaitlin smiled and hugged her four friends. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, you really are the best."

"Well don't forget about me!" The pink-haired coordinator said as she walked into the kitchen.

"How can we forget about you Solidad?" May asked with a wide smile on her face.

The four girls opened up and quickly pulled Solidad into their group hug. It had been awhile since they were all actually happy together, they didn't want this to end.

* * *

><p>After a few moments of embracing Ash, Cilan, and Brock walked into the kitchen,<p>

"Hey guys." Ash called out with a smile on his face.

The green-haired connoisseur walked over to Iris and grabbed her hand. "Hey sweetie."

Everyone smiled at the two happy couple, which made Iris blush.

Brock soon noticed the wide smile on his once sad friend's face. "Hey Kaitlin, are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am Brock, why do I look sick?" Kaitlin asked worriedly as she looked to see if her body was pale.

"No, you just look different right now." The Pokemon breeder noted. "That's all."

"That's because she is happy Brock." Dawn spoke up with a smile on her face.

"Yep, we all are." May said as she walked over to Ash and wrapped her arm around his side, making the raven-haired boy blush.

Gary then got up from the couch to see what the commotion in the kitchen was about, when he walked inside all eyes turned to him.

The red-haired coordinator smiled at her friend as she walked towards him. "Hey Gary, how are you doing? Are you feeling any better?"

"Um, yeah, sort of. It's still a little sensitive. But other than that." The brown-haired trainer said.

"Well I'm glad it's not to bad anymore, maybe an hour really helped it heal." Kaitlin smiled at her best friend and grabbed his hand. "If you need anything today, let me know Gary."

"Will do." Gary laughed softly as he scratched the back of his head.

Ash wanted to scream, he wanted Kaitlin to know that Gary really planned all of this, but she was so happy right now. He didn't want to be the one to ruin it. So the raven-haired trainer just kept his mouth shut and his opinions to himself.

* * *

><p>"Well let's stop sitting around here, we have a battle to watch." Cilan noted as he looked at his friends.<p>

"Right." Everyone said in unison.

May and Solidad lock eyes and smirk. The pink-haired coordinator spoke up, "It's going to be a battle for the record books."

All of the friends nodded in agreement and made their way to the arena. For once in a long time everyone was laughing and having a good time.

When they entered the building Harley ran up to Kaitlin and her friends and smiled. "Today is a big day, it will decide who is facing Kaitlin in the finals, I am so excited."

Everyone except for Kaitlin rolled their eyes, she just smiled at her new friend. "Yep Harley, it's going to be a great one, Solidad and May are both amazing."

"That is so true." Brock smiled at Solidad and May, ready to watch an amazing battle.

"Well let's hurry and take our seats." The purple-haired dragon expert suggested.

The friends nodded and everyone except for Solidad and May made their way to the stands.

* * *

><p>When the group of trainers made their way to their seats, they saw a familiar green-haired coordinator sitting next to an open row of seats. He called them over and everyone walked over there.<p>

Both Gary and Kaitlin avoided all eye contact with Drew as they sat on the opposite side of the row.

Even though Kaitlin was putting everything behind her, it still hurt.

Dawn took notice of the hurt look in Kaitlin's eyes, she quickly put her hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Just enjoy the battle, it will all be over soon.

The red-haired coordinator nodded to her friend and smiled down at Poochyena who finally curled up into her lap.

A few moments later Pikachu climbed off of Ash and soon climbed onto Kaitlin's head. The lighting mouse Pokemon looked down at Poochyena.

The raven-haired teen chuckled softly to see how Pikachu acted around the other Pokemon, when it used to be Poochyena who acted this way.

* * *

><p>Their attention soon found its way to the battle field as the lights went up and a spotlight shown on Cynthia. "Welcome to our final battle of the semifinals. This is definitely a battle that will go down in history, two friends, who had battled not to long ago." The announcer motioned to the left tunnel and smiled. "Here we have a past ribbon cup winner, and lovely spirit, Solidad!"<p>

The crowd exploded, which was pretty obvious, she was a past winner. But out of everyone in the crowd, the one who cheered the loudest was Brock. His arms flailed in the air as he cheered.

After a few more moments of cheering the audience calmed down.

Cynthia smiled as she directed the crowds attention to the right tunnel. "Now we have the Princess of not only Hoenn but maybe even Sinnoh after these next two battles, May!"

The crowd again, on queue, seemed to blow up in excitement.

A certain raven-haired boy stood up and clapped. "You go win this babe!"

The entire group turned to the boy with shocked expressions.

The green haired connoisseur chuckled, "Well that's very different of you."

Ash chuckled and made a fist. "I'm just so pumped and I know she can do this!"

Brock rolled his eyes and then laughed. "But remember she has pretty big competition she is going against."

"Yeah I know from personal experience." The red-haired coordinator added. "Solidad is not one to take lightly."

"I agree." Drew stated trying not to look at Kaitlin. "But this could be May's time, she did lose to Solidad once, maybe this can be her comeback."

"I say let's just quiet down and watch it!" The purple-haired dragon expert stated as their attentions turned to the stadium floor.

"Okay now that you see who is facing off, let this epic battle begin!" Cynthia cheered as she backed up and let the magic begin.

"Butterfree and Lapras, I believe it is time to show the world the perfect balance of beauty and strength!" Solidad called out gracefully releasing her two poke balls into the air.

"Glacion and Snorlax, show Solidad how training really pays off." The brown-haired coordinator spun around and let go of her poke balls, which opened revealing the two stunning and strong looking Pokemon.

"That's my girl!" Ash called out with a very wide smile and proud look in his eyes, causing May to blush.

Neither girls hesitated with attacking, the battle was now, this would decide who Kaitlin would go against.

"Butterfree poison spore, and Lapras ice beam, let's go!" The pink-haired coordinator called out to her beloved Pokemon.

May smirked and waited a moment to call out to her Pokemon. "Snorlax grab Glacion and roll your way through that attack!"

May's Pokemon easily rolled through Solidad's attack.

"Now Snorlax throw Glacion into the air."

The large Pokemon did as was told and then curled back up charging up power.

"Glacion hit butterfree with a true ice beam!" May called out.

May's sudden attack caught Solidad off guard, giving her no time to react.

The attack hit Butterfree sending the butterfly Pokemon flying back, but it soon regained its composure.

"Alright Butterfree go in with a tackle on Glacion as he falls!" The pink-haired coordinator stated.

The bug Pokemon performed the attack, hitting Glacion on the mark sending the Pokemon hitting the ground.

The Eevee evolution quickly stood up only gaining a small scratch.

"Now Lapras water gun on Snorlax!" Solidad called out while extending her arm.

Lapras opened its mouth and sent a rather powerful water gun towards Snowlax.

"Now butterfree use gust to add more power to that water gun!" The pink-haired coordinator added.

The attack hit Snorlax, causing the large Pokemon to groan and uncurl taking a little amount of damage, but it caught the large Pokemon off guard.

"Lapras, tackle on Snorlax now!" Solidad added.

"Oh no you don't Glacion, quick attack on Lapras!" May yelled.

"Sorry but no!" Solidad smirked. "Butterfree use stun spore on Glacion please!"

The bug pokemon used its paralyzing attack leaving Glacion twitching in its place, this gave Lapras the time it needed to hit Snorlax. The strength of Lapras sent Snorlax flying back.

"Oh no!" May called out. "Get up Snorlax!"

"While she is worried about Snorlax... Let's finish up Glacion! Lapras and Butterfree tackle on Glacion!" Solidad commanded.

The two Pokemon smirked as they zoomed to Glacion colliding on the mark with the tinier Pokemon.

As the smoke cleared we saw that Glacion was unconcious.

"Oh Glacion, good try." May returned her Pokemon and then looked up at Solidad with determination in her eye. "Okay Snorlax go in with yawn!"

"Yawn?!" Solidad knew what that meant, but it was to late, both of her Pokemon were hit and quickly put to sleep.

"Now Snorlax charge up Solar beam." The brown-haired coordinator instructed.

Solidad knew that if it hit, the outcome would be bad. "Come on Lapras! Butterfree!" She wasn't getting to Butterfree, but she could see some movement from Lapras.

After a few moments Lapras had awoken and looked at Snorlax charging its attack.

"Lapras, I believe you can go this, so..." Solidad bit her lip. "Hit that solar beam with your best hydro pump!"

"Wait what?!" Drew and Kaitlin said at the same time.

"She's using Hydro pump against an attack as strong as solar beam?" Gary's eyes widened.

"Solidad's got guts." Iris added and basically was gripping onto the edge of her seat.

Lapras and Snorlax both released their strong attacks using everything they had.

When the cloud of smoke cleared we could see both of the two Pokemon standing, but the collision must have knocked out Butterfree, because the Pokemon was unable to battle.

"Good holding up Butterfree." Solidad returned her Pokemon and smiled. "Lapras you got this, that was amazing!"

The water Pokemon smiled at its trainer but then turned to its opponent.

"Snorlax, such power!" May called out with a smile.

Before they could even call out another attack, the buzzer went off.

"Did the time really go out?" Misty asked as she looked down at Azurill in her lap.

"I guess so." Dawn shrugged looking at Piplup.

"It's over?" Solidad's eyes widened, it couldn't have been over.

"Well, who won?" Harley tried to see the board.

* * *

><p>After a few more moments the winning name and picture appeared on the board.<p>

It read...Congratulations, May!

"She did it!" Kaitlin, Ash, and Dawn said with smiles.

"I can't believe she won," Brock and Iris said with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"Wait...I won! I won!" May started jumping up and down, she finally beat Solidad. She ran to her Snorlax who picked her up and embraced her tightly. "Snorlax, you were beyond amazing!"

The crowd started going as crazy as May, the stadium filling up with the eruption of applause and cheers.

"Well there you have it folks, May has made a comeback, a well deserved one at that." Cynthia said with a smile.

"Oh Lapras!" Solidad embraced her water Pokemon with a smile. "You were perfect, and you deserve a well earned rest." The pink haired coordinator returned her water Pokemon and then walked off stage.

May enjoyed a few more moments in the spotlight and the embrace of her Pokemon, before returning Snorlax and walking off stage.

* * *

><p>When the brown haired coordinator walked back stage, she found all of her friends waiting for her with wide smiles, even Solidad was there as happy as ever.<p>

The girls ran to May and embraced her deeply with squeals and giggles of happiness.

"You so earned that win!" The blue haired coordinator boasted.

"Oh yeah, you really did." The orange haired gym leader agreed.

"We're so proud of you." Kaitlin and Iris added.

"You were a worthy and awesome opponent." Solidad smiled and shook May's hand.

"Thanks Solidad, so were you. But now I have a new opponent." The brown haired coordinator smirked.

"Yep, and I won't go down without a fight." The red haired coordinator winked at May.

* * *

><p>The group of friends walked to the hotel after a well deserved meal after May's victory. For once there was happiness and all smiles in the group, nothing else seemed to matter. Everyone cheered and spoke to May the entire way back to the hotel.<p>

"Oh May! You are the best." Ash picked up his girlfriend and spun her around, planting a kiss right on her lips as he set her down.

The brown haired coordinator blushed as she kissed him back. "So are you."

Everyone awed and poked fun at the two.

"Oh grow up, I love her, and you guys are all just jealous!" The raven haired boy added.

This time May blushed an even deeper red, this day was going so perfectly for her, she didn't want it to end. "Oh Ash, I love you too."

The two exchanged a few more glances until the group made it to the hotel lobby.

"Hey why don't we all come to our room, and we can all watch some movies." Cilan suggested.

"Yeah I like that idea." Gary agreed.

"Sounds good to me." The purple-haired coordinator said with a smirk.

Everyone forgot Harley was still there, but he hadn't pulled anything, so they guessed it was safe to let him come.

Poochyena and Pikachu led the way up the hotel room, causing Kaitlin to giggle.

* * *

><p>When the group got into the hotel room, all of them, except for Brock sat down around the tv.<p>

The brown haired breeder went into the kitchen to prepare popcorn for the hungry trainers and coordinators.

Kaitlin sat between Gary and Dawn on the couch. While Iris and Cilan sat hand in hand in front of them on the floor. Solidad sat on the floor saving an open spot next to her for a certain brown haired boy. Drew sat on the other side of Solidad facing the couch slightly. Misty sat on the end of the couch next to Dawn. Finally May and Ash found themselves curled up on the recliner, with May in Ash's lap.

This interaction again caused everyone in the room to giggle at the two's open affection.

"You two certainly have come a long way." Kaitlin said with a wink.

"It turned out for the better, that's for sure." Solidad added.

Once Brock came back from the kitchen he passed out the bowls of popcorn he made to the groups of people. He found his spot next to Solidad, who when he sat down, placed her head on his shoulder, making the two of them blush.

Dawn soon turned on the movie and everyone got comfortable with their friends and their Pokemon on their laps. Since Pikachu had no room on Ash's lap, he found his way to Kaitlin's lap, where he cuddled up to Poochyena.

* * *

><p>The movie played until it was about 10:00 pm. Dawn was still up, so she put in a new movie. Before she settled back in she noticed Ash playing with May's fingers, and the two whispering to each other, making her giggle. Then she noticed a certain green haired coordinator looking over towards Kaitlin with the saddest look on his face. "Want to talk outside?" Dawn mouthed to him.<p>

Drew nodded and stood up trying not to disturb anyone who was sleeping.

Ash and May perked up to see the two coordinators walking out to the balcony together, and at that same time Kaitlin sat up after being hit by the cold breeze from the sliding door.

"Well I guess everyone else is asleep." The red haired coordinator pointed out as she looked around.

"Yep, looks like it." The brown haired coordinator agreed.

After Kaitlin's eyes trailed the room she noticed Drew and Dawn were gone so she turned to look over her shoulder to see them talking outside. She didn't know why, but it hurt her, it hurt her so much.

"Hey." May called out to Kaitlin. "They are just talking, about you I'm guessing."

"I just don't like that it's those two, it reminds me of when he kissed her, and when I cared about him." The red haired coordinator sighed.

"So you don't feel anything for him anymore?" Ash asked.

"Well of course I do, I just try so hard to not to." Kaitlin felt her fists clench. "I don't want to care, I just want to happy."

"With him?" May asked.

"Honestly, yes. I still can't get him out of my head." The red-haired coordinator confessed.

"Then talk to him." The brown haired girl smiled at her friend.

"Really? Are you sure?" Kaitlin bit her lip.

"Yes." Ash and May said in unison.

"Okay then I will." She stood up and walked over to the glass door and opened it.

Two pairs of eyes found their way to her eyes. She tensed up but then took a deep breath and smiled. "Dawn, I would like to talk to Drew, alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Some more Ash and May for you, I don't feel them as being so lovey dovey so it's hard writing them sometimes, but trust me this chapter is just a taste of what's to come. Oh and let me know if Kaitlin should end up with Drew or Gary. And do you like Brock and Solidad, or Iris and Cilan? Please review and let me know your thoughts on the story and on how to improve. And when I'm completely done with this story, should i start a naruhina fanfic or an inukag fanfic? let me know, reviews are appreciated.<strong>

**Probably last update before exams next week, so if you have exams, good luck and do great.**


End file.
